Rosa do inverno
by Mrs. Granger Potter
Summary: Santo Deus, o que ela tinha na cabeça? Tinha conhecido o homem havia pouco mais de uma hora e já estava tendo fantasias sobre...
1. Chapter 1

_Inglaterra, 1860 _

Lord Harry Potter, segundo e único filho vivo do falecido duque de Potter, não estava nada satisfeito.

Não apenas porque Yorkshire não era o lugar mais agradável para passar o inverno, onde havia semanas inteiras em que o sol nunca brilhava. Tampouco porque Lady Cho Chan, cujo marido possuía a propriedade vizinha ao Solar Potter, estava naquele momento excessivamente absorvida consigo mesma para distingui-lo com sua prodigiosa atenção.

Não, Harry estava insatisfeito por razões que não conseguiria expressar em palavras, mesmo que quisesse fazê-lo, e não queria, já que a única pessoa por perto era a viscondessa Chang. A viscondessa era conhecida em toda a Inglaterra por muitos dos seus excelentes atributos,mas um ouvido compreensivo e solidário não estava entre suas qualidades.

—Diga a Sra. Praehurst encomendar foie gras suficiente para cinqüenta pessoas — disse Lady Chang, fazendo anotações numa lista dos diversos itens de última hora sobre os quais ela queria que Harry falasse com a governanta antes de seus amigos chegarem de Londres para uma caçada de fim de semana em Yorkshire. —Descobri que no campo nem todos gostam de foie gras. As Wesley não sabem a diferença entre foie gras e manteiga.

Harry, estirado em uma _chaise longue _em frente ao fogo no Salão de Recepções Dourado, soltou um bocejo. Tentou segurar, mas escapou; não teve jeito. Felizmente, Lady Chang pouco acostumada com homens bocejando em sua presença, não estava prestando atenção.

—Não entendo por que você tem de convidar as Wesley— continuou Lady Chang. O tom dela não era petulante, mas também não era de quem estava brincando. —O pai delas pode ser o seu administrador, mas, na minha opinião, não posso dizer que ele lhe tenha trazido algum benefício, Harry.

Harry inclinou-se para a frente na _chaise longue, _servindo-se de mais um pouco de conhaque da garrafa colocada ao alcance da mão na mesa lateral. Ele já estava bêbado e pretendia ficar ainda mais antes de a tarde se tornar noite. Um dos melhores atributos da viscondessa era não se incomodar com esse tipo de comportamento. Ou, pelo menos, nunca tocar no assunto.

—Afinal de contas, Harry — continuou Lady Chang — se não fosse pelos 'incansáveis esforços' de Sir Arthur Wesley no interesse da propriedade Potter, o duque agora seria você, e não aquele moleque, filho do seu irmão.

Harry se recostou, deu um gole no conhaque e ficou olhando fixamente para o alto. O teto do Salão de Recepções Dourado era pintado de amarelo-claro, combinando com as pesadas cortinas de veludo das janelas. Ele limpou a garganta ruidosamente e disse com a sua voz mais grave, aquela que deixava os meninos dos estábulos do Solar Potter morrendo de medo:

—Todos parecem esquecer que o filho de John é o herdeiro legal do título e da propriedade.

Lady Chang fingiu não notar o tom de advertência da voz dele.

—Mas ninguém nem mesmo sabia o paradeiro do menino até Sir Arthur começar essa busca intrometida…"

—A meu pedido, lembra-se, Cho?

—Oh, Harry, não me trate como se eu fosse boba.—Lady Chang jogou a pena que tinha nas mãos e se levantou da mesa de trabalho de tampo de marfim, o roçar da saia de seu vestido de pálido cetim azul-claro fazendo frufru. Dirigiu-se a passos largos para a _chaise longue_; a pele macia e as madeixas longas pretas formavam ima imagem bem bonita contra as cortinas fortes do fundo. Era esse, o motivo por que a viscondessa sempre fazia questão de que eles se sentassem ali e não no Salão Matinal Azul, que era mais confortável, porém menos favorável à sua figura.—Teria sido a coisa mais fácil do mundo se você simplesmente dissesse ao duque que o filho de John também estava morto, como a mãe e o pai, e assumisse você mesmo o título—declarou Cho.

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha na direção dela, zombeteiro.

—A coisa mais fácil do mundo, Cho? Mentir para o meu pai no seu leito de morte? Ele passou os últimos dez anos amaldiçoando John por se casar com a filha de um vigário escocês, impedindo que o filho órfão viesse para Potter, apesar de ser, de fato, o verdadeiro herdeiro do título. E daí, quando o duque cede e se arrepende, no último momento… Ora, Cho! Teria sido abominavelmente desonroso da minha parte pelo menos não _tentar _atender o desejo do velho no leito de morte.

—Oh, dane-se a honra! — exclamou Lady Chang. —Você nem viu o menino ainda!

—Não — concordou Harry. Ele tinha terminado o quarto conhaque e serviu do quinto. —Mas vou vê-lo quando Arthur voltar com ele, amanhã. — Sorrindo para si mesmo, Harry refletia. —O que parece que você não consegue enfiar nessa sua adorável cabecinha, Cho, é que eu não quero ser duque. Ao contrário de você e, tenho certeza, da sua mamãe, cuja maior ambição na vida foi agarrar para você um marido com título de nobreza, eu ficaria perfeitamente satisfeito em não ser um aristocrata, em ser meramente um cidadão comum.

Lady Cho soltou um som exasperado.

—E como, faça-me o favor de dizer, você teria condições de manter os cavalos de raça dos seus estábulos com o salário de um mero homem sem título ou propriedade, Lord Harry? Ou a casa em Park Lane, em Londres? Para não falar dessa monstruosidade cheia de correntes de ar que você chama de solar. O único homem sem título de nobreza que conheço que pode manter tudo o que você tem é o Sr. Draco Malfoy, e como você bem sabe, a riqueza dele é herdada, tanto quanto a sua. Não, Harry, você é um filho de duque e, portanto, tem os gostos de um filho de duque. A sua única infelicidade é não ter nascido antes do seu desgraçado irmão John.

Harry olhou-a, com uma sobrancelha ironicamente levantada.

—Que diabos, Cho! Você realmente acha que eu gostaria de ser um duque? Preocupar-me com questões da propriedade o dia todo? Ser sempre perseguido por homens como Wesley, que adorariam ocupar todo o meu tempo com contabilidade? Ter que negociar com os arrendatários, providenciar que o sapé dos tetos de suas casas seja trocado todos os anos, que seus filhos recebam educação e suas esposas estejam satisfeitas? — Levantou os ombros largos com um estremecimento de desagrado. — Esse tipo de vida fez do meu pai um velho, matou-o antes do tempo. Não vou permitir que isso aconteça comigo. Que o moleque do meu caro falecido irmão tenha o diabo do título. Wesley providenciará para que Potter não seja totalmente destruído por uns tempos e, dentro de dez anos, quando o menino sair de Oxford, ele pode voltar para cá e assumir o lugar que lhe é de direito nestes sagrados salões.

—E o que você pretende fazer da sua vida, Harry? — indagou Cho, mas disfarçando a irritação. —Você só pode caçar de novembro a março, e Londres é abominável no verão. O que você precisa, meu querido, é de uma ocupação.

—O que você acha que eu sou, um americano? — riu Harry, de forma pouco agradável, enquanto secava o copo. — Adoro quando você se digna a me aconselhar, Cho. Sempre me faz lembrar da nossa diferença de idade. Diga-me, o seu marido não se incomoda de você estar sempre correndo e cruzando o pântano para visitar um homem com a metade da idade dele e uma década mais jovem que você?

—Você tem que beber tanto? — retrucou a viscondessa. Harry, com um suspiro resignado, mentalmente subtraiu um item da lista de atributos dela. —É de dar desgosto ver alguém tão comparativamente jovem ficar tão inchado e barrigudo.

Harry abaixou os olhos, passando pela sua gravata plastrão branca com o nó perfeito sobre o colete que vestia o vigoroso peito.

—Barrigudo? —ecoou ele, sem acreditar. —Onde?

—Você tem bolsas debaixo dos olhos.— Cho deu um passo para a frente e arrancou o copo de conhaque da mão dele. —E dá para ver que está começando a ficar com papadas, como o seu pai.

Harry soltou uma praga e se levantou com um pulo do assento, um tanto instável devido ao conhaque. Com mais de 1,90 m, Harry sempre fora uma figura imponente, mas no Salão de Recepções Dourado do Solar Potter, ele parecia muito mais alto. Sua grande estrutura contrastava com a delicada mobília dourada e de veludo verde, e seus pés, calçados com botas de montaria pretas bem lustradas, pisavam firme sobre os tapetes persas cuidadosamente escovados.

Dirigindo-se a passos largos até um espelho chanfrado pendurado em uma das paredes, Harry examinou o seu reflexo, procurando sinais de obesidade.

—Pelo amor de Deus, Cho, não sei do que você está falando. Que papadas? — disse ele.  
Ele tinha certeza de que não era por vaidade que não via qualquer sinal de dissipação. Sem dúvida, se as papadas existissem, ele teria notado. Harry não era tão interessado assim na sua aparência, mas sabia, porque muitas mulheres lhe tinham dito, que era agradável. Porém, estava consciente de que, apesar da roupa bem cortada, parecia deslocado em qualquer salão de recepções, dourado ou não. Ele tinha a compleição trigueira e melancólica de um pirata ou bandoleiro, sem falar no cabelo negro, que tendia a ficar rebelde em contato com a gola do casaco. Os olhos eram de um verde esmeralda brilhante e inteligente.

—Eu não quis dizer exatamente que você tem papadas agora — disse a viscondessa, de repente muito ocupada com algo sobre a mesa de tampo de marfim. —O que eu disse foi que, se você não tomar cuidado…

—Não foi isso o que você disse.

Harry não tinha certeza sobre o que o deixava mais consternado: o fato de que ela o tinha alarmado a ponto de fazê-lo se levantar da _chaise langue_ ou o fato de que, agora que já estava de pé, poderia muito bem ir para o andar de cima. Poderia ficar infeliz com mais tranquilidade no conforto da sua biblioteca ou mesmo na sala de bilhar, onde poderia fumar e beber à vontade, sem nenhuma mulher implicando para lhe fazer advertências quanto a panças.

Antes, porém, de ter uma chance de inventar alguma desculpa para apaziguar a suscetível viscondessa, com quem já tinha compartilhado algumas horas de prazer em um quarto de hóspedes do terceiro andar naquele dia, Evers entrou na sala e limpou a garganta ruidosamente.

—Sir Arthur Wesley está aqui para vê-lo, My Lord. — O mordomo, que havia servido ao pai de Harry por cinqüenta anos e, sem dúvida, serviria ao novo duque de Potter por mais vinte, não levantou uma sobrancelha diante do óbvio estado de embriaguez do patrão, ainda no começo da tarde.

—Arthur? — repetiu Harry, sem acreditar. —O que ele está fazendo de volta tão cedo? Não o esperava antes de amanhã ou depois. O moleque…ãã, Sua Graça, o duque, está com Sir Arthur, Evers?

O olhar de Evers não se afastou de um ponto acima da cornija de mármore verde da lareira.

—Sir Arthur está só, my Lord, e, eu poderia acrescentar, em um estado de considerável agitação.

—Diabos! — Harry levantou o braço e esfregou o queixo que, apesar de ainda não ter passado muito tempo depois do meio-dia, já estava áspero devido à barba que despontava. Se Wesley estava sozinho, isso só podia significar que a informação recebida de Aberdeen era falsa, como todas as outras. E Arthur tinha jurado que a fonte era confiável! Agora Harry precisaria despender mais esforços - e dinheiro - na busca do herdeiro do ducado de Potter. Como era possível que um menino de dez anos virtualmente desaparecesse da face da Terra?

—Diabos!— repetiu Harry irritado. — Traga-o então, Evers. Traga-o para cá.

A viscondessa soltou um suspiro exagerado no minuto em que o mordomo se afastou o suficiente para não poder mais ouvi-la.

—Ah, Harry, tenha dó. Você tem mesmo que receber aquele homem asqueroso aqui? Não podia fazê-lo esperar na biblioteca? Não me agrada ficar ouvindo vocês dois tagarelando sobre aquele moleque imprestável.

—Sim, imprestável! — Sir Arthur, corpulento e expansivo como sempre, entrou rapidamente na sala, mal dando tempo a Evers de abrir totalmente as portas antes de passar apressado pelo mordomo, que o olhava com suas sobrancelhas arqueadas. —Oh, uma criança extremamente imprestável, de fato, Lady Chang! Nunca foram ditas palavras mais verdadeiras!

Sir Arthur estava tão perturbado que nem havia permitido que o lacaio lhe tirasse a capa e o chapéu, de forma que a neve caía dos ombros daquele homem de meia-idade. Evers pairava indeciso por perto, o rosto parecia uma máscara de aflição diante das manchas molhadas que cresciam sobre o tapete debaixo das galochas do advogado.

—Deus do Céu, homem! — Harry deixou escapar, chocado com a aparência desleixada do seu administrador. —O senhor acaba de chegar da Escócia ou do inferno?

—Desse último, my Lord, desse último, posso lhe garantir.

Antes de Evers poder detê-lo, Sir Arthur afundou-se na chaise langue de veludo verde que Harry tinha acabado de deixar vaga.

A neve caiu nas profundas almofadas e começou a derreter imediatamente.

—Nunca, em todos esses meses de busca pelo herdeiro do seu pai, encontrei qualquer coisa tão desagradável, Lord Harry.

A viscondessa, que vinha observando os acontecimentos com os lábios levemente curvados e as sobrancelhas delicadamente arqueadas, olhou de relance para o mordomo.

—Evers, creio que Sir Arthur precisa de um conhaque.

—Não, não! — exclamou Sir Arthur, levantando uma mão gorda. —Não, obrigada, my Lady. Eu nem chego perto de destilados antes do meio-dia. Lady Wesley não aprovaria, nem um pouco.

— Mas, Sir Arthur — o sorriso de Cho era indubitavelmente zombeteiro —já passa da uma, afinal de contas.

—Ah. Nesse caso… — Evers já estava ao lado do cotovelo do administrador, com um copo cheio na mão.—Oh, obrigado, Evers, meu caro. Ah, isto sim!… E não há necessidade de Molly saber, não é mesmo?

Harry, que quase sempre tinha vontade de destruir alguma coisa toda vez que estava na presença do conselheiro de maior confiança do seu falecido pai, perguntou, com os dentes cerrado:

—Devo entender, pela sua total falta de serenidade, que fomos enganados novamente?

Sir Arthur levantou os olhos do seu conhaque, o rosto rechonchudo e insípido quase comicamente surpreso.

—O quê? Enganados? Oh, não, my lord. Nem um pouco. Não, trata-se do jovem mesmo. Ah, sim, finalmente pegamos o jovem certo. — Soltou um suspiro trêmulo, tão dramático quanto barulhento. —O que realmente é uma pena.

Sir Arthur estendeu uma mão trêmula na direção da garrafa que estava sobre a mesa lateral dourada, com intenção de se servir de mais um conhaque, e tanto Evers quanto Harry deram um passo à frente para detê-lo, o mordomo por se sentir ofendido em seu senso de dever e Harry de pura frustração. Harry não estava tão bêbado para não levar a melhor sobre um cinquentão, pai de cinco filhas, ou sobre um mordomo de setenta anos. Ele se apoiou sobre um joelho ao lado da _chaise longue, _os dedos fechados ao redor do gargalo de garrafa de conhaque. Era tão alto que apenas de joelhos poderia fitar os olhos de Sir Arthur, que estava sentado, e foi o que fez, sem saber que os seus próprios olhos verdes tinham um perigoso brilho de raiva reprimida.

—O que…—Harry disse, articulando as palavras com cuidado — aconteceu… na… Escócia?

Sir Arthur parou de contemplar com pesar para o fundo do copo, o olhar fixado no brilho ameaçador dos olhos de Harry.

—Bem, eu… — gaguejou o administrador. —Bem, o senhor vê, my lord, é ele. O duque, my lord. O jovem Teddy.

—O senhor o encontrou? — o alívio de Harry era palpável. —Graças a Deus.—Mas o alívio logo se transformou em impaciência. —Mas, se o encontrou, por que diabos não o trouxe de volta consigo para Potter?

—Recusou-se a vir — disse Sir Arthur simplesmente, encolhendo os ombros.

Harry não tinha certeza de ter ouvido direito.

—Desculpe, Sir Arthur. O senhor pode repetir?

—Recusou-se a vir — disse Sir Arthur novamente. —E foi absolutamente inflexível, my lord. Recusou-se a sair do lugar sem…

—Recusou-se a vir? — urrou Harry. Ficou de pé de um salto, os punhos cerrados ao lado do corpo. Notou que Cho estava olhando fixo para ele, um pouco alarmada, mas não conseguia controlar a sua súbita compulsão de andar de um lado para o outro da sala, como um animal enjaulado.

—Recusou-se a vir? O menino foi informado de que é herdeiro de uma fortuna, dono de uma propriedade que é a jóia de Yorkshire e que ele é, na verdade, um duque, e _se recusa a vir? _Essa criança é _idiota? —_ berrou Harry, assustando Evers, que tentava retirar a já vazia garrafa de conhaque. É bem típico de John ter um herdeiro idiota, pensou Harry, furioso.

—Oh, não, my lord — disse Sir Arthur, assustado. —Pelo contrário. Saudável como um pônei, com dez anos, todo endiabrado. Jogou um ovo na minha cabeça no momento em que desci da carruagem.

Harry se esforçava para não perder totalmente a paciência.

—Então por que ele se recusa a vir com o senhor?

—Bem, não era tanto o menino, my lord, mas a tia.

—Tia? — Cho levantou os olhos, interrompendo o minucioso exame de suas cutículas. —O menino tem uma tia?

—Sim, my Lady. Ele é órfão, como à senhora sabe, devido ao falecimento prematuro de Lord John, há dez anos. Acredito que a mãe dele, a infeliz esposa de Lord John, expirou pouco depois. O duque vem sendo criado pela irmã da mãe e pelo avô materno, que também morreu há cerca de um ano, acho. Morte terrível, pelo que eu soube. Caiu morto no púlpito. Um vigário, como à senhora sabe.

Harry começava a achar que era única pessoa sã naquela sala, com a possível exceção de Evers, que ainda tinha algum senso de realidade.

—O que me diz dessa tia? — interpelou, tentando direcionar a conversa de volta ao ponto que interessava. —A tia se recusa a deixar que o menino venha?

—Não precisamente, my Lord. O menino se recusa a vir sem a tia. Muito dedicado a ela. Realmente é tocante ver, hoje em dia e naquela idade, um menino tão afeiçoado à sua…

—Para o inferno, Wesley — trovejou Harry. —Por que o senhor não disse à maldita tia que ela também podia vir com o menino?

Sir Arthur pareceu surpreso.

—Eu disse, my Lord. Na verdade, insisti com ela. Estendi a ela o convite para viver no Solar Potter por quanto tempo quisesse. Pelo resto da vida, se o desejasse. — O administrador interrompeu o que ia dizendo e, inesperadamente, começou a tirar sua capa. —Está quente aqui, Sr. Evers? Acho que o fogo está forte demais.

—E então? — Harry tinha parado de andar de um lado para o outro e estava de pé, com um cotovelo sobre a cornija. Ele não achava que o fogo estivesse nem um pouco quente demais.

—Bem, o que a mulher respondeu?

—Oh, ela recusou com muita determinação o meu convite, my Lord. Não quis nem ouvir falar do assunto. E, naturalmente, o menino não sai de lá sem ela. — Arthur estremeceu. —E, portanto, aqui estou eu.

—Recusou o seu convite? — Harry realmente tinha vontade de lançar o punho contra alguma coisa. Evers tinha acabado naquele momento de colocar uma tela de proteção contra o fogo entre Hebert e a lareira, de forma que ele descontou a sua raiva nela, jogando no chão a delicada tela pintada à mão com um golpe forte.

Cho soltou um gritinho, assustada, e Arthur parecia atordoado. Apenas Evers se manteve calmo; pegou a tela, endireitou-a e deu a seu patrão um olhar rápido de desaprovação.

—A _tia_ é uma idiota?— interpelou Harry.

—Oh, não, my Lord, muito pelo contrário.— Sir Arthur tinha começado a suar em bicas, ou devido ao calor do fogo ou ao nervosismo diante do comportamento de Harry. Talvez pensasse que um daqueles grandes punhos poderia ir na direção dele em seguida. De qualquer forma, reagiu rapidamente, o rosto largo e brilhante de suor: —Não, my Lord, não é uma idiota. É uma liberal.*

Se o corpulento administrador tivesse cuspido no assoalho, Harry não teria ficado mais atônico.

—Uma o quê? —perguntou ele em voz baixa.

—Uma liberal.

Sir Arthur sorriu agradecido para Evers, que tinha dado um passo para a frente e estava tirando a capa e o chapéu do monte molhado no qual o administrador os tinha empilhado sobre a chaise longue.

—Muito antimonarquista, my Lord. Não quer ter nada a ver com a aristocracia. Diz que os nobres são os responsáveis pela falta de reformas que ajudariam o povo. Diz que são os conservadores que mantêm as massas na pobreza abjeta, de forma que 1% da população possa desfrutar de 99% da riqueza. Diz que os donos de terra como o senhor não são nada além de imprestáveis e desocupados, que não pensam em mais nada além de caçar e se envolver com prostitutas… — Interrompendo-se, constrangido, Sir Arthur olhou rapidamente para a viscondessa.—Minhas desculpas, Lady Chang.

Cho levantou uma única sobrancelha e não disse nada.

Harry escutava Sir Arthur sem acreditar no que ouvia. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Simplesmente não podia estar acontecendo. O herdeiro do duque de Potter fora encontrado, mas o menino se recusava a vir porque a sua tia lunática era uma _liberal? _Como isso era possível?

—Não entendo — disse Harry, lutando para manter a calma. Temia se descontrolar novamente. Não havia sobrado nada para golpear, a não ser o rosto sorridente e gordo de Sir Arthur; Harry realmente gostava do velho falastrão e não queria machucá-lo. Pelo menos não muito. —O senhor está dizendo que essa mulher recusou um convite para viver em uma das maiores casas da Inglaterra devido às suas _convicções políticas?_

—Exatamente, exatamente — disse Sir Arthur, com uma risadinha.— E o menino não vem sem ela.

—E essa… — Harry engoliu seco. —Essa mulher. Ela não tem um marido a quem se possa apelar em nome da racionalidade?

—Oh, não, my lord. A srta. Granger não é casada.

—Srta. Granger?

—Sim, my lord. Hermione Granger. Vivem em um chalé perto da casa paroquial desde que o pai morreu - ela e o menino. Acredito que sejam sustentados por uma pequena renda deixada pela mãe dela. Deus sabe que o vigário não deixou nada para eles.

—Uma solteirona — sibilou Harry entre dentes. —Contrariado e frustrado por uma tia solteirona com inclinações liberais. Que diabos, homem! — Harry estava a ponto de arrancar o próprio cabelo, mas, em vez disso, berrou com o seu administrador, alto o suficiente para assustar até o imperturbável Evers.

—O senhor não conseguiu convencer uma tia solteira que sobrevive com uma ninharia de que o melhor para o seu amado sobrinho seria deixá-lo viver em esplendor em um solar em Yorkshire? — interpelou-o Harry, sem acreditar. — O senhor é um tolo, homem? O que poderia ter sido mais simples? O senhor não sabe nada sobre as mulheres? O senhor não poderia suborná-la? Cativá-la? Conquistá-la com elogios? Não há nada neste mundo que a maldita mulher queira e possamos lhe dar em troca do menino?

Sir Arthur tinha se reclinado o máximo possível na _chaise longue_, mas mesmo assim não conseguia escapar do olhar ameaçador que o queimava mais do que qualquer fogo. Pondo um dedo gordo debaixo da gravata, puxou-a, ofegante.

—Mas, my lord, eu já lhe disse! Ela não quis conversa comigo! Expulsou-me da casa, foi o que fez. Até jogou uma panela em mim! — Sir Arthur estava à beira das lágrimas. —E o menino, my lord! Não tem nada de educado, é um desordeiro. Ele pôs furtivamente uma horrível doninha no meu bolso e uma rebarba de metal debaixo do arreio de um dos cavalos da carruagem. Cheguei a pensar que nunca voltaria inteiro para Lady Wesley!

Abruptamente, Harry se afastou do advogado, os ombros largos caídos. Bem, era óbvio o que precisava ser feito naquele momento. O erro havia sido enviar um agente para uma tarefa que poderia ser realizada mais adequadamente por ele mesmo. Bem que o seu pai sempre dizia que era, invariavelmente, mais simples fazer um trabalho você mesmo do que explicar a um assalariado como ele deve ser feito! Era um exemplo clássico disso. O que sabia Sir Arthur sobre mulheres, apesar das suas cinco filhas? Ele tinha cortejado e se casado com a primeira mulher que o poderia aceitar e Molly Wesley, apesar de ser uma boa criatura, sem dúvida não representava nada parecido com um desafio para aquele cavalheiro desajeitado.  
Não, só havia uma coisa a ser feita. E ele mesmo teria de viajar até Aberdeen e pegar o menino, assim como a maldita tia.

Uma liberal! Deus o livre das mulheres com excesso de instrução! O que tinha aquele vigário na cabeça ao deixar a filha ler jornais? Ela não deveria nem saber a diferença entre liberais e conservadores. Não era de surpreender que fosse uma solteirona e estivesse condenada a continuar assim, se o que ela havia despejado nos ouvidos de Arthur era um exemplo da sua técnica de conversação.

Evers limpou a garganta, já na porta da sala.

—Com licença, my lord, se o senhor não precisa mais de mim…

Harry, que estava de pé diante do fogo, com as mãos atrás das costas, virou-se repentinamente.

—Não, ainda preciso de você, Evers. Diga a meu valete que vamos partir para a Escócia imediatamente. Preciso de camisas suficientes para uma estada de não menos que três dias. Mande Robert trazer a carruagem leve. Parto tão logo às malas estejam prontas.

Cho, que estava à mesa de trabalho, baixou a pena com que escrevia.

—Harry, você perdeu o juízo? Não pode estar pensando em ir ver essa mulher horrível.

—Esta é exatamente a minha intenção —declarou Harry. —Por quê? Você acha que não tenho os poderes de persuasão necessários? Uma solteirona escocesa liberal está acima das minhas capacidades?

Lady Chang riu. O riso dela, Harry já havia notado, era um som frio e tilintante como o de uma sineta, sem ressonância e muito cansativo.

—Oh, não, my Lord. Nós todos sabemos quão persuasivo o senhor pode ser quando põe alguma coisa na cabeça.— O olhar da viscondessa passou rapidamente por ele e Harry não deixou de notar os belos olhos se abrirem em sinal de apreciação ao se fixarem sobre a sutil protuberância na frente das calças dele. —Mas você deve estar desesperado, querido, se vai até a Escócia com um tempo como este. Qual é a pressa? Sabemos onde o abominável menino está e obviamente ele não vai a parte alguma.

—Quero resolver essa questão — disse Harry, virando-se novamente para o fogo. — O meu pai está morto há quase um ano e Potter vem definhando sem um duque todo esse tempo. Já é tempo mais que suficiente, na minha opinião.

Cho riu novamente.

—E desde quando você se importa com Potter? Realmente, Sir Arthur, o senhor é uma má influência sobre Harry. Quando a gente menos esperar, ele vai querer inspecionar as campinas das ovelhas!

Sir Arthur parecia horrorizado com a proposta dessa viagem de Harry à Escócia.

—Eu lhe imploro, my Lord, deixe isso para lá! Espero um pouco. Talvez dentro de um ou dois meses, quando tiverem uma chance de se acostumar com a idéia, eles apareçam. O senhor sabe, a srta. Granger estava absolutamente convencida da total indiferença do seu pai para com o menino e ficou surpresa ao descobrir que o duque não o havia cortado do testamento…"

—Eu não tenho paciência para esperar um mês, Sir Arthur — respondeu Harry. —Vou partir hoje e aposto que conseguirei os dois - o menino e a tia solteirona - abrigados em segurança aqui em Potter dentro de uma quinzena.

—Se você está planejando fazer alguma aposta, é melhor acordar o seu colega, o — observou secamente Cho.—Ele está dormindo na biblioteca, se recuperando do jogo de sinuca de ontem à noite. Você o leva com você, Harry? Você sabe o quanto ele gosta de se insinuar com uma solteirona escocesa.

—My lord, realmente tenho de implorar que o senhor reconsidere.—Tão agitado estava Sir Arthur com os planos de seu patrão que se levantou da chaise longue e foi para o lado de Harry. — Temo que o senhor não esteja a par de quão volátil é o humor dessa mulher. Ela despreza resolutamente toda a aristocracia e se recusa de todo a…

Harry riu e pousou uma mão pesada no ombro do cavalheiro.

—Wesley, meu velho, vou lhe contar uma coisa sobre as mulheres. Elas são todas iguais. — O olhar rápido que lançou à viscondessa era de zombaria. —Todas elas querem alguma coisa. O que temos de descobrir é o que a srta. Granger quer e lhe dar isso em troca do seu sobrinho. É muito simples, na verdade.

Sir Arthur não parecia satisfeito.

—O problema, my lord, é que acredito que o que a srta. Granger quer é…

—Sim, Herbert?

—A sua cabeça, Lord Harry. Espetada em uma vara.

_*Simpatizante do Partido Liberal, que defendia redução do poder da Coroa em favor do Parlamento e reformas sociais._

* * *

_(N/A): Heii gente, sim, é aqui que vocês falam, essa adaptadora fuma alguma coisa? Não sei nem por onde começar, acabei de ler esse incrível maravilhoso da diva suprema Meg Cabot - ou Patrícia Cabot - e pensei: tenho que adaptar ele também, mas para que a adaptação funcionasse com personagens HH tem que se levar em conta:_

_1-Teddy é sobrinho de Hermione e de Harry. - A irmã de Hermione se casou com o irmão de Harry e teve Teddy._

_2-Molly E Arthur tem cinco filhas e não aquela clã todo de homens, sendo que a mais velha é Gina e..._

_3-Como o livro tem continuação dando enfase na historia de Jeremy - no caso Teddy, nessa história - alguns anos depois do primeiro livro, na minha cabeça doentia, Victoire é a filha mais nova dos Wesley, para assim, poder adaptar - dependendo do numero de reviews - a segunda história, tendo como casal principal Victoire e Teddy - não consegui pensar em nenhum outro casal, se alguém tiver alguma ideia, manda por review- já que também tem HH como casal secundário._

_Então, acho que só isso, e por favor por favor mandem reviews, é uma história super incrível, com cenas maravilhosas e engraçadas - só, reafirmando que nada disso é meu, personagens da incrível JK e o enredo da diva Meg Cabot - vocês não vão se arrepender! _

_Espero que tenham gostado, bjoos! _


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione embalou o recém-nascido nos braços, balançando-o de leve e falando baixinho  
enquanto ele choramingava.

— Calma, calma —disse ela, a respiração se condensando imediatamente no ar gelado. — Está tudo bem. Sei que é muito mais desagradável aqui fora do que lá dentro, mas você vai ter que se acostumar, entendeu?

Na cama, que na verdade não passava de uma pilha de trapos e palha molhados, a mãe do recém-nascido levantou os olhos com um sorriso fraco.

— Ele parece bem, não é, Srta. Granger? Todos os dedos dos pés e das mãos?"

— Dez e dez — respondeu Hermione com muito mais animação do que realmente sentia. —Qual o nome que a senhora vai lhe dar, Sra. MacFearley?

— Oh, meu Deus! Não sei!

— Já gastou todos os nomes? — disse a Sra. Pomfrey, a parteira, se aproximando e deixando atrás de si um triste simulacro de fogo que ela e Hermione tinham passado uma hora tentando fazer pegar, sem muito sucesso. Sem carvão e alimentado apenas por alguns pedaços úmidos de turfa, o fogo não dava muito calor. Os McFearley, porém tinham mais sorte do que alguns dos seus vizinhos, cujas cabanas, pouco mais que telheiros, nem mesmo tinham chaminés. — Não posso dizer que estou surpresa. Ele é o seu décimo sexto?

A Sra. MacFearley fez que sim, toda orgulhosa.

— Oitavo filho homem, sem contar os três que saíram mortos.— Pensar em bebês natimortos obscureceu por um momento o rosto exausto da mulher e ela murmurou: — Seria errado, Srta. Granger, dar a ele o mesmo nome de um dos mortos? Gosto demais do nome James, mas o último, que morreu, era para ser James…

Hermione olhou para a trouxinha que mexia as mãozinhas vermelhas e chorava nos seus braços e, de repente, não conseguiu aguentar mais. Parecia que as paredes da cabana de um único cômodo, enegrecidas pela fumaça, se fechavam sobre ela e o cheiro, que normalmente era uma mistura desagradável de repolho e excremento humano, estava dez vezes pior, com o fedor da placenta e membranas expulsas após o parto.

Hermione sentiu o mingau que havia tomado como café-da-manhã subir-lhe à garganta e, com um pequeno gemido, pôs o bebê às pressas nos braços estendidos rapidamente pela parteira e correu para fora.

Andando cegamente pela neve, Hermione conseguiu chegar até um montinho de lixo antes de vomitar. Ao terminar, agarrou-se à escada do varal, encostando a face na madeira fria e tosca, de olhos fechados contra o brilhante sol de inverno. O cheiro não era muito melhor fora da cabana, mas pelo menos ela estava longe daquele rosto lívido e do corpo magro e acabado de tantos partos.

A porta da cabana se abriu e a Sra. Pomfrey saiu carregando um balde cujo conteúdo soltava um vapor no ar frio. Hermione rapidamente pôs a mão na sua bolsinha, em busca de um lenço, limpou a boca com ele e com um pouco de neve limpa que pegou do chão.

A Sra. Pomfrey se aproximou de Hermione e do monte de lixo, resmungando consigo mesma. Ao chegar perto o suficiente para ver a sujeira que a jovem havia deixado sobre a neve, ela estalou a língua em sinal de desgosto.

— Não sei por que insiste em vir comigo toda vez—declarou à parteira —se isso faz à senhorita passar mal.

A Sra. Pomfrey virou o balde, esvaziando o conteúdo sobre o vômito. Hermione, reconhecendo o odor da placenta e das membranas, sentiu o estômago virar mais uma vez e rapidamente agarrou-se à estaca do varal, como se isso a protegesse da náusea. Apertou o lenço contra os lábios.

— Oh, Sra. Pomfrey — Hermione suspirou tristemente. — É tão horrível! Como à senhora consegue aguentar isto? Aquela mulher vai se matar tendo um bebê por ano. Alguém tem que falar com os homens desta aldeia. A senhora não pode fazer isso?

— Não estou em posição de fazer isso e a senhorita sabe disso, Srta. Granger — declarou a Sra. Pomfrey, em tom de censura. — É o dever do vigário. E a senhorita pensa que nosso vigário vai sujar as mãos com gente como Myra MacFearley, a senhora é tão maluca quanto o pai.

Hermione não ficou ofendida com a referência da Sra. Pomfrey à excentricidade do pai e limitou-se a suspirar, enfiando o lenço de volta na bolsa.

— Acho que a senhora está certa. É só que parece tão injusto! Dezesseis filhos em dezesseis anos e um terço deles nascidos mortos. E a Sra. MacFearley só tem trinta anos, Sra. Pomfrey! Aquela mulher ali tem apenas dez anos a mais que eu, e parece…

— Tão velha quanto eu? — acrescentou rapidamente a Sra. Pomfrey, piscando, com um sorriso. — Nem um dia mais do que cinqüenta?

— A senhora sabe o que eu quero dizer. — Hermione olhou, de mau humor, para as suas botas e a bainha do vestido de lã marrom, úmidos de neve. — Talvez se eu falasse com o Sr. Weasley— ela sugeriu, sem grande esperança.

—A senhorita? — A parteira jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. O som da risada era estranhamente abafado naquele pátio sujo e entulhado. — A senhorita falar com o vigário sobre a prostituta da aldeia? Oh, isso é ridículo, Srta. Granger!

Hermione fechou a cara.

— Por que é tão estranho? Afinal de contas, somos dois adultos. É dever do Sr. Weasley falar com os seus irmãos sobre essas coisas. Deus sabe que o meu pai tentou."

—O Sr. Weasley ficaria com o rosto verde e vomitaria o café-da-manhã se a senhorita lhe falasse sobre uma coisa dessas. — A Sra. Pomfrey balançou a cabeça. —Não, meu bem. Não é certo que uma mulher jovem e não casada fale com um homem solteiro - mesmo um vigário - sobre coisas assim. Especialmente uma mulher como a senhorita.

—O que a senhora quer dizer com isso, uma mulher como eu? — interpelo-a Hermione, instantaneamente ofendida.

—Não leve a mal — riu a Sra. Pomfrey. —Eu quero dizer uma mulher com sua aparência. Ora, a senhorita é mais bonita do que qualquer uma das atrizes que aparecem nos jornais. Uma bela mulher como a senhorita tentando falar com um homem como o vigário sobre coisas que a maioria das senhoras não menciona na frente de seus próprios maridos… Ora, simplesmente não é decente, Srta. Granger, mesmo para a senhorita. Creio que o seu pai não gostaria, apesar dos livros extravagantes que ele sempre fez a senhorita ler…

Sentindo-se um pouco melhor, Hermione soltou a estaca do varal e balançou a cabeça com tristeza.

—Não sei do que a senhora está falando, Sra. Pomfrey. É melhor eu voltar agora. Jeremy deve chegar daqui a pouco para o almoço e ainda não pus nada no fogo. Por favor, diga a Sra. MacFearley que volto mais tarde com um pouco de sopa e pão para ela e as crianças.

Não era caminhada longa do extremo da vila, onde viviam as famílias mais pobres, até a propriedade paroquial, se ela pegasse um atalho pelo cemitério. Foi o que fez Hermione, que não era nem um pouco supersticiosa, concentrando-se na caminhada para não pensar no frio extremo. Na pressa de chegar ao chalé dos MacFearley antes do parto, Hermione tinha esquecido o gorro e agora só tinha o seu cabelo castanho-claro solto para aquecer as orelhas. Mantendo os braços dentro da casaco puída, ouvia o som de seus pés esmagando a neve. Ia lendo ao acaso os epitáfios, que praticamente sabia de cor, por ter vivido na mesma aldeia a vida toda.

Aqui descansa Karen, dizia uma inscrição em um túmulo que sempre tinha perturbado Hermione. Minha Esposa, Meu Amor, Minha Vida. O que seria, Hermione freqüentemente se perguntava, gostar assim de alguém? Ela não conseguia imaginar amar desse jeito um homem tanto. Ela amava Teddy, era verdade, e não tinha dúvida de que, se fosse preciso, daria a própria vida por ele. Mas gostar de um homem - alguém fora da sua própria família - a ponto de considerá-lo a sua própria vida? Era assustador amar alguém com tanto ardor! Sentiu pena do pobre marido de Karen, que ficara tão desolado com a perda da esposa. Não seria muito mais sensato para ela ter, talvez, amado um pouco menos?

—Srta. Granger!

Hermione ficou paralisada, no meio de um passo. Ah, meu Deus! Não podia ser!

—Srta. Granger!

Mas era. Ela o viu pular de trás de uma lápide particularmente grande, tirando a neve dos joelhos com as mãos. O que estava fazendo ali? Teria ele visto Hermione passar pela casa paroquial e a esperara voltar? Homem odioso. Pensou em apertar o passo, fazendo de conta que não o vira, mas ele estava ao seu lado e ela teve que forçar um sorriso.

—Bom dia, Srta. Granger!

O Sr. Weasley tirou o chapéu alto e fez uma mesura com cômica presunção, mas Hermione fez o possível para não rir. Afinal de contas, ele era o substituto do pai dela e o líder espiritual da comunidade. Não era culpa dele se, às vezes, fazia Hermione lembrar-se de uma marionete, com o seu corpo desajeitado e movimentos atrapalhados.

—A senhorita parece muito bem nesta manhã fria de inverno — disse o vigário efusivamente, a respiração saindo da boca em grandes baforadas brancas.

Hermione manteve o sorriso falso grudado no rosto. —Bom dia, Sr. Weasley. Gostaria de ter tempo para conversar, mas preciso voltar ao chalé para preparar o almoço para Teddy.

—Então a senhorita deve permitir que eu a acompanhe—declarou o vigário, estendendo o braço para que ela o tomasse. —O caminho é escorregadio e não vou permitir que a senhorita corra o risco de cair e torcer um tornozelo.

Hermione não gostou de ouvir o vigário mencionar os seus tornozelos. Ele era jovem alto - Hermione chegava apenas ao seu ombro - e, apesar de desajeitado, tinha boa aparência, com olhos azuis e cabelos ruivos. Porém, ao contrário de todas as outras solteiras da vila, Hermione não se sentia atraída por ele e não entendia por que havia tanto rebuliço ao seu redor.

Vendo que não poderia recusar o braço do vigário sem ser mal-educada, Hermione deslizou a mão enluvada na curva do braço dele e permitiu-lhe acompanhá-la pelo cemitério. Enquanto caminhavam, o Sr. Weasley falou longamente sobre as mudanças que tinha feito na casa em que Hermione havia crescido; casa que, depois da morte do seu pai, tinha sido entregue ao novo vigário. Apesar de estar bem satisfeita com o seu pequeno chalé na extremidade da propriedade da igreja, Hermione não conseguia evitar se sentir um pouco dona da casa paroquial e ficou irritada ao ouvir que o Sr. Weasley tinha mandado pôr um novo papel nas paredes da sala de estar. Homem tolo. Ele não sabia que a chaminé soltava fumaça e que deixaria imundo o papel dentro de um ano?

A conversa fiada continuou até quase o portão do cemitério. Hermione, que vinha pensando em outro assunto durante o percurso, subitamente deixou escapar:

—Sr. Weasley, estou voltando da casa dos MacFearley, do outro lado da aldeia, onde ajudei no nascimento do décimo sexto filho de Myra MacFearley…

Antes de terminar, ela sentiu o Sr. Weasley ficar tenso e se afastar dela, atônito.

—O quê?— exclamou ele, parecendo assombrado. —A senhorita está brincando? Se esse for caso, devo dizer que é uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto.

Hermione levantou os olhos para ele, de cara fechada.

—Não é uma brincadeira, Sr. Weasley. Estive conversando com a Sra. Pomfrey, a parteira, e achamos que é o seu dever, como vigário, falar com os homens de Applesby. Eles devem ficar longe da Sra. MacFearley por pelo menos um ano. Caso contrário, nesse ritmo, ela nunca recuperará a saúde. E temos de suplementar a renda que ela vai perder, da melhor forma que pudermos.

—Srta. Granger! — O rosto pálido do Sr. Weasley ficou um tom mais pálido e estava quase da mesma cor da neve que os rodeava. Hermione percebeu, com o coração apertado, que a Sra. Pomfrey tinha razão. Ela chocara o vigário e agora ia ter que aguentar.

—Estou atônito, realmente atônito, de ouvir a senhorita, uma mulher jovem e não casada, ajudou em um parto! Nunca ouvi falar numa coisa dessas! E bem no nascimento de uma criança bastarda, filha da prostituta da aldeia! O que a parteira tinha na cabeça ao permitir que a senhorita fizesse uma coisa dessas? Tenho a intenção de falar com essa mulher. Uma coisa dessas é tão infame que eu - bem, eu mal sei o que pensar!

A lembrança do rosto lívido de Myra MacFearley ainda estava fresca na cabeça de Hermione, assim como o cheiro irrespirável da placenta e membrana expelidas depois do nascimento. Ela bateu um dos pés, impaciente, com raiva pelo fato de o vigário ficar obcecado com a falta de decoro de ela ajudar em um parto quando havia questões muito mais sérias com as quais ele deveria se ocupar.

—Ora, Sr. Weasley. Jovem e solteira eu posso ser, mas não sou uma criança e tampouco ignorante. Sei como os bebês são feitos e como servir de parteira e estou pedindo que o senhor, como vigário da paróquia, ajude a Sra. MacFearley.

—Não vou fazer nada disso! — exclamou o Sr. Weasley. —Eu não me rebaixaria para ajudar uma mulher tão devassa que não pode manter as pernas fechadas o suficiente para se recuperar de um parto.

—Mas é seu dever fazer isso! Meu pai…

—O seu pai! O seu pai! A senhorita tem uma idéia, Srta. Granger, do quanto estou farto de ouvir falar do seu pai? O seu pai não era exatamente o pensador iluminado que a senhorita aparentemente acredita que ele foi. Se era tão avançado, por que deixou à senhorita e o seu sobrinho sozinhos no final, com apenas a caridade da igreja - a minha caridade - para mantê-los fora do asilo*?

Hermione fitou-o, piscando os olhos subitamente cheios de lágrimas que ela afastou com raiva.

—Se é assim que o senhor se sente Sr. Weasley—disse, com uma voz apertada que ela mal reconhecia como a sua — passe bem.

Virando-se, Hermione se afastou a passos largos e tensos. A audácia! Mantida fora do asilo pela caridade dele! Então ele estava cansado de ouvir falar do pai dela? Ora, não teria que ouvir nem mais uma palavra sobre seu pai, nem uma palavra a mais. Hermione nunca mais falaria com aquele homem odioso. Podia esperar para ver!

O vigário a chamou, com extrema agitação na voz, e saiu correndo atrás de Hermione, aos tropeções. A moça não parou e ele subitamente pôs as mãos enluvadas nos ombros dela, virando-a e forçando-a a encará-lo. Hermione ficou surpresa com esse gesto. O vigário sempre havia evitado cuidadosamente tocar nela, mesmo nos eventuais bailes a que os dois tinham ido às casas de vizinhos bem-intencionados, que queriam que a atraente filha do falecido vigário e o bonito novo vigário chegassem a um acordo.

—Srta. Granger — disse o Sr. Weasley, ofegante; ela sentia os dedos dele através do tecido da casaco. —Peço desculpas por ofendê-la, mas, por favor, ouça o que tenho a dizer. Faz muito tempo que acho que o seu pai, apesar de ser um bom homem, era liberal demais nos seus procedimentos com a paróquia e, em particular, na sua criação.

Enquanto Hermione juntava fôlego para contradizer isso, o vigário continuou, apressado:

—O que pode ser inadequado para uma jovem saber, porém é, em última instância, um conhecimento essencial para a esposa de um vigário, de forma que estou disposto a deixar passar essa falta de bom gosto revelado pela senhorita…

Hermione olhou fixamente para ele, surpresa.

—Sr. Weasley", ela conseguiu dizer, ofegante. —O senhor está…?

—Sim, estou. Suponho que não seja uma grande surpresa para a senhorita o fato de que há algum tempo eu a admiro mais do que apenas uma amiga. Espero que a senhorita me dê à honra de se tornar minha esposa.

Hermione ficou tão surpresa que quase caiu na risada, mas conseguiu se controlar a tempo. Santo Deus, ela tinha acabado de receber a primeira proposta de casamento da sua vida e a sua primeira reação tinha sido rir! Muito inadequado.

O rosto do Sr. Weasley estava muito sério, mais preocupado, pensou ela, com o assunto introduzido por ela anteriormente do que em saber se ela ia ou não aceitá-lo. E, naturalmente, isso era algo que Hermione não tinha a menor intenção de fazer.

Levantando a mão para tirar os dedos do vigário dos seus ombros, Hermione disse:

—Sr. Weasley, o senhor está enganado se pensa que eu alguma vez suspeitei da verdadeira natureza dos seus sentimentos por mim. Peço desculpas se de alguma forma o fiz acreditar, equivocadamente, que os meus sentimentos não eram apenas de amizade. Mas só sinto amizade pelo senhor, de forma que temo não poder aceitar a sua generosa proposta. Agora, por favor, me solte.— Diante da aparente determinação dele em não a soltar, ela começou a se mexer. —O senhor me ouviu Sr. Weasley?

— Chame-me de Ron — disse o vigário, inclinando-se para beijá-la. — Hermione.

Hermione se surpreendeu tanto quando a boca dele pousou sobre a dela que, por um momento, ficou como que paralisada, consciente da secura quente daqueles lábios e da umidade da língua, que pretendia entrar através dos seus lábios firmemente fechados. A reação seguinte de Hermione não foi nem de longe tão passiva. Deu um passo atrás e deu um pontapé na canela do vigário.

Ele soltou um uivo, e Hermione, segurando as saias nas mãos, saiu em disparada como um potro, correndo pela alameda do cemitério o mais rapidamente que as suas pernas esguias permitiam. Apesar de ouvi-lo chamá-la, Hermione continuou correndo, derrapando sobre a superfície gelada da neve. Não ousava desacelerar por medo de que ele a alcançasse e pedisse desculpas. Mesmo tendo ficado de estômago vazio depois de passar mal naquela manhã, ela achava que poderia vomitar de novo se isso acontecesse.

Hermione continuou correndo, o vento frio atravessava a casaco aberta e deixava os seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela quase colidiu com a Sra. Turley, mulher do padeiro, em uma rua da aldeia, mas não parou, limitando-se a gritar "Desculpe!" sobre o ombro. Não se importava se toda a aldeia visse os seus tornozelos e panturrilhas. O mais importante era fugir. Hermione passou correndo pela casa paroquial, pelo portão do seu próprio jardim e teria chegado até a porta de entrada de sua casa se não fosse detida por um grande obstáculo. Ela se lançou contra ele com toda a força e ouviu um "Uf" surpreso.

Atordoada, Hermione teria caído devido ao impacto, mas mãos fortes se estenderam para firmá-la e a mesma voz grave que havia soltado o "Uf" dizia, rindo:

— Olá, minha querida. Onde você acha que vai, tão apressada assim?

Esforçando-se para recuperar o fôlego, Hermione fez um gesto para tirar dos olhos o cabelo escuro e despenteado pelo vento e olhou para cima…

E deu com o rosto mais maravilhoso que já tinha visto.

Olhos verdes-esmeraldas riam para ela, emoldurados por ruguinhas na pele levemente bronzeada que instantaneamente a fizeram pensar em dias de verão, de urze roxa ondulando na brisa suave da noite. Contrastando fortemente com os olhos de cor clara, o cabelo bem preto ondulava ao redor de um rosto cinzelado e nitidamente triste, com sobrancelhas escuras e lábios sensuais. Fitando, sem fôlego, essa aparição vulcânica, Hermione acreditou, por um momento, que o homem era um pirata saído dos livros que Teddy sempre lhe pedia para ler. Percebeu que estava muito consciente e interessada nos braços fortes que a mantinham de pé, nos ombros largos debaixo do manto preto - tão largos que bloqueavam a vista de tudo ao seu redor -, do cheiro masculino que parecia emanar do colete dele, cheiro de couro, tabaco e, levemente, de cavalo.

Hermione de repente se deu conta do olhar verde que se dirigia sem disfarce para a sua casaco aberta, por onde apareciam a cintura fina e o belo busto, que ainda subia e descia na tentativa de recuperar o fôlego. Balançando a cabeça, ela recuperou o juízo. O que estava fazendo ao permitir que um completo estranho a segurasse assim, depois de chutar as canelas do vigário que acabara de tentar o mesmo? Com um suspiro, Hermione fez um movimento súbito para se libertar e o estranho, rindo, imediatamente a soltou.

— Fugindo de algum incêndio, querida? — perguntou ele, movendo as sobrancelhas ironicamente. — Ou está sendo perseguida por algum balconista apaixonado?

Hermione virou a cabeça para cima e olhou-o nos lhos, ainda sem fôlego para falar. Sabia que seu rosto estava muito vermelho e ficou contente porque, naquele frio, o desconhecido não poderia pensar que ela estava corando. Era o homem mais bonito que ela já vira. Como poderia não ficar ruborizada?

— O que está acontecendo, menina? O gato comeu a sua língua? — Ele riu, olhando-a, e ver aqueles lábios se abrirem de forma tão alegre fizeram o coração dela dar saltos.— Estou aqui há algum tempo, tentando despertar a sua patroa — continuou ele. — Se ela não está e casa, você poderia pelo menos me deixar entrar para que eu aqueça enquanto espero? Acho que peguei um resfriado ficando tanto tempo aqui fora, batendo à porta…

Hermione ouviu alguém chamá-la da rua. Ficou na ponta dos pés olhou por cima do braço do cavalheiro de cabelo escuro e viu o Sr. Weasley, mancando na direção deles acenando com o chapéu.

— Ah, não! — ela resmungou.

O visitante deu uma olhada indiferente por cima do ombro e disse, com uma voz profunda.

— Aquele homem está a sua procura.

— Eu sei — gemeu Hermione. — É esse o problema.— Ela se jogou contra a porta, que nunca estava trancada, e entrou na casa, aos tropeções. Correndo para dentro da sala, desamarrou os laços que prendiam a sua casaco com uma mão e, com a outra, jogou de lado a sua pequena bolsa.

— Haja paciência! — murmurou Hermione, mal notando que o estranho de ombros largos a havia seguido para dentro e examinava o Sr. Weasley pela janela. O pároco havia parado no portão do jardim, parecendo de repente perceber que a sua presença não era desejada. — E Teddy deve chegar a qualquer momento!

— Aquele homem a está aborrecendo, meu bem? — perguntou o desconhecido. — Porque, se estiver, eu a livro dele sem problemas.

— Oh — gemeu Hermione, colocando a casaco sobre as costas do banco de madeira, em seguida, pondo uma das mãos na testa, como se quisesse se livrar de uma dor de cabeça. — O senhor não vai conseguir se livrar dele. Acredite, eu bem que tentei.

O homem alto olhou pela janela mais uma vez.

— Eu não brigo com ninguém pelo menos desde o tempo da universidade, mas ele não parece um grande adversário. Pode ter a juventude como vantagem sobre mim, mas não, mas que isso. Como você acha que ele se sairia com pistolas ao raiar o dia?

Hermione olhou para ele e riu - um som claro e borbulhante que parecia transbordar dela. Ela não tinha ideia de onde isso tinha vindo.

— O senhor não pode estar falando sério! Ele é o Sr. Weasley, o vigário.

— Falando tão sério como a morte. Pouco me importa que ele seja o Arcebispo da Cantuária. Ficaria feliz em matá-lo para você. É só dizer.

Ela viu os olhos verdes passearem rapidamente pela sala mobiliada de forma agradável, ainda que pobremente, e depois se voltarem para ela. Hermione de repente ficou constrangida devido ao seu vestido de lã marrom molhado, com a bainha suja de neve e a cintura apertada.

—Pensando melhor— disse o estranho — em vez de matá-lo, o que pode ofender alguém e envolver muita gente, por que nós simplesmente não damos um susto nele, fazendo-o ir embora, e depois você e eu podemos acender a lareira e nos sentar para nos conhecer melhor. Pelo menos até a volta da sua patroa.

—Minha patroa? — repetiu Hermione. —Do que o senhor está falando?

Naquele momento, a porta foi aberta com um empurrão e o vigário entrou mancando na sala. Jogando os ombros para trás, o Sr. Weasley disse, com dignidade ferida:

—Perdoe-me por me intrometer, mas creio que me deve desculpas, Srta. Granger.

—Srta. Granger?— repetiu o estranho, olhando alerta para Hermione.

Antes de ela poder responder, o Sr. Weasley continuou:

—É costume, acredito, que as jovens rejeitem a primeira proposta de casamento de um cavalheiro, de forma que não vou levar a sua rejeição muito em conta. Vou lhe pedir outra vez, pode ter certeza, mais outra e mais outra, até que me dê à honra de se tornar minha esposa.

A essa altura, Hermione estava sem dúvida corando. Nunca tinha ficado tão aflita na vida. Como poderia o vigário continuar com aquilo na presença de um completo estranho?

—Garanto-lhe, Sr. Weasley— começou Hermione a dizer, veementemente — que não importa quantas vezes o senhor peça, a minha resposta sempre será a mesma. O senhor acha que sou alguma jovem tola que brinca com os sentimentos dos homens como se fossem troféus? Nesse caso, o senhor está pensando errado.— com um dedo soberbo, Hermione apontou na direção da porta. —Eu agradeço se o senhor deixar esta casa.

O Sr. Weasley começou a obedecer, mas parou subitamente e encarou o estranho alto.

—E posso perguntar o que traz este cavalheiro ao seu chalé?—A voz do vigário era queixosa e emocionada. —É indecoroso da sua parte, senhor, visitar sozinho uma mulher jovem e desacompanhada como a Srta. Granger.

O homem de olhos verdes pareceu excessivamente chocado e foi apenas então que a própria Hermione começou a se perguntar o que ele queria. Ela e Teddy nunca recebiam visitas, a não ser umas poucas mulheres da paróquia com quem Hermione fazia obras de caridade. Quem poderia ser esse estranho tão bonito? Consternada com a proposta do Sr. Weasley, não tinha ocorrido a Hermione pensar nisso antes.

O cavalheiro estava extremamente surpreendido.

—Parece que houve um engano— disse, por fim.

—Engano?—perguntou Hermione olhando fixo para ele. O homem estava bem arrumado, coberto pelo manto de melhor qualidade que ela já tinha visto e as botas estavam bem brilhantes, tendo sido muito bem polidas. A gravata era de um branco imaculado e o nó era perfeito. Era um homem extraordinariamente atraente, mas, de súbito, Hermione começou a ver que havia algo familiar nele. Algumas coisas relativas àqueles olhos verdes…

— Estou procurando a Srta. Granger — disse ele vagamente. — Mas a Srta. Granger que eu procuro é a tia de um certo Teddy Potter…

Hermione sentiu um peso súbito no meio do peito.

— Sim, sou eu —suspirou ela, e os seus ombros caíram, cansados. — O que Teddy aprontou agora? Seja o que for, juro que nós o compensaremos. Alguém ficou ferido, senhor? O senhor não imagina o quanto eu lamento…

— Ah, não, a senhorita não me entendeu bem. — o estranho olhou diretamente nos olhos dela, a inquietação estampada no rosto, e disse: — Creio, madame, que sou seu cunhado, Harry Potter.

*Abrigo para pessoas incapazes de se sustentar, onde os fisicamente aptos, adultos ou crianças, eram obrigados a trabalhar _  
_

* * *

(na): Heii gente, eu já falei o quanto eu estou animada com essa história? É com certeza uma das minhas favoritas de Patrícia Cabot, e eu espero que estejam gostando tanto quanto eu. O que vocês acharam desse pedido - diga-se de passagem, nada romântico - de Ron? Graças que Hermione é sensata o suficiente para recusar. E nosso casal HH acabou de se conhecer, vamos ver o que vai rolar.

Queria dizer muito obrigado a todos que leram e principalmente a quem comentou, significa muito para mim!

Witchysha: oi girl, espero que a fanfic esteja correspondendo as suas expectativas! Eu simplesmente amo essa Mione! Ela é tão diferente e acho - espero- que você vai gostar também! Não deixe de comentar, bjoos flor.

Midnight: Ahhh primeira a comentar! Já falei o quanto eu adoro esse seu apoio nas minhas fanfics? Você é simplesmente demais! Vamos dizer que Hermione sabe ser bem criativa na hora de vingança, Harry que se cuide, espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo, bjoos querida!


	3. Chapter 3

Por um instante, Harry pensou que a moça fosse desmaiar.

Toda aquela cor radiante abandonou seu rosto, deixando-a tão pálida quanto uma escultura de mármore, e ela parecia oscilar um pouco sobre os pés. Movendo-se rapidamente até seu lado, pronto para pegá-la nos braços caso ela caísse. Harry praguejou em voz baixa, desejando ter matado Arthur quando tivera chance. De todas as idiotices, a maior tinha sido deixá-lo pensar que a tia do menino era uma velha solteirona ressecada quando, na realidade, era a mulher mais bonita que Harry já tinha visto em, digamos, muito tempo!

E achara que ela não era mais que uma criada atraente quando se jogou contra ele como uma bala de canhão! Com aquela figura miúda e bonita e a compleição de mármore, sem dúvida era mais bonita que as empregadas domésticas mantidas por seus amigos em Londres. Mais bonita, mas não mais velha. Ele deveria ter visto desde o momento em que ela abriu a boca que não era nenhuma criada comum, porque não tinha o tradicional sotaque escocês. O inglês dela era tão refinado como o de qualquer moça instruída. Maldito Arthur! E quando ela levantou aquela juba de cabelo escuro despenteado e Harry viu aqueles olhos castanhos, bem tinha agradecido à sorte por ela ser apenas uma criada porque, caso contrário, ele estaria correndo um grave perigo.

Mas não era uma criada. Era a sua cunhada. E essa informação aparentemente a estava fazendo desmaiar. Mas ela não desmaiou em vez de cais nos braços de Harry, que estavam à sua espera, a moça caiu sentada no banco, mergulhando o rosto nas mãos com um gemido.

—Ah, não!— exclamou Hermione, com aquela voz gutural que Harry tinha achado muito atraente - até descobrir quem ela era. —Alguém me acorde. O dia de hoje está se tornando um pesadelo.

Tentando disfarçar o quanto estava ofendido por ser chamado de pesadelo - e se perguntando por que isso o incomodava tanto -, Harry baixou os olhos para ela.

—Perdão, madame, mas… quer que eu chame a sua criada?

—Criada! — exclamou o vigário, desdenhoso. —Ela não tem criada nenhuma. Apenas uma faxineira que vem uma vez por semana para ajudá-la com o serviço pesado e mesmo assim porque sou eu quem pago, do meu próprio bolso!

Harry baixou os olhos para aquela cabeça inclinada, tentando obter um vislumbre do rosto escondido atrás da cortina de cabelo castanho-escuro.

—Nenhuma criada? O senhor quer dizer que ela e o menino vivem aqui sozinhos?

—Totalmente sozinhos! —respondeu Weasley, com o deleite de um alcaguete nato. —Nem mesmo uma mulher para cuidar deles à noite. Mas ela não aceita ninguém, apesar de eu ter oferecido os serviços da minha cara tia viúva, a Srta. Granger disse que não tinha espaço e que não gosta de receber ordens. Mas a Srta. Granger sempre foi assim, muito pouco convencional, meu senhor, e da forma mais inconveniente. É uma vergonha, eu disse desde o começo. Uma jovem solteira vivendo sozinha! Não dá para imaginar quais as idéias que os homens da aldeia podem estar tendo…

—Não — disse Harry, dando ao jovem da cabeça ruiva um olhar maligno. —Não dá para imaginar, não é mesmo? Ora eles podem até estar pensando em se impor à força a ela, exigindo que ela se case com eles porque pagaram uma faxineira para vir uma vez por semana. — Teve a satisfação de ver o jovem arrogante enrubescer, furioso. Voltando a sua atenção para Hermione, Harry indagou, gentilmente: —Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer pela senhorita? Sais de cheiro, talvez?.

—Sais de cheiro? — Hermione levantou a cabeça, uma mecha do cabelo castanho caindo sobre um dos olhos. Olhou-o fixamente sem acreditar no que ouvia. —Sais de cheiro? O senhor deve estar brincando. Uma dose de uísque seria mais adequada, não acha?

Espantado diante da temeridade dela, Harry levantou as sobrancelhas.

—Uísque? — Então, ao ver pela expressão dela que Hermione não estava brincando, perguntou, resoluto: —Onde a senhorita guarda o uísque?

—Srta. Granger! — exclamou Weasley, naquela voz medrosa que havia provocado tanta aversão em Harry. — Imploro que a senhorita pense duas vezes. Os destilados nunca são a resposta…

—Ora, afastem-se de mim, os dois.

Levantando-se, a moça saiu da sala a passos largos, com a expressão de desagrado, os saltos das botas fazendo um barulho alto sobre o assoalho de madeira. Harry fitou o vigário, tomado por sentimentos assassinos.

Era evidente que ele não poderia ter visitado a Srta. Granger em ocasião menos oportuna. Talvez se tivesse chegado em outra manhã, quando pretendentes não desejados não estivessem declarando-lhe amor, a moça fosse mais receptiva a ele. Sem dúvida, antes de saber quem ele era, tinha sido afável - até amistosa, poder-se-ia dizer. Ele estava convencido de que tinha visto admiração no olhar dela e, por que não? Sem dúvida ele não era um magnífico espécime de homem. Ou, pelo menos, melhor do que esse vigário magrelo.

Mas Harry de forma alguma iria embora antes do outro homem e o tolo apatetado não parecia nem um pouco pronto para sair.

Weasley olhou para Harry desafiadoramente de disse:

—Não sei quem pensa ser, mas o senhor deve saber neste mesmo instante que tenho intenção de me casar com a Srta. Granger, e se o senhor tiver qualquer, digamos, intenção menos honrosa em relação a ela, sugiro que vá embora.

—Já lhe disse quem eu sou, seu idiota chorão — rosnou Harry, tendo prazer em ver o homem, que era menor que ele, ficar pálido diante do tom ameaçador de sua voz grave. —Sou cunhado dela e a minha única intenção é levar o meu sobrinho embora daqui e investi-lo na posição de décimo sétimo duque de Potter.

O vigário limpou a garganta.

—Se é essa a sua intenção, senhor, então uma decepção o espera. A Srta. Granger nunca permitiria que alguém levasse o jovem Teddy para longe dela. Ela o ama como se fosse o seu próprio filho. Eu, naturalmente, estou disposto a criá-lo como meu próprio filho, desde que ela concorde em mandá-lo estudar em um internato.

—Quanta nobreza da sua parte — disse Harry, cheio de sarcasmo — em pôr os desejos dela à frente dos seus. O que o senhor é dela?

O rapazote - pois era assim que Harry pensava nele, apesar de o homem provavelmente ter quase a sua idade -, foi tomado de surpresa.

—O que eu sou da Srta. Granger! Ora, o que o senhor quer dizer com isso?

—O senhor disse que paga a faxineira dela. — Harry sentia um gosto desagradável na boca.—Ela é sua amante?

—Meu senhor! — Weasley ficou vermelho como uma romã. —Como o senhor ousa? O meu pedido de casamento para a Srta. Granger é totalmente honroso. Se não fosse pela generosidade da igreja, da _minha_ igreja, senhor, ela e o detestável menino estariam agora em um asilo e não vivendo neste luxo relativo.

Harry deu uma olhada pela sala que, apesar de acolhedora, era bem fria e cheirava a pobreza de gente distinta.

—O senhor chama isso de luxo? — perguntou ele com um sorriso malicioso. —Ora, eu já estive em túmulos mais quentes que isso. O senhor não lhe fornece carvão suficiente para aquecer esta maldita cabana?

—Meu senhor! — O vigário de lábios finos parecia prestes a ter um ataque de apoplexia. —Eu poderia perguntar ao senhor, que afirma ser cunhado dela, por que não achou adequado fornecer a Srta. Granger um único tostão para o sustento do sobrinho dela! Se eu tivesse a menor ideia de que ela tinha familiares em tão boa situação financeira, sem dúvida teria feito um apelo para que a Srta. Granger lhe escrevesse falando da sua pobreza!

Enojado tanto pelo tom de voz de Weasley como pelo fato de que tinha de, aparentemente, agradecer-lhe por manter o seu sobrinho todo esse tempo, Harry pôs a mão no bolso e tirou uma bolsa.

—Quanto? — perguntou ele, conciso.

—Desculpe-me, mas o que o senhor disse?

—Quanto, no total, a igreja gastou com a Srta. Granger e o seu sobrinho desde a morte do pai dela?

O vigário pareceu confuso.

—É difícil até começar a calcular. Não se pode pôr um preço, meu senhor, na caridade cristã.

—Diga-me quanto foi, maldito, ou torço esse seu pescoço piedoso.

O jovem bateu o pé, irritado.

—Dezessete libras e três centavos, senhor.

Harry contou o dinheiro e deu um passo à frente. Pegando Weasley pelo colarinho do casaco com uma das mãos, ele deixou cair às moedas no bolso do vigário com a outra.

—Pois bem — disse Harry rispidamente, percebendo que estava gostando demais daquilo. —Se não sair desta casa até eu contar dez, vou arrastá-lo para fora e espancá-lo até o senhor estar a um passo da morte. Estou sendo claro?

Weasley ofegou.

—O senhor sabe com quem está falando? Eu sou Honorável Ron Weasley, vigário da aldeia de Applesby, e estou profundamente ofendido com as suas…

—Um — rosnou Harry.

—… vis ameaças…

—Dois.

Weasley começou a parecer preocupado.

—Eu não seria um cavalheiro se deixasse um homem como o senhor sozinho com a Srta. Granger.

—Três. O senhor não é um cavalheiro, Weasley. Se fosse, não estaria tentando fazer chantagem com uma moça inocente.

—Chantagem? Do que o senhor está falando?

—O senhor lhe diz que ela está em dívida com o senhor pela sua caridade e daí lhe pede a mão. Para mim, isso é chantagem. — Levantando uma sobrancelha, com ar zombeteiro, Harry o interpelou: —E o que o senhor quer dizer com um homem como eu?

—Ora, o senhor obviamente faz parte da aristocracia. Já ouvi falar o que homens como o senhor fazem com moças bonitas e indefesas como Hermione. Acham que, só porque possuem um título de nobreza e um pouco de terra, têm o direito de sair a galope pelo interior, corrompendo toda mulher que encontram. Bem, o senhor não vai ter Hermione. Vou… vou lutar por ela. Vou sim! Lutei boxe no seminário e era muito bom.

—Quatro.— Harry tinha que admirar o homem por tentar. —Então o senhor também é um liberal, não é?

—Sem dúvida. Sempre lutarei pelo bem do povo, do cidadão. Especialmente contra conquistadores e homens lascivos como o senhor.

—Dez — disse Harry, porque estava louco para esfregar o chão com o rosto daquele infeliz ignorante. Mas Weasley não possuía a força das suas convicções, pois ficou pálido como um coelho e correu em direção à porta, pedindo ajuda aos gritos.

Harry o seguiu até o portão, mas estava bem claro que o Sr. Weasley não tinha a menor intenção de se deixar pegar. Derrapando desajeitadamente pela rua coberta por uma fina camada de gelo, o vigário saiu correndo até chegar à segurança de sua casa. Dando de ombros filosoficamente, Harry voltou para o chalé.

Um exame rápido da mobília da sala de estar, enquanto procurava a sua anfitriã a contragosto, comprovou a suposição de que a Srta. Granger, apesar de orgulhosa, estava vivendo à beira da pobreza. Mesmo que seus pais houvessem lhe deixado algo - e Harry não podia imaginar que fosse mais que umas quarenta libras por ano -, não havia dúvida de que ela não era independente financeiramente. O chalé era de propriedade da igreja e sem dúvida lhe havia sido oferecido a um aluguel baixo pelo fato de o pai ter morrido subitamente, deixando-a sem ter para onde ir. Os móveis eram bem conservados e de boa qualidade, mas velhos, provavelmente doados por algum paroquiano há muito morto. Um exame mais cuidadoso do casaco da moça revelava que ela tinha sido usada em mais de dez invernos, sem dúvida por uma dona anterior. Mesmo os jornais, que Harry encontrou dobrados cuidadosamente ao lado do banco, tinham mais de uma dobra, o que revelava que outra pessoa o tinha lido antes.  
Depois dessa inspeção, Harry sentiu de forma ainda mais aguda o quão extraordinário era o fato de a moça ter rejeitado tanto a proposta feita por Arthur quanto o pedido de casamento do vigário. Harry não conseguia imaginar um marido mais imprestável do que o Sr. Weasley, mas Hermione Granger não tinha muito a oferecer como dote, além do rosto bonito e do corpo atraente. E ela ainda tinha o encargo do sobrinho. Provavelmente não havia muitos homens em Applesby dispostos a se casar com uma noiva sem um tostão, ainda que bonita, que trazia consigo um menino de dez anos. O Sr. Weasley poderia muito bem ser sua última esperança. Mas ela o havia rejeitado tão completamente quanto havia rejeitado Arthur. O que havia de errado com a moça? Harry nunca conhecera Katherine, mulher de seu irmão, mas só poderia supor que a demência estava no sangue do clã dos Granger.

Ele a encontrou na cozinha, aquecendo uma panela com algo que tinha um cheiro delicioso, fazendo bastante barulho ao jogar os talheres sobre a mesa, que estava ostensivamente posta para dois. Ela havia puxado o cabelo para trás e amarrado um avental disforme ao redor da cintura fina, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer para se tornar menos atraente, se é que era isso que tinha tentado fazer.

Olhando-o zangada, Hermione disse:

—Lembro-me muito bem de lhe ter dito para ir embora.

—Onde aprendeu esses bons modos? — perguntou Harry, apoiando-se despreocupadamente no batente da porta. —Um parente vem de longe, de Yorkshire, fazer uma visita e você nem mesmo lhe oferecer uma xícara de chá? Que coisa feia!

—O senhor não é meu parente — declarou ela. Hermione tirou pão preto de uma gaveta e começou a fatiá-lo com uma faca muito grande. —Nunca o vi na vida. Como vou saber se o senhor é mesmo quem diz ser? O senhor pode ser algum estranho que passou pela rua e quer levar Teddy para obrigá-lo a trabalhar em Londres.

—Você olhou pela janela? — Harry se aproximou de Hermione. Ela estava trabalhando diretamente em frente da janela. Através da camada irregular de gelo que cobria a vidraça, a carruagem dele bem visível.

—Aquilo é uma carruagem com o símbolo dos Potter na porta — disse Harry. Como ela ainda estava de costas, toda tensa, ele apoiou as suas duas grandes mãos na mesa sobre a qual Hermione cortava o pão, cada uma de um lado da pequena cintura dela, prendendo-a no meio de seus braços.

—Os lacaios sentados lá em cima na carruagem usam fardas com as cores dos Potter, vermelho e dourado — continuou ele, amistosamente, consciente de que estava tão próximo dela que sua respiração agitava os cabelos finos da nuca da moça. —E os cavalos são todos baios, perfeitamente combinados. Você não encontraria cavalos melhores do que esses em toda a Escócia e não estou dizendo isso para fazer pouco de ninguém. Eles lhe parecem cavalos de um explorador de crianças?

Ela virou-se e levantou a cabeça, olhando-o, e Harry viu que seus expressivos olhos castanho eram cercados de cílios escuros encurvados. Tinha um cheiro muito agradável, de sabonete e mais alguma coisa. Violetas, talvez. Seu pescoço era fino que ele pensou que poderia envolvê-lo com uma só mão. Como ela reagiria, perguntou-se Harry, se ele pusesse os lábios na brancura daquele pescoço, bem abaixo do lóbulo da orelha de curvas tão delicadas?

Hermione deu por si curiosamente abalada pela proximidade de seu cunhado. Sentia o calor dele às suas costas e uma olhada ao redor mostrou que as mãos colocadas a cada um dos lados de seu corpo tinham dedos bronzeados e fortes, devido a cavalgadas e caças, mas não tinham calos, pensou ela, desconfiada, decorrentes de qualquer tipo de trabalho _verdadeiro. _Uma imagem inesperada e espontânea daquelas mãos no seu corpo fez com que o seu rosto ficasse bem vermelho. Santo Deus, o que ela tinha na cabeça? Tinha conhecido o homem havia pouco mais de uma hora e já estava tendo fantasias sobre…

Os dedos de Hermione apertaram o cabo da faca. Maldito seja ele! Então esse era seu jogo!  
Como Harry tinha freado o seu impulso de beijar Hermione, ficou bastante surpreso quando ela inesperadamente cravou a faca a um dois centímetros do dedo indicador dele. Vociferando, ele tirou a faca da mão dela e a girou pelos ombros, forçando-a a olhá-lo de frente.

—Sua endiabrada! — exclamou, olhando-a com fúria. —Você poderia ter cortado o meu dedo!

—A sua intenção, Lord Harry — interpelou-o Hermione calmamente —é seduzir-me bem aqui na minha própria cozinha? Porque, se for isso, vou adverti-lo neste minuto que tenho muitas outras facas como esta e não tenho nem um pouco de medo de usá-las.

Surpreso, Harry viu a moça dar um sorriso depreciativo.

—Vejamos se consigo adivinhar como as coisas se desenrolaram.— Os brilhantes olhos castanhos o olhavam com perspicácia. —O pobre e infeliz Sir Arthur voltou ao Solar Potter todo lamuriento pelo fato de que a cruel tia do pequeno duque não permitiu que ele fosse restituído à sede da família. O senhor repreendeu severamente o pobre e infeliz Sir Arthur. 'O quê? ', imagino que o senhor tenha dito. 'O senhor deixa uma mulher simples lhe dar ordens? Isso não vai ficar assim. ' Conseqüentemente, chegou aqui em Applesby esperando encontrar uma bruxa horrorosa e rabugenta, que o senhor estava disposto a enfrentar com o seu tremendo intelecto e ainda mais tremenda bolsa. O que o senhor encontrou, porém, fui eu, e o senhor foi forçado a mudar de tática. De manipulação para sedução, não acertei?

Harry estava tão bravo que só conseguia falar coisas desconexas. Que tipo de filha de vigário era essa, que bebia uísque e o ameaçara com uma faca? Harry não tinha a menor ideia sobre como reagir. Não conhecia moças, com exceção das cinco filhas de Arthur, e todas elas pareciam evitá-lo sempre que possível. Suspeitava que faziam isso por advertência de Lady Arthur, devido à sua reputação de libertino e degenerado. De fato, nenhuma das bem-intencionadas senhoras da sociedade se apressava a jogar suas filhas virgens na sua direção. E, mesmo que fizessem isso, Harry não conseguia imaginar nenhuma daquelas pálidas moças brandindo uma faca de pão.

Mas essa mulher de mau gênio e olhos castanhos tinha feito isso muito despreocupadamente, como se tratasse de um hábito adquirido na infância. Para os diabos!

—Não estou tentando seduzi-la — mentiu Harry, a voz tão baixa que parecia um resmungo.

—Ah, não estava? Pensei ter ouvido o Sr. Weasley acusá-lo disso um pouco antes de o senhor o afugentar desta casa.

Harry fitou-a, aborrecido. Mulherzinha bonita, mas irritante! E como havia adivinhado direitinho a essência da sua conversa com Arthur? Isso era tudo do que ele precisava, uma bruxa como cunhada. O que John tinha na cabeça ao se casar e entrar para essa família ridiculamente excêntrica? Mas admitia, se Katherine tivesse pelo menos metade da beleza de sua irmã, ele podia entender a atração. No entanto, não era de estranhar que o duque tivesse riscado o nome de John do testamento.

Hermione se virou abruptamente, dando-lhe as costas de novos e continuou a cortar o pão preto.

—Vamos deixar de fazer joguinhos, está bem, Lord Harry? Eu sei por que o senhor está aqui…

—Sabe mesmo?— Harry não conseguiu abafar um sorriso diante do tom de autoridade dela.

—Não sou uma tola. — Ela largou a faca. Cruzando os braços sobre o peito, Hermione se virou e o encarou. —O que não entendo é o porquê.

—Por quê? — O sorriso rapidamente virou uma carranca. —O que você quer dizer com 'por que'?

—Com certeza teria sido bem simples assumir o senhor mesmo o título. Por que o senhor se deu a todo esse trabalho para encontrar Teddy? Estou certa de que, se o senhor tivesse dito que era impossível encontrar o menino e que ele estava presumivelmente morto, todos teriam acreditado. Ninguém teria questionado o seu direito ao título. Portanto, por quê?

—Por quê? — Harry balançou a cabeça a cabeça com irritação. —Todos me perguntam isso. Ninguém parece compreender que não posso assumir, com honra, um título que, por direito, pertence a outro!

As finas sobrancelhas de Hermione se levantaram.

—Honra? Essa é uma virtude inesperada em uma pessoa da sua classe. Pensei que a honra, como a bravura, tivessem morrido com os cavaleiros da Távola Redonda.

—Tem uma visão muito sombria, como você a chama, minha classe — observou Harry.— Posso lhe perguntar o que um de nós algum dia lhe fez para merecer tanta censura?

—Não fez nada. Este é o problema. Os senhores têm toda a riqueza e o poder, mas não fazem nada pelos milhares de pessoas como eu, que não têm nada.

Harry se empertigou.

—Ora, veja bem…

—Não negue. Não consigo vê-lo na Câmara dos Lords lutando por reformas. Não consigo vê-lo trabalhando pelo bem do cidadão comum. Aposto que o único motivo de o senhor querer encontrar Teddy tenha sido para poder continuar a levar a sua vida hedonista, sem ter perturbado por irritantes assuntos relativos à propriedade.

Harry ficou tão surpreendido que mal conseguia falar. Nunca na sua vida alguém lhe falara daquele jeito, muito menos uma mulher que, além de tudo, era dez anos mais jovem do que ele e de posição social tão inferior. Pouco importava que o que ela havia dito houvesse um pouco de verdade. Ele ficou profundamente ofendido pela referência ao seu suposto hedonismo.

—Muito bem, então, Srta. Granger — disse ele, tenso, cruzando os braços, inconscientemente imitando a postura dela. —A senhorita disse que não quer joguinhos. Acho que está na hora de discutirmos o seu futuro, não acha?

Hermione olhou-o como se ele tivesse ficado demente.

—O que disse? Como assim?

—O seu futuro. O seu e o de Teddy. A senhorita já pensou no que vai acontecer quando o dinheiro da sua mãe acabar, não pensou?

As sobrancelhas finas e escuras desceram rapidamente.

—O que o senhor sabe sobre o dinheiro da minha mãe? — ela o interpelou.

—Sei que não há muito e que não vai durar para sempre. Sejamos francos Srta. Granger. — Ele lhe deu uma olhada de cima para baixo com rudeza deliberada: —A senhorita já me mostrou que é boa nisso.

Harry nunca imaginou que isso fosse possível, mas, de repente, ela corou. Uma cor quente inundou aquelas faces sedosas e ela baixou o olhar, fixando-o nas botas dele.

—Bem colocado — admitiu ela sem sorrir.

Ele ficou encantado ao descobrir que tinha algum poder sobre ela, finalmente.

— Tudo bem. A senhorita já recusou a proposta do meu advogado e pelo menos uma proposta de casamento. Quais são exatamente os seus planos para o futuro? A senhorita pretende viver da caridade da igreja para sempre?

—Certamente que não — disse ela, torcendo o nariz. —Isto é uma situação temporária.

—Temporária? Então a senhorita está esperando outras propostas de casamento mais lucrativas?

Ela empinou o queixo pontudo.

—Claro que não — disse ela novamente. —Não vou me casar nunca.

—Ah! — Ele levantou a mão e esfregou a mandíbula, estudando-a. —Isso porque odeia os homens?

—Eu não odeio os homens — declarou ela. —Apenas alguns homens. Mas não é só por isso que nunca vou me casar. Nunca vou me casar porque as leis que governam esta ilha na qual vivemos faz das mulheres casadas nada mais que um bem pessoal e subserviente dos maridos. As mulheres casadas não podem ter propriedade, não podem se divorciar, mesmo no caso de maridos que as desrespeitam, agridem ou abandonam, e a custódia dos filhos que porventura houver dessa união é dada ao marido, por mais salafrário ou grosseiro que ele possa ser…

—Entendo. — Harry não conseguia evitar um sorriso. —Aos seus olhos o casamento é realmente uma perspectiva muito sombria.

—Não apenas aos meus olhos Lord Harry. Aos olhos de muitas mulheres aqui na Inglaterra, assim como no exterior. Ora, qualquer pessoa que tenha lido _Em defesa dos direitos da mulher_, de Mary Wollstonecraft, pode lhe dizer…

—Tudo isso é muito bom, Srta. Granger — interrompeu-a Harry. A última coisa que ele queria ouvir era uma preleção sobre os direitos da mulher. No que lhe dizia respeito, as mulheres na sua vida estavam perfeitamente satisfeitas e, quando não estavam, ele lhes comprava uma joia ou uma casa e isso as fazia fechar a boca. —Mas acredito que estamos discutindo o futuro de Teddy e não os seus pontos de vista sobre a instituição do casamento. A senhorita já pensou o que, precisamente, vai fazer em relação a ele quando o dinheiro da sua mãe e a caridade da igreja acabarem?

Hermione hesitou. Sem dúvida ela não havia pensado.

—A verdade, Srta. Granger, é que a senhorita tem liberdade para ficar por aí condenando as injustiças feitas à humanidade, mas não podemos nos esquecer de Teddy.

Hermione parecia estar com muita raiva.

—Eu nunca me esqueço de Teddy, Lord Harry! Ao contrário de algumas pessoas…

—Teddy é herdeiro de uma grande fortuna — interrompeu Harry. —Não há nada que a senhorita possa fazer quanto a isso, Srta. Granger, seja quais forem suas inclinações políticas. Ele deve e vai assumir suas responsabilidades como décimo sétimo duque de Potter.

—É mesmo?

Ele deveria ter previsto que aquilo não ficaria assim, que ela não ficaria quieta, humildemente ouvindo-o dar um sermão. Mas Harry não tinha percebido os sinais de advertência enquanto tagarelava na cozinha, depois de despreocupadamente girar uma cadeira e se sentar, rudemente, como que montado em um cavalo, sem lhe pedir permissão ou lhe oferecer a cadeira primeiro.

—É isso mesmo, srta. Granger — disse ele, divertindo-se imensamente

—Então me diga, Lord Harry — disse ela pronunciando a palavra "Lord" em tom mordaz. Os braços que antes estavam cruzados em frente ao peito agora tinham caído e as mãos estavam nos quadris. —Se Teddy é o duque de Potter, onde estava essa grande fortuna até agora? Eu não vi nenhum tostão da magnífica casa de Potter. Meu pai e eu criamos Teddy desde que era um bebê e neste ultimo ano fiz isso sozinha, da melhor forma que pude. Mas o senhor tem a ousadia de se sentar aí e me acusar de não pensar nele!

Harry começou a perceber que talvez tivesse sido precipitado.

—Srta. Granger, não tive a intenção de sugerir que a senhorita não…

—Como o senhor explica a sua negligência dos últimos anos? — ela o interpelou. —O senhor é tio dele, tanto quanto eu sou sua tia. E, no entanto, onde o senhor estava?

Harry se mexeu um pouco na cadeira, desconfortável. Ele era um homem grande e a cadeira era projetada para uma pessoa muito menor.

— A senhorita sabe perfeitamente…

—Eu sei perfeitamente que, quando é conveniente para o senhor, Teddy é o duque de Potter. Quando é conveniente para Teddy, porém, não ouvimos nem um pio de sua parte.

— Não é nada disso e a senhorita o sabe — apressou-se Harry a dizer. —Meu pai eliminou os pais de Teddy do testamento. Quando soube que eles estavam mortos, ficou, lamento dizê-lo, contente. Apenas quando o velho estava ele próprio morrendo é que cedeu e concordou em reconhecer Teddy como o herdeiro por direito…

—E, por causa da amarga decepção do seu pai porque seu irmão se casou com a filha de um vigário escocês e não com alguma dama da alta sociedade londrina, Teddy tem que dormir comigo todas as noites, desde a morte de meu pai, porque não podemos comprar carvão para duas lareiras. — A voz dela era dura. —Ele tem que vestir roupas doadas, porque não temos dinheiro para lhe comprar as suas próprias botas e calças…

Harry começou a se levantar da cadeira.

—Srta. Granger…

—Ele tem que comer mingau como café-da-manhã todos os dias a um ano porque não posso comprar mais do que dois ovos por semana e nós os comemos no almoço porque a carne está muito cara… — A voz dela falhou e Harry ficou surpreso ao ver que lágrimas ameaçavam correr daqueles olhos que mais pareciam jóias. —E ele teve que sofrer a piedade de pessoas odiosas como o Sr. Weasley! E o senhor tem o total descaramento de pensar que, depois de aguentar tudo o que aguentou, ele deveria se ajoelhar e lhe agradecer por lhe entregar um ducado? Que, depois de tudo o que a sua família o fez passar, ele deve ter gratidão para com o senhor? O senhor há pouco falou de honra. O senhor acha que Teddy não tem nem um pouco de honra? Ele tem, my Lord, e posso lhe garantir que ela foi comprometida da forma mais constrangedora nesses últimos meses. Não há ducados suficientes no mundo para recompensá-lo! — Para surpresa de Harry, a moça se virou com um soluço. —Ah! — exclamou ela. —E o senhor não entende por que eu apoio os liberais?

Harry ficou completamente perdido. Nunca lhe ocorrera que ela tinha ressentimentos contra sua família pela forma como sua irmã e sobrinhos foram tratados, mas, é claro, ele deveria saber disso. O que mais ela poderia sentir a não ser ressentimento? A família Potter tinha levado ao clã Granger nada além de problemas.

—Srta. Granger, não tenho como manifestar o quanto eu lamento…

Hermione, porém, virou-lhe as costas e ficou de pé, os ombros trêmulos, apoiada na mesa. Ela não acreditava que estava chorando na frente dele, mas não conseguia parar. A última coisa que queria fazer na frente desse homem arrogante e cruelmente bonito era mostrar qualquer fraqueza, mas lá estava ela, soluçando, quase histérica, como se as mágoas contidas no seu peito havia mais de um ano finalmente tivessem transbordado. Ela murmurava, através das lágrimas, e frases desconexas flutuavam na direção dele. "Velho desprezível… crianças sofrerem pelos erros de seus pais… espera que nós simplesmente restabeleçamos relações e vamos com o senhor como se nada tivesse acontecido…"

Harry jogou a cadeira para o lado e ficou de pé.

—Srta. Granger, por favor, acredite em mim, eu não tinha a menor ideia. Nós nem sabíamos onde Teddy estava até o mês passado e sem dúvida não sabíamos que todo esse tempo ele estava sendo criado por uma tia solteira, sozinha…

Isso parecia apenas servir para que os ombros delgados balançassem ainda mais. Harry não tinha qualquer experiência e não sabia o que fazer com as lágrimas de uma jovem, da mesma forma que não sabia lidar com a impertinência dela, mas descobriu que sem dúvida, preferia enfrentar a impertinência. Os soluços de Hermione eram de partir o coração. Cada um deles parecia tanger uma corda diferente das entranhas dele.

—Por favor, Srta. Granger! A senhorita tem que acreditar em mim. Eu daria qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa que tivesse, para desfazer as dificuldades que a senhorita foi obrigada a enfrentar…

Sem saber o que mais fazer, Harry se aproximou com a intenção de acalmá-la de alguma forma, talvez prometendo comprar-lhe um bracelete. Isso sempre funcionava quando uma de suas amantes explodia em lágrimas. Ele sem dúvida não estava pensando em nada mais do que apaziguá-la. Qualquer outro pensamento teria sido muito perverso.

Mas, quando pôs as mãos nos ombros esbeltos dela e a virou na sua direção, olhando para aquele rosto bonito e marcado pelas lágrimas, alguma coisa extremamente estranha aconteceu.

Harry, que tinha estado com, literalmente, centenas de mulheres na vida, e que sempre tivera controle perfeito sobre os seus instintos, foi tomado por um súbito impulso de dar um beijo naqueles lábios úmidos, abertos e convidativamente vermelhos. Sem levar em consideração que beijar uma cunhada era algo muito imprudente em qualquer circunstância e, naquela, absolutamente desastroso. Sem levar em consideração que era uma década mais velho que ela e provavelmente já tivesse comprometido a reputação da moça só por estarem os dois desacompanhados, na mesma casa. Sem levar em consideração que ela estava sozinha no mundo e que apenas um cafajeste tiraria vantagem de uma mulher na situação econômica em que ela se encontrava, sem falar no estado emocional. Ele sentiu um desejo de beijá-la que era mais forte do que qualquer compulsão que já tivesse tido e, sem pensar mais, obedeceu a esse desejo.


	4. Chapter 4

No segundo em que os lábios de Harry tocaram os seus, Hermione ficou tensa de surpresa.

Suas pálpebras, que estavam abaixadas, abriram-se completamente. Os dedos dele apertaram os seus ombros, como se achasse que ela ia se afastar. Mas fugir nem passou pela cabeça de Hermione, apesar de essa ter sido a sua reação imediata havia cerca de uma hora, quando fora abordada de forma semelhante pelo Sr. Weasley. A boca de Harry sobre a sua mexia-se de uma forma que a fazia sentir coisas que nunca havia experimentado. Instintivamente, os braços de Hermione se levantaram e se enrolaram ao redor do pescoço dele. Em seguida, sentiu as mãos dele deixarem os seus ombros e deslizarem para baixo da trança pesada.

Quando a língua de Harry tocou a dela, a explosão de sensações quase a derrubou. Uma onda de calor passou pelas suas coxas e os mamilos ficaram tensos dentro das taças do corpete de renda. Hermione soltou um som suave, não de protesto, mas de prazer.

Harry tinha esperado alguma reação daquela moça franca, mas não a que recebeu. Um tapa no rosto, no mínimo, e palavras duras de censura. Mas, pelo contrário, deu por si abraçando uma mulher tão macia e que se entregava tanto que achou que poderia levantá-la e tê-la sobre a mesa, quantas vezes quisesse, sem que ela se negasse nenhuma vez. Como poderia ter imaginado que, por baixo da fachada pudica de Hermione Granger, havia uma sensualidade tão forte? Os olhos dela estavam meio fechados pelo desejo, os lábios abertos aos beijos selvagens dele? Harry não tinha a menor idéia de como pressentira isso. Só sabia que desejava aquela mulher mais do que nenhuma outra na vida. O coração dele batia irregularmente, o que era prova disso, além de calças, repuxadas por uma ereção…

Não é necessário dizer o que aconteceria em seguida se a porta da cozinha não tivesse sido escancarada de repente, dando passagem a uma rajada de vento gelado. Antes de Harry poder esboçar qualquer reação, foi abordado por uma trouxa de mitenes e cachecóis de lã de 1,20 m que parecia ter sido trazida para dentro pela força do vento.

—O que você está fazendo com Hermione? — interpelou-o uma voz infantil por debaixo de um cachecol de cores vivas.

Hermione deu um pulo para longe de Harry, como se ele a houvesse chamuscado. Seu rosto estava vermelho de constrangimento e ela levou as duas mãos ao cabelo, ajeitando a desordem que os dedos de Harry tinham feito com a trança.

—Teddy, você está atrasado — disse ela com voz insegura, rapidamente indo fechar a porta atrás do menino. —E que modos são esses? Não é assim que se recebe uma visita.

Harry, completamente desconcertado pela interrupção, teve que se virar para esconder a sua óbvia excitação. Ele ofegava, como se tivesse acabado de participar de uma corrida. Mais do que tudo, queria jogar o duque de Potter de volta na neve, para poder continuar a abraçar a tia do menino.

—Você limpou os sapatos, meu jovem? — perguntou Hermione com uma calma que Harry invejou.

Firmemente ignorando a tia, Teddy Potter olhava fixamente para cima, para Harry, e os olhos verdes eram o único traço humano visível por trás de todas as suas roupas.

—O que você estava fazendo com Hermione? — queria saber o menino.

—Vamos, Teddy— disse Hermione enquanto desemaranhava os cachecóis do menino. —Não é assim que você deve falar com o seu tio Harry.

—Meu tio o quê? — repetiu o menino sem a mínima cortesia.

—O seu tio Harry.

A moça arrancou o gorro de lã da cabeça do duque, revelando um cabelo tão escuro e bagunçado como o de Harry. O rosto do menino era rosado e com algumas sardas, não muito diferente do de sua tia. A boca, viu Harry, também lhe era familiar.

—Este é o seu tio Harry. Ele estava só…

—Cumprimentando a sua tia com um beijo — completou Harry em boa hora. Ainda não ousava se virar para eles. —Eu não a via há muito tempo.

Teddy Potter claramente não era uma criança que se pudesse descrever como fácil de enganar. Ele olhou fixamente para o rosto corado de Hermione e disse com firmeza:

—Isso não me pareceu um beijo de cumprimento. Pareceu-me o tipo de beijo que a Sra. MacFearley dá para os homens que lhe pagam um centavo…

Hermione interrompeu-o apressadamente.

—Tire as botas e sente-se. A sua ceia vai esfriar.

Estudando o menino, Harry passou a mão pelo cabelo e soltou um suspiro cansado.

—Pelo amor de Deus — disse ele em voz baixa. —Se não soubesse que isso é impossível, pensaria estar de novo nos aposentos das crianças, sendo atormentado mais uma vez pelo meu irmão mais velho, John. O menino tem a boca dele, sem dúvida. Nunca vi nada tão cruel.

Hermione o ouviu e fechou a cara.

—Teddy não — disse ela. —Travesso, talvez, mas não cruel.

Teddy olhou o tio com os olhos duros como aço.

—É sua aquela carruagem que está lá fora? — perguntou, o rosto angélico contrastando fortemente com a suspeita zombeteira da sua voz.

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas escuras.

—É. Você gosta…?

—Melhor que a de Sir Arthur — resmungou Teddy. —Nunca vi um homem com rosto mais vermelho que o dele. Parece uma cereja. Cheguei a pensar que ele poderia entrar em combustão espontânea.

Em resposta às sobrancelhas inquisitorialmente levantadas de Harry, Hermione explicou:

—O livro _Casa Sombria _, de Dickens. Estamos lendo esse livro em voz alta à noite. Diversos personagens têm combustão espontânea. Teddy, sente-se e pare de falar bobagens. E, se você souber o que é melhor para si mesmo, vai tirar essas botas ou vai ter que esfregar o chão novamente no próximo sábado.

Harry não tinha a menor idéia de sobre o que Hermione estava falando. Só sabia que ela tinha uma aparência ainda mais atraente do que nunca com as bochechas rosadas e o cabelo em desordem. O vestido de lã marrom que usava talvez fosse um tamanho menor que o dela e estava apertado em seu corpo, o corpete revelando claramente os bicos endurecidos dos seios. Harry desejou ter acariciado aqueles seios quando tivera a chance.

—Então, my Lord, devo entender que o senhor fica para a ceia? — indagou Hermione.  
Surpreso, Harry abaixou os olhos e viu que a mesa estava posta para dois. O que o seu sobrinho estava devorando em grandes bocados - fosse o que fosse - cheirava divinamente. Lembrando-se com culpa dos seus lacaios tiritando de frio do lado de fora, Harry disse:

—Bem, eu…

—Não tenho comida para todos — disse Hermione, sem rodeios. —O senhor deve mandá-los para o pub da aldeia. Eles têm um ótimo sanduíche de queijo e salada. Na verdade, talvez o senhor queira juntar-se a eles.

—Bruxa— acusou-a Harry.

Ela sorriu, encantada.

—Nem um pouco. Se fosse, faria o senhor desaparecer.

Quando Harry voltou, depois de despachar os cocheiros e lacaios para o pub, havia um terceiro lugar à mesa e uma jarra de cerveja estava perto da tigela fumegante posta no lugar dele. Essa pequena extravagância o surpreendeu e comoveu.

Hermione Granger não possuía muita coisa, mas estava disposta a dividir o que tinha. A mulher era um monte de contradições que o deixava confuso e Harry descobriu que estava cada vez mais atraído por ela.

Isso, juntamente com a descoberta de que o guisado que ela fazia era delicioso, fez Harry acreditar que corria um perigo realmente muito grande. Já tinha sido tolo o suficiente para beijá-la. E não iria permitir-se ser estúpido a ponto de se apaixonar por ela. Melhor tê-la na defensiva, declamando as suas convicções políticas liberais, do que sentada de frente a ele na mesa, delicadamente bebericando cerveja e parecendo um anjo.

Harry limpou a garganta e disse, sem preâmbulos:

—E então, Teddy. Você gostaria de ter a sua própria carruagem como aquela lá fora?

Teddy baixou a colher, os olhos cinza arregalados. —Se gostaria? — gritou. —Ora, eu iria direto até a casa de Brandon McHugh e cuspiria no olho dele…

—Você não vai fazer nada disso. — Disse Hermione, baixando o seu copo com força.—Lord Harry, eu agradeceria se não pudesse idéias na cabeça do menino.

—Mas Teddy é o duque de Potter — disse Harry, dando de ombros com falsa inocência. —Se ele quiser comprar uma carruagem como a minha e ir até a casa de Brandon McHugh e cuspir no olho dele, isso é uma prerrogativa de Sua Graça.

Os olhos castanhos de Hermione crepitavam como o fogo.

—Lord Harry…

—Um duque precisa ter o seu próprio cavalo — prosseguiu Harry, como se não a tivesse ouvido. —Portanto, é claro que você e eu teremos que fazer uma viagem a Londres para conseguir um muito bom, Teddy.

—Um cavalo? — Pela primeira vez desde a sua chegada, Teddy olhou para o tio com verdadeiro respeito. —Um cavalo meu? Um cavalo de verdade? Não a droga de um pônei?

—Teddy. — a tia disse calmamente. —Não fale assim.

—Um cavalo de verdade — disse Harry rapidamente. —Um cavalo de caça, com seis palmos de altura para você e uma… égua cinzenta pintada para a Srta. Granger.

—Ao contrário de um menino de dez anos, Lord Harry, a Srta. Granger não se deixa comprar por um cavalo — disse Hermione com um sorriso levemente amargo. Ainda assim era um sorriso e Harry foi adiante, aproveitando a sua vantagem.

—E isso não é tudo, Teddy. Você vai ter o seu próprio quarto, assim como uma sala de estudos com os melhores tutores que o dinheiro pode comprar e um aposento cheio de brinquedos.

O rosto angelical levantou-se, olhando para o tio, e Teddy disse:

—Eu nunca tive brinquedos antes. Vovô disse que eles são para bebês.

—Ora, você terá muitos brinquedos, Vossa Graça — declarou Harry. Ele se inclinou e levantou o menino, acomodando-o no colo. Para sua surpresa, Teddy não protestou. —O único problema, Teddy, é que a sua tia Hermione não quer que você vá comigo.

Hermione lhe deu uma olhada que poderia ter congelado lava vulcânica.

—Isso não é bem o único problema, Lord Harry — disse ela.

—Não há nada — perguntou Harry —que eu pudesse dar à sua tia para que ela queira vir conosco para Potter?

Teddy observou Hermione, do outro lado da mesa.

—Não sei — disse o menino, incerto. —Ela parece brava. O que o senhor fez para ela, afinal de contas?

—O que você acha de um novo vestido? — arriscou Harry, ignorando a indagação do menino. — Você não gostaria de ver a sua tia Hermione usando um vestido novo, Teddy? Um vestido assinado pelo Sr. Worth? Ela não ficaria parecida com um anjo?

O menino fez que sim com a cabeça, sem muita convicção, obviamente sem saber do que Harry estava falando, e daí se agitou para se aconchegar melhor.

—Eu sempre acho que Hermione parece um anjo, não importa o que ela esteja vestindo.

—Isso é, sem dúvida, verdade. Oh, meu Deus, a sua tia vai ter todos os vestidos novos que quiser, e as jóias também. E as suas próprias criadas, e… — Ele tentava desesperadamente pensar em alguma coisa agradar aquela moça. Ao contrário de suas amantes, ela parecia totalmente indiferente à menção a vestidos Worth e jóias. Foi então que se lembrou dos jornais. —E toda uma biblioteca a sua disposição, uma das melhores do país, e seus próprios jornais, não os que já foram lidos por alguém…

Isso pareceu despertar a atenção de Hermione. Ela fitou-o com um olhar ainda mais frio.

—Oh — disse Teddy.— Hermione gosta de jornais. E de livros também. Você ouviu o que o meu tio disse, Hermione? Você vai ter livros e jornais, tantos quanto quiser.

—Eu ouvi — disse Hermione impassível.

Harry apressou-se a acrescentar:

—E ela vai ter uma renda para gastar como quiser, de não menos de mil por ano e….

—E uma cavalo de verdade? — perguntou Teddy novamente. —Todo meu?

—Sim. E uma estufa em que as rosas crescem o ano todo, até no inverno.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior e, ao afastar os dentes pequenos e regulares, deixou-os suculento e vermelho como sangue.

—Agora o senhor está simplesmente sendo ridículo. Quem já viu falar de rosas o ano todo, especialmente em Yorkshire?

Harry tentou tirar os olhos da boca da moça, que tinha a forma de arco e era muitíssimo desejável. Ele se perguntou se vigário a tinha beijado e sentiu um profundo arrependimento por não ter surrado o homem.

—Pois no Solar Potter temos as rosas — disse ele. —Não estou lhe contando mentiras. Venha comigo e veja por si mesma. Como parte do acordo, continuarei, com satisfação, a pôr para correr todos os seus pretendentes não desejados, sem cobrar nada por isso.

Com um sorriso rapidamente reprimido, Hermione disse:

—Teddy, desça daí. Você tem que voltar para a escola.

Teddy não se mexeu.

—Nós não podemos ir com ele, Hermione? Eu quero ver as rosas que crescem o ano todo, até o inverno.

—O seu tio e eu vamos discutir esse assunto— disse ela. —Mas tenho que dizer, acho que não.

Teddy resmungou, decepcionado.

—Por que não? — perguntou, todo queixoso.

—Porque não é fácil assim, Teddy.— Hermione levantou-se da mesa e começou a tirar os pratos, tomando cuidado para que Lord Harry não visse as lágrimas que tinham se juntado novamente debaixo de suas pálpebras. —As pessoas… as pessoas não podem simplesmente aparecer com promessas de cavalos e rosas o ano todo e esperar que perdoemos e esqueçamos.— Bombando água fria sobre os pratos Hermione murmurou, voltada para a janela marcada pelo gelo. —Eu não me deixo comprar, você sabe. Nem por uma pilha de jornais.

Pondo Teddy de lado, Harry se levantou. Não sabia de onde elas haviam surgido, mas uma corrente de palavras saiu de seus lábios rapidamente e com muita emoção.

—Srta. Granger, por favor, perdoe-me — disse ele para a moça de costas. —Sei que nunca poderei indenizá-la pelo que a senhorita sofreu criando Teddy sozinha este último ano, mas deve acreditar em mim quando digo que, se eu soubesse, não teria permitido que isso acontecesse. E estou lhe pedindo… não, estou lhe implorando… para me deixar tentar compensar tudo o que passou, levando os dois ao Solar Potter. Lá, juro, há carvão suficiente para uma lareira em cada cômodo e Teddy pode comer quantos ovos quiser no café da manhã.

Esse discurso pouco eloquente, porem sincero, pareceu não ter efeito sobre a Srta. Granger, que continuou a lavar os pratos da ceia, mas agradou muito a Teddy.

—Ovos no café-da-manhã todos os dias? — O menino foi até sua tia e puxou a saia dela. —Você ouviu isso, Mione? Ovos todas as manhãs!

Harry, vendo que tinha obtido uma vantagem inesperada, apressou-se a se manter na ofensiva.

—E carne na ceia todas as noites.

—Ora nós não podemos ir com ele, Mione?— suplicou o menino. —Não podemos?

—Talvez — disse Hermione. Ela enxuga as mãos em um pano de pratos e então, tirando o avental e pendurando-o em um gancho ao lado da porta da despensa, disse: —Mas agora você tem que voltar par a escola.

Teddy olhou para Harry, o pequeno rosto transformado por um sorriso de prazer.

—Quando Hermione diz talvez ela sempre quer dizer sim — cochichou ele. Depois de passar essa útil informação, o menino foi calçar as botas.

Foi apenas depois de ter certeza de que Teddy já tinha passado pelo portão que a tia voltou e deu um tapa tão forte no rosto de Harry que ele viu estrelas.

—Isso é pelo beijo — disse Hermione concisamente. Em seguida, como se nada tivesse acontecido, foi até o guarda-louças e tirou uma garrafa de uísque e dois copos.

Harry ainda estava cambaleante devido ao golpe, que tinha sido surpreendentemente forte vindo de uma mulher tão pequena. Nenhuma mulher o esbofeteara desde - bem, ele não sabias desde quando - e a sensação não foi nem um pouco agradável. Esfregando a mandíbula com a mão, seguiu Hermione com os olhos enquanto ela enchia dois copos generosamente com uísque e em seguida deslizava um deles na direção dele.

—Pronto — disse ela, sentando-se na cadeira diretamente à sua frente, do outro lado da mesa. —Você parece que precisa disso tanto quanto eu.— E, com um movimento rápido e de quem tem prática, o conteúdo de seu copo desapareceu garganta abaixo.

—Oh! — disse Hermione, tossindo, um segundo depois: —Eu precisava disso.

Harry, ainda completamente confuso com a bofetada, não se atreveu a responder. O que essa moça tinha na cabeça? Ela não tinha gostado do beijo tanto quanto ele?

Harry não poderia ter se enganado sobre o desejo que viu naqueles olhos, ou a avidez daqueles lábios doces, ou a forma como o corpo dela tinha grudado no dele tão prontamente. A moça seria louca? Ou simplesmente estaria negando o que sabia ser verdade?  
Levando o copo de uísque aos lábios, Harry bebeu e sufocou como se a goela estivesse em fogo.

—O que é isso?— perguntou ele, com a voz estridente, logo que conseguiu se recompor o suficiente para falar entre tossidas.

Hermione baixou os olhos para o seu próprio copo vazio, as sobrancelhas levantadas com ar de inocência. —Apenas um pouco do uísque de turfa, destilado bem aqui em Applesby. Qual é o problema? É um pouco forte para você?

—Forte? — Os olhos de Harry lacrimejavam. —É como beber ácido sulfúrico…

—Bem, talvez seja um gosto que a gente adquire com o tempo. Eu bebi isso a vida toda.— Como que para ilustrar o que dissera Hermione se serviu de mais um copo. —Para mim, é leite materno. Quer mais um?

Harry, ainda tossindo seco, balançou a cabeça.

—Quero distância disso — disse ele, fazendo sinal de que não com o dedo. —Desde que a conheci, fui atacado verbalmente por um clérigo, quase perdi um dedo, fui esbofeteado e minhas entranhas queimam. Não sei se vou aguentar muito mais disso.

Ela sorriu atrevidamente.

—Se você tivesse dado ouvidos a Sir Arthur e ficado à distância, como eu disse a ele, estaria fumando um cigarrinho e tomando um conhaque em frente a uma lareira crepitante, a cabeça descansando no colo de sua amante.

Harry fitou-a.

—E o que você sabe sobre amantes? — perguntou, talvez com mais suspeita do que a necessária.

O sorriso atrevido se tornou malandro.

—Ora, nada naturalmente. O que poderia uma simples filha de vigário como eu saber sobre os costumes mundanos de um gentleman como você?

Harry olhou-a fixamente, lembrando-se do beijo que tinham trocado…

Tinha certeza de que não era uma coisa que ela fazia sempre, mas também tinha certeza de que ela sabia bastante sobre beijos, mas ele não tinha a menor ideia de como isso poderia ter acontecido.

—Aposto, baseado nessa declaração, que você sabe muito mais do que está revelando. A propósito, quantos anos você tem?

Ela arqueou uma das delicadas sobrancelhas.

—Quanta impertinência! Por que eu deveria lhe dizer quantos anos tenho?

Harry tremeu.

—Eu sou da família.

—Da família de Teddy, não da minha — objetou ela. —Ao contrário da minha irmã Katherine, eu nunca me casaria com um membro da aristocracia, nem por todo o chá da China.

—Pensei que você nunca se casaria com ninguém. Lembra-se disso? — Ele sorriu. —Não pensei que esses sentimento excluísse apenas os homens como eu.

—E não exclui mesmo. Mas sem dúvida acho que homens como você estão entre os mais desprezíveis.

Harry percebeu que ela estudava a reação dele, como um colegial estuda uma aranha cuja perna acabou de arrancar e, por isso, evitou mostrar-se ofendido:

—É mesmo? Como assim? Por favor, me explique.

—São homens como você que detêm o avanço de reformas vitais que ajudariam milhares de mulheres e crianças sofredoras em todo este país — respondeu ela, bem loquaz. —Talvez em todo o mundo, já que todos olham para a Inglaterra como um bastião da moralidade.

Harry por muito pouco não caiu na gargalhada.

—Sobre o que, em nome de Deus, você está falando?

—Você não sabe? — Hermione revirou os olhos diante de tanta ignorância. —Estou falando sobre jovens que enviadas para Londres para aprender uma profissão e que acabam nas ruas porque foram estupradas ou seduzidas por seus empregadores…

—O quê? — gritou Harry, sem acreditar.

—… e são consideradas mercadorias danificadas pelas suas famílias e não têm a quem ou que recorrer, a não ser à prostituição — continuou Hermione, como se não tivesse sido interrompida. Apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa, prosseguiu: —Estou falando sobre mulheres que têm um bebê depois do outro, ano após ano, porque são tão sem instrução que não sabem como evitar a gravidez, tudo porque os homens não acham que educar as suas filhas seja um investimento que valha a pena.

—Santo Deus! — Harry respirou fundo, sentindo o rosto ficar vermelho. —O que, em nome de Deus, o seu pai tinha na cabeça ao deixar que lesse os jornais? É como dar uma caixa de chocolates a um diabético!

—Ora, tenha dó — disse Hermione, de nariz torcido, recostando-se na cadeira. —Estou falando a verdade. Não posso fazer nada se Você anda tão ocupado caçando as pobres e inocentes raposas que não vê o que está acontecendo bem à sua frente.

—Você, minha cara, está vivendo sozinha por tempo demais. Quando a levar para Potter, eu vou…

Ela o fitou com tanta malevolência que Harry interrompeu o que estava dizendo.

—Você o quê? Vai me deixar sem nenhum alimento intelectual, como fizeram para reprimir as mulheres pelos séculos?

—Pô-la sobre os joelhos e lhe dar a surra que tanto merece. O que você poderia saber sobre prostitutas ou sobre como evitar a gravidez, a propósito? Sei que não faz nem um ano que saiu da escola.

—Acontece — declarou ela, os olhos arregalados diante de tanto desaforo — que vou fazer vinte anos no próximo mês!

Harry começou a rir, voltando a se recostar na cadeira. A moça o olhou furiosa.

—O que, posso saber, é tão engraçado? — ela o inquiriu.

—Você. Consegui que acabasse me dizendo a sua idade, não consegui? — Deu um tapa no próprio joelho, todo satisfeito, tão contente como se tivesse acabado de vencer Draco Malfoy em um jogo de sinuca.

Ela continuou a olhá-lo fixamente, e em seguida, depois de dar de ombros filosoficamente, voltou a sua atenção para o uísque. Harry, apesar de saber que não deveria fazer aquilo, ficou olhando-a, maravilhado. Com os grandes olhos cor de mel e o rosto emoldurado pelos cabelos claros, ela parecia inocente como uma escolar, de pele cor de marfim e maçãs do rosto rosadas. Mas, ao baixar os olhos para a forma caprichosa daquela boca de botão de rosa, ele sabia que a inocência era apenas um ardil para distraí-lo do fato de que, atrás daquele rosto angelical, espreitava uma mulher com um apetite sexual tão voraz como ele nunca tinha encontrado. E isso não era tudo: ela também tinha uma personalidade geniosa. Que Deus tivesse piedade dele! O que faria com ela?

E por que, irritante como ela era, ainda queria beijar aquela boca imprudente? Criaturas impossíveis, essas mocinhas! Ele preferia infinitamente as mulheres mais velhas e, sobretudo, as mulheres mais velhas e casadas.

—Se vamos viver juntos debaixo do mesmo teto — começou ele — não podemos pelo menos ser amigos? — Hermione se levantou e cruzou a sala em direção a pia, para lavar os copos de uísque. O olhar que ela lhe devolveu foi de suspeita.

—Vivermos juntos? Do que você está falando?

—Você disse que irão para Potter comigo.

—Eu não disse nada disso!

Ele sabia que estava de cara fechada, com aquela carranca que certa vez fez uma das meninas Herbert ter um ataque histérico, mas não conseguiu evitar.

—Você disse 'talvez'.

—Foi o que eu disse. Desde quando isso significa 'sim'?

—Srta. Granger.— As palavras faltavam a Harry. Todo esse tempo ele pensara que a guerra estava ganha, mas ainda nem tinha começado. Ele queria muito esmurrar alguma coisa, mas, infelizmente, o vigário não estava por perto. —Já lhe pedi desculpas pela omissão do meu pai. Peguei cada centavo que aquele vigário maldito diz ter lhe emprestado. Fiz tudo o que está ao meu alcance para lhe mostrar que realmente estou falando sério quando digo que não há nada no mundo que lhe negarei se concordar em vir a Potter com Teddy. O que mais posso fazer para convencê-la de que é sincero o meu desejo de fazer a coisa certa por você e o nosso sobrinho?

De costas, ela disse, em uma voz baixa, falando mais com a janela do que com ele:

—Nada. Acredito em você. Sei que você pretende fazer o que é certo. Só que…

—Só que o quê?

—Só que… O quanto o senhor sabe, Lord Harry, sobre a minha família? — Quando ela se virou para ele, os olhos cor de mel pareciam artificialmente arregalados. —O que você sabe sobre a minha irmã?

—Nada. — Harry deu de ombros. —A não ser que, se ela se parecia apenas um pouco com você, não é de admirar que o meu irmão tenha tido morte prematura.

Hermione, como era de se esperar, não riu com a piada.

—Nada? Nada mesmo? O senhor nunca se encontrou com ela?

—Você sabe que não. O meu irmão conheceu a sua irmã aqui em Applesby quando participava de um fim de semana de caça. Eles fugiram - de forma imprudente e, sem dúvida, precipitada -, e quando o meu pai se recusou a reconhecer o casamento, partiram para a Europa continental, de onde nenhum deles voltou com vida. Onde a senhorita quer chegar, Srta. Granger?

Ela não respondeu, pelo menos não imediatamente. Sua reação foi baixar os olhos para as próprias mãos. Harry seguiu o olhar de Hermione, pensando em como aquelas mãos tinham agarrado o cabelo dele. Perguntou-se como seria senti-las abrindo os botões das calças dele…

—Nós vamos com você — disse ela de repente, com uma voz tão baixa que Harry não teve certeza se tinha ouvido bem.

Ele levantou a cabeça rapidamente.

—Como disse?

—Nós vamos com você — disse novamente Hermione, dessa vez mais alto.

—Srta. Granger!

—Mas com uma série de condições.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas.

—Srta. Granger…

—Eu terei a palavra final em tudo que se refira a Teddy. Não vou permitir que ele seja mimado e receba presentes demais de pessoas que estão interessadas em comprar a boa vontade futura dele. Ele deve ser criado o mais normalmente possível…

—Isso não vai funcionar, Srta. Granger — ridicularizou Harry. —Teddy é o duque de Potter. Você quer que ele freqüente a escola da aldeia com os outros moleques comuns?

—Teddy é um moleque como os outros, Lord Harry. Ou era até hoje. Eu gostaria que ele continuasse assim pelo maior tempo possível. E, se eu vou com ele, precisarei de algo para fazer.

—Como assim?

—Preciso ter algo com o que ocupar o meu tempo, Lord Harry. Ao contrário do senhor, não estou acostumada a uma vida de ócio. Talvez eu pudesse cuidar dos assuntos domésticos.

—Tenho uma governanta — rosnou Harry.

—Então talvez possa administrar a sua contabilidade. Eu cuidava dos registros financeiros da igreja para o meu pai. Sou boa com números.

—Isso não me surpreende — observou Harry secamente. —Porém, Sir Arthur administra as contas para mim…

—Bem, Lord Harry. — A irritação dela era perceptível na expressão do seu rosto. —Tem de haver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer no Solar Potter.

Harry ficou olhando-a. Ele poderia pensar em uma série de funções em que ela teria um desempenho fenomenal. Nenhuma delas, entretanto, era apropriada para uma jovem solteira ou, pelo menos, uma jovem solteira que tinha devorado todo o _Em defesa dos diretos da mulher, _de Mary Wollstonecraft. Disse, portanto, sem se comprometer:

—Vamos encontrar alguma coisa para você fazer, não se preocupe. Agora, o que mais?.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

—Bem, creio que, se eu vou ser a tia de um duque, vou precisar… provavelmente vou precisar ter uma aparência apresentável. Quero dizer, só tenho este vestido e mais outro, de ir à igreja…

Harry seguiu o olhar dela, notando que as faces da moça tinham ficado escarlates. Ele não sabia o que a incomodava. É verdade que o vestido era modesto, mas lhe caía admiravelmente. Ele conhecia mulheres que teriam matado sem pensar duas vezes para ter essa aparência em um vestido tão pouco atraente.

Mas ele fez que sim com a cabeça, sério, e disse:

—Sim. Um novo guarda-roupa é, naturalmente, parte do acordo.

Parecendo aliviada, Hermione soltou a respiração presa e voltou a hesitar novamente.

—Eu vou… precisar tomar algum dinheiro emprestado. — Baixou os olhos e ele viu as faces dela arderem mais uma vez. —Para ajudar uma família daqui.

Tenha dó! Aquilo estava indo longe demais.

—Por que o maldito vigário de vocês não as ajuda? —inquiriu Harry, irritado. —Esse é o trabalho dele, não é?

—Ele se recusa a ajudar.— Com um suspiro, a moça levantou os olhos e o encarou, as faces ainda mais vermelhas até do que depois de se terem beijado. —A Sra. MacFearley é a prostituta da vila; e eu ajudei no parto do décimo sexto filho dela hoje de manhã…

—Você o quê? — Se ela tivesse dito que tinha ajudado no nascimento de Cristo ele não ficaria mais surpreso.

Hermione tossiu, pouco à vontade.

—Bem. Não havia mais ninguém, você sabe, e… bem, se eu pudesse dar ela só um pouco de dinheiro, ela poderia descansar por um tempo e recuperar as forças antes de voltar a trabalhar.

Uma sobrancelha de Harry se arqueou.

—Isso sim será uma novidade — observou. —Um homem da minha classe pagando uma dama da noite para não dormir com ninguém. — Ao notar que a moça não estava sorrindo diante do sarcasmo dele, Harry suspirou e pôs a mão no bolso do colete. —Quanto?

Ela estava mordendo aquele suculento lábio inferior novamente.

—Será que… cinco libras seria demais? Juro que vou pagá-lo. Tenho trinta por ano.

—Hmmm. — Ele examinou uma moeda tirada da bolsa. —Vamos fechar em cinco redondos, está bem? Quem sabe, talvez ela possa usar o dinheiro para atrair um bom partido. Um marido. Acho que o Sr. Weasley agora está disponível, não está?

Ele ficou surpreso diante de tanta felicidade que o seu gesto despreocupado havia causado. Hermione bateu palmas, sem nenhum constrangimento, e até rodopiou pela cozinhas:

—Vinte libras? Está falando sério? O senhor realmente vai…? Oh, muito obrigada, Lord Harry, muito obrigada!.

Antes de entender qual era a intenção de Hermione , ela tinha rodopiado em sua direção, jogado os dois braços ao redor do pescoço dele e queria dar um beijo com aquela boca de cereja na mesma face que havia esbofeteado meia hora antes.

Harry sobressaltou-se com a leve pressão do formoso peito contra os seus ombros. Antes de poder se deter, ele tinha virado o rosto, de forma que os lábios de Hermione, em vez e tocarem a face, tocaram os lábios dele, enquanto o braço de Harry se enroscava ao redor da cinturinha da moça como uma cobra, puxando-a para seu colo.

Ele a sentiu empertigar-se imediatamente, mas o contato da sua era doce, tão doce que não conseguiu deixar que ela se afastasse, ainda não. Ele tinha se perguntado se aquele bofetão era para valer e naquele momento tinha a resposta. Ela havia lhe dado um tapa no rosto porque era isso que uma filha de vigário bem criada fazia quando um estranho passava dos limites. Mas, no coração, ela tinha recebido bem esse avanço. E era por isso que agora parecia se derreter contra ele, os olhos fechados, os olhos fechados, o coração batendo enlouquecido no peito.

Foi apenas quando ele levantou uma mão para envolver um daqueles seios magníficos através da lã do corpete que ela deu um pulo, saltando do colo dele como uma gata amedrontada.

—Lord Harry! — exclamou ela, as pupilas tão dilatadas que os pareciam pretos e não castanhos.

Harry, ainda com aquele gosto doce na boca, estendeu o braço, tentando puxá-la para perto novamente, com seu calor, sua maciez e o seu desejo de ir para mais além. Mas ela afastou até suas costas baterem contra a pia, do outro lado do cômodo.

—Lord Harry — ela disse novamente, quase de forma incoerente. —Outra vez não. Eu já lhe disse!

Ele a olhou, pensando que ela era a criatura mais atraente com quem tivera contato em muito, muito tempo, e de repente percebeu que, se não soubesse fazer o jogo direito, ele a perderia. Ela não era uma mulher casada, que sabia o que fazer na cama.

Era virgem, ainda que muito sensual, e parecia mais chocada com a sua própria reação aos avanços dele do que com o fato de que ele os fizera.

—Srta. Granger — disse ele, desconhecendo a sua própria voz de tão rouca. Pigarreou e tentou novamente. —Srta. Granger. Não posso pedir desculpas o suficiente. Não sei o que deu em mim. A senhorita deve acreditar que isso nunca mais vai acontecer.—Mas, mesmo enquanto dizia essas palavras, não tirava os olhos dos peitos dela, da forma mais fascinante como os mamilos, como pedregulhos duros nas taças do corpete, se expandiam através da lã. — Afinal de contas — ele disse com um sorriso — você é a minha cunhada.

Ele deveria estar esperando dessa vez, mas mesmo assim foi um choque, um súbito golpe contra a sua face. Ela o atingiu ainda com mais força do que antes, parecendo descontar toda a sua frustração sexual na mandíbula dele. Maldição, a moça tinha um cruzado direito muito forte!

—Não pode haver nada disso em Potter — declarou Hermione, com raiva. Os olhos cor de mel lançavam chamas. —Você está me ouvindo? É só fazer qualquer coisinha, como levantar uma sobrancelha para mim, que Teddy e eu voltamos imediatamente!

—Perfeitamente — disse Harry, esfregando tristemente a sua mandíbula. —Você tem toda a razão.

Sem mais uma palavra, ela fugiu, saindo altivamente e a passos largos da sala, o quadril balançando de uma maneira cativante que, Harry tinha certeza, só poderia ser inconsciente.

—E eram dezesseis libras e três centavos, seu bobão — disse ela sobre um ombro. Lembrando-se das moedas que tinha posto no bolso de Weasley, Harry começou a rir, balançando a cabeça. O maldito vigário tinha lhe cobrado uma libra a mais.

* * *

(na): heii gente e aqui esta mais um capítulo em menos de uma semana. Férias sua linda, muito obrigada por me deixar atualizar minhas fanfics. Espero que estejam gostando da fanfic!

Midnight: Oiii! fico muito feliz em saber que você esta acompanhando a fanfic, e não, ron e Arthut não tem nenhuma relação (esqueci de colocar isso no primeiro capítulo não foi? Minha lerdeza sempre é surpreendente) e já imaginou ser pedida em casamento praticamente em um cemitério depois da pessoa ter ajudado em um parto? Completamente sem noção. Acho que seus desejos se realizaram não? Teddy e Harry ficaram amigos, mas, muita coisa vai rolar ainda. Espero que tenha gostado, bjoos florzinha :)


	5. Solar Potter

O penetrante vento norte achatava a saia ampla de Hermione contra a armação que ela usava por baixo do vestido, fazendo-se sentir através das dobras do novo casaco de pele de castor e provocando lágrimas nos olhos. Ela afastou o lenço que mantinha pressionado sobre o corte bem acima da linha do cabelo e limpou os olhos com um canto limpo do linho monogramado, para que Teddy não pensasse que ela estava chorando. Mas era tarde demais quando percebeu que ele a observava, os olhos brilhantes arregalados no rosto de bochechas vermelhas.

—Olá! — gritou ele para se fazer ouvir sobre o vento. —Vejam o que vocês fizeram, seus palhaços! Vocês fizeram Hermione chorar!

Os três homens, que trabalhavam desesperadamente para levantar a carruagem da vala em que tinha tombado, levantaram os olhos da sua labuta, a respiração irregular saindo em lufadas brancas de suas bocas. Com os uniformes vermelhos e brancos da Casa Potter, provavelmente estavam com muito mais frio do que ela, mas o esforço tinha feito com que surgisse um brilho em suas testas e o cabelo do lacaio estava grudado ao pescoço.

Hermione desejou, como vinha fazendo na última meia hora, desde que a carruagem derrapara na estrada - se é que poderia chamar de estrada essa triste trilha coberta de gelo que levava ao Solar Potter -, que ela e Teddyy nunca tivessem saído de Applesby. A essa altura do dia, estariam em casa, aconchegados perto da lareira, tomando chá da tarde, e não tiritando de frio em um pântano tão inaproveitável e gélido que até os ladrões de estrada se mantinham à distância.

Ao lado dela, Sir Arthur Wesley se mexia de um lado para o outro, desconfortavelmente, e tocou o braço dela com untuosa solicitude.

—Srta. Granger, não sei como lhe pedir desculpas por esse acidente infeliz. — Sir Arthur vinha pedindo desculpas sem parar desde que a carruagem tombara. Hermione tinha esperanças de que o frio congelasse a língua dele. Infelizmente, a declaração indignada de Teddy, de que Hermione estava chorando, tinha voltado a despertar a preocupação do executor do espólio. —Tem certeza de que não deseja se sentar? A senhorita está com frio? Posso emprestar-lhe minha capa?

—Sem dúvida que não — declarou Hermione com mais firmeza do que sentia. Ela evitou lembrá-lo de que, mesmo se quisesse se sentar, não havia onde fazê-lo, já que a carruagem estava metade dentro e metade fora da vala e não havia qualquer estrutura à vista. —Estou perfeitamente bem, Sir Arthur. Teddy se enganou. Não estou chorando.

Virando o rosto para que Sir Arthur não pudesse ver o rosto dela por trás do seu novo gorro de borda larga forrado de pele, Hermione deu a Teddy o seu olhar de maior desaprovação, as finas sobrancelhas inclinadas para baixo sobre o nariz reto. Logo que chegassem a Potter ela teria que achar um momento para falar a sós com ele. Desde que ficara sabendo que era o novo duque de Potter, Teddy estava intolerável.

O novo duque de Potter olhou o rosto da tia e gritou, com voz aguda:

—Está sangrando de novo! Mione, a sua cabeça está sangrando!.

Que amolação! Hermione pressionou o lenço de Lord Harry contra o corte sofrido quando a carruagem tombou. Hermione não sentia muita dor e não entendia por que tanto espalhafato, já que se tratava apenas de um pequeno corte escondido atrás de seu cabelo. Mas estava sangrando bastante, o suficiente para fazer Sir Arthur ficar muito branco e Lord Harry insistir em sair a pé em busca de ajuda…

—Agora está melhor — disse Teddy, sorrindo travesso para ela, mais feliz do que ela tinha visto desde o início da longa jornada para o sul. Mesmo a estadia de uma semana em Londres não tinha sido tão empolgante para o menino quanto esse acidente com a carruagem. Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto narrava mais uma vez como Lord Harry salvara Hermione de ser esmagada e morta pela barriga de Sir Arthur quando a carruagem derrapou na estrada.

—Logo que sentiu a carruagem se inclinando — falava Teddy, num arroubo, levantando o braço e puxando a manga do vestido de viagem verde-escuro de Hermione Harry puxou você para cima dele, não foi, Hermione? Para mim ele salvou a sua vida. Acho que Sir Arthur a teria esmagado como uma uva se caísse em cima de você.

—Chega Teddy— disse Hermione suavemente. —Estou bem ciente do fato de que Lord Harry me salvou a vida. Eu já lhe agradeci.

Sir Arthur Wesley pigarreou. Vinha ouvindo os comentários do jovem duque sobre o seu peso com constrangimento crescente e parecia ter chegado ao limite.

—Vossa Graça, por que o senhor não corre até o topo daquela colina e vê se o seu tio já está chegando com um grupo de resgate?

Teddy não precisava de mais incentivo para gastar um pouco da sua energia, aparentemente sem limites. Disparou em direção ao cume coberto de neve, como uma pedra lançada de um estilingue, e Hermione aproveitou a oportunidade para enxugar os olhos novamente. O vento estava mais forte, lançando neve e pequenas partículas de gelo contra eles e ela sentia as bochechas e o nariz congelar. Durante o acidente, a maior parte do longo cabelo de Hermione tinha escapado da rede na qual ela o mantinha preso e seus dedos estavam dormentes demais devido ao frio para pôr as mechas rebeldes de volta no lugar. Naquele momento, os cachos evitavam que suas orelhas enregelassem.

Bateu os pés no chão, sentindo os dedos cada vez mais dormentes dentro das botas de pelica. Não havia nenhum lugar nesse pântano desolado, percebeu, em que pudessem se abrigar do vento. Talvez tivessem sobrevivido ao acidente da carruagem para morrer a apenas alguns quilômetros do seu destino.

—Minha cara Srta. Granger — advertiu-a Sir Arthur.—A senhora está azulada de frio. Por favor, permita que eu lhe empreste minha capa. Eu estarei perfeitamente satisfeito com a manta de colo da carruagem…

—Não seja ridículo Sir Arthur — respondeu Hermione batendo os dentes. —Estou perfeitamente bem. Não sei quantas vezes terei que dizer isso para alguém acreditar em mim. — A pulsação dolorida da sua cabeça desmentia as suas palavras, mas não havia razão para dar a Sir Arthur mais uma coisa de que se lamentar. Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior e aguentou a dor em silêncio, contente de ter a desculpa do vento para os olhos lacrimejantes.

—Acho que estamos quase conseguindo, senhor — gritou um dos cocheiros e Hermione levantou os olhos esperançosa. O lacaio tinha segurado os cavalos e gritava em tom encorajados para a parelha da frente, enquanto dois cocheiros, lá embaixo na vala, empurravam para cima, com toda a sua força, o pesado veículo preto com ornamentos de metal.

Hermione pensou que um homem do tamanho de Sir Arthur poderia ser de grande ajuda empurrando, mas aparentemente ele se achava ser mais útil confortando-a. Naquele exato momento, ainda batia de leve no ombro dela, murmurando:

—Tudo vai dar certo, a senhorita vai ver! Eles estão quase conseguindo. São bons rapazes. Lord Harry só contrata os melhores, a senhorita sabe.

Mas seriam necessários mais do que três dos melhores homens de Lord Harry para endireitar a carruagem. Os cavalos estavam agitados e não conseguiam encontrar apoio para as patas sobre a estrada congelada e, quando as rodas da frente da carruagem tocaram a estrada, a parelha pisou em falso e todo o veículo desabou, caindo de novo na vala. Horrorizada com a possibilidade dos cocheiros serem esmagados, Hermione gritou uma advertência e os dois homens pularam para fora do caminho da carruagem bem a tempo.

—Oh! — gritou Hermione. A essa altura, ela estava realmente começando a ter vontade de chorar. —Oh! Isso é terrível. Aqueles pobres homens! E os pobres cavalos! Quanto mais tempo vai levar, Sir Arthur, para Lord Harry e o outro lacaio chegarem a pé ao Solar Potter? Sei que ainda é cedo, está na hora do chá, mas já está escurecendo…

—Tenha fé, Srta. Granger.—Sir Arthur olhou ao redor, tão desanimado quanto ela. Ele também preferia estar descansando ao lado de uma lareira acesa e tomando chá. —Tenha fé. Lord Harry Potter não vai nos decepcionar.

Fé em Lord Harry Potter era algo que Hermione não tinha nem um pouco. Apesar de ele ter se abstido de novos avanços na quinzena que se conheceram, naquele horrível dia em Applesby, ela ainda não tinha certeza se confiava nele.

É verdade que ele havia se provado um perfeito gentleman durante sua estada em sua bela casa em Londres. Tinha mandado buscar Sir Arthur e sua esposa para serem seus acompanhantes e, apesar de Hermione não apreciar Sir Arthur, descobriu que gostava bastante da mulher dele. Lady Wesley era tudo o que o marido não era – atraente, bem-humorada e sensata. Apesar de ter cinco filhas, ela assumiu pessoalmente a seqüência aparentemente sem fim de compromissos com costureiras, resultante da promessa de Lord Harry de dar um novo guarda-roupa a Hermione, e se manteve muito mais animada do que a moça depois de meia dúzia de visitas à modistas de chapéus. Entre as provas, Lady Wesley passeou com Hermione por Londres. Ela não protestou nem um pouco contra uma visita à Câmara dos Comuns, apesar de o parlamento ainda estar em recesso, e entrou e saiu de museus com tanto entusiasmo como se nunca tivesse visto um deles.

Lord Harry providenciou para que o jovem duque também estivesse bem ocupado com lições de equitação no Regent's Park, visitas freqüentes ao zoológico e uma série de compras que a deixou furiosa, já que Hermione não aprovava que um menino da idade de Teddy tivesse o seu próprio rifle, sem falar do enorme cavalo.

Mas era difícil se manter brava com um homem que insistia em levá-los a restaurantes caros todas as noites, sobre os quais Hermione só tinha lido, sem nunca nem sonhar em jantar em um deles. E quando, depois de uma suculenta refeição de lagosta com champanhe e merengue, ele invariavelmente aparecia com ingressos para lugares em um camarote para a ópera ou o teatro, como ela poderia continuar a se ressentir dele? O fato de que, logo depois do jantar, Lord Harry desaparecia todas as noites não era da conta dela. Como lembrou Lady Wesley, encolhendo os ombros Harry Potter era um homem do mundo e era um pouco cansativo para um homem assim passar todas as noites com um velho casal e, Hermione acrescentou para si mesma, com uma filha de vigário puritana, já que Lady Wesley era bem-educada demais para dizer isso.

Hermione sentia-se particularmente escandalizada pela manhã, quando Lord Harry se juntava a eles na mesa do café. Apesar de meticulosamente vestido como sempre, tinha olheiras e às vezes ela tinha certeza de sentir no seu hálito cheiro de uísque da noite anterior. Em resumo, acreditava que Lord Harry estivesse envolvido no tipo de atividades que seria de se esperar de um homem da sua idade e classe social, e ela se perguntava quanto ele gastava nas mesas de jogo toda noite e precisamente quantas amantes sustentava.

Ainda assim, apesar de convencida de que Harry estava se tornando muito dissoluto devido à vida de hedonismo que levava, Hermione era delicada com ele. Não queria que Teddy percebesse a sua antipatia por aquele homem. Era-lhe importante que o seu sobrinho, que nunca tivera uma figura paterna na vida, com a exceção do avô, respeitasse o tio e não ajudaria se ele soubesse o quanto Hermione desaprovava aquele homem. Portanto, pela primeira vez na vida, Hermione guardou suas opiniões para si. Toda vez que via Lord Harry abatido e inclinado sobre o seu café, ela mordia a língua e se abstinha de importuná-lo com referências a seus excessos.

Mas até Hermione tinha de admitir que estava impressionada com a exibição de coragem viril feita por Lord Harry durante o acidente com a carruagem. No momento em que o veículo começou a se inclinar, ele jogou os braços ao redor dela, para protegê-la, e a puxou, tirando-a do caminho do corpo em queda de Sir Arthur. Infelizmente, sua proteção não conseguira evitar que ela batesse a cabeça com força contra a lâmpada de óleo do interior da carruagem. Mas o tratamento solícito que Lord Harry lhe deu, levantando-a gentilmente da carruagem e pondo o seu próprio lenço sobre a ferida que ela não podia ver (e não acreditava ser tão grave quanto os outros diziam), a sua insistência em fazer ele mesmo a caminhada até o Solar Potter para buscar ajuda, tudo isso melhorava cem vezes a opinião que ela tinha dele. Hermione nem tinha coragem de se queixar do frio, de tão comovida que ficara com a preocupação dele.  
Mas já tinha partido havia algum tempo. Hermione estava gelada até os ossos e, além disso, com dor de cabeça. Qual a distância daqui até Potter? E quanto tempo demoraria até que outra carruagem fosse despachada para pegá-los?

Hermione pensou na bondosa esposa de Sir Arthur, Lady Wesley, e nas cinco filhas do casal, e em como ela estivera aquecida e satisfeita na noite anterior, junto a eles, em sua propriedade de campo, a vinte quilômetros de Potter. Ah, se pudessem adivinhar que haveria essa terrível tempestade de inverno antes de partir para o solar, naquela tarde! Se tivessem saído um pouco antes, teriam chegado antes da pior parte da tempestade. Se… se apenas os dedos dos pés dela não estivessem tão malditamente frios!

—Olá, vem alguém aí?—Sir Arthur levantou um braço, fazendo sinal para alguém - não na direção que Teddy tomara, mas na direção oposta, de onde tinham vindo de carruagem. —Olá!  
Hermione virou a cabeça, piscando contra o vento, e viu um único homem a cavalo se aproximando rapidamente. Em um tempo daqueles e com tanto gelo, era pura loucura dirigir um animal assim. Ela pensou, com desalento súbito no coração, que apenas um homem fugindo de alguém ou de alguma coisa cavalgaria naquela velocidade e que talvez Sir Arthur estivesse sinalizando para um ladrão de estradas. Engolindo em seco, Hermione deu um pequeno passo para trás do cavalheiro em forma de barril e percebeu que o corpo dele era bem eficiente como escudo contra o forte vento.

—Olá! — Sir Arthur. —O senhor pode nos ajudar?

Cavalo e cavaleiro surgiram do turbilhão de neve e gelo, e Hermione deu por si olhando para um garanhão enorme e de olhos vermelhos, de cujas narinas negras saía vapor. O cavaleiro do garanhão não era menos intimidante. Todo envolvido em um manto preto, o homem de ombros largos e olhos de aço sorriu para ela e, com um sobressalto de reconhecimento, Hermione percebeu que se tratava de ninguém menos que Lord Harry. Ele controlava o enorme animal que cavalgava com força e graça, assobiando por entre os dentes brancos e regulares, enquanto o cavalo batia os seus pesados cascos na neve profunda.

—Lord Harry! — gritou Sir Arthur, encantado. Levantou o braço para tirar o chapéu e pôs uma mão nas rédeas do garanhão. Isso foi um erro. O cavalo sacudiu a sua cabeça negra furiosamente, salpicando a capa de Sir Arthur de espuma e neve parcialmente derretida.  
—Ora, desculpe-me — disse Sir Arthur, pretensamente para o cavalo, o que fez Hermione esconder um sorriso na aba de pele da sua peliça. —Mas de onde o senhor vem, Lord Harry? Vi o senhor e o jovem Bob partirem na outra direção…

—Sei disso. — Com um rangido de couro, Lord Harry pulou da sela, pousando pesadamente na neve ao lado de Sir Arthur. Este, Hermione pensara desde o momento em que o conhecera, era um homem anormalmente grande, mas Lord Harry era uma cabeça mais alto que ele e quase trinta centímetros mais que Hermione . Com as botas e calças de cavalgar, era evidente que Harry Potter era magro em todos os lugares em que Arthur Wesley era gordo, mas ainda assim conseguia intimidar apenas pela sua grande estatura.

—O vento que saí do pântano não é de brincadeira — disse Lord Harry, tenso. —Não há como um homem a pé sobreviver a ele. Por isso, fizemos o desvio e paramos na Mansão Ashbury. Tomei um cavalo emprestado e voltei o mais rápido possível. A carruagem vai levar algum tempo para chegar aqui. As estradas estão mortalmente traiçoeiras.

—Ai, meu Deus! — exclamou Sir Arthur, desanimado. —Que pena! A cabeça da Srta. Granger ainda está sangrando, my lord, e temo que ela esteja sentindo muita dor.

—Ainda sangrando? — repetiu Harry, enquanto a voz alta de Hermione, negando, se perdia no vento. Os olhos dele, verdes e brilhantes, a olhavam acusadoramente. — esse lenço — ordenou. —Deixe-me ver isso.

—Não é nada — insistiu Hermione. —É apenas Teddyy. Ele é excessivamente protetor em relação a mim. — Estava constrangida com a confusão que todos estavam fazendo por uma coisa que, tinha certeza, não passava de um corte pequeno.

Também estava bastante consciente da intensidade do olhar de Lord Harry. Por que ele sempre a olhava daquele jeito? Deveria saber que ela nunca poderia ser mais nada do que a sua cunhada… e, na verdade, uma cunhada particularmente empertigada e correta. Quanto aborrecimento! O homem era uma ameaça. A última coisa que ela queria era que ele pusesse as mãos no seu rosto, examinando-a de perto. O toque de suas mãos a deixava nervosa e o seu olhar… bem, era melhor ele deixar de olhá-la daquele jeito ou ela teria uma dura lição para lhe dar.

Mas ele não a deixaria sossegada até que lhe permitisse olhar a sua testa, então, de má vontade, Hermione tirou o lenço amassado da cabeça e inclinou o rosto em sua direção, mantendo os olhos cuidadosamente afastados dos dele. Ele segurou o queixo dela entre os dedos enluvados e a examinou de perto, as sobrancelhas escuras vincadas. Ela teria sobrevivido bem a essa prova se ele não tivesse achando necessário sondar a linha do cabelo com outro lenço limpo, desta vez o de Sir Arthur.

Hermione soltou sem querer um grito de dor. Mordeu o lábio inferior, mas não pôde evitar que lágrimas rolassem devido à sensibilidade do seu ferimento. A visão dela de repente girou e por um momento o equilíbrio a abandonou.

Lord Harry largou o queixo dela e, apesar do protesto indistinto de Hermione, segurou a sua cintura estreita com um braço de ferro enquanto ela oscilava, atordoada, não sabendo se devido ao ferimento na cabeça ou à grande proximidade dele.

Sir Arthur imediatamente começou a reaprendê-la por não lhe contar que não se sentia bem e ela só conseguia piscar desculpando-se com ele, sem confiar na sua voz para falar. Hermione se recostou em Lord Harry, grata tanto pelo calor de seu corpo quanto pelo apoio. Ele envolveu a sua pesada capa preta ao redor deles dois e ali dentro Hermione começou a sentir os dedos e o nariz novamente.

Foi só quando a tontura começou a se dissipar que ela percebeu a dureza dos músculos debaixo da lã sobre a qual seu rosto descansava. Subitamente acanhada, Hermione tirou as mãos do regalo e as colocou contra o peito largo e forte de Harry. Ela era tão pequena e a sua força tão inútil que ele nem percebeu seu empurrão urgente.

—Ela deve estar realmente muito mal — repetia Sir Arthur —mas nunca disse nada, pobrezinha.

—Tenha paciência! — Hermione conseguiu exclamar, zombeteiramente, apesar de sua respiração ainda estar curta e o coração martelar com esforço contra os espartilhos. —Não é nada além de um pequeno galo…

—Hermione! — O berro de Teddy era suficiente para acordar os mortos e, entorpecida como ela se sentia, Hermione levantou a cabeça e o viu correndo pela encosta coberta de neve abaixo, o pequeno rosto vermelho de raiva e a respiração saindo tão velozmente como o vapor de uma locomotiva.—O que você pensa que está fazendo com a minha Hermione? — inquiriu Teddy. —Solte-a imediatamente! — Há muito tempo considerado o garoto problema de Aberdeen, Teddy Potter estivera envolvido em tantas brigas e confusões que já não sabia quantas, muitas delas por causa dela. Hermione tivera a esperança de que levá-lo à sua casa ancestral ajudaria a civilizá-lo…

Mas parecia que, em seu tio Harry, Teddy havia encontrado o seu par.

—Silêncio, seu rapazola impertinente — rosnou Harry —ou eu o ponho sobre os joelhos.

—O senhor não pode fazer isso— declarou Teddy. —O duque sou eu!

—Ora, Teddy — resmungou Hermione. A última coisa que ela queria era sair do quente abraço de Harry para enfrentar aquele vento gelado de novo, mas não era nem um pouco prudente ficar apoiada tão intimamente nos braços dele. Nem era necessário, a essa altura. A dor de cabeça tinha voltado a ser uma pulsação surda, porém tolerável, e ela já não se sentia nem um pouco atordoada.

Mas, ao levantar os olhos, os lábios abertos para pedir que Harry a soltasse, ela descobriu que ele não estava prestando nem um pouco de atenção nela. A presença tão próxima dele provocava uma série de emoções conflitantes na moça, mas parecia que Harry não era nem um pouco afetado pela proximidade de Hermione. Ele olhava fixamente para o céu, com expressão inescrutável.

—Estás nevando mais forte — observou. —Acho que o melhor é eu levar a Srta. Granger para Potter agora. Ela não deve esperar pela carruagem.

Hermione deu uma olhada apreensiva para o garanhão negro, o vapor saindo em grandes baforadas das narinas.

—Realmente, my lord, estou bem. Posso esperar a carruagem. E o senhor não precisa me segurar como se eu fosse ser levada pelo vento.

—Você não está bem e vai fazer o que eu mandar.

O olhar penetrante de Harry parecia fazer um buraco através dela e Hermione olhou para o outro lado, o rubor tingindo as suas faces claras. Nunca tinha encontrado um homem, a não ser algum admirador ocasional e anônimo nas ruas, em Applesby, que a fitasse tão descaradamente. Ela devia estar com um aspecto horroroso, pensou, preocupada, para ele olhá-la daquele jeito.

Percebendo que ela não se sentia à vontade, Harry tirou o braço da sua cintura, mas desabotoou o manto e o pôs sobre os ombros estreitos de Hermione , apesar dos seus protestos. A roupa pesada era grande demais para ela e quase trinta centímetros de tecido se arrastavam pela neve. Livre daquele confortável abraço, Hermione oscilou um pouco ao vento, sentindo como se todos os pontos em que Harry a tocara tivessem sido marcados a fogo. As suas faces queimavam e ela manteve os olhos baixos, evitando olhar diretamente para alguém.

Teddy, porém, a conhecia bem demais para ser enganado por essa tentativa de aparentar normalidade. —Você está mal — ele declarou, vindo para ficar ao seu lado. —Por que não disse nada antes?

—Ora, de que adiantaria? — Ela estendeu os braços e ajeitou o gorro dele, afundando-o firmemente sobre as orelhas. — Isso não faria a ajuda chegar mais rápido.

Teddy se mexeu, aborrecido.

—Pare de cuidar de mim. É você que precisa de cuidados. — Inflando o peito, ele se virou e se dirigiu a Lord Harry: —Acho que é melhor você a levar, tio. Ela não é tão forte quanto parece.

Hermione quase caiu na gargalhada diante disso, mas a risada morreu rapidamente quando ela levantou os olhos e viu Lord Harry se aproximando a passos largos, no rosto uma expressão decidida.

—Você vem comigo — disse ele com seriedade.

Hermione instintivamente deu um passo para trás, a visão correndo para o garanhão. —Ah,não—disse ela, brandindo o regalo como se fosse uma arma. —Está tudo bem. Ficarei aqui com Sir Arthur. Leve Teddy. Ele provavelmente adoraria cavalgar naquele… naquele… naquela coisa.

Mas seus protestos não poderiam ter caído em ouvidos menos complacentes. Ainda quando ela retrocedia, os dedos de Harry se fecharam ao redor do pulso de Hermione e de repente ela estava nos braços dele. Como se não pesasse mais que uma criança, Harry a levantou e colocou na sela, as mãos tão grandes que os dedos enluvados quase circundaram a cintura da moça. Hermione não conseguiu evitar um suspiro ao perceber a grande distância que existia entre o chão e o dorso daquele enorme cavalo.

—Você está bem?—Harry lhe perguntou, estudando-lhe o rosto com curiosidade.

Hermione engoliu em seco e fez que sim, disfarçando o terror com uma exibição de indiferença, calmamente arrumando as saias ao redor do pescoço do animal. Por dentro, porém rezava com fervor para não fazer nenhuma tolice, como desmaiar ou cair.

Harry subiu com um movimento rápido para a sela, atrás dela, tirando o pesado manto dos ombros de Hermione e o abotoando ao redor dos dois. O braço dele contornou a cintura dela de novo, mas dessa vez ela ficou agradecida pelo apoio. Assim, se desmaiasse, ele a pegaria antes que caísse no chão duro e tão distante.

—Wesley— disse Lord Harry, juntando as rédeas do garanhão. —Você espera aqui com Sua Graça pela carruagem leve. Não deve demorar muito mais.

—Oh!— exclamou Sir Arthur. —Excelente, my lord. E talvez, no caminho, possamos parar na casa do médico e levá-lo conosco para o solar, para examinar o ferimento da Srta. Granger.

Acomodada entre as pernas fortes de Harry, Hermione se manteve sentada o mais imóvel que conseguia, as maças do rosto queimando. Através da saia e da armação, sentia o contorno nítido da masculinidade dele contra as suas nádegas, a dureza do peito dele contra a curva da suas costas. Ela achara que o abraço dele tinha sido íntimo antes, mas era nada em comparação com a familiaridade com que agora se apoiavam um no outro. Hermione tentou controlar as batidas fortes do seu coração, sabendo muito bem que, para ele, como homem do mundo, a situação provavelmente não passasse de pura rotina. Era apenas uma corrida através do pântano. O que poderia ser mais monótono?

—Até logo, então — gritou Harry para Sir Arthur e Teddy, controlando o corcel que resfolegava. —Até nos encontrarmos em Potter.

E então dispararam com tanta velocidade que Hermione mais uma vez ficou ofegante. Tirando as mãos do seu regalo, ela prendeu os dedos, aterrorizada, ao redor do braço com o qual Lord Harry a segurava e ele reagiu apertando mais a cintura dela com uma risadinha.

—Você não tem muito de amazona, hein? — perguntou. Hermione engoliu uma resposta sarcástica. Não parecia prudente antagonizar a única coisa que a impedia de encontrar a morte certa debaixo daqueles enormes cascos.

Cruzaram os prados irregulares do pântano, a neve chicoteando-lhes a pele e o ar frígido devastando o cabelo de Hermione, apesar da aba larga da sua nova touca. Os seus olhos transbordavam devido ao frio e ela mal podia ver. Baixou a cabeça contra o peito de Lord Harry e começou a rezar. O primeiro entre os seus pedidos era a esperança de não cair do cavalo. Ela tinha um desejo secundário, de ver Lord Harry morrer de uma doença particularmente desagradável, mais isso, ela admitiu de má vontade, poderia esperar para depois que ela estivesse em segurança no Solar Potter.

Quando o resfolegante garanhão negro se acomodou em um meio galope suave, Hermione sentiu o aperto de Harry ao redor de sua cintura relaxar um pouquinho. Ele perguntou, olhando para dentro da aba de pele da touca que ela usava:

—Você está bem? Isso não é demais para você?

—Estou bem sim— disse Hermione, entre dentes. —Estou bem obrigada.

—Você não é uma mentirosa muito convincente, não é?— riu Harry.

—Eu sou filha de um vigário — retorquiu Hermione mordazmente. —Não se espera que eu seja boa em mentir. Teddy, por outro lado, mente admiravelmente bem.

—Esse traço ele deve ter puxado do lado paterno da família — disse Harry, sorrindo.  
Hermione balançou a cabeça. Os dentes estavam batendo, mas ela esperava que Lord Harry supusesse que era de frio e não de medo do cavalo.

—Oh, não estou assim tão certa disso Kathy sempre teve talento para inventar coisas.

—Nada disso, Teddy sem dúvida é do jeito do pai dele. A imagem escarrada de John com essa idade.— A voz de Lord Harry parecia estranha. —O seu pai deve ter tido um ataque apoplético quando a sua irmã e o meu irmão fugiram. Você se lembra disso?

—Claro que me lembro— disse Hermione. Ela engoliu em seco, não devido à lembrança, mas por causa do grande fosso que o cavalo de Lord Harry acabava de pular. Quando se sentiu em condições de falar novamente, disse: —Eu tinha a idade de Teddy na época. As crianças têm a capacidade de reter lembranças aos dez anos, você sabe.

Se Lord Harry ouviu o tremor da voz dela, ignorou-o.

—Como era ela, a sua irmã Katherine? Não como você, obviamente, se era uma mentirosa hábil.

Hermione mexeu o corpo contra o dele, pouco à vontade. Ainda não conseguia ver nada à sua frente, a não ser um mar inconstante de branco, com um céu cinzento por cima.

—Parecida comigo? Não, nem um pouco.

—Nem um pouco parecida com você? Isto é difícil de acreditar. Sem dúvida, Katherine era bonita, como você.

Hermione , se pudesse, teria estendido o pescoço para dar uma olhada no rosto dele naquele momento, já que não sabia, pelo tom de voz, se ele estava ou não caçoando. Mas, no minuto em que tentou fazer isso, recebeu no rosto uma cortina de neve. Baixou a cabeça contra o peito de Harry. Maldito seja ele, de qualquer forma. Por que estava tentando flertar e diverti-se com ela naquele momento, quando as defesas dela estavam baixas? Tivera uma semana em Londres para tentar cortejá-la, mas praticamente a ignorara. Criaturas detestáveis, os homens.

—Katherine é muito bonita — admitiu Hermione depois de uma pausa. Manter uma conversa com aquele clima e no lombo de um cavalo era difícil, mas, Hermione teve que admitir, ajudava a afastar seus pensamentos do frio e do medo de cair. Acrescentou, hesitante: —Mas um rosto bonito não implica necessariamente uma alma bonita.

Harry riu.

—Falou como uma verdadeira filha de vigário. Você não aprovava o jeito de Katherine, não é? Ela e John, pelo que entendi, não eram exatamente retraídos e reservados nas suas atividades…

—Não, nem um pouco— falou Hermione. —Para eles, a vida era apenas uma festa atrás da outra. Sem se preocupar que sua existência dissoluta acabasse destruindo os dois, deixando órfão o seu bebê inocente…

—A quem você então se encarregou de criar. — Harry olhava para ela com expressão irônica. —Não é de admirar que seja uma liberal. Deve ter uma opinião muito desfavorável da aristocracia se o meu irmão foi à única experiência que teve com ela. John não era exatamente responsável, fiscalmente ou de qualquer outra maneira."

—E quem da sua classe social é? — inquiriu-o Hermione. —Não consigo me lembrar de nenhum membro da Câmara dos Lords que esteja mais preocupado com o bem do povo do que com o bem de seu próprio bolso.

—Não tenho prazer em discutir política com uma filha de vigário de olhos cor de mel no meio de uma nevasca — disse Harry, e então a voz dele revelou claramente que ele estava se divertindo. —Mas, em defesa da minha gente, afirmo que, se você ou o seu pai alguma vez tivesse pensado em entrar em contato com a minha família, nós teríamos providenciado dinheiro pra vocês, pelo bem estar de Teddy.

—Oh! — interrompeu Hermione, esquecida de todo o medo de cair. —Você esperava que nós fôssemos rastejando de Applesby, procurando as sobras da sua mesa, mesmo depois que todos na sua família deixaram muito claro, quando John e Katherine se casaram, que nenhum de vocês queria saber de nada conosco? Ora, sem saber absolutamente nada sobre nós, vocês nos odiaram desde o primeiro momento!

—Calma, calma — disse Harry, rindo e com o mesmo tom que usaria se estivesse tentando acalmar uma égua nervosa. —Você junta todos nós, Potter, como se fôssemos um grande cozido ou algo assim. Eu não sou responsável pelas ações do meu pai, e não poderia ter feito nada contra elas. — Diante de uma fungada de Hermione, mostrando o quanto ela duvidava disso, Harry insistiu: —Estou falando a verdade, Srta. Granger. Eu estava fora de casa, em Oxford, quando John e a sua irmã fugiram.

—Ora, é mesmo? E ele não lhe disse nada sobre os seus planos?

—Ele e eu nunca fomos muito próximos. Tínhamos as nossas divergências. — Harry interrompeu o que estava dizendo, surpreso porque Hermione tinha bufado descortesamente. Ela não conseguira evitá-lo, apesar de que o seu pai sem dúvida não aprovaria isso.

—Divergências! Isso sim é que é amenizar uma situação!

—Eu sou assim tão diferente do John? — Harry parecia em dúvida. Ela se perguntou o que ele queria dizer com isso. Não sabia que o seu irmão John tinha sido um bêbado mal-humorado e desbocado? Ora, Hermione nunca compreenderia o que Katherine tinha visto nele, com a exceção do rosto bonito… e da carteira aparentemente sem fundo, é claro.

—Você sabe que não se parece nada com ele — disse Hermione, sem querer continuar para não afagar demais o ego dele. Tinha certeza de que Lord Harry Potter tinha muitas amigas para afagar seu ego… e outras coisas também. Ela não iria sucumbir tão facilmente aos seus encantos. Parou de falar, porém, ao vislumbrar alguma coisa através do turbilhão de neve. Sentindo a rigidez do corpo da moça, como uma reação inconsciente a alguma coisa, Harry abaixou os olhos para ela com ar interrogativo e notou a direção de seu olhar.

—Ah — disse Lord Harry com uma risada sem qualquer calor. —Aqui estamos nós, portanto. O incomparável Solar Potter.

Através da cortina oblíqua da neve, Hermione viu que, no fim irregular do pântano, uma linha de antigos carvalhos desfolhados formava uma aléia na colina suave, no alto da qual ficava a estrutura que Lord Harry chamava de Solar Potter. De três andares, com inúmeros anexos formando os estábulos, a casa das carruagens e a casa dos arrendatários, o solar enfeitava a paisagem ao redor como um cisne deslizando sobre um lago de prata. Das janelas superiores voltadas para o sul, Hermione tinha certeza de que, em um dia claro, era possível ver a encosta da colina até a aldeia mais próxima, que o Solar Potter e seus habitantes dominavam.

—É linda! — disse Hermione, respirando fundo e mal percebendo que falara em voz alta. Nunca tinha visto algo assim e se perguntou se as coisas teriam sido diferentes para Katherine se John a tivesse trazido para a sua casa ancestral.

—Você acha?—Harry parecia divertir-se. —Eu sempre a considerei uma monstruosidade. Localizada da forma mais infeliz. Os ventos do pântano parecem atravessar as paredes no inverno. Temos a maior dificuldade em mantê-la aquecida. Mas o pai do meu trisavô Potter não tinha o bom senso concedido por Deus a um estorninho e ele construiu uma casa voltada para um pântano.

Hermione mal o ouvia. Simplesmente não parecia possível que apenas algumas semanas antes ela e Teddy estavam usando o restinho de carvão do depósito, sem saber como iriam conseguir dinheiro para comprar mais. Agora, com uma rapidez que estava fazendo a cabeça de Hermione rodopiar, eles nunca teriam que se preocupar com o carvão - ou com dinheiro - novamente. Passar da miséria digna para tudo aquilo em apenas uma quinzena… Parecia um capítulo de um dos livros de fadas de Teddy.

Atrás dela, sentiu Harry bater no cavalo com o pé, fazendo-o galopar, levantando uma onda de neve e cascalho do caminho. Avançaram pela fila de carvalhos que levava até a casa coberta pela névoa, as luzes das muitas janelas do solar fazendo alegres padrões amarelos na neve incólume e na larga escada de pedra que levava aos pesados portais duplos. Aquelas portas começaram a se abrir antes mesmo de Harry ter parado totalmente a sua montaria, revelando mais luz amarela brilhante e dois homens com perucas empoadas e uniformes verdes e brancos, que desceram rapidamente os degraus cobertos de neve, correndo na direção deles.

Foi necessária a força dos dois homens, mais toda a destreza equestre de Harry, para levar o cavalo, extremamente nervoso, na direção da escada de pedra, para que pudessem desmontar. Aparentemente, o cavalo de Harry não estava tão ansioso para sair daquele clima inclemente quanto os seus cavaleiros.

—Oh, Lord Harry— gritou uma voz de mulher. Hermione viu uma silhueta rechonchuda entre as portas gêmeas da casa. —Estou tão feliz de vê-lo em casa em segurança, my Lord. Um acidente tão terrível e um tempo tão assustador! Felizmente o senhor conseguiu encontrar um cavalo. Diga-me, como estão o jovem duque e a tia dele?

—A senhora pode verificar isso por si mesma, Sra. Praehurst — disse Harry, tirando o pesado manto dos seus ombros largos e o enrolando ao redor de Hermione. —Trago comigo uma das vítimas do grande desastre de carruagem da Estrada Post.

A mulher ofegou e saiu até a escada de pedra, e Hermione viu que ela era compacta e de meia-idade. Julgando-se pelo aro de chaves que trazia dependurado em uma corrente ao redor da cintura, a mulher era a governanta do solar.

O vento e a neve empurravam a touca de renda que ela usava sobre o cabelo grisalho, mas a Sra. Praehurst mal parecia notar. Ela se virou e gritou para dentro da casa:

—Sr. Evers! Rosie, vá buscar o Sr. Evers. Diga-lhe que Lord Harry chegou e que ele está… — Ela se interrompeu, os olhos piscando atrás dos óculos de aros dourados. —E quem é essa jovem, my lord? Sem dúvida não é a pequena Victoire Wesley, não em uma noite como esta!

—Sem dúvida que não — disse Harry, com mais uma das suas gargalhadas. Ele desmontou com, Hermione estava aprendendo, a sua agilidade característica e se voltou para ela, os braços estendidos, um brilho travesso nos olhos claros.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, o olhar baixando apreensivamente em direção ao chão.

—Pode vir — disse ele, as mão enluvadas erguidas para as dela, que estavam sobre a crina do cavalo. —Não vou derrubar você, se é isto que está pensando.

Era tão perto do que Hermione pensava que ela enrubesceu, constrangida. Felizmente, qualquer pessoa que a visse à luz que saía das portas da frente de Potter pensaria que as faces vermelhas eram devido ao vento. Com cuidado, Hermione pôs os braços ao redor do pescoço de Harry, fechando bem os olhos, e deslizou para dentro do abraço quente dele, como se fosse o lugar mais natural do mundo para estar. Mas, em vez de a pegar deslizando-a pelo dorso do cavalo, Harry a levantou nas mãos com tanta facilidade como se ela fosse uma criança e se virou para levá-la nos braços até a escada de pedras e, de lá, para dentro da casa.

—Pelo amor de Deus — protestou Hermione, os olhos se arregalando. —Não sou uma inválida! Eu posso andar, não é mesmo?

—Está escorregadio aqui — foi à resposta sucinta de Harry, apesar de aparentemente não estar tendo nenhum problema em encontrar apoio para os pés. —E molhado.

—Eu estou toda molhada — Hermione o informou. —Não tenho nem um ponto de costura seco no corpo. Não sei qual é a diferença…

—Alguém já lhe disse — perguntou Harry enquanto subia a escada da entrada do solar— que você fala demais?

Antes de Hermione poder encontrar uma réplica apropriadamente mordaz, Harry já chamava pela governanta.

—Sra. Praehurst! Posso apresentar-lhe a tia de Sua Graça, a Srta. Hermione Granger?

A Sra. Praehurst, quando Harry levou Hermione suficientemente perto para dar uma boa olhada nela, ficou totalmente espantada por trás dos óculos, mas os seus bons modos a impedias de mostrar isso.

—Ora, mas… — disse a governanta, fazendo uma mesura. —Meu Deus, Srta. Granger… Por favor, me perdoe. É que, com essa luz… e a senhora parece tão jovem… espero que…— A governanta então tentou um outro caminho. —O seu ferimento é muito grave?

—Estou bem, obrigada— disse Hermione delicadamente, enquanto Harry a levava rapidamente para dentro, deixando para trás a surpreendida governanta. Foi realmente muito difícil falar com dignidade enquanto era transportada de um lado para o outro como se fosse um saco de trigo. —É uma enorme satisfação conhecer a…

—Evers! — O berro de Harry a fez estremecer. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, ela viu que estava dentro do Grande Saguão, um cômodo tão grande, com teto tão alto, que a única estrutura comparável em que Hermione já entrara era a igreja do pai.

Brilhantemente iluminado por vários candelabros suspensos nas vigas, aquele cômodo era exatamente tudo o que Hermione sempre pensou que um grande saguão seria… um espaço vasto e ostentoso, sem qualquer serventia concebível. Era mobiliado com alguns conjuntos de poltronas com o encosto forrado de tapeçaria e havia diversas naturezas-mortas toleravelmente bem-feitas nas paredes, junto com alguns tapetes antigos sobre o chão de pedra. Uma escadaria dupla se curvava ao redor de uma porta larga, que dava para a sala de jantar, e levava a uma galeria aberta que terminava em três paredes do segundo andar. No total, era um espaço imenso e o custo anual de aquecê-lo provavelmente poderia alimentar toda uma família em Applesby pela vida toda.

Mas Hermione mal pôde absorver tudo isso antes de o berro de Lord Harry fazê-la estremecer de susto mais uma vez.

—Evers! — Dessa vez Harry recebeu a resposta de um homem calmo e um pouco velho, que entrou no saguão arrastando os pés, por uma porta lateral. —My lord? — Ele não parecia nem surpreso com o fato de seu patrão estar carregando uma jovem nem particularmente interessado.

—Evers — disse Harry. —Aí está você. Robert já…

—O jovem Malfoy chegou há pouco. Já tomei as providências e estão aquecendo conhaque nesse instante. Esta, suponho, é a tia do duque. — Sem esperar a resposta, Evers dirigiu-se a Hermione como se estivesse falando com uma rainha, curvando-se até a cintura. —Srta. Granger, é uma honra para mim.

—Mandei preparar o Quarto Rosa para a jovem dama — disse a Sra. Praehurst, passando por eles apressada, as chaves tinindo musicalmente. Fechara as portas da frente e dado instruções para que uma criada enxugasse a neve derretida que tinha entrado na casa, soprada pelo vento. —Há um bom fogo aceso e vou preparar um banho quente imediatamente. Os dois vão querer lanches depois de enfrentar esse frio terrível. Rosie corra e diga à cozinheira que o patrão - quero dizer, Lord Harry - está em casa e vai querer algo quente para beber…

—Conhaque é tudo o que eu quero — disse Harry. Dirigiu-se a passos largos para as escadas no final do Grande Saguão. —Sir Arthur Wesley vai trazer o médico com ele. Mande o Sr. Parks diretamente para os aposentos da Srta. Granger logo que ele chegar.

Alguém fez um barulho na galeria que dava para o Grande Saguão e Hermione levantou os olhos. Um homem belamente vestido, mais ou menos da idade de Harry, uns trinta anos, estava inclinado sobre a balaustrada, com um copo de um líquido com âmbar na mão.

—Ora, ora, Harry — cumprimentou ele, falando alto e bem-humorado. —Para onde você fugiu? Cho me disse que você chegaria há uma semana.—O homem, de cabelos claros, deu um gole na bebida e depois olhou para baixo, observando-os. —E então, quem você tem aí? É Victoire Wesley? O que diabos essa garota está aprontando agora?

Harry mudou Hermione de um braço para o outro e ela instintivamente se agarrou mais ao pescoço dele, pensando que ele ia derrubá-la. Então percebeu, corando, que ele estava apenas enrolando o seu longo manto mais firmemente ao redor dela, já que a bainha estava arrastando no chão e ameaçando fazê-lo tropeçar. Ele baixou os olhos para ela, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios incomodamente sensuais. Hermione afastou os olhos de imediato, tentando evitar o olhar dele. Infelizmente, na posição em que estava, a única forma que poderia fugir desse olhar era cair mais de um metro, até o chão de pedras.

Para esconder o seu constrangimento, perguntou:

—Quem é aquele homem, o que está gritando?

—Aquele — disse Harry, dando uma olhada para cima. —é o Sr. Draco Malfoy, que conheci quando fui mandado para a escola, na infância, e de quem até agora não consegui me livrar. Ele não tem o seu próprio solar e por isso usa o meu sem cerimônia.

—E quem seria Cho? — perguntou Hermione mordazmente. —A sua amante?

O sorriso se transformou em uma carranca de desaprovação.

—Como pode — perguntou ele secamente — um rosto tão doce abrigar uma língua tão peçonhenta?

—Sou uma liberal, lembra-se? — respondeu Hermione. —A minha língua peçonhenta é a minha única defesa, já que não tenho uma renda ou uma propriedade da qual falar.

Harry limitou-se a fechar ainda mais a cara em vez de dar uma resposta. Ignorando a conversa dos dois, a Sra. Praehurst passou apressada por eles, levantando a saia para subir correndo uma das escadas curvas.

—Vou à frente, my lord, e ajeitar a cama da Srta. Granger…

—Srta. Granger? — O homem de cabelo claro que Harry tinha dito se chamar Draco Malfoy quase derrubou a sua bebida pela balaustrada, mas conseguiu pegar desajeitadamente o copo antes de ele cair e se espatifar no piso de pedras. Quando Harry chegou, seguindo a Sra. Praehurst escada acima, à galeria aberta, o seu amigo tinha se recomposto o suficiente para recebê-los com um sorriso tranqüilo e curiosidade mal disfarçada.

—Olá, como vai? — disse ele, andando apressado ao lado de Harry, o olhar brilhante fixo em Hermione . —Permita que eu me apresente, já que o meu anfitrião não faz isso por mim. Meu nome é Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

Os passos largos de Harry se apressaram, seguindo a saia sussurrante da Sra. Praehurst pela galeria aberta. Hermione deu por si esticando o pescoço para ver Draco por cima do ombro largo de Harry.

—Como tem passado, Sr. Malfoy? — perguntou ela educadamente. Draco Malfoy não era tão alto quanto seu anfitrião nem tinha uma constituição tão vigorosa e era de tez clara, enquanto a de Harry era morena, mas também era bonito e estava vestido muito elegantemente. Hermione nunca tinha visto tantos babados em uma gravata.

—Bem, eu estava apenas toleravelmente bem, Srta. Granger, até a sua chegada. — Draco Malfoy andava ao lado deles enquanto viravam e entravam em um corredor acarpetado, como se fosse um cachorrinho do colo todo arrumado. —Terrivelmente monótonas têm sido essas últimas semanas desde que Harry viajou. Mas, devo dizer, a sua beleza incomum ilumina esse triste e velho…

—Malfoy — rosnou Harry. Ela sentiu o ruído surdo de desaprovação no peito dele. —Pare com isso.

—Ora, tenha misericórdia, Potter.— Draco freou quando a Sra. Praehurst parou e procurou entre as suas chaves em frente de uma porta ricamente entalhada na extremidade do corredor mal iluminado. —A Srta. Granger e eu estávamos apenas nos conhecendo!

—Eu disse para você parar — disse Harry com rispidez. Hermione levantou os olhos, deu uma olhada para o perfil bem delineado acima dela e viu que o queixo quadrado estava tenso. Uma luz perigosa brilhava naqueles olhos. —Você se esquece que eu não gosto de repetir o que digo.

Draco não parecia nem um pouco abalado com a repreensão do amigo. Apoiou-se no elegante lambril e suspirou.

—Suponho que isso signifique adeus por enquanto, Srta. Granger.

—Vá embora, Malfoy.— Harry deu um chute na porta que a Sra. Praehurst tinha destrancado, abrindo-a ruidosamente. Hermione olhou para a governanta para ver o que ela achava daquele comportamento bárbaro, mas a Sra. Praehurst limitou-se a olhar para o alto, de um jeito que lembrava o de Hermione quando Teddy se comportava mal.

O Quarto Rosa, para o qual Hermione foi carregada, fazia jus ao seu nome. Suntuosamente mobiliado em tons sutis de rosa e lilás, as paredes com papel estampado com prímulas brancas, o quarto irradiava feminilidade. Mas, apesar do fogo forte que queimava na lareira e das flores frescas colocadas em um vaso ao lado da grande cama coberta por um dossel, Hermione sentiu que o quarto não era ocupado havia algum tempo. Imaginou que a última ocupante tinha sido a duquesa de Potter, mãe de Lord Harry, que morrera havia quase vinte anos.

Se estivesse certa, porém, a Sra. Praehurst não deixava isso transparecer de forma alguma. Toda atarefada, a governanta cruzou o quarto e apressou-se a puxar o pesado acolchoado de penas, revelando um conjunto de lençóis impecavelmente brancos.

—Pronto, Srta. Granger— disse ela, afofando os travesseiros branco que claramente haviam sido afofados algumas horas antes. —Espero que o quarto esteja do seu gosto.

—É muito bonito — elogiou Hermione, com sinceridade. Nunca tinha visto um quarto mais bonito. E o toque das flores a comoveu. Ela não tinha a menor ideia de como alguém poderia exibir rosas totalmente abertas em pleno inverno e supôs que faziam parte da famosa produção do ano todo no Solar Potter. Talvez Lord Harry não tivesse mentido, afinal de contas.

Harry não parou na soleira da porta; pelo contrário, tomou a liberdade de cruzar o tapete grosso até a cama e lá a colocou, com uma gentileza quase exagerada. Hermione teria rido de seus cuidados, tratando-a como se ela fosse uma peça frágil de porcelana, mas, quando ele retirou os braços, fez a touca escorregar, revelando o talho na linha de cabelo, o que fez a Sra. Praehurst arfar.

—Oh! — exclamou a governanta. —Que corte feio! Pobrezinha! Ora, juro que ela ficou branca como os lençóis sobre os quais está agora!

—Onde está Evers com o conhaque?— a voz de Harry era cheia de contrariedade. Ele deve ser um patrão muito severo, supôs Hermione. Teve um pouco de pena da Sra. Praehurst. —Malfoy, não fique aí parado. Vá pegar um pouco de bebida destilada, homem. Você não vê que a moça está desmaiando? — As pálpebras de Hermione tinham começado há ficar um pouco pesadas e ela as abriu com esforço. Não estava desmaiando. Ora, nunca tinha desmaiado na vida. Era uma filha de vigário escocês muito vigorosa e não uma senhorita da sociedade, toda delicada e afetada. Ainda assim, tinha de admitir que se sentia sonolenta. Talvez se apenas fechasse os olhos por um minutinho…

—Aqui está, my lord — disse o mordomo, com sua voz monótona. Hermione ouviu o tintilar de copos de cristal e o som da rolha de uma garrafa sendo puxada. —A cozinheira também mandou alguns lanches.

—Danem-se os lanches — praguejou Harry. —Apenas sirva um pouco de conhaque. A moça perdeu a consciência.

Só para ser do contra, Hermione abriu os olhos. Deitada, olhou para cima, para o rosto gentil e preocupado da Sra. Praehurst, que estava inclinada sobre ela, tirando-lhe as luvas, desabotoando a peliça e desamarrando o laço sob o queixo que segurava a touca.

—Pronto, está tudo bem, minha cara — disse a Sra. Praehurst, tirando gentilmente a touca da cabeça de Hermione. Com uma mão fria e competente, a governanta tirou do rosto de Hermione o cabelo embaraçado. —Ai, Jesus! O corte parece profundo. Espero que…

—Com licença, Sra. Praehurst.— Harry deu a volta ao redor do generoso traseiro da Sra. Praehurst, tendo na mão um copo do mesmo líquido âmbar que seu amigo estivera bebendo. Hermione viu que as belas feições dele estavam contraídas, mas supôs que fosse de aborrecimento com os seus criados e não de preocupação com ela. Afinal de contas, ele a conhecia havia apenas uma quinzena e isso era tempo insuficiente para desenvolver qualquer sentimento, a não ser, digamos, desejo, o que sabia muito bem que um homem como Lord Harry Potter sentia por toda criada que passasse por ele.

—Beba — ordenou Harry, sem nem um sinal de compaixão na voz grave. Ele segurava um copo em forma de sino debaixo do nariz dela e o cheiro de álcool fez os olhos de Hermione se encherem de lágrimas. Ela balançou a cabeça sem dizer nem uma palavra. Não ia beber nem uma gota daquele líquido fedorento.

—Você não tem uísque? — conseguiu perguntar com a voz fraca, notando o olhar surpreso da Sra. Praehurst, sem entender.

—Beba — disse Harry novamente e alguma coisa no tom de sua voz fez Hermione lembrar que ele não gostava de repetir o que dizia. Ela lhe deu uma olhada irritada e, da forma menos cortês que conseguiu, tirou o copo da mão dele, fechou os olhos e deu um golinho naquele líquido abrasador. A reação foi instintiva e imediata: ela agarrou o copo com as duas mãos e engoliu todo o conteúdo com um único e voraz gole.

Quando a última gota do líquido âmbar tinha acabado, Harry tirou o copo das suas mãos, olhando para ela, que passava uma mão trêmula nos olhos ardentes. Como que saído do nada, um lenço limpo apareceu na mão de Harry, que o entregou a ela, sem qualquer contrariedade nos olhos verdes.

—Você está melhor? — perguntou, enquanto Hermione fungava.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Aquele conhaque delicioso aquecia todo o seu corpo, até os dedos congelados do pé, e a dor de cabeça parecia não importar tanto assim. Ora, o conhaque era melhor que o uísque!

—Ótimo — disse Harry, devolvendo o copo para Evers, que lhe entregou um segundo copo, este com uma quantidade significativamente maior da bebida. Harry olhou para o copo e em seguida para Evers. Depois de sacudir um longo dedo indicador para o velho mordomo, Harry virou todo o conteúdo do copo em um gole rápido.

A Sra. Praehurst deu um olhar de desaprovação para Harry por cima dos aros dos óculos e em seguida, com a familiaridade de uma criada que está há muito tempo na casa, espantou-o para fora do caminho, inclinando-se sobre Hermione e começando a desabotoar as muitas fileiras de botões pretos da frente do seu vestido de viagem.

—Sabe, Srta. Granger — começou a governanta — espero que não se importe com a iniciativa, mas Lady Wesley e eu pensamos que a senhorita iria querer uma criada pessoal e chamamos a jovem Lucy Alcott, da escola para moças. Sei que a moda agora é ter camareiras francesas, mas, como a senhora sabe, fomos informados sem muita antecedência, e, além disso, o Sr. Evers não está inclinado a aceitar os franceses. Espero que a senhorita não se importe…

Enquanto a Sra. Praehurst tagarelava, Hermione viu Harry baixar o copo de conhaque e levantar uma sobrancelha, com uma expressão engraçada. Seguindo a direção do seu olhar, Hermione percebeu que ele estava olhando fixamente as curvas dos seus seios, que estavam bem visíveis através da fina musselina da blusa. Com o rosto escarlate, Hermione olhou-o com raiva até que ele, sentindo aquele olhar, levantou os olhos. Harry imediatamente corou, algo que surpreendeu Hermione e a deixou confusa. Se ele era um homem tão sofisticado e atrevido, por que aquele constrangimento?

O constrangimento dela, junto com o álcool recém-consumido, tinham trazido de volta uma boa parte da cor ao seu rosto, e uma mancha rosada apareceu em cada uma de suas faces. Com voz enganosamente suave, perguntou:

—Não acredito que os serviços de Lord Harry ainda sejam necessários, não é, Sra. Praehurst?

A Sra. Praehurst levantou os olhos, que estavam no punho que ela desabotoava, e os voltou acusadoramente na direção dos homens que pairavam na entrada.

—Sem dúvida que não! — declarou.

Largando a mão de Hermione, a governanta se aproximou com gravidade do patrão e do mordomo. Não foi preciso mais nenhuma sugestão para os dois homens. Com mesuras respeitosas, bateram em retirada e voltaram para o corredor, onde Draco Malfoy os esperava e cumprimentou alegremente.

A Sra. Praehurst fechou a porta com firmeza atrás deles e voltou para o lado de Hermione, balançando a cabeça.

—A senhorita vai ter que perdoá-los, Srta. Granger — disse ela, naquele seu jeito direto, porém bondoso.—Não há uma senhora residindo em Potter há… ora, desde que a duquesa faleceu há muitos e muitos anos.— Então Hermione tinha acertado. Ela estava instalada no velho quarto da duquesa e era a primeira ocupante desde a morte da mãe de Harry.—Naturalmente, as amigas de Londres de Lord Harry vêm e se hospedam aqui com freqüência, mas o que estou dizendo é que não temos uma dama residindo permanentemente há um bom tempo.

Hermione perguntou, curiosa.

—Lord Harry dá grandes festas com freqüência?.

—Ah, quando ele não está em Londres, parece que toda Londres está aqui.—A Sra. Praehurst falava do patrão com orgulho indisfarçado. —Naturalmente, Lord Harry é muito generoso com as refeições e com os seus caçadores. Sabe, seu estábulo é um dos mais respeitados no mundo eqüestre. Até o príncipe de Gales…

Ouviu-se uma batida leve à porta e a Sra. Praehurst correu a atender. Era Lucy Alcott, a camareira que a governanta tinha contratado para Hermione. Ruiva bonita e de olhos grandes, a moça sorriu nervosamente para Hermione e logo foi mandada pela Sra. Praehurst para a câmara de banhos anexa, para esperar a chegada de outras criadas da casa que viriam trazer a água quente para o banho de Hermione.

A interrupção aparentemente desviou o assunto de que a Sra. Praehurst falava, já que ela se esqueceu completamente do príncipe de Gales. Com muita ansiedade, segundo pareceu a Hermione, ela começou a falar de uma grande festa dos amigos londrinos de Lord Harry, que deveriam chegar na semana seguinte para um baile e uma caçada. Esse fim de semana festivo, a Sra. Praehurst se deu ao cuidado de explicar, estava planejado há muitas semanas e Lord Harry não tinha visto razão para cancelá-lo ao saber, por Sir Arthur, do paradeiro do herdeiro de Potter.

—Já que — disse a governanta com constrangimento evidente — não havia razão para acreditar na ocasião, Srta. Granger, que a senhorita era… ahnn… tão jovem e Lord Harry tinha pensado que a senhorita… ahnn… não se incomodaria…

Hermione não pôde deixar de sorrir. O que Lord Harry obviamente havia pensando era que ela era uma velha solteirona ressequida, ansiosa para aproveitar uma chance de jantar com nobres.

—Entendo — disse ela. —E o fato de eu ser alguém que mal saiu da escola, para usar a expressão tão delicada usada por Lord Harry, e de nunca ter passado uma temporada* em Londres, significam que vou atrapalhar as festividades?

—Claro que não — disse a Sra. Praehurst, com ênfase um pouco excessiva. —Ora, haverá muitas moças como a senhorita hospedadas aqui. As filhas mais velhas de Sir Arthur, por exemplo. A senhorita já as conhece, não? — Diante do sinal afirmativo de Hermione, a Sra. Praehurst continuou, com um brilho inequívoco de orgulho nos seus olhos. —São ótimas moças. Lord Harry só convida para se hospedarem na casa pessoas das melhores famílias da Inglaterra. O conde de Derby e sua família, o marquês e a marquesa de Lynne e seus filhos, o baronete Sir Thomas Caine, a viúva Lady Seldon e, naturalmente, a viscondessa de Ashbury…

A Sra. Prahurst interrompeu o que dizia com uma risada bem-humorada.

—Oh! Esqueci que nenhum desses nomes significa nada para a senhorita, minha cara. Deve me fazer parar quando eu falar demais. Sou velha e tenho uma certa tendência a fofocar!

Hermione deu um sorriso fraco. Ela tinha certeza de que, se a Sra. Praehurst tivesse a menor ideia de que a recitação que fazia com tanto orgulho da lista de hóspedes para a caçada estava deixando Hermione desanimada em vez de lhe dar prazer, a governanta teria mudado de assunto. A perspectiva de conviver com uma dezena de hóspedes com título de nobreza no fim de semana deixava o coração de Hermione pesado. Sobre o que, em nome de Deus, ela iria conversar com essa viúva, Lady Seldon, ou com a marquesa de Lynne? Sobre as tristes condições dos albergues para os pobres de Londres? A necessidade de melhorar as condições do trabalho infantil? Naturalmente, ela seria incluída em todas as atividades, do jogo de uíste noturno à cavalgada com os cães de caça. Ora, quanta amolação!

Isso era tudo. Precisava falar com Lord Harry. Ele não poderia esperar que ela passasse os seus dias na tagarelice ociosa com viúvas herdeiras e suas filhas de cabeça oca. Ela não conhecia nada da sociedade de Londres e não poderia participar das fofocas, mesmo que aprovasse esse passatempo. Não tinha talento para trabalhos de agulha ou música, detestava a caça e desprezava o jogo com paixão. Deus do céu, com o que iria se ocupar? Talvez pudesse entrar em contato com o hospital local e oferecer os seus serviços. Preferia infinitamente cuidar dos doentes que se prostrar diante dos ricos.

As criadas chegaram com a água para o banho e a Sra. Praehurst as levou para a câmara de banhos, dando a Hermione uma folga da conversa bem-intencionada da governanta. Ouviu-se outra batida leve à porta e, desta vez, a Sra. Praehurst deixou entrar um homem mais velho e corpulento, que apresentou a Hermione como o Sr. Parks, médico da aldeia. O Sr. Parks usava preto, tinha um jeito alegre e o cheiro inequívoco do conhaque que Evers provavelmente lhe oferecera no caminho do quarto de Hermione. A moça não estava tão interessada nas opiniões médicas sobre o seu ferimento quanto na informação que ele poderia lhe dar sobre Teddy. Ele tinha chegado a Potter? Estava bem? Ela poderia vê-lo?

O Sr. Parks respondeu afirmativamente às duas primeiras perguntas e fez com o dedo um sinal de que não à terceira.

—Não enquanto eu não descobrir como você está, mocinha — advertiu ele. A Sra. Praehurst tossiu, porém, e ele se corrigiu: —Quero dizer, Srta. Granger. — Com a ajuda de Lucy, a Sra. Praehurst conseguiu pentear o cabelo de Hermione, afastando-o do ferimento para que o médico o examinasse bem. Foi apenas quando Hermione viu a reação da camareira que pensou que talvez o ferimento fosse mais grave do que achava. A pobre ofegou e ficou olhando fixamente para a ferida, uma mão cobrindo a boca, enquanto a outra fazia o sinal-da-cruz.

O Sr. Parks, porém, não se mostrou surpreendido, apenas com um interesse médico pelo ferimento. Ele virou a cabeça da moça com dedos gentis, fez pressão em vários pontos do crânio dela, perguntando-lhe se ela sentia dor, e daí lhe perguntou se tinha sentido náusea ou tonturas desde o acidente. Diante da resposta afirmativa de Hermione, o médico começou a limpar o ferimento. O Sr. Parks estava preocupado, segundo informou à Sra. Praehurst, com a concussão, apesar de a tontura poder ser simplesmente devido ao choque do acidente e aos solavancos da viagem até o solar. Ignorando Hermione, o médico continuou a explicar que a paciente deveria ser acordada de duas em duas horas e que, se ela parecesse confusa ou desorientada, deveriam chamá-lo imediatamente.

—Amanhã — disse o Sr. Parks — podem dar-lhe remédio se houver dor.— Continuou a fazer a relação das coisas que Hermione não deveria tentar fazer durante uma semana, como andar a cavalo ou trabalho de agulha. Essa advertência divertiu Hermione, que agora tinha a desculpa perfeita para não participar da caçada de Lord Harry.

O Sr. Parks saiu, depois de dar instruções cuidadosas para a Sra. Praehurst sobre o remédio para Hermione. Lucy mal tinha aberto a porta para o médico sair do quarto quando um raio de 1,20 m de altura e cabelo escuro passou correndo pelos dois e se dirigiu para a cama de dossel.

—Hermione!— exclamou Teddy, mergulhando nas cobertas macias, chacoalhando e assustando-a a ponto de Hermione soltar um pequeno grito. —Olá! Ele tirou sangue de você?

Recuperando-se, Hermione olhou Teddy com olho crítico. As faces dele estavam muito vermelhas, os olhos brilhantes, mas parecia que a intensidade das cores era de entusiasmo e não de doença. Ela estendeu o braço instintivamente para tirar um pouco do cabelo escuro dele da pequena testa suada. Da entrada, o Sr. Parks exclamou, divertido:

—Meu jovem! O que Sir Arthur e eu discutimos com você na carruagem?

Teddy ignorou o médico. —Ele tirou sangue de você, Hermione? — o menino queria saber.

—Claro que não — disse Hermione. —Que história é essa de entrar correndo como um desordeiro? Você sabe muito bem que não pode pular nos móveis. Não estamos de volta à residência paroquial…

O Sr. Parks passou, a passos largos, pela Sra. Praehurst, que estava confusa, e pegou Teddy pelo colarinho.

—Meu jovem — disse ele, com austeridade simulada —o seu tio Harry lhe disse que você precisa deixar a sua tia em paz. Ela levou uma pancada terrível na cabeça e não está se sentindo bem…

—Sei disso — disse Teddy, a voz estrangulada porque o Sr. Parks o tinha levantado da cama pelo colarinho. —Se não fosse pelo tio Harry, ela teria morrido, o senhor sabe. Sir Arthur a teria esmagado. Hermione, você viu o corrimão nas escadas no Grande Saguão? Você acha que o tio Harry ficaria bravo se eu descesse aquele corrimão escorregando só uma vez? — Enquanto o Sr. Parks o levava para fora do quarto, Teddy esticou o pescoço para olhar para o médico.

—Escuta aqui — disse ele. —Tire as mãos de mim imediatamente. Eu sou o duque, o senhor sabe.

O Sr. Parks riu como se Teddy lhe tivesse contado uma boa piada.

—Diga boa noite para a sua tia, Vossa Graça— disse ele. Teddy deu uma última olhada para Hermione antes de ser arrastado para fora do quarto.

—Não se preocupe, Hermione — ele lhe garantiu— eu subo para ver você depois da ceia!

—Nada disso, você não vem não — disse o médico.

Lucy fechou a porta rapidamente atrás deles e se apoiou nela, assustada. Do outro lado do quarto, os olhos da Sra. Praehurst estavam bem arregalados atrás dos óculos, mas limitou-se a dizer: "Ora, Sua Graça parece ser um jovem animado".  
Hermione estava cansada demais para discutir. Jeremy era animado, é verdade, ela queria dizer, mas não são animados todos os meninos de dez anos? O que eles esperavam? Uma miniatura de Lord Harry?  
_  
* Período em que a aristocracia rural ia para as suas casas em Londres e época dos grandes acontecimentos sociais - bailes, temporada de teatro e ópera. Estendia-se de final de dezembro ou começo de janeiro a junho.  
_

* * *

_(NA): Hei guys, como vocês estão? gloriosas férias me permitindo atualizar minhas fanfics :) O que vocês acharam do solar Potter? E pelo que deu para notar Draco ficou caidinho pela Mione, vamos ver oq vai acontecer._

_Muito obrigado a todos que estão lendo e principalmente para que comenta e me incentiva a continuar fazendo algo que eu adoro!_

_Witchysha: Fiquei muito feliz ao saber que você esta amando a fanfic, Mione ainda vai aprontar muito para cima do Harry (Quem manda ele ser tão cabeça dura). Também rezo para que esses ultimos dias de férias demore muito para passar, mas tudo o que é bom dura pouco :(, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, bj florzinha. _


	6. Chapter 6

Harry jogou o seu manto sobre uma das poltronas estofadas da biblioteca e perguntou a  
Sir Arthur:

—O que aconteceu com Katherine Potter?

Sir Arthur engasgou-se com o conhaque. Harry sentiu uma pontada de pena do seu administrador. O coitado tinha acabado de passar por um acidente de carruagem e ficara de pé durante duas horas debaixo de uma tempestade de neve com um menino incorrigível. Tudo o que ele queria era tomar uma bebida ao lado da lareira e lá estava o seu patrão fazendo-lhe perguntas em tom inamistoso. Mas, de qualquer jeito, era uma pergunta que precisava ser feita.

—O que você quer dizer, Harry? — Draco, afundado em uma poltrona de couro ao seu lado, envolvia o copo de conhaque com as mãos. —Ela está morta, não está? Faleceu depois que o seu irmão John foi morto naquele duelo.

—Sim, mas como? Do quê?

—My Lord — ofegou Sir Arthur, recuperando-se. O seu rosto grande e forte tinha ficado tão vermelho quanto à pesada cortina de veludo. —A mulher do seu pobre e falecido irmão, definhou em Veneza até morrer, pouco depois do falecimento de Lord John.

—Você pode provar isso? — Harry se atirou sobre um sofá verde, mas não se esticou sobre ele. Ficou sentado, inclinado para frente, com os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, esperando a resposta do administrador.

—Nunca vi a certidão de óbito, não— disse Sir Arthur. —Mas a Srta. Granger afirmou para mim que o sobrinho foi deixado aos cuidados dela há cerca de nove anos e meio, quando a sua irmã fez uma breve visita de volta à Inglaterra, depois da morte de Lord John e pouco antes da sua própria…

—Até aí, isso provavelmente é verdade — bufou Harry. —A Srta. Granger parece ter muito mais instinto maternal do que a sua irmã jamais teve. Deixar o filho com a tia provavelmente foi à única coisa de bom senso que a esposa de John fez na sua curta vida.

Draco parecia pensativo.

—E que sorte a do menino, hein? Gostaria eu de ter sido criado por uma tia como ela. Que olhos! E aquela minúscula cintura!

Harry encarou o seu hóspede perpétuo. Isso ia ser pior do que temia.

—Você mantenha os olhos longe da cintura dela. Aquela moça está aqui sob minha proteção e não posso me dar ao luxo de perdê-la. Ela é tudo o que me separa do pavoroso título. Não ouse ofendê-la, Malfoy.

—Ela se ofende facilmente, então? — indagou Draco com um sorriso travesso.

Harry passou a mão no queixo, lembrando-se dos golpes da moça. —Com bastante facilidade— disse. —Você deve se lembrar Draco, de que a Srta. Granger não é uma de nós. Ela…—  
Ele se deteve, sem saber como continuar. O ponto central era que não tinha a menor ideia de como deveria lidar com a Srta. Hermione Granger. Tinha toda experiência do mundo com mulheres - quer dizer, com as casadas. Não sabia nada sobre como deveria se comportar perto de jovens respeitáveis e, apesar de ter fortes suspeitas de que a determinada Srta. Granger não se encaixava nessa categoria, ele não conseguia pensar em outra para classificá-la.Não obstante, pretendia tratá-la como a filha de vigário que ela era e esperava que Draco fizesse o mesmo. —Ela é muito jovem — completou a sentença, percebendo o quanto essa afirmação era inadequada. —E inexperiente. Portanto, fique longe dela.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha de forma peculiar.

—Foi isso o que você fez em Londres, então? Ficou longe dela?

—O mais que pude. — respondeu Harry com uma careta. Não tinha gostado da semana que passara em Londres com o sobrinho e a Srta. Granger. Para começo de conversa, a temporada ainda não tinha começado e quase todos os seus amigos ainda estavam no campo. Já tinha visto os espetáculos e Cho não estava por perto; não teve, portanto, nenhuma escolha a não ser passar as noites no clube Pall Mall, jogando com os poucos homens que estavam na cidade, ou de vez em quando alugar uma charrete e passear pelas alamedas barrentas dos Vauxhall Gardens* até de madrugada, por falta de coisa melhor para fazer.

A questão, achava Harry, era passar o mínimo possível de tempo na presença de Hermione Granger. Não lhe importava muito o que fazia ou aonde ia, desde que estivesse longe dela e dos seus infernais olhos cor de mel.

De início, tentara descartar os beijos trocados na cozinha da casa dela, mas, quanto mais pensava naquilo, mais percebia que Hermione Granger era uma jovem realmente muito perigosa. Não porque ela beijasse de uma forma que nenhuma das amantes de Harry o havia beijado, como se realmente pusesse tudo no ato. Não, Hermione Granger era perigosa porque beijava daquele jeito e não era a esposa ou amante de ninguém.

O que significava que ela era livre demais e podia se apaixonar… Ou, o que era pior, ela era livre e ele podia se apaixonar.

E se havia uma coisa que Harry não tinha a menor intenção de fazer naquela fase da vida era se apaixonar por uma filha de vigário de olhos cor de mel, que se dizia liberal e ajudava no parto de prostitutas. Isso era algo que não podia acontecer. Porque, no final, ele teria que se casar com ela para tê-la e o casamento complicava as coisas. Cho não era a prova viva disso?

Portanto, para evitar se apaixonar por ela, Harry tinha passado o menor tempo possível na presença da mocinha atrevida. E parecia que estava funcionando. De fato, parabenizou-se por essa quase completamente fora de perigo.

Quase.

—É só ficar longe dela —Harry rosnou para o seu hóspede. —Pense nela como uma das filhas de Wesley.

Draco deu uma olhada para o corpulento advogado.

—Você não pode estar falando sério.

Sir Arthur parecia profundamente perplexo. Olhava vagamente para o conhaque, como se dali fossem sair às respostas que procurava.

—My lord — começou ele, devagar.—Temo que o meu cérebro lento não consiga absorver direito a essência desta conversa. Alguma coisa que a Srta. Granger disse lhe deu razão para acreditar que Lady Katherine ainda esteja viva?

Harry hesitou.

—Não. Só que acho esquisito que ela fale da irmã no presente. 'Minha irmã é muito bonita', disse ela. Não 'era'; 'é'."

Sir Arthur adotou uma postura de algo parecido com indignação. Ele se empertigou na poltrona e tossiu alto.

—Lord Harry, devo apresentar a minha objeção a esse comentário. Investiguei completamente essa família. Hermione Granger é a segunda filha de Gavin Granger, o falecido pároco da paróquia de Applesby, perto de Aberdeen. Sua irmã mais velha, Katherine, deixou Sua Graça aos cuidados do pai e dela quando o menino era quase um bebê, pouco depois da morte prematura de Lord John, e voltou para a Europa continental, para morrer, sem um tostão, na Itália.

Harry cruzou os braços e se recostou no sofá verde.

—Nisso eu não acredito — declarou. —John deveria ter morrido sem um tostão?

—Perdoe-me, senhor, mas parece que o seu irmão passou os últimos dias bebendo e jogando em cavalos, sem pensar nem um pouco na família. Lord John, o senhor se lembra, foi assassinado tragicamente quando os seus negócios estavam em uma desordem vergonhosa. O que sobrou de pouco dinheiro que deixou para Lady Katherine foi para liquidar as suas dívidas de jogo ou para pagar contas em diversos clubes. O resto foi para seu alfaiate. Lamento se o que vou dizer vai deixar o senhor chocado, my Lord, mas é a verdade. O seu irmão nunca sustentou adequadamente a esposa e o filho e a pobre mulher morreu por causa disso.

Harry balançou a cabeça. Não que ele não acreditasse em Sir Arthur. John sempre fora um bêbado e mulherengo que só pensava em si mesmo, mas Harry nunca pensou que ele fosse tão depravado a ponto de deixar a sua família na miséria. Entretanto, Harry não ficou nem um pouco surpreso ao saber que John tinha feito exatamente isso. Vinte mil libras em dívidas de jogo! Não é de se espantar que alguém tenha finalmente achado conveniente dar um tiro nele.

Inesperadamente, a imagem de Hermione Granger como ele a vira pela última vez surgiu na cabeça de Harry: uma figura frágil e minúscula sobre a enorme cama de quatro colunas, os grandes olhos cor de esmeralda no rosto pálido cercado por uma aura de cabelo macio e escuro. E a gola do vestido aberta apenas o suficiente para que ele tivesse o vislumbre de um seio macio e arredondado, encoberto por renda… Harry descruzou os braços e se inclinou para a frente de novo, pigarreando alto.

—Katherine era muito jovem quando se casou com o meu irmão, não era? Foi isso que tiveram de se casar na Escócia. Quinze anos, acho. Talvez dezesseis. Portanto, ela só teria vinte e cinco ou vinte e seis hoje, não é? — Harry refletiu sobre isso. —Como é uma mulher de vinte e cinco ou vinte seis anos? A Srta. Granger diz que tem vinte, mas parece mais uns quinze para mim.

Sir Arthur riu, bem-humorado, e bateu coma mão aberta no seu maciço joelho:

—Ah, Lord Harry! E suponho que o senhor possa me dizer a idade da minha filha mais velha,Gina. Vamos! O senhor dançou com ela no mês passado, na casa dos Ashbury. Quantos anos o senhor acha que ela tem?

Harry tentou esconder a sua irritação. Já era ruim ter de estar sempre recebendo e conversando sobre negócios com o executor do espólio de seu pai, mas ter de dançar com a sua meia dúzia de filhas era o cúmulo… Tentou lembrar qual delas era Gina. A com dentes de cavalo ou a sardenta? Daí ele se lembrou. A que era razoavelmente bonita.

—Dezessete — disse Harry, encolhendo os ombros, sabendo que tinha errado.

E tinha mesmo. Sir Arthur deu um tapa no joelho novamente, encantado.

—Vinte e um! — exclamou. —Vinte e um. O senhor errou por quatro anos, senhor. Molly adoraria ouvir isso.

Harry ficou olhando fixamente para as pontas das botas, que mostrava os sinais de um dia de cavalgada. Pensava naquele rosto inacreditavelmente bonito virado para cima e que o olhava com tanto desdém havia apenas alguns momentos. Nunca, jamais, conseguiria conceber um rosto como aquele nas mãos do seu irmão, mãos que Harry tinha visto cometer atrocidades que, mesmo depois daqueles anos todos, faziam-no tremer ao se lembrar.

Harry estava prestes a se levantar quando se ouviu uma batida leve à porta. Vociferou:

—Entre! — e o seu valete entrou calmamente na biblioteca, dando apenas uma olhada nas botas esfoladas do patrão.

—My lord, Evers informou que o jantar será servido em breve. Tomei a liberdade de preparar-lhe o banho e separar as suas roupas.

—Sim, sim. — Harry o dispensou com um gesto, distraído. —Vou me trocar daqui a pouco.

O valete não pareceu nem um pouco incomodado com essa dispensa brusca. Curvou-se e saiu. Com um longo e audível suspiro, Draco se ergueu da poltrona e disse:

—Se Daniels está ansioso para você se vestir, Harry, então o meu Knowlton deve estar frenético. Encontro-me com vocês dois, cavalheiros, lá embaixo no jantar.— Parou na soleira, olhando para Harry.—Devo concluir que não poderemos contar com a companhia da adorável Srta. Granger?

—Acho muito pouco provável — respondeu Harry com uma compostura que surpreendeu até a si mesmo. —Vamos ver o que Parks tem a dizer sobre o caso. Ele está com ela agora.

—Que pena!— suspirou Draco. —Liberal ou não, ela parece muito agradável. — E saiu, sem tomar muito cuidado ao fechar a porta atrás de si.

—Muito agradável — repetiu Harry, como se não conseguisse acreditar no que havia ouvido. Foi até o armário das bebidas e se serviu de uma dose generosa. Sentia que ia precisar de muita bebida nos próximos dias…

_* Conjunto de jardins públicos de Londres, entre meados do século XVII e meados do século XIX.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

O Sr. Parks, percebeu Hermione na manhã seguinte, não estava exagerando quando a informou de que sua cabeça poderia doer por algum tempo. Aquela dor, junto com o fato de ter passado a noite inteira sendo acordada pela ansiosa Lucy a cada duas horas, deixou-a sentindo-se como se realmente tivesse caído do cavalo de Lord Harry e, além disso, a maldita besta tivesse pisado nela várias vezes.

O que o médico não tinha previsto é que as horas passadas por Hermione ao vento e na neve, junto com a pancada sofrida no acidente, para não falar da cavalgada desenfreada através do pântano, resultariam em um resfriado. Era grave a ponto de Lucy tê-la encontrado, quando foi acordá-la para o banho de manhã, incapaz de dizer uma palavra, com a garganta inchada e inflamada, quanto mais levantar da cama.

Uma única olhada para o rosto pálido e febril de Hermione foi suficiente para fazer a camareira de cabelo vermelho sair correndo atrás da Sra. Praehurst. A governanta chegou logo e ficou alarmada ao ver Hermione sentada na cama, o cabelo claro em completa desordem, os olhos brilhando com indignação enquanto tentava, em um sussurro que mal dava para ouvir, explicar que estava bem. Era só um resfriado. Por que todos estavam tão perturbados? Nunca tinham visto uma mulher resfriada antes?

Por mais que tentasse. Hermione não conseguiu convencer a Sra. Praehurst de que não estava gravemente enferma. A governanta pôs uma das mãos na testa da moça, sentiu que ela estava com febre e imediatamente mandou um dos lacaios buscar o Sr. Parks. Hermione enfureceu-se, dizendo que era ridículo mandar buscar o médico quando o que tinha não passava de um simples resfriado, mas, como tinha perdido a voz, ninguém lhe deu atenção. Os desejos de Hermione foram ignorados, já que toda a criadagem do Solar Potter, ou pelo menos era o que parecia, acorria ao quarto com braseiros e cataplasmas de alho e outros remédios caseiros ainda mais aromáticos…

Quando o Sr. Parks chegou, Hermione tinha desistido de qualquer esperança de a deixarem sair da cama. O médico foi tão metódico e eficiente quanto na noite anterior, examinando a ferida na cabeça de Hermione antes de olhar sua garganta. O prognóstico foi rápido e objetivo: inflamação grave da garganta, em particular das amídalas, causada sem dúvida pelo excesso de exposição aos elementos de Yorkshire.

—Amidalite—disse a Sra. Praehurst com ênfase. —Eu deveria ter percebido.

E apertava as mãos, mandando diversas criadas correrem para as cozinhas em busca de chá quente e mel.

—Você vai sobreviver — informou o Sr. Parks a Hermione, que fez uma careta de aborrecimento diante das notícias. —Repouso absoluto e todo o chá que ela conseguir tomar durante uma semana. Mantenha-a sempre aquecida, Sra. Praehurst, e deixe-a dormir. O remédio vai ajudar. Volto dentro de alguns dias para verificar o progresso dela.

Hermione queria perguntar ao médico quanto tempo demoraria até recuperar a voz, mas arrancar tantas palavras daquela garganta irritada parecia um esforço grande demais. Desapontada, Hermione se acomodou sobre as pilhas de travesseiros de penas e tentou se concentrar nas coisas positivas, mas estas pareciam, naquele momento, poucas e esparsas. Para Hermione, que passara a maior parte dos últimos dezenove anos levantando-se com o sol e trabalhando sem parar até o escurecer, esse súbito período de descanso forçado era muitíssimo inoportuno. Finalmente estava livre dos grilhões do trabalho doméstico e das exigências da paróquia do pai. Tinha todo o tempo do mundo para ler e escrever cartas e trabalhar pela melhoria das condições dos pobres…

E estava tão fraca que não conseguia nem cruzar o quarto sem ajuda.

Pelo menos, disse para si mesma, Teddy estava sendo muito bem cuidado, apesar de ela não conseguir evitar de se preocupar com quem estava tomando conta dele durante a sua doença. Com efeito, preocupava-se mais com o bem-estar das pessoas que tomavam conta de Teddy do que com ele mesmo.

Por quase uma semana, Hermione teve de aguentar a cabeça latejando e a garganta doendo, e passou uma grande parte do tempo dormindo. Era como se, agora que a carga dos cuidados com Teddy fora tirada dela, o corpo de Hermione estivesse tentando compensar todos os anos de sono perdido. Quando se sentiu bem o suficiente, Hermione mergulhou na pilha de livros que Lord Harry tinha enviado da sua biblioteca e não pôde deixar de rir. Suspeitava que ele escolhera de propósito romances água-com-açúcar, evitando que ela lesse material mais substancial, para aborrecê-la.

Hermione não podia, porém, se queixar de suas enfermeiras. Lucy quase não saía do lado de Hermione. Estava sempre disposta a correr para a cozinha a qualquer hora, do dia ou da noite, para pegar uma "bela xícara" para sua patroa, e procurava fazê-la cair na tentação de comer os confeitos do chef pâtissier. Também a banqueteava com histórias do que acontecia no andar de baixo. A Sra. Praehurst também se revelou uma companhia infatigavelmente animada, com inclinação natural para o bate-papo, informando Hermione de certos fatos interessantes sobre a família Potter ou, mais precisamente, o que tinha sobrado dela.

Parecia, por exemplo, que Lord Harry Potter era um dos solteirões mais cobiçados da Inglaterra e que tinha escapado por pouco do casamento diversas vezes, fugindo para o continente no último minuto e, certa vez, até ferindo o braço do irmão de uma futura noiva em um duelo. Tinha amantes em toda a Europa continental assim como na Inglaterra, e era visto com freqüência em todos os lugares onde os jovens nobres e ricos iam para serem vistos. Hermione ficou satisfeita ao perceber que a avaliação que fizera sobre a devassidão de Harry tinha sido correta e estava ansiosa para amolá-lo com isso logo que pudesse falar.

Quando já estava bem o bastante para se sentar, mas ainda não tinha permissão para sair da cama, Hermione pediu jornais, deixando de lado o material para leitura que Lord Harry julgara adequado para ela. A Sra. Praehurst, apesar de estalar a língua em sinal de desaprovação, apareceu com os braços cheios de jornais roubados com alguma dificuldade da biblioteca de Lord Harry. Hermione lia-os com cuidado, tomando muitas notas e selecionando as organizações de caridade que tinha intenção de fazer Teddy apoiar. Isso a levou a se perguntar de quanto exatamente era a fortuna de Teddy, de forma que o pedido seguinte de Hermione foi para ver os livros de contabilidade da casa e da propriedade.

Apesar da evidente ansiedade da Sra. Praehurst sobre essa questão. Hermione não se preocupava com o que Lord Harry diria quando descobrisse o que ela pretendia fazer. Como tinha administrado a contabilidade da paróquia do pai, Hermione se sentia perfeitamente capaz de lidar com a do Solar Potter. Eram as extravagâncias que encontrava nos registros que a chocavam e alarmavam. Se, por um lado, era bem compreensível que uma casa do tamanho do Solar Potter consumisse uma tonelada de carvão por mês durante o inverno, não havia nenhuma necessidade, enquanto havia pessoas morrendo de fome nas ruas, de construir uma fonte de champanhe na mesa de jantar quando Lord Harry recebia alguns amigos de Londres.

Uma fonte de champanhe? Ora, o custo dessa extravagância que duraria uma única noite era mais do que a mãe de Hermione havia deixado para ela por ano! E também havia uma anotação sobre alguma coisa chamada charadas. Um bom dinheiro havia sido gasto com fantasias para isso, mas, quando Hermione perguntou do que se tratava, a Sra. Praehurst explicou que era um jogo de salão de que participavam Lord Harry e seus amigos. Um jogo que custava mais do que o orçamento de um ano do orfanato de Applesby? Hermione mal podia acreditar nos seus olhos.

Ao comparar os custos da última festa dada por Lord Harry em Londres com o custo operacional da escola para moças, de onde viera Lucy e da qual a propriedade Potter era a principal benfeitora, Hermione descobriu que era mais barato operar um internato profissionalizante para quarenta moças por meio ano do que entreter um grupo da alta sociedade no Solar Potter por uma quinzena.

Hermione ficou com tanta raiva que quase quebrou a pena ao meio.

O que, por Deus, Lord Harry tinha na cabeça? Seria ele um janota que só pensava em seu próprio prazer e divertimento? Ela tinha achado que a forma como ele agira durante o acidente da carruagem tinha sido nada menos que heroica, correndo através de toda aquela neve em busca de um cavalo com o qual a conduzira a um lugar seguro. Aquele comportamento não tinha nada de janota. No entanto, tinha gasto mais de cem libras naquele ano só em gravatas! Isso era ridículo, achava Hermione, com grande indignação.

Tentou, porém, ser justa. Lord Harry tinha o direito de gastar sua parte da fortuna Potter como achasse melhor. E não eram as grandes quantias que ele gastava com cavalos que a aborreciam. Nem tinha grandes objeções ao fato de ele gastar tanto com os seus hóspedes. Mas, quando viu a anotação sobre a encomenda de duas dúzias de argolas de guardanapo de ouro com o monograma com as letra para o fim de semana de festas e caçadas para dali a poucos dias, ela se sentiu quase, nas palavras de Teddy, em combustão espontânea. O custo dessas argolas era igual ao dos vitrais da igreja de Applesby. Só passando em cima do cadáver dela Lord Harry receberia seus hóspedes com argolas de guardanapo com as iniciais dele e de sua amante gravadas.

Enfureceu-se tanto com essa despesa que a Sra. Praehurst ficou preocupada com a saúde da moça, ao ver que Hermione tinha ficado muito pálida, ao mesmo tempo que as maçãs do rosto queimavam como que febris. A roliça governanta saiu correndo, com a intenção de mandar um dos lacaios ir buscar o Sr. Parks imediatamente, quando se chocou com o patrão, que fora para lá com relutância para saber da saúde de Hermione, depois de Draco Malfoy encher-lhe a paciência dizendo que estava ansioso em relação à recuperação da bela Srta. Granger.

—Oh, my lord! — exclamou a Sra. Praehurst, preocupada, torcendo as mãos. —Temo que a Srta. Hermione piorou. A fisionomia dela está estranha, com o rosto febril e os olhos duros como âmbares!

Harry pareceu alarmado.

—A senhora mandou buscar o Sr. Parks?

—Ia fazer exatamente isso. Ai, meu Deus, temo que tudo seja culpa minha. Ela passou a manhã inteira com aparência extenuada, desde que eu lhe trouxe os livros de contabilidade da casa…

Harry, que estava prestes a descer correndo as escadas e chamar Evers aos urros - algo que ele invariavelmente fazia, fosse qual fosse à natureza da crise -, ficou petrificado no alto da escada, medindo a sua governanta com um olhar que poderia apagar um incêndio.

—Os livros de contabilidade da casa? — O rosto de Harry anuviou-se de tal forma que a Sra. Praehurst recuou um passo, levando uma mão ao colo. —A senhora disse que lhe trouxe os livros de contabilidade da casa?

A Sra. Praehurst fez que sim, os óculos tremendo na ponta do nariz.

—O que há de mal nisso, my lord? Ela me pediu para vê-los, afinal de contas…

Harry fez uma careta e voltou a subir a escada, caminhando a passos largos e determinados pelo corredor em direção ao Quarto Rosa. A Sra. Praehurst o seguiu, cambaleando e depois de soltar um pequeno grito, segurando nas mãos a saia de seu vestido preto de lã.

—Oh, my Lord! — exclamou ela, toda lamurienta. —O senhor não pode entrar aí, my lord! Não seria nem um pouco decoroso. A jovem senhora está de cama, my lord!

Harry, porém, já tinha invadido o antigo quarto de sua mãe, notando com desaprovação que o fogo estava alto demais e o quarto, quente como um forno.

Hermione estava sentada no centro da grande cama com dossel, os cabelos castanho-claros soltos sobre os ombros, o nariz enfiado em um livro quase tão grande quanto ela. Espalhados pela cama estavam outros livros enormes e papéis sobre os quais a danada tinha feito anotações. Anotações! Apesar de o resto do aposento ter a aparência de um quarto de doente, com flores frescas por toda parte e uma grande quantidade de frascos, tônicos e cataplasmas, a cama parecia à mesa de trabalho de um jovem empresário muito promissor.

Hermione nem mesmo levantou a cabeça à entrada de Lord Harry e só fez isso quando a Sra. Praehurst, que tinha entrado correndo atrás dele, pigarreou.

—Oh, Srta. Hermione — a governanta disse, tossindo. —A senhorita tem um visitante.

Hermione levantou os olhos, que, como tinha dito a Sra. Praehurst, estavam muito grandes. Sem registrar a menor surpresa pelo fato de Harry estar em seu quarto, Hermione disse:

—Vou cancelar a encomenda de argolas para guardanapos com monogramas.

Harry ficou olhando-a fixamente.

—Como disse?

—O que você faz com a sua vida pessoal é assunto seu, naturalmente — continuou ela.—Mas Teddy é um menino que adora o chão no qual você pisa. Não vou permitir que ele cresça pensando que está certo ter casos amorosos com mulheres casadas.

Harry ouviu a Sra. Praehurst respirar fundo atrás dele. Ele mesmo não tinha a menor ideia de como reagir àquilo. A moça parecia perfeitamente inofensiva em sua camisola de algodão fechada até o pescoço, com enfeites de renda e o cabelo solto nas costas, como uma escolar. E, no entanto, falava com ele de forma tão calma como se fosse a própria rainha Vitória.

Dividido entre a raiva e a vontade de rir, Harry optou por perguntar, com curiosidade:

—Que argolas de guardanapos?

Hermione olhou-o de cara fechada. Tirando um toco de lápis de detrás da orelha, indicou uma anotação no livro que tinha nas mãos.

—Diz bem aqui que você encomendou duas dúzias de argolas de guardanapos de ouro maciço com as letra entrelaçadas sobre eles. Talvez eu esteja errada, mas supus que o C era de Cho. —O olhar dela era firme. —Já ouvi falar de coisas assim, naturalmente, mas devo dizer que não esperava isso do senhor, Lord Harry.

Harry enrubesceu.

—Ora, vamos ver…

A Sra. Praehurst deu uma nova tossidinha. Harry e Hermione olharam para ela e a governanta fez uma mesura constrangida.

—Desculpem, my Lord e senhorita, mas essas argolas para guardanapos foram encomendadas pela viscondessa.— Com um olhar de súplica na direção de Hermione, a mulher explicou: —Lady Cho Chang, quero dizer. Ela às vezes encomenda coisas para a casa Potter e Lord Harry me disse que tudo que ela quisesse era para eu comprar.

Hermione voltou uma página do livro.

—A viscondessa não seria, por acaso, quem encomendou as fantasias para as charadas e a fonte de champanhe, seria?

—Sim, sim! Foi ela quem fez essas duas encomendas!

Hermione fechou o livro com força.

—Lord Harry, gostaria de falar com o senhor em particular. Sra. Praehurst, a senhora poderia nos dar licença por um momento?

A Sra. Praehurst hesitou.

—Ai, meu Deus — disse ela, os olhos cheios de desalento. —Não pareceria nem um pouco certo, my lord, o senhor ficar sozinho com a Srta. Granger no quarto dela…

—Nessas circunstâncias — respondeu Harry sem conseguir segurar um sorriso, apesar de estar tentando ficar sério — acredito quer seria permissível que a senhora nos deixasse a sós por um pouco, Sra. Praehurst. Mas o risco será seu se ficar fora por muito tempo, já que a Srta. Granger, parece que adoraria me trespassar com um ferro quente da lareira.

—Ai, meu Deus— disse a Sra. Praehurst. Mas apressou-se a sair do quarto, voltando-se para dar muitas olhadelas nervosas para eles sobre os seus ombros redondos. —Estarei bem aqui, do lado de fora da porta, então.

A porta mal tinha fechado quando Hermione disse, com a sua voz rouca:

—Não tenho a intenção de ofendê-lo, Lord Harry, mas o senhor não pode simplesmente permitir que a viscondessa tenha rédea solta com despesas domésticas. Ela tem gostos muito exorbitantes e o dinheiro que ela gasta em frivolidades seria mais bem empregado de outra forma, como arrumar as casas dês seus arrendatários ou construir um novo telhado para a escola para moças.

Harry baixou os olhos para aquele rosto em forma de coração e tentou se lembrar de que deveria estar furioso, com uma fúria assassina, diante do atrevimento daquela mocinha. Mas alguma coisa em relação a ser chamado para aquele tapete na frente da lareira para levar uma repreensão, na mesma situação e no mesmo lugar onde tinhas estado muitas vezes na infância, fazia que ele se divertisse. A única coisa que podia fazer era conter-se para não cair na gargalhada.

Tentando sufocar a sua hilaridade, Harry fechou a cara e olhou para a moça, que notou ele, estava absurdamente atraente para uma enferma. Havia cor no alto das maçãs do rosto e, com os cabelos soltos, ela parecia muito com a primeira vez que Harry lhe tinha posto os olhos, naquela tarde em que a tomara pela criada. Era-lhe difícil demais olhá-la com expressão furiosa, quando tudo o que queria era afastar o acolchoado que a cobria e entrar na cama ao seu lado.

—Então esta é a sua opinião sobre esse assunto?— disse, ríspido, fingindo estar contrariado. Ela fez que sim com um movimento resoluto do pescoço e ele perguntou: —E posso lhe perguntar que direito você tem de remexer nos meus livros?

—Não são de forma alguma seus livros — respondeu Hermione, torcendo o nariz com arrogância. —São os livros de Sir Arthur. E, agora que ele foi investido como o novo duque de Potter, são os livros de Teddy. E eu sou sua guardiã, portanto tenho todo o direito de examinar o que foi deixado para ele. E isso inclui todas as contas domésticas.—Tossindo, Hermione continuou: —Tenha dó, Lord Harry, fiquei por demais surpresa de ver o quão esbanjador o senhor é. Cem libras por ano em gravatas? O senhor é tão afetado e vaidoso que não pode usá-las mais de uma vez?

Harry estava ficando vermelho de constrangimento diante daquela repreensão. Vaidoso? Afetado? Ele? Talvez Draco Malfoy, mas não…

—É claro que o senhor tem todo o direito de gastar a sua herança como achar conveniente, my Lord. — Hermione deu de ombros enquanto voltava a examinar rapidamente as páginas do livro de contabilidade doméstica. —Mas parece piada tentar fazer Claire Lundgren passar por uma nova égua…

Harry engasgou de tanta surpresa.

—O quê?

—Honestamente, Lord Harry, o senhor acha que ninguém lê os jornais? Eu sei muito bem que Claire Lundgren não é nenhuma égua, mas uma atriz e que esse estábulo que o senhor alugou para ela na rua Cardington é, na realidade, uma casa.

—Ora, que história é essa? — disse Harry, quando conseguiu se recuperar. —Isso foi… Isso foi uma despesa necessária!

—Oh? — Os cantos da boca de Hermione desenharam um sorriso. —Entendo. O senhor se cansou dela e precisou suborná-la, não é? Estou muito envergonhada com o senhor, my Lord. Tenho certeza de que ela teria ficado satisfeita com algo em uma área menos cara.

Harry estava tão surpreso com a audácia da moça que só pôde soltar uma risada sarcástica.

—Ora! — exclamou ele, cruzando os braços. —Agora você está revelando as suas características escocesas.* Não notei nada dessa parcimônia quando se tratava de comprar um novo guarda-roupa para você!

—Levando-se em consideração — interrompeu-o Hermione furiosa — que até então eu nunca tinha tido mais de dois vestidos na vida, acredito que merco as meras duas dúzias que o senhor tão generosamente mandou fazer para mim em Londres. Se o senhor se lembra, essa era uma das condições estipuladas antes de eu concordasse em vir para Potter, ato que começo a lamentar, já que só tive sofrimento…

—Oh, sem dúvida você parece estar sofrendo muito, enfiada em uma grande cama, rodeada de rosas e sem fazer nada o dia todo a não ser meter o nariz nos assuntos de outras pessoas.

—Quanto aos escoceses serem pães-duros — Hermione respondeu brava, jogando para trás as cobertas e levantando-se sobre os joelhos, como se o menosprezo aos seus compatriotas apenas então tivesse sido absorvido— prefiro fazer parte de um país que sabe como guardar dinheiro do que um que o esbanja em fontes de champanhe!

Harry se dirigiu a passos largos para a cama, inclinando-se e apoiando as mãos fechadas sobre o livro de contabilidade que ela tinha deixado de lado, de forma que seu rosto ficou a apenas alguns centímetros de distância do de Hermione.

—Deveria experimentar um pouco de champanha algum dia— sugeriu ele, malicioso. —Se quer saber a minha opinião, você precisa disso.

—O que você quer dizer com essas palavras?— inquiriu Hermione. Ela estendeu o braço e o cutucou no peito com o dedo indicador. —Eu o venço em uma disputa de quem bebe mais quando você quiser. É só dizer quando e onde.

Harry baixou os olhos para o dedo que pressionava os botões do peitilho engomado da sua camisa branca. Era um dedo pequeno, de unha curta, porém bem esculpida. Mas não era tanto o dedo que interessava Harry, e sim a mão. O que faria Hermione, perguntou-se, se ele agarrasse aquela mão e a colocasse onde o deixaria mais satisfeito?

Harry balançou a cabeça. O que, em nome de Deus, estava acontecendo com ele? Não podia permitir que essa fraqueza agradável continuasse. Tinha passado uma semana evitando aquele quarto, tentando negar a existência de Srta. Hermione Granger. Mas não havia como negar isso, já que, desde que ela tinha posto os pés em Potter, trazendo consigo aquela peste de menino, a vida de Harry estava de cabeça para baixo. A Sra. Praehurst, que normalmente cuidava do dia-a-dia da casa, estava absorvida demais em cuidar da moça para dar atenção a questões como os cardápios do almoço e do jantar de Harry. Ele e Draco tinham sido obrigados mais de uma vez a jantar no pub da aldeia. Evers estava tão ocupado correndo atrás daquele moleque, tirando-o do corrimão da escada no Grande Saguão, que não podia se dar ao trabalho de providenciar que o armário de bebidas de Harry estivesse sempre bem guarnecido.

Até Daniels, o valete de Harry, tinha se esquecido de ir buscar um dos coletes de Harry no alfaiate da aldeia porque estava ocupado pegando algum tipo de remédio para Hermione no boticário. E, quando Harry o censurou, Daniels nem se deu ao decoro da aparentar que se sentia culpado. Ficou olhando fixamente para Harry e disse, indignado: "A Srta. Granger precisava do remédio, my lord. O senhor não espera que eu fosse buscar o seu colete quando a pequena senhora estava se consumindo devido à amidalite, espera, senhor?".

E os meninos do estábulo! O que Harry iria fazer em relação aos meninos do estábulo? Todos eles, sem exceção, tinham um olho roxo por obra do novo duque, e todos tinham medo demais de ser punidos para reagir. E se eles se juntassem e pedissem demissão na véspera do início da temporada de caça? Onde iria encontrar mão-de-obra para o estábulo bem treinada tão tarde na temporada?

Mas todas essas preocupações pareciam quase nada diante do maior problema de Harry. Ou seja, o que, em nome de Deus, ele ia fazer em relação ao fato de que, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia tirar da cabeça a lembrança do beijo daquela virgem irritante?

Em uma voz áspera de emoção reprimida, Harry rosnou:

—Eu não estava falando sobre uísque, estava falando sobre champanhe e um torneio de bebida não era o que me passava pela cabeça.

—O que o senhor tinha na cabeça, então? — O queixo de Hermione se empinou, teimosa e desafiadoramente.

—É bem de você fazer uma pergunta dessas — zombou Harry. —Nunca vi uma mocinha tão afetada. Se não pode imaginar o que um homem e uma mulher podem fazer juntos bebendo uma garrafa de champanhe…

As espessas franjas de cílios que rodeavam aqueles olhos castanhos baixaram subitamente e Hermione olhou para ele desconfiada.

—Estou imaginando coisas ou o senhor está sugerindo que eu posso servir de substituta para a descartada Claire Lundgren?

Harry riu com maldade.

—Tudo o que eu estou sugerindo é que talvez, se pensasse menos em salvar os pobres do mundo e mais em se divertir, você não estaria aqui, vivendo da herança de seu sobrinho, mas em sua própria casa, com um marido e rodeada de moleques para manter a sua cabeça longe de mim e dos meus assuntos.

Ele viu os olhos cor de mel se arregalarem, surpreso, e percebeu que tinha ido longe demais. Não sabia se deveria esperar lágrimas ou um tapa no rosto, e, como precaução contra as duas possibilidades, tirou a mão que Hermione tinha colocado contra o peito dele e a puxou para perto de si. Colocando o braço firmemente ao redor da cintura estreita da moça, Harry baixou a cabeça a plantou um forte beijo naqueles lábios sedutores.

_*Tradicionalmente, os escoceses têm fama de serem pães-duros e teimosos._

* * *

_Oii gente, fiz o máximo que pude e estou com meus olhos ardendo de tanto ficar no computador para conseguir terminar a atualização, mas consegui! E aqui está dois capítulos novinhos para vocês, espero que tenham gostado :) _

_Muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando e principalmente para quem comentar, por estarem me incentivando a fazer algo que amo!_

_Camila: Fiquei muito feliz ao saber que você está acompanhando a fanfic - e que gostou dessa história tanto quanto eu. Sinto também uma falta enorme de aprendendo a seduzir, e já que você gosta de romances medievais, super indico os livros de patrícia cabot (pseudônimo de Meg Cabot) os livros dela são maravilhosos (proposta inconveniente, principalmente e liberte meu coração são alguns dos meus favoritos) e um dos meus objetivos é adaptar o máximo que eu puder! Espero que continue gostando da história, bjoos._

_Midnight: Percebeu que Hermione mal chegou e já está colocando tudo nos eixos? o que posso adiantar é que ainda vão rolar muitas coisas para que finalmente eles cedam ao amor, mas... vamos ver o que Teddy ainda vai aprontar muito e gosto tanto dele que estou até pensando em fazer a adaptação do segundo e último livro da série tendo ele e vic como casais principais, mas vamos minha situação até o final. Espero que tenha gostado dos capítulos e continue acompanhando, bjoos querida! _

_Witchysha: Fiquei muito feliz ao ler sua review e saber que você esta viciada na fanfic, também não consegui parar de ler o livro e a primeira coisa que pensei seria que iria dar em uma fanfic maravilhosa. __Draco é uma graça e mt amigo do Harry, até pensei em colocar Ron, mas, ele tem uma malícia tão parecida com o Draco original que fiquei com repulsa só de imaginar outra pessoa. Espero que tenha gostado dos capítulos e continue acompanhando a fanfic, bjoos querida!_


	8. Chapter 8

Aquilo era exatamente o que Hermione queria evitar. Sabia, por experiência, que não conseguia resistir aos beijos de Harry e aquilo estava destruindo todas as suas boas intenções. Puxando-a para perto de si e agarrando-a firmemente, Harry abriu-lhe os lábios com a língua, com a mesma falta de esforço com a qual o calor das suas mãos queimava a carne tenra dela através do tecido fino da camisola. Ela gemeu, frustrada, ao perceber que as suas coxas estavam mais uma vez se derretendo, igualzinho ao que tinha acontecido naquele dia, não fazia tanto tempo em Appleby.

A súbita disposição pulsante entre elas, deixando-a molhada de desejo, já era bem conhecida dela. E, no entanto, Hermione não conseguia empurrá-lo para longe. Na verdade, grudou-se nele como uma assanhada sem-vergonha beijando-o como se a sua própria vida dependesse disso…

Foi então que Harry percebeu que Hermione não vestia nada por baixo do fino algodão da camisola. Ele sentia os mamilos duros contra seu colete. O beijo, que, na intenção de Harry, deveria ser de escárnio, tinha se transformado em algo que já não podia controlar. Tinha se esquecido de como ela era voluptuosa, de que não tinha medo das convenções, apesar do jeito de mocinha. Sentia o corpo jovem e firme de Hermione pressionado contra o dele e, com um gemido, esquecendo-se de todo o resto, suas mãos contornaram as nádegas redondas através do tecido transparente, trazendo a pélvis da moça contra a pulsação de sua ereção.

Hermione recuou com um grito como o de um animal ferido. Harry manteve o braço firme ao redor dela, porém, impedindo-a de se afastar.

—Não — murmurou ele. —Dessa vez não. Você vai terminar o que começou…

—O que eu comecei? — Hermione, indignada.—Foi você quem me beijou!

Os dedos dele, mexendo-se para agarrá-la pelos ombros, se afundaram na carne dela.

—Você me encorajou. Admita. Você sente alguma coisa por mim. Não negue.

—Mas que convencido…

—Você me quer, Hermione, tanto quanto eu a quero.

—Absurdo!

—Absurdo? O que é absurdo é o seu puritanismo! — Harry balançou a cabeça, sem poder acreditar. —Que tipo de mulher é você? Afirma não acreditar na instituição do casamento, mas beija com o entusiasmo de uma prostituta de Covent Garden!.

Hermione piscou como se ele a houvesse esbofeteado.

—Como ousa! Você enlouqueceu? O senhor perdeu a noção, Lord Harry! — Talvez fosse o olhar de choque genuíno no rosto. Talvez fosse o tom da voz. Mas, com a maior probabilidade, foi o fato de ela fazê-lo se lembrar do seu título e da sua posição que o deteve. Harry percebeu que Hermione genuinamente não sabia do que ele estava falando, que ela, honestamente, não tinha a menor ideia do efeito que seu toque tinha sobre ele. E como poderia? Ele era o filho de um duque, mimado e mal-acostumado desde o nascimento, com uma grande experiência na arte do amor. Ela era uma filha de vigário empobrecida, uma virgem com dez anos a menos que ele e que, apesar da língua ferina, até recentemente só conhecera dificuldades na vida. A realidade se fez presente novamente. Estavam no meio da manhã e a estava do lado de fora. Com uma praga sufocada, Harry a soltou. Mergulhando para baixo das cobertas, o rosto ardente, Hermione olhava-o fixamente, notando a protuberância na frente das calças dele com desaprovação.

—O que há de errado com você? — perguntou ela em tom de desaprovação. —Imaginou se a sua governanta entrasse?

—Ela já viu coisa pior — disse Harry suavemente. Ele não estava de todo descontente consigo. Cheia de modos de mocinha ela poderia ser, mas, a cada beijo, parecia ter mais dificuldade em resistir-lhe. Não parecia possível no momento, mas ele sentia que poderia vencer a resistência dela, no final das contas. Esse pensamentos, apesar da fricção desconfortável que sentia nas calças, imediatamente o deixou todo animado.

—Não sou uma das suas amantes — declarou Hermione, o nariz enfiado em um lenç , porém, não estava chorando, notou ele, aliviado, e sim apenas assoando o seu nariz levemente avermelhado.—Faça o favor de manter as suas mãos para si mesmo no futuro.

—Para uma mulher que afirma odiar os homens da minha classe social — observou Harry — você de forma alguma parece se incomodar com os meus beijos.

—Saia— comandou Hermione rispidamente.

—Diga-me uma coisa, Hermione. Já que você não acredita na instituição do casamento, por que é contra as pessoas terem casos amorosos fora do casamento? Seria de pensar que uma mulher com as suas convicções seria uma defensora do…"

—Saia! — ela gritou, apesar de sua voz rouca não ir muito longe.

—Mas você ainda não terminou com o meu pito. Lembra-se? Os livros de contabilidade?

Soltando o ar pelas narinas, Hermione disse friamente:

—Pretendo dizer á Sra. Praehurst que todas as despesas da casa têm de ser aprovadas por mim antes da compra. Teddy é o duque de Potter e eu sou responsável para que uma parte da fortuna Potter sobre pra ele quando for adulto.

Harry sorriu.

—Parabéns. Você, minha cara, já é uma esposa rabugenta sem nem mesmo ter se casado! Está de parabéns. Algumas mulheres demoram anos para chegar ao seu nível de…

—Saia!— berrou novamente Hermione, e dessa vez, Harry obedeceu, rindo.

_*Região de prostituição em Londres no séc. XIX; atualmente área de teatro e lazer_

* * *

_(N/a): oii gente, tudo bom com vocês? Minhas aulas mal começaram e ja estão consumindo todo o meu tempo. Capítulo curtinho, mas vou ver se consigo terminar outro antes de dormir! _

_Queria agradecer a todos que estão lendo e principalmente comentando, vcs não imaginam a minha felicidade ao saber que estão curtindo a fanfic._

_Nety Granger: Oii, fiquei muito feliz ao saber que você está gostando da adaptação, florzinha e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Harry e Draco ainda vão aprontar muito, acredite em mim. Espero ler reviews sua de novo. Bjoos_

_Brena: E ai, o que achou desse Harry todo convencido? HAHAHA Escolas, emprego, faculdades e afins sempre tirando o tempo da pessoa para ler fanfic(meu vício eterno), fico muito feliz em saber que ta gostado da história e espero que tenha gostado da atualização. Bjoos, flor!_

_Guest: To super em falta com a sensitiva, não acha? Mas vou ver se consigo terminar correndo ainda hoje a atualização mas se eu não conseguir amanhã de noite sem falta estarei postando, ok querida? Fico muito feliz que você esteja acompanhando e adorando minhas atualizações, espero que tenha gostado dessa. Ate a próxima! :) _

_Midnight: Heii querida, só de digo uma coisa: morri de rir no capítulo em que Mione dá um fora na Cho e to muito louca para postar logo esse capítulo! E uns beijinhos desse moreno lindo não fariam mal a ninguém né? Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, bjoos flor!_

_Guest: kkkkk amei sua reviews, acho que todas nós temos um pouquinho de sangue escocesa no sangue! Essa Cho é uma vaca doida que ainda vai aprontar umas poucas e boas para nosso casal favorito, mas Mione vai por ela no lugar, ahh se vai, melhor ainda; Mione vai colocar a casa toda e ainda Harry como brinde, nos eixos. Espero que tenha gostado da atualização. Bjoos!_


	9. Chapter 9

Harry entrou a passos largos na sala matinal, azul-clara, da Casa Chan, batendo as luvas  
contra uma das coxas, o manto ondulando atrás de si. Lady Chang estava sentada á mesa do café-da-manhã, examinando as colunas sociais e com aparência angelical em um vestido de seda verde enfeitado com pequenas rosas.

Levantou os olhos quando Harry entrou e sorriu. O sorriso da viscondessa de Chang era famoso por levar homens mais fracos a caírem de joelhos. Harry nem mesmo se sentou.

—Pois não?— inquiriu ele, não exatamente de forma rude, mas tampouco amigável. —Do que se trata? é melhor ser importante. Draco e eu planejamos viajar para Knox Ridge hoje de manhã para ver com o guarda-caça se a nevasca afetou os preparativos para a caçada de sábado.

—Terminei a lista— disse Cho regiamente, abanando um pedaço de papel no ar. Diante do olhar vazio de Harry, ela disse, medindo as palavras: —A lista. Para a caçada. Sobre os arranjos dos quartos de hóspedes. Nossa, Harry, o que você tem? Ficou bem estúpido de repente!

Harry deu um passo á frente para pegar a folha dos dedos brancos da viscondessa, dobrou-a sem nem olhar para o papel e o pôs em bolso interno.

—Você poderia ter enviado isso— disse desgastado — em vez daquela mensagem cifrada para eu vir o mais rapidamente possível. Quando recebi o seu recado, pensei… Ora, não importa o que eu pensei.

A viscondessa riu, um riso tinlintante que algum tempo atrás lhe provocava arrepios de prazer na espinha acima. Agora, aquele artifício simplesmente irritava Harry.

—Mas, se eu mandasse a lista, não teria o prazer de tomar o café-da-manhã com você.— Ela sorriu, mostrando as covinhas do rosto, de um jeito que alguma dia alguém deve lhe ter dito que era encantador.—E sei o que você pensou. Você pensou no pior, tenho certeza. Diga-me, o que o atemoriza mais: Meu marido descobrir sobre nós ou eu descobrir sobre uma outra pessoa?

Harry deu uma olhada no bufê posto no aparador. Havia presunto e faisão com ovos, além de pãezinhos crocantes e vários potes de gelé um prato e se serviu. —Seria preciso alguém um pouco mais ameaçador do que o seu marido para me amedrontar, Cho — disse ele, pondo uma grande porção de ovos no prato. —E, quanto a você descobrir outra pessoa, posso descobrir que a minha vida ficaria consideravelmente menos complicada se isso acontecesse.

Cho fez um biquinho sedutor. —Pobre Harry.— Ela o seguiu com os olhos enquanto ele se movia ao longo do bufê, fazendo o aparador parecer minúsculo em comparação com o seu tamanho.—Parece que não o vejo há séculos, querido— disse ela tentando manter o tom alegre e despreocupado. —Faz mais de quinze dias, se não me engano. Os seus novos parentes estão dificultando a sua vida social?

—Novos parentes?— Sem tirar o manto, Harry sentou-se á mesa e pegou um garfo. —Ah, você quer dizer o menino.

—Sim, o menino. E sua tia solteirona.

Harry deu um sorriso malicioso e provou o faisão. Nada mau. A cozinheira de Cho era francesa e tinha a tendência de não medir esforços para complicar uma refeição. Com o café-da-manhã ela conseguia se sair razoavelmente bem. Nada de molhos e cremes misteriosos.

—Ora, vejamos — disse Harry mastigando com ar pensativo. —Hoje é quinta, não é? No espaço de uma semana, o novo duque de Potter deixou três babás apavoradas a ponto de abandonarem o emprego, envolveu-se mais de dez vezes em trocas de socos com empregados dos estábulos, quebrou um jogo de chá de porcelana que foi um presente do rei para a minha mãe, jogou tinta na cabeça do seu tutor francês e fez Evers ter um ataque apoplético ao praguejar diversas vezes e sem nenhum constrangimento à mesa do jantar.

Lady Cho riu. —Ele parece mesmo um Potter, sem dúvidas. E a solteirona liberal?

—O que você disse?

—A solteirona liberal. Como ela é? Você deve apresentá-la ao vigário. Eles devem se dar muito bem.

—Acho que não.— Harry fez uma careta. —Ela não tem tido muita sorte com vigários. Eu a encontrei recebendo uma proposta de casamento de um deles na Escócia. O sujeito estava esfregando a canela, que tinha tido um encontro forçado com a ponta de uma das botas dela.

A viscondessa piscou os olhos na direção dele e perguntou, evidentemente confusa:

—Ela estava sendo pedida em casamento por um vigário?—Harry raspou o presunto do prato de porcelana fina.—Isso mesmo.—Ele mastigou, olhando para fora pelas janelas da sala, para o intacto cobertor branco que cobria o terreno ao redor da casa.—Você tem café?

Ao contrário do que normalmente faria, Lady Cho não levantou um dedo para servi-lo. Parecia um tanto distraída. Ficou sentada, com uma mulher de prata imóvel no ar. Harry a examinou e, dando de ombros, serviu-se ele mesmo de uma xícara de líquido fumegante do bule de prata que estava sobre a mesa.

—Mas eu não compreendo— disse Lady Cho devagar. —Pensei que essa Srta. Granger fosse uma solteirona, uma velha donzela.

Harry provou o café, descobriu que ainda estava quente demais e acrescentou creme.

—Donzela, sim; velha, não. Ela só tem vinte anos e parece ter quinze, se você quiser saber a minha opinião.

—Vinte!— Cho franziu as sobrancelhas. —Mas, Harry, ela não passa de uma menina!

—Ummm — concordou Harry, com a boca cheia.

—Mas você não pode permitir que ela fique em Potter com você! Uma jovem não casada e sem acompanhamento de uma chaperon…

—Ela tem uma chaperone. É a Sra. Praehurst.

—A Sra. Praehurst! Ora, Harry. A nossa festa deste fim de semana! Como podemos fazer a nossa festa este fim de semana com uma jovem por perto?

Harry deu de ombros mais uma vez, um pouco irritado com a teatralidade da viscondessa. —O que eu posso fazer Cho? Jogá-la para fora na neve?

—Você não pode mandá-la para ficar com algum parente em Londres ou alguma coisa assim?

—Não, não posso mandá-la para Londres. Em primeiro lugar, ela não foi apresentada à sociedade e não vou patrocinar uma temporada para ela, por mais problemática que a presença dela em Potter possa vir a ser. Você tem uma ideia do que custa para casar uma moça decentemente hoje em dia? E, mesmo que eu estivesse disposto a fazer isso, ela nunca deixaria o menino. É por isso que precisei trazê-la para cá, lembra-se? — Balançou a cabeça, desgostoso. —O que houve com você? Ficou bem lerda desde que eu a vi pela última vez.

—Estou bem certa de que você perdeu o juízo.— A voz de Lady Cho assumiu um tom estridente. —O que você tem na cabeça ao permitir que uma jovem assim vá morar em Potter? Ela vai arruinar tudo!

Pelas amplas janelas, Harry notou uns cinco ou seis veados abrindo caminho através das árvores sem folhas lá embaixo, ao lado do córrego Ashbury. Ficou olhando aquelas criaturas castanhas e esbeltas, lembrando-se inexplicavelmente da imagem de Hermione Granger.

Como um veado, ela tinha pernas longas e finas como caniços, na verdade mais magra do que ele gostava que suas mulheres fossem.  
Mas uma pessoal mal notava esse defeito ao ver seus olhos cor de mel e brilhantes. E, como Harry sabia melhor do que ninguém, apesar de esbelta, ela era macia onde contava…

—Harry? Você está me ouvindo? — Lady Cho tinha levantado a colher de prata para bater no alto do seu ovo mole, mas, em vez disso, ela a usou para bater na mesa. —Harry!

Ele afastou com dificuldade o olhar dos veados. —Pois não?— Harry sorriu, pouco á vontade. —O que você estava dizendo, Cho?

Lady Cho apertou os olhos até que eles se tornassem duas fendas.

— Eu estava dizendo que não compreendo por que você não a expulsa.

— Expulsá-la? Não posso, Cho — Harry deu uma risadinha e provou o café novamente. Estava melhor. — Toda a criadagem se tornou extremamente afeiçoada a ela. Além disso, se eu a mandasse embora, o menino nunca me deixaria em paz. A única situação em que a casa está calma é quando ele está com ela. — Balançou a cabeça, desconcertado. — Nunca vi nada igual. Todos os lacaios da casa estão apaixonados por ela, as criadas todas adoram o chão sobre o qual ela anda, a cozinheira me anunciou um dia desses que daqui para a frente tenho que ir ao pub _A Cabra e a Bigorna _se quiser bucho, porque a Srta. Granger não gosta e a cozinheira não vai mais preparar nada que a tia de Sua Graça não gostar. Se eu não soubesse que não é nada disso, eu diria que a belezinha enfeitiçou a todos eles…

— Belezinha? — os lábios pintados de Lady Chang se apertaram, formando uma linha muito fina. Seguindo o olhar de Harry pela janela, ela ficou olhando sem ver os veados que destruíram os seus salgueiros.— E essa belezinha? Ela é uma escocesa típica não é? Magra, alta e com dentes aos pedaços? Desajeitada? Quieta e dissimulada?

Harry balançou a cabeça, os olhos ainda presos nos veados.

— Nem um pouco. Ela é uma coisinha muito bonita, na verdade. Mas tem um temperamento forte. Diz tudo o que pensa. Pelo menos foi o que fez até ficar de cama com amidalite…

— Amidalite!

— Amidalite. Por ter ficado exposta ao clima de Yorkshire, segundo disse Parks. Houve um acidente. A carruagem virou e nos deixou a todos encalhados durante horas na Estrada Post. Draco não lhe contou? Eu tomei um cavalo emprestado do seu estábulo…

Cho pegou um guardanapo e delicadamente limpou a boca com ele,daí disse:

— Harry, você teria a gentileza de dizer à Sra. Praehurst que me espere para o jantar hoje á noite?

Harry tirou os olhos dos veados e ficou olhando para a viscondessa do outro lado da mesa. — O quê?

— Não diga 'o quê', Harry. É vulgar. Há algumas coisas que devo discutir com a Sra. Praehurst antes da chegada dos nossos convidados amanhã, por isso acho que o melhor é eu passar por Potter hoje á noite. Lembre-se de lhe dizer para me esperar, está bem?

Harry continuou a olhar fixamente para ela.

— Arabella — disse ele, com cautela — o que você está tramando?

— Tramando? Não sei do que você está falando. — Cho delicadamente tomou o seu chá.

* * *

(N/a): Oi gente tudo bom com vocês? Juro que estou tentando adaptar esses capítulos o mais rápido possível, mas, tem algo chamado escola que sempre atrapalha. Enfim, nem preciso dizer que esse jantar promete né? Vou fazer o impossível para postar logo os capítulos que mostram ele logo(sem pressão, mas reviews ajudam a adaptadora postar mais rápido!)

E por falar em reviews, fiquei tão empolgada com as reviews do capítulo passado! Fiquei muito feliz em saber que a história está agradando tanto vocês, muito obrigada mesmo, gente!

Lis Martin: Quem é o leitor que não sofre da síndrome de "só mais um capítulo!"? Muitas perguntas e eu prometo que até o final você vai ter respostas para TODAS elas (HAHA eu fazendo carinha maligna). Espero que tenha gostado da atualização e não deixe de comentar! Bjoos, flor.

Midnight: Heii querida,Harry pode ser até meio besta, mas ele não é uma graça? Quero um desses para mim kkk - quero todos para mim. E te prometo que(pelo menos, eu achei) quando Mione fala para Cho "correr" é hilário, mas, bem, eu sou uma besta risonha mesmo, então... Espero que tenha gostado da atualização, bjoos

Witchysha: Esse site é cheio de frescura mesmo, mas como diz o ditado, antes tarde do que nunca hein? Fiquei muito feliz em saber que você está adorando a fanfic e realmente essa história que ele conta de que o sobrinho não ficaria sem ela ou que é muito caro casar uma mulher decentemente é tudo conversa dele, na verdade, ele que não conseguiria ficar longe dela. Espero que tenha gostado da atualização e estou ansiosa pela sua review. Bjoos, florzinha.

Luna Wesley: Estou muito feliz em saber que você está acompanhando a fanfic e pode ficar tranquila que Harry vai aprender uma coisa ou outra sobre amor. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, bjoos!

Nety Granger: Acho que tempo é uma coisa que me falta hoje em dia, adoraria que o dia tivesse mais que 24 horas,mas fazer oq né? Enfim, sempre divago,ahhh quando a Mione sair daquele quarto uma das primeiras coisas que ela vai fazer é por chang galinha para correr com certeza e espero que você não perca essa cena e continue comentando, bjoos florzinha!

Se você chegou até aqui não custa nada deixar uma review!


	10. Chapter 10

O anúncio, feito pelo Sr. Parks, de que Hermione estava bem o suficiente para deixar o quarto, depois de uma semana de repouso absoluto, fez que muitos rostos sorrissem com satisfação. Mas ninguém ficou mais feliz do que a própria Hermione, que pulou da cama que tinha se tornado a sua prisão. A cabeça estava curada, junto com a garganta, e, apesar de a voz ainda estar rouca, ela se sentia melhor do que se sentira havia muito tempo - sem dúvida pelo fato de a mudança para Potter ter melhorado significativamente o seu estado mental. Já não tinha mais que se preocupar com o pagamento da conta do carvão ou de onde iria tirar o dinheiro para o próximo par de sapatos de Teddy.

O médico se recusou a ir embora sem antes a fazer prometer que não sairia da casa por mais uma semana, o que significava que não poderia participar da caçada daquele fim de semana. Hermione exultou com isso, já que tinha a desculpa para não montar a égua que Lord Harry havia comprado para ela em um ataque de generosidade equivocada.

Ela, porém estava bem o suficiente para assumir os seus auto designados deveres de anfitriã e ficou encantada quando a Sra. Praehurst lhe disse, pouco depois do almoço de codorna assada que as duas tiveram juntas diante da lareira no Quarto Rosa: "Sei que a senhorita ainda está se sentindo cansada, Srta. Hermione, mas pensei que talvez quisesse conhecer a casa. A senhorita sabe que, nos meses de verão, o Solar Potter fica aberto à visitação pública. Decerto não mostramos todos os cômodos, apenas o Grande Saguão e a estufa que a falecida duquesa tinha tanto orgulho, com rosas o ano todo, além da sala de jantar e, bem, alguns outros cômodos, quando Lord Harry está fora, em Londres, como normalmente acontece nessa época. Se a senhorita preferir descansar, eu compreendo."

Hermione prontamente aceitou o convite. Mas Lucy, que parecia determinada a provar que, apesar de não ser francesa, não ficava atrás de nenhuma camareira de madame no quesito de saber como criar rebuliço, não queria nem ouvir falar em Hermione pôr os pés para fora do Quarto Rosa sem antes se deleitar com um banho quente e perfumado. Daí, mais uma vez por insistência de Lucy, o longo cabelo de Hermione teve de ser escovado e arrumado e foi preciso ajudar Hermione a vestir um dos vestidos elegantes e de cintura fina desenhados para ela pelo Sr. Worth.

Quando Hermione finalmente estava vestida, com uma confecção de seda cor de framboesa de mangas compridas, Lucy deu um passo atrás e olhou a sua patroa como se ela fosse um sonho.

—Oh, senhorita— suspirou a camareira. —Nunca vi ninguém tão bonita e este é apenas um dos seus vestidos para usar de dia.— Em seguida, as sobrancelhas ruivas se inclinaram para baixo, em sinal de concentração. —A senhorita precisa de brincos.

Os dedos de Hermione subiram até suas orelhas.

—Oh— disse ela. —Eu não tenho nenhum.

—Não tem brincos?— A voz de Lucy era estridente. —O que está dizendo, senhorita? Lord Harry não lhe comprou nenhum brinco, quero dizer, em Londres?

—Não, claro que não. Por que ele deveria…?— Hermione interrompeu o que ia dizer, chocada com aquela idéia. Só de pensar em um homem comprando-lhe jóias a deixava ruborizada. Lord Harry tinha pago todo o guarda-roupa dela, mas isso tinha sido parte do acordo. Ninguém tinha falado nada sobre brincos.

Hermione olhou o seu reflexo no espelho oval de moldura dourada que enfeitava uma das paredes revestida de lambris do quarto. Não se reconheceu. A mulher que retribuía ao seu olhar fixo, com a minúscula cintura, os enormes olhos cor de âmbar e o pescoço de cisne, parecia uma dama da moda e não uma solteira escocesa sem um tostão. O efeito foi tão surpreendente que Hermione soltou uma risada nervosa.

—É melhor a senhora falar com Lord Harry— disse Lucy confidencialmente. —Ele tem todas as jóias da mãe trancadas em algum lugar e é uma pena não usá-las. Os diamantes foram feitos para serem usados e não para ficar fechados em um cofre na sala de contabilidade.

Hermione riu novamente, esquecida do nervosismo. Dirigindo-se a uma janela, ela disse:

—Ora, não preciso de diamantes, Lucy. Sou uma filha de vigário, lembre-se, e não uma princesa.

De lado de fora, a neve intacta cobria a relva como um tapete. Além de um grupo de árvores pouco depois do fim do relvado, Hermione via a ponta da torre de uma igreja como que arranhando as nuvens baixas e cinzentas. Então havia uma aldeia. Ela estava certa ao supor que se poderia vê-la das janelas do andar de cima.

A batida tímida da Sra. Praehurst interrompeu a insistência de Lucy em que Lord Harry fosse inquirido sobre a falta de brincos da Srta. Granger, e o prazer da governanta ao ver a ótima aparência de Hermione foi muito genuíno. A Sra. Praehurst trouxe notícias de várias das pessoas da casa. Teddy queria que Hermione descesse até os aposentos dele logo que estivesse em condições. A outra mensagem era um convite: Lord Harry teria muito prazer na companhia da Srta. Granger para o jantar daquela noite, em que também estaria presente o Sr. Draco Malfoy. Isso agradou muito Hermione, mas ela tentou não demonstrar. Era a primeira oportunidade para mostrar a Lord Harry que era muito capaz de se divertir!

A primeira escala da turnê da casa foi, como não poderia deixar de ser, no aposento onde Teddy tinha aulas ou brincava. O menino ficou extasiado ao ver Hermione e mostrou-lhe, levando-a de um lado a outro pela mão, todo o cômodo claro e colorido, como se tivesse vivido ali a vida toda. Exibiu com orgulho o seu recém-construído forte e os soldados de chumbo que o habitavam, e a apresentou a Ellen, sua quarta babá, uma moça só um pouco mais velha que Lucy e que aparentava ter muitos outros talentos além de ajudar a construir fortes de madeira. Teddy tagarelou sobre o cavalo que Lord Harry tinha comprado para ele, como prometido; perguntou, cheio de expectativa, se o Sr. Parks tinha ou não feito sangria nela e deu de ombros filosoficamente diante da resposta negativa.

Apesar de detestar estragar a euforia do menino, Hermione pediu que a Sra. Praehurst e Ellen a deixassem a sós com Teddy por alguns minutos e, logo que elas saíram, começou a fazer o sermão preparado havia uma semana, quando a garganta inchada não permitia que ela falasse.  
Teddy ouviu a repreensão valentemente, com a cabeça abaixada, mas sem que os ombros ficassem caídos. A voz de Hermione ainda não havia recuperado totalmente a sua força normal, mas ela conseguiu muito bem transmitir o seu desprazer com o recente comportamento de Teddy. Era só ficar sabendo que ele tinha cometido qualquer nova agressão, que ela arrumaria as malas dos dois e o arrastaria de volta para Applesby.

—Você não faria isso— declarou Teddy com voz fraca.

—Faria sim — ela o informou com severidade. —Porque, se você vai se comportar como um moleque de rua, o seu lugar é lá. Por outro lado, se você tiver intenção de se comportar como um duque, nós ficaremos aqui, onde é o lugar dos duques. Veja bem, se você que manter o seu lindo cavalo novo e as bonitas roupas novas…—Teddy fez uma careta e deu um puxão expressivo em seu colarinho de renda —e brinquedos novos e tudo isso, você simplesmente tem que se comportar. Você está entendendo o que estou dizendo, Teddy?

Teddy fez que sim com a cabeça, em silêncio. Ele então lhe perguntou, muito educado, se não havia a menor chance de o Sr. Parks ter, em algum momento durante a doença dela, empregado sanguessuga.

Sentindo-se segura ao constatar que Teddy estava bem de saúde e, pelo menos naquele momento, feliz, Hermione o deixou nas mãos capazes de Ellen e continuou a turnê com a Sra. Paehurst, mas não antes de o novo duque ter obtido dela a promessa de que voltaria depois do jantar para ler uma história antes de ele dormir.

Aparentemente, a tradição em Potter era que as crianças jantassem nos seus aposentos, prática que Hermione pretendia abolir. Como Teddy poderia aprender modos de adulto se não lhe permitiam observá-los na prática? Ela fez uma nota mental para falar com Lord Harry sobre isso.

A Sra. Praehurst obviamente gostava tanto do emprego como do patrão e falava sem parar sobre Potter - a casa, a mobília, a manutenção, o seu lugar na história. Hermione a acompanhava, deleitando-se com o monólogo entusiasmada, particularmente quando ela fazia referencias a Lord Harry, o que acontecia com freqüência. Todo o cômodo da asa parecia inspirar uma história envolvendo-o. Ele fora a criança mais tranqüila que a Sra. Praehurst já conhecera. Sempre muito educado e gentil com os empregados e os animais. Hermione já conhecia a história de quando Lord Harry resgatou um dos cachorros de caça da família de um buraco de escoamento de água, apesar de isso tê-lo feito perder o seu lugar na caçada? Não? Bem, Lord Harry tinha carregado a pobre criatura para casa ele mesmo e dito que não se importava que fosse o seu irmão mais velho quem matasse a raposa no final.  
Hermione ouvia, divertida. Era evidente que a Sra. Praehurst adorava o patrão. Parecia que Lord Harry conseguia cativar toda a mulher com que tinha contato. Nisso, supunha, ele era como o pai. O duque tivera, segundo rumores, muito jeito com as damas. Hermione entendeu o porque logo que entraram na longa galeria de retratos.

De pé diante do retrato do falecido duque, Hermione percebeu de imediato que a semelhança entre pai e filho era perigosa. Como Harry, o pai era moreno, tinha ombros largos e olhar penetrante. Mas o hábil artista que tão bem revelara a semelhança não conseguiu disfarçar os sinais rosados da libertinagem no rosto do falecido duque e o brilho sarcástico no olhar pensativo. Hermione sentiu pena do artista que pintou aquele retrato. Como deve ter sido difícil apresentar uma pessoa tão pouco simpática de uma maneira que lhe agradasse! E como parecia com o falecido duque o pai de Teddy! Era uma pena que não houvesse um retrato do filho mais velho do duque. John, a Sra. Praehurst lhe informou, nunca conseguiu sentar-se quieto por mais de um minuto.

A Sra. Praehurst levantou os olhos apertados para o retrato de seu ex-patrão sem dizer nada, o que surpreendeu Hermione. Era a primeira vez que ela via faltarem palavras àquela mulher. Isso em si mesmo era muito revelador e Hermione deu um passo para o lado, parando diante do retrato da mulher do falecido duque, a mãe de Harry. A falecida duquesa fora uma beldade, tão clara quanto seu marido era moreno. Hermione reconheceu aqueles grandes olhos verdes, tão parecidos com os de Teddy e com os do tio dele. Mas os olhos de Harry, apesar de muitas vezes terem um brilho intenso e sardônico, eram mais inteligentes que os de sua mãe, de alguma forma, mais suaves.

A Sra. Praehurst foi adiante para o próximo retrato e soltou um suspiro satisfeito.

—Este é o meu favorito— disse a governanta, olhando afetuosamente para a pintura. —Sabe, Lord Harry não queria nem um pouco sentar-se para posar. O duque o obrigou. Lembro-me do dia em que o retrato foi exibido pela primeira vez e do quanto Lord Harry ficou constrangido. Ele me disse: 'Sra. Praehurst, a senhora não pode fingir um desmaio ou algo assim para que possamos todos ir cuidar de outras coisas?'. Mas é igualzinho a ele. Lord Harry não tem paciência para vaidade ou pretensões, não ele.

Hermione engoliu em seco involuntariamente. Olhando para o retrato do tio de Teddy, ela sentiu quase como se estivesse diante do próprio homem. Nunca conseguira olhar por tanto tempo para o rosto de Harry, porem, sem correr o risco de ser pega. Agora que não havia esse perigo, ela o olhou demoradamente e com cuidado.

A pintura era belamente apresentada e muito precisa. Ela poderia contar cada partícula de esmeralda naqueles olhos verdes. A comparação entre o retrato do filho e os dois pais era inevitável - e surpreendente. Apesar de Harry ter herdado a bela figura do pai e os olhos da mãe, a semelhança não passava disso. Havia calor e bom humor no rosto de Harry e consideração no seu olhar. E, no entanto, o pintor também tinha conseguido capturar a curva levemente sarcástica de seus lábios, a força potencialmente perigosa das suas mãos grandes e bronzeadas, a inteligência sagaz dos seus olhos. A Sra. Praehurst tinha dito a Hermione, no começo do passeio pela casa, que não entendia nada de arte, mas, ao escolher o retrato de Harry como o seu favorito, ela tinha provado que, na verdade, tinha um bom olho para o belo - e o bom senso de ver que o seu patrão tinha mais do que apenas um perfil bem cinzelado e o gosto por cachorros.

Mas, antes de poder dizer uma palavra de admiração pela pintura, Hermione ouviu o som de botas no corredor e se virou a tempo de ver o objeto do retrato andando em direção as duas a passos largos. Harry parecia ter acabado de chegar de uma cavalgada - ainda usava o seu longo manto preto e tinha nas mãos as luvas e o chicote de montaria. O seu rosto mostrava a irritação causada pelo vento e os cabelos estavam despenteados. Hermione, olhando da pintura para o seu tema, chegou à conclusão de que o retrato ficava aquém em um aspecto: Harry era mais intimidante em pessoa do que o artista dava a entender.

—Sra. Praehurst—chamou Harry.

A governanta ficou radiante de prazer.

—Ora, se não é o próprio Lord Harry! Estávamos exatamente admirando o seu retrato, my lord.

—É mesmo? — Harry se aproximou a passos largos e Hermione percebeu que ele cheirava a ar livre - couro e ar frio de inverno. Ele sorria com aquele seu jeito estranho e assimétrico, como se estivesse pensando em alguma piada que só ele conhecia. Envergonhada por ter sido apanhada olhando atentamente o retrato dele e ainda mais constrangida pelo fato de que, na última vez em que o havia visto, Harry estava com as mãos em suas nádegas, Hermione manteve os olhos nos próprios sapatos, tentando fazer com que suas faces parassem de queimar. —Boa tarde, Srta. Granger — disse Harry e, com a cortesia de sempre, bateu os calcanhares e fez uma pequena mesura. Um sorriso largo tinha irrompido de um lado ao outro do seu bonito rosto. —O Sr. Parks me disse que a senhorita está se sentindo melhor. Parece excepcionalmente bem. Recuperou-se completamente da doença?

Ela o olhou, tentando dar a impressão de que vê-lo não fazia o seu coração disparar.

—Estou muito bem, obrigada, my Lord— disse ela com calma. O fato de que a voz dela ainda estava algumas oitavas abaixo do normal tirava a força da afirmação, mas pelo menos ela tinha conseguido falar sem tossir.

—Excelente. E a sua cabeça? Está melhor?

—Está tolerável.

A Sra. Praehust, diante da falta de entusiasmo de Hermione com esse encontro casual, apressou-se a dizer:

—Estou escoltando a Srta. Granger em uma turnê pela casa, my lord.

—Ah— disse Harry, arqueando as sobrancelhas escuras. —E o que a Srta. Granger está achando do Solar Potter?

Hermione puxou com ar indiferente o punho de renda da sua manga.

—Acho o Solar Potter muito encantador.

As sobrancelhas se aproximaram ainda mais da linha de cabelo preto azeviche.

—O que disse?

—É uma casa encantadora— disse Hermione novamente. Ela percebeu que a resposta o surpreendeu, por ter vendo logo depois do sermão que ela fez sobre os seus gastos. Mas ela de forma alguma poderia lhe dizer a verdade, não na frente da Sra. Praehust. A verdade, de fato, era que estava muito chocada com o fato de que, enquanto famílias inteiras morriam de fome em Londres, existissem casas como o Solar Potter.

Ficaram ali, de pé, em um silêncio incômodo por um momento, Hermione olhando para a parte de cima das botas enlameadas de Harry, penosamente consciente de que ele, por sua vez, olhava para ela, até que a Sra. Praehust perguntou:

—O senhor queria alguma coisa?

—Oh, sim, Sra. Praehust.—Harry tirou o olhar de Hermione e disse, alto: —Gostaria que a senhora dissesse à cozinheira que haverá mais uma pessoa para a ceia. A viscondessa pretende juntar-se a nós.

—A viscondessa! — exclamou a Sra. Praehust, genuinamente alarmada. Deu uma olhada rápida para Hermione, daí se recompôs e gaguejou: —Naturalmente, naturalmente, a viscondessa. Direi à cozinheira. Ela… devemos supor que vai passar a noite aqui, senhor?

—Acredito que sim.

—Perdoe-me, my Lord, mas eu não esperava a viscondessa antes de amanhã, junto com o resto dos convidados de Londres…

—Nem eu — disse Harry, e Hermione não soube dizer se a mudança de planos lhe agradava ou não - ou se tinha acontecido por instigação dele. —Mas ela manifestou o desejo de conhecê-la, Srta. Granger.— O olhar verde colou no rosto de Hermione. —A senhorita se tornou objeto de muito curiosidade na vizinhança, foi o que descobri, madame.

—Não vejo como— respondeu Hermione suavemente. —A não ser que alguém tenha saído por aí a cavalo espalhando histórias escabrosas sobre mim.—Ela olhou com determinação para as botas enlameadas dele.

Harry seguiu o seu olhar e Hermione ficou infinitamente gratificada ao ver que ele começava a parecer um pouco desconfortável. Porém, Harry Potter não iria deixar aquele fiapo de moça sair-se melhor que ele. Sorriu para ela.

—Acho que os nobres da redondeza estão compreensivelmente pouco a vontade ao saber que há uma liberal no meio deles. Acredito que estejam examinando os seus livros de contabilidade doméstica, verificando se há alguma fonte de champanhe que revele como são seus gastos.—  
Surpreendida pela menção da discussão do dia anterior, Hermione respondeu, com o queixo erguido:

—Talvez seja melhor assim. Tenho certeza de que existem muitas causas sociais neste condado que podem se beneficiar da culpa deles.

—A senhorita tem uma habilidade incomum com números— observou Harry. —Pergunto-me se não achou que o meu pai pagou demais para o sujeito que pintou isso.— Indicou com a cabeça seu próprio retrato. —A senhorita acha que ficou parecido comigo?

Voltando-se em direção à pintura, ela levantou os olhos. Ainda estava inquieta com o olhar direto tanto do retrato quanto do original e um pouco aborrecida com a referencia dele à fonte de champanhe. Foi por essa razão que respondeu, torcendo o nariz:

—Não, temo que não.

Harry, assim como a governanta, parecia surpreso.

—Não está parecido? — Harry deu uma olhada do retrato para o rosto de Hermione. —O que quer dizer com isso? Todos me dizem que é de uma semelhança assombrosa.

—Ora, tenho certeza de que estão apenas sendo delicados — foi à resposta áspera de Hermione . —Acho que o pintor fez o senhor parecer muito mais…—ela o olhou rapidamente, pensando no que poderia dizer para irritá-lo ao máximo. Para ela, Harry era um homem com muitos defeitos, mas, para a sociedade em geral, era tudo o que um membro da alta sociedade deveria ser - bonito, com título de nobreza e, o mais importante de tudo, rico.  
—Muito mais… masculino do que o senhor é na realidade — terminou ela com alguma satisfação.

—Muito mais masculino? — Harry de um passo a frente e ficou olhando fixamente para o retrato.—Temo não ver…

—Não vê? O senhor realmente tem um quê notavelmente feminino, my Lord. Hermione sorriu com doçura diante de seu rosto atônito. —O seu irmão sempre disse que o senhor tinha alguma coisa de maricas.

—Um maricas! — O espanto de Harry era total. —John disse isso? Maldito seja ele, eu…

—Ora, admito que o senhor não parece almofadinha agora.— Hermione deu um passo ousado na direção dele e estendeu as mãos para arrumar a gravata de Harry, que estava torta devido à cavalgada. Ela ficou perto o suficiente para que a ponta de seus seios roçassem o peito dele. —Na verdade, o senhor parece mais… sujo neste momento.

—Malfoy e eu estávamos cavalgando — disse ele de maneira pouco convincente. Hermione viu as narinas de Harry se mexerem e sabia que ele estava cheirando o perfume dela. Sorriu, vitoriosa, e deu um tapinha na gravata.

—Pronto—disse ela dando um passo para trás. —Assim está um pouco melhor.— Mas disse de um jeito que sugeria que não estava nada melhor. —Ora, Sra. Praehurst, é melhor nos apressarmos se quisermos terminar a nossa turnê antes da ceia.

—Oh, uh, s-sim— gaguejou a governanta. —Sim, se o senhor nos der licença, my Lord, vou dizer à cozinheira sobre Lady Chang…

Harry se recuperou o suficiente para fazer uma mesura, mas a inclinação das suas sobrancelhas indicava que estava muito perturbado com alguma coisa. Afastou-se a passos largos, os saltos das botas fazendo barulho sobre o chão de pedra. Hermione exultou por dentro. Sem dúvida não tinha agido como a virgem ruborizada. Com um pouco de sorte, ele ficaria remoendo a farpa que ela tinha lançado sobre a sua masculinidade até o jantar.  
A Sra. Praehurst, porém, estava perturbada e era preciso acalmá-la. Hermione virou-se para ela, os olhos muito abertos, como se estivesse inocentemente magoada.

—Nossa, será que eu disse alguma coisa que não deveria?—perguntou. —Ele parecia muito mal-humorado…

A governanta balançou a cabeça, olhando o patrão, que se afastava.

—Oh, Srta. Granger, temo que a senhorita talvez o tenha irritado. Lord Harry é a pessoa mais gentil que existe, a não ser quando está irritado. O único defeito dele é ter herdado o temperamento do pai. Bem, a sua irmã deve ter lhe falado sobre isso. Lord John também herdou isso.

Hermione fez que sim. Ela também se lembrava dos acessos de raiva de John. Um deles levou-o à morte.

—Sim—suspirou ela.

—Juro, senhorita, que quando Lord Harry e o seu irmão brigavam, dava para ouvir a quilômetros de distância. E eles brigavam o tempo todo, imagine! Não posso dizer que me surpreende que Lord John tenha lhe dito que o irmão era um maricas. — A Sra. Praehurst deu uma risadinha. —Ele sabia que isso iria deixar o irmão muito furioso! Lord Harry está mais longe de ser um maricas do que qualquer homem que conheci na vida. Ele tem muito jeito com as senhoras, assim como Lord John.

Hermione apertou os lábios.

—É o que eu concluí, pelo que me disseram. Há quanto tempo a viscondessa é uma das… amigas de Lord Harry?

A Sra. Praehurst olhou para Hermione, surpresa. Tentou rir diante da pergunta, mas Hermione viu no rosto da mulher que ela não estava à vontade.

—Ora, benza Deus! Não acho que… Bem, acredito que Lady Cho tem sido amiga de Lord Harry desde que o marido dela, o visconde de Chang, comprou uma propriedade a poucos quilômetros daqui.

—Mas a viscondessa vem se hospedar aqui sem o marido? — perguntou Hermione.

—Bem…— disse a Sra. Praehurst, pouco à vontade. —Vem.— De repente, sua voz assumiu um tom conspiratório. —Entre nós duas, senhorita, a viscondessa é uma grande beldade e o marido é… bem, o visconde é consideravelmente mais velho que a esposa. Eles não puderam ter filhos, pobrezinho. E a viscondessa, bem, ela adora a vida social e o marido não compartilha desse gosto…

A voz da governanta foi perdendo o volume, já que a Sra. Praehurst não tinha o menor desejo de ser desleal para com o patrão. Mas, lendo nas entrelinhas, Hermione logo percebeu qual era a situação: uma esposa bonita e enfadada, um marido mais velho e negligente e um homem como Harry Potter, tudo na mesma vizinhança. É claro que eles estavam tendo um caso! Hermione sentiu um pouco de decepção, mas isso era facilmente explicável: ela tivera muito pouco tempo para aproveitar o ressentimento de Harry e logo a viscondessa estaria ali para lisonjeá-lo, deixando-o de novo todo satisfeito consigo mesmo. Ora bolas!

A agitação da Sra. Praehurst com o acréscimo da viscondessa no jantar não era suficiente para adiar o resto da turnê. Ela zelosamente - e bem satisfeita, segundo parecia a Hermione - a levou para as salas da manhã, de jantar e de estar, biblioteca e salões, tagarelando sobre os padrões da prataria e as tela bordadas das lareiras, até chegarem ao corredor que levava à estufa. A voz da Sra. Praehurst assumiu um tom de ostentação e havia um nítido orgulho nos olhos dela enquanto começava a contar mais uma história sobre a sua ex-patroa.

—A senhora, a falecida duquesa, adorava as flores — disse a governanta, conduzindo Hermione pelo longo e mal iluminado corredor. —Ela adorava tanto que ficava bastante deprimida durante os longos invernos de Yorkchire, quando não havia nenhuma cor pântano. O duque, portanto, mandou construir este lugar ao abrigo do vento, onde o sol poderia aquecê-lo, e importou as mais lindas plantas e flores que eu já vi, pagando uma quantia muito extravagante para que o lugar fosse aquecido de novembro a março. Mas, quando a duquesa morreu, o falecido duque, talvez compreensivelmente, deixou a sala deteriorar. Foi trancada e nunca mais foi usada… até que o próprio duque faleceu. Lord Harry então mandou um homem de Londres recuperar a estufa. As flores que ele trouxe, plantas e até mesmo pequenas árvores e uma fonte… Bem, a senhorita pode ver por si mesmo. Agora a estufa é um tributo ao afeto de Lord Harry por sua mãe…

Com o talento dramático de uma atriz nata, a Sra. Praehurst abriu com um empurrão um par de pesadas portas de madeira no fim do corredor pelo qual caminhavam. Ao passar pelas portas, Hermione mal conseguia respirar, de tanto prazer, primeiro diante da onda quente e úmida de ar que a atingiu, em seguida diante do cheiro intenso de solo que atacou seus sentidos e, finalmente, diante das cores brilhantes que lhe encheram os olhos.

A estufa deixou Hermione sem fôlego. Nunca antes em sua vida tinha visto algo tão parecido. Era tão estranho ver flores vicejando no meio do inverno, ver tanto verde contra um panorama de branco. O cômodo revestido de vidro era muito maior do que a expectativa de Hermione, grande o suficiente para abrigar uma festa. De fato, havia mesas e bancos de ferro forjado espalhados pelo chão de pedra, alguns ao redor de fontes borbulhantes de água - não de champanhe. Rosas, lilases, lírios… Hermione nunca tinha visto tantas flores, mesmo em seu próprio jardim, que tinha sido a inveja de muitos jardineiros amadores em Applesby. Era impressionante quanto tempo e cuidado tinham sido investidos para manter tantas plantas vivas em uma estação tão adversa. Tempo, cuidado… e muito dinheiro.

Mas, admitiu Hermione com relutância para si mesma enquanto caminhava pelos caminhos cheirosos entre as floreiras, era dinheiro bem gasto. Que Harry tivesse se dado ao trabalho e a tanto gasto para corrigir um erro do seu pai parecia, estranhamente, típico dele. Não fizera o mesmo ao trazer Teddy para Potter? Por mais que detestasse admiti-lo, não era sempre que os gastos de Harry eram frívolos. Algumas das suas despesas eram muito justificáveis. Essa, em particular, apesar da enorme quantia que deve ter investido, ela não podia deixar de aprovar. A estufa logo se tornou o seu lugar preferido na casa. Foi preciso muita persuasão por parte da Sra. Praehurst para que saísse de lá a fim de se vestir para o jantar.

* * *

(NA): Oii gente, e aqui está mais um capítulo para vocês, espero de verdade que tenham gostado e deixem reviews :)

Brena: Com certeza Cho vai aprontar, pode apostar nisso! Pois é, eu desisti graças a escola! Iria ocupar muito meu tempo, já que são três livros (E o segundo livro é enorme), e fora que ocorre umas coisas no livro que não gostei muito, mas espero que vc goste do livro e que tenha gostado da atualização, bjoos florzinha :)

Witchysha: Heiii flor, é melhor você não oferecer porque eu posso aceitar viu! kkkk brincadeira, fico muito feliz em saber que você ta adorando a história e no próximo capítulo, o jantar vai acontecer, essa Cho ainda vai aprontar muito, mas Hermione vai mostrar quem é que manda, pode ter certeza! Espero que tenha gostado da atualização, bjoos florzinha


	11. Chapter 11

Quando a Sra. Praehurst finalmente a devolveu aos cuidados de Lucy, Hermione viu que a  
camareira já tinha estendido um vestido de noite muito decotado de cetim do mais claro tom de rosa. Foi um dos vestidos que Lady Herbert havia escolhido, apesar dos protestos de Hermione, que o achava elegante demais para ela. Como se usar um traje tão decotado não fosse suficientemente aflitivo, Lucy insistiu em entremear algumas das rosas brancas que estavam no vaso ao lado da cama de Hermione no seu cabelo, o que poderia fazer determinadas pessoas a acusarem de se dar ares, segundo achava Hermione.

—A senhorita não tem jóias— declarou Lucy, com um pouco de indignação na voz. —A senhorita precisa ter alguma coisa no cabelo e ao redor do pescoço também.— A "alguma coisa" com que Lucy apareceu era uma fita de veludo preto, sobre a qual tinha prendido com um alfinete uma rosa semi-aberta perfeita. A brancura da flor fiou em segundo lugar contra a pele opalina de Hermione quando ela finalmente permitiu que Lucy a amarrasse ao redor do seu fino pescoço.

Quando a toalete estava completa, Hermione se examinou criticamente ao espelho. Ela se perguntou se não deveria colocar um pouco de renda no decote, de forma há cobrir um pouco de todo aquele colo que o vestido exibia. O Sr. Worth sabia muito bem que ela não era casada e Hermione havia insistido veementemente, ignorando as risadas de Lady Wesley, que pretendia continuar assim. Porém, apesar dos seus protestos, o costumeiro fez todos os trajes de noite para Hermione escandalosamente decotados.

—É um pecado— declarara o grande modista— esconder o que o bom Senhor viu por bem lhe dar, Mademoiselle Granger.

Hermione não tinha muita certeza se concordava com o ilustre Sr. Worth, mas supôs que, com a atenção de Harry estaria voltada para outro lugar, ela estava segura. Aplicando mais algumas gotas do caro perfume francês nos pulsos e pescoço - o custo até do menor frasco do líquido a tinha deixado escandalizada, mas tinha um cheiro tão divino que não conseguira resistir à compra -, Hermione estava pronta para descer quando Lucy a deteve e lhe deu dois beliscões fortes nas faces.

—Pronto! — exclamou a moça. —Quem precisa de diamantes? A senhorita tem algo melhor… Rosas nas faces! — De repente nervosa, Hermione só conseguiu dar um sorriso fraco como resposta.

Durante a turnê, a Sra. Praehurst disse a Hermione que os convidados do jantar sempre se reuniam no Salão de Recepções Dourado. Apressou-se a descer as escadas, sorrindo para os diversos criados que a cumprimentaram com entusiasmo no caminho, e parou do lado de fora das portas da sala de recepções. As vozes que ouvia lá dentro eram agradavelmente harmoniosas e um riso feminino tilintante se destacava entre elas.

Hermione passou um dedo sobre a rosa que tinha no pescoço, engolindo em seco. O que havia com ela? Que lhe importava o que uma viscondessa tola penasse dela? E daí que ela não tinha qualquer título de nobreza? Ela tinha, pelo menos, o seu orgulho. O clã Granger era tão antigo quanto qualquer ducado inglês e mil vezes mais nobre. Além disso, tinha certeza absoluta de que a viscondessa não conseguia aguentar tanto uísque quanto ela.

Mesmo assim, estavam vivas as lembranças de como tinha sido tratada pelas outras meninas em Applesby. Como se já não fosse ruim ser a filha do vigário e excêntrica a ponto de gostar mais dos livros do que ficar atrás dos garotos da aldeia, ela tinha a maldição de ser bonita o suficiente para que as outras meninas a invejassem. Hermione esperava que a viscondessa a considerasse indigna de ser notada, de forma que não precisasse falar muito com ela. Hermione não tinha ideia do que dizer a uma viscondessa, da mesma forma que não sabia o que conversar com Maureen Clendening, a filha do dono da hospedaria.

Evers surgiu do nada e inclinou-se. Delicadamente abriu a porta e anunciou a sua chegada ao grupo reunido no salão. Lucy nem precisava ter-lhe beliscado as faces. Hermione sentiu que corava furiosamente quando uma voz refinada exclamou: "Srta. Hermione Granger!"

Oh, meu Deus, ela rezou. Por favor, não permita que eu faça nenhuma besteira. E então ficou brava consigo mesma por se importar com o que qualquer um deles pensasse. Oh, por que havia concordado em sair de Applesby para começo de conversa?

Abrindo os olhos, ela sorriu, pouco à vontade, para Evers, que se inclinou novamente, dessa vez, notou Hermione, com um leve rosado sobre suas próprias faces descarnadas. Ai, meu Deus, pensou Hermione.

Talvez uma filha de vigário não deva sorrir para os mordomos. Mas ele era um amor! Como poderia evitar? Levantando a barra da saia com a mão esquerda, Hermione passou por ele, apressada, esperando que a inclinação régia do seu nariz distraísse o olhar de todos das suas faces enrubescidas.

Tivera esperanças de entrar discretamente no salão, mas o que aconteceu foi o contrário. As conversas no Salão de Recepções Dourado foram interrompidas abruptamente e três pares de olhos se voltaram em sua direção. Hermione, envergonhada, abaixou a saia, notando que tanto Lord Harry quanto o seu amigo, o Sr. Malfoy, levantaram-se apressadamente depois de apenas um momento de hesitação. O que ela não sabia é que a hesitação ocorrera porque os dois ficaram por um momento intimidados pela sua visão ao entrar, as maçãs do rosto rosadas, a figura esguia e olhar timidamente abaixado.

Coragem, Hermione, disse a si mesma e, reunindo suas forças, pôs os ombros para trás e levantou a cabeça. Em seguida, sorriu, cruzou a sala e estendeu a mão para a primeira pessoa com que se encontrou, que por acaso era Draco Malfoy

—Sr. Malfoy — disse. —Quanto prazer em vê-lo novamente. Parece que faz muito tempo que não nos encontramos. — Draco Malfoy pegou a mão de Hermione e fez uma mesura, aparentemente incapaz de falar, apesar de Hermione não entender por que. Afastando o olhar preocupado do amigo do seu anfitrião, Hermione voltou-se na direção de Lord Harry. Ele havia trocado as roupas de montaria para um conjunto que não tinha nada de maricas e incluía a indefectível gravata de nó perfeito e um colete bem escuro. Harry a olhou de cima a baixo, mas a expressão era inescrutável e Hermione não sabia dizer se ele tinha ou não gostado do que via.

—Srta. Granger — disse ele, a voz rouca distante e polida, como se estivesse se dirigindo a uma mera conhecia e não a alguém com quem tinha sido mais do que um pouco íntimo em certa ocasião. —Gostaria de lhe apresentar a viscondessa de Chang, Lady Cho.

Hermione percebeu que precisava levantar bastante o queixo para olhar para a viscondessa, a qual, apesar de ter inclinado a cabeça em um cumprimento polido, era bem mais alta que Hermione. Mais alta e, Hermione percebeu com o coração pesado, mais bela do que ela poderia ter esperança de um dia a vir a ser, apesar de todos os esforços de Lucy.

Bem mais velha do que Hermione tinha imaginado - Lady Cho tinha pelo menos quarenta anos muito bem preservados -, a viscondessa tinha uma beleza diferente, inequivocamente oriental. Sua pele clara contrastando com o cabelo na última moda, com um traje de seda azul-celeste e a saia tão ampla que Hermione se admirou que ela passasse pela porta, a viscondessa, entretanto, parecia tão frágil quanto uma delicada peça de porcelana. Tinha o tipo de beleza sobre a qual escritores como Tennyson e Browning deliravam em seus poemas. E com a qual mulheres como Hermione nunca poderiam ter esperança de rivalizar.

—Como tem passado, Lady Chang?— perguntou Hermione modestamente.

—Estou bem, obrigada— respondeu Lady Chang. Depois de fazer uma mesura, a viscondessa deu a Hermione à mesma olhada completa, da cabeça aos pés, que esta acabara de receber de Harry. Pareceu não gostar do que viu porque seus lábios - artificialmente rosados, Hermione percebeu - se curvaram em um sorriso tão falso que Hermione se perguntou se Lord Chang era cego. A mulher era tão incapaz de esconder os seus verdadeiros sentimentos que era imprudente da parte dela estar tendo casos com vizinhos.

—Espero que a senhorita tenha se recuperado de sua doença, Srta. Granger, e do infeliz acidente sobre o qual Harry me falou.

Hermione sorriu.

—Oh, estou me sentindo muito melhor. Mas o que mais se poderia esperar com um anfitrião tão atencioso? — Hermione voltou o seu sorriso radiante na direção de Harry, que se limitou a reagir levantando as sobrancelhas escuras. Ele não compreendia a inesperada lisonja, já que apenas algumas horas antes Hermione o havia acusado de ser afeminado, em um acesso de provocação.

Ao lado de Harry, Draco Malfoy não conseguiu se conter por mais tempo. Deu um passo à frente, pegou mais uma vez a mão de Hermione e, de olhos abaixados para fitá-la, disse:

—Estou muito contente em vê-la de pé e ativa, Srta. Granger. Espero que participe das atividades planejadas por Harry para este fim de semana…

Hermione fez um beicinho de desapontamento.

—O Sr. Parks me proibiu terminantemente de cavalgar — disse ela, como se isso fosse à pior notícia que podia receber. Hermione não conseguia imaginar algo que ela gostaria menos de fazer do que galopar por aí pela zona rural no inverno atrás de uma pequena raposa faminta.

—Mas ele não disse nada sobre dançar, disse?—Draco interpelou-a ansiosamente.

Hermione parecia confusa.

—Não, senhor, ele não disse, mas…Sr. Malfoy!— Hermione não pôde evitar de rir.—O senhor é assim tão direto com as parentes do seu anfitrião?

—Difícil saber. Até o mês passado, ele nunca teve nenhuma—disse Draco. Pôs a mão dela no seu braço e a encaminhou na direção do sofá baixo em que ele tinha passado o tempo ociosamente. Hermione afundou nas almofadas de veludo um pouco nervosa. Tinha uma sensação inquietante de que estava sendo cortejada. Nunca na vida tinha sido cortejada, a não ser que se contasse o Sr. Weasley… e Lord Harry, naturalmente. Só que não se poderia chamar de cortejar os avanços de Lord Harry. Eram mais um insulto do que qualquer outra coisa. Mas Draco Malfoy era um gentleman em toda a acepção da palavra e Hermione não sabia se deveria levar a sério os seus galanteios ou se ele estava sendo apenas educado com uma pobre parente escocesa do seu anfitrião…

—Cheguei à conclusão de que—explicava-lhe Draco —como esta é a sua primeira estada em Potter, a senhorita vai precisar de um guia e eu me autonomeei para essa função…

—Acredito que já fizeram uma turnê com a Srta. Granger — rosnou Harry. Mas, quando Hermione lhe deu uma olhada, viu que ele nem mesmo olhava para eles. Harry fitava o fogo, como se tentando determinar se era preciso atiçá-lo. —A Sra. Praehurst deu uma volta com ela hoje de manhã — completou Harry suavemente…

—Ah!— Draco saltou do sofá para servir uma dose generosa de xerez para Hermione. —E o que achou, srta. Granger? Estava tudo à altura do prometido por Harry?

—Além do prometido — garantiu-lhe Hermione, rindo e aceitando o copo que ele lhe estendia. —Ora, mal acreditei em Lord Harry quando disse que o Solar Potter era conhecido pelas suas rosas de inverno, mas, agora que as vi por mim mesma, posso dizer que mesmo os elogios feitos por ele não lhes fizeram justiça.

Do outro lado da sala, a viscondessa parecia ter fiado admirando o seu próprio reflexo dos vidros escurecidos pela noite das largas janelas. Aparentemente satisfeita com a sua toalete, ela se endireitou e se dirigiu, vagueando, para onde estava Hermione, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. —Estranho, Srta. Granger, que a sua irmã nunca tenha mencionado as rosas de Potter para a senhorita. Sem dúvida, a notícia de que Kathy Granger conseguira fisgar o herdeiro Potter deve ter caído como uma bomba na sua aldeia.

Hermione levantou as sobrancelhas. Ela não tinha a menor idéia, já que não a conhecia bem, se a viscondessa estava ou não a insultando intencionalmente.

—Ora—disse ela, tentando manter o tom despreocupado. —Talvez a família Potter não seja tão conhecida como pensa. Eu com certeza nunca tinha ouvido falar deles até Kathy trazer Lord John para casa. E ele, sem nenhuma dúvida, nunca disse nenhuma só palavra sobre a estufa.

—Acredito nisso! — riu Draco. —Que homem ficaria pensando em flores de estufa quando tinha nas mãos uma genuína roseira brava?

Hermione sorriu para ele antes de dirigir sua atenção de novo para a viscondessa, que estava carrancuda.

—Além disso — disse Hermione dando de ombros— o falecido marido da minha irmã não tinha o menor interesse em nada que não fossem cavalos. Era um homem que só gostava de atividades masculinas, se é que a senhora entende o que quero dizer. — Deu uma olhada rápida e maliciosa para Harry, que lhe retribuiu o olhar com firmeza e, se ela não estivesse enganada, com raiva. Ótimo! Que ele ficasse bravo com ela. Melhor isso do que fazer mais daqueles avanços a que ela não tinha forças suficientes para resistir. Mas a viscondessa tampouco parecia satisfeita. Continuou a vaguear calmamente pela sala e o vulto alto era uma grande vantagem para quem estava de pé. O decote de Lady Cho, notou Hermione, era ainda mais radical que o dela.

—Bem, não consigo lhe dizer, Srta. Granger — afirmou a viscondessa com uma alegria obviamente forçada— o quanto será encantador ter de novo uma mulher em Potter! Temo que Harry seja ótimo para administrar os estábulos, mas que não tenha a menor ideia de como fazer funcionar uma casa. Ele realmente é incompetente em relação a tudo que não sejam cavalos.

—Ora, não posso acreditar nisso — contrapôs Hermione, esquecendo-se, na pressa de correr em defesa de Lord Harry, ela deveria manter a hostilidade do seu anfitrião. —Ele foi tão solícito durante a minha doença, providenciando que me levassem livros e flores…

Harry pigarreou um pouco alto demais diante do olhar cortante que Lady Arabella disparou contra ele.

—Quem não iria querer acelerar a recuperação da Srta. Granger? — declarou Harry galantemente— para que ela pudesse o mais cedo possível enfeitar estes salões cheios de correntes de ar com seu semblante atraente?

Hermione nem sequer percebeu o elogio. Ainda tentava provar que a viscondessa estava errada.

—E, para alguém supostamente tão incompetente na administração de uma casa — continuou ela —Lord Harry fez os planos para a caçada e outras festividades desse fim de semana…

—Oh, mas isso foi tudo ideia de Lady Chang — Draco interrompeu. —Vamos, Cho, confesse. Você não tem um salão desses na Casa Chang e adora usar o de Potter como se fosse seu…

—Bobagem — disse Lady Chang, com uma frieza inconfundível na voz.

—É verdade— garantiu Draco a Hermione. —Ela trouxe todos os seus amigos de Londres pelo menos duas vezes apenas nesta temporada.

—Seu moleque provocador!— disse Lady Cho, de rosto fechado. —Não tenho a menor ideia de por que Harry permite essas suas visitas de um mês de duração. Você não passa de um aborrecimento.

—Malfoy — rosnou Harry, que estava perto da lareira. —Comporte-se.

—Ora! — disse Hermione, virando-se para Draco com ar confuso. —Eles sempre o maltratam assim tão abominavelmente na sua cara? Não entendo por que o senhor fica aqui!

Draco pareia estar adorando.

—Meu Deus, você está defendendo a minha honra! O seu irmão John tropeçou em um tesouro lá na Escócia, Harry. Você acha que existem outras como ela? Eu quero muito uma para mim!

Hermione não teve chance de dar uma olhada em Harry para ver como ele recebia aquela declaração, já que Evers inesperadamente entrou na sala e anunciou que o jantar estava servido. Mas, para grande surpresa de Hermione , o braço que lhe foi oferecido para escoltá-la até a sala de jantar não foi de Draco, mas o de Harry. Ele a fitou de cara fechada, como se aquela fosse à última coisa que quisesse fazer. Mas pôs os dedos dela no seu braço e a puxou, não muito gentilmente, pondo-se de pé.

—Ora, Lord Harry — disse Hermione, dando uma olhada por cima do ombro para a viscondessa, que olhava de forma penetrante e maligna para as costas de Harry, fuzilando-o com os olhos pálidos. —Quanta cortesia da sua parte!

—De forma alguma—retorquiu Harry friamente. —Você é a minha cunhada, afinal de contas. É meu dever escoltá-la para o jantar.

Piscando diante da frieza de Harry, ela instintivamente tentou se afastar. Ele reagiu apertando-lhe a mão, e Hermione disse:

—Desculpe-me, my Lord, mas não preciso da sua caridade…

—Essa é boa! — observou Harry. —Considerando-se que, sem ela, a senhora estaria de volta àquele chalé miserável em Applesby. — Ela tentou tirar a mão do braço com um puxão violento e Harry disse, com a expressão mais suave: —Não provoque uma cena! Estou querendo falar com você.

Ela apertou os olhos, desconfiada.

—Sobre o que, por favor?

—Sobre o que você disse hoje à tarde. — Harry olhava fixamente à sua frente e, quando Hermione levantou os olhos para ele, viu um pequeno músculo se contraindo no queixo magro. —Sobre como eu lhe pareço alguém que tem… — ele pigarreou— características femininas.

—Ora— disse Hermione, tentando sem muito sucesso esconder um sorriso. —Aquilo!

—Sim, aquilo. Tenho pensado um pouco nisso.

—Meu Deus! — disse Hermione, segurando-se para não suspirar de admiração quando transpuseram a porta da sala de jantar. Já vira a sala naquela tarde, mas então a mesa não estava posta com a prataria Potter e os candelabros não haviam sido acesos. O jogo de luz refletia no teto alto e em arco era de tirar o fôlego. Hermione por pouco não perdeu o rumo da conversa. —Se tivesse imaginado o abalo que um comentário impensado como aquele faria— disse ela, como que desatenta—teria mantido a boca fechada.

—Não — disse Harry. Ele a encaminhou para a cadeira à sua direita na longa mesa de jantar, mas perto o suficiente, ela notou, da enorme lareira e seu fogo alto, para evitar que Hermione se resfriasse novamente. —Você não teria. Acredito que inventou isso e o disse com a intenção de me irritar. E acho que sei por que.

Hermione levantou as suas sobrancelhas delicadamente arqueadas mais uma vez.

—Sabe?— perguntou. Um lacaio se apressou a segurar a cadeira para ela se sentar, mas Harry o dispensou com um gesto, e afastou a cadeira de Hermione ele mesmo.

—Sei— disse Harry. Ele se inclinou e falou, em voz baixa, diretamente em seu ouvido, enquanto ela ajeitava com os dedos o franzido de seu vestido. —Acredito que foi uma farpa com a intenção de me manter à distância.

Hermione quase bufou, mas lembrou-se de onde estava bem a tempo.

—O que você está querendo dizer com isso?

—Não se faça de inocente comigo. Você sabe a que eu me refiro. A nossa… ahnn… conversa ontem no seu quarto…

Hermione olhou ao redor rapidamente, as faces ficando escarlate de imediato.

—Lord Harry!

—Sim, foi bem chocante, não foi? —Harry pareia satisfeito com a reação dela, o que a deixou furiosa. —Damas não casadas e cavalheiros como eu não devem se entregar a essas atividades, não é? Mas acho que você está mais chocada com o fato de gostar muito dos meus avanços do que por eu tê-los feito…

Hermione quase engasgou.

—Não seja ridículo!

—Você é quem está sendo ridícula.— Toda a satisfação consigo mesmo desapareceu da voz grave dele e em seu lugar surgiu alguma coisa que parecia raiva a Hermione . —Você pode negar que existe alguma coisa entre nós, Hermione? Pode?

—Posso, com toda certeza — mentiu Hermione sem hesitar nem por um momento. —Sente-se, eles estarão aqui dentro de um momento…

—Ora, mas eu não posso — disse Harry, sem entonação na voz. De repente, Hermione ficou tensa, ao sentir os dedos frios dele na sua nuca. Ele parecia estar acariciando os fiozinhos de cabelo que tinham escapado do penteado feito por Lucy. O toque de suas mãos, junto com as palavras seguintes, provocou arrepios para cima e para baixo da coluna dela. —Eu desejo você, Hermione. E parece que você se esquece de que estou acostumado a conseguir o que quero.

—Então temo que vá ficar decepcionado — disse prontamente Hermione, mas a sua boca estava tão seca que ficou surpresa até de ter conseguido falar.

Harry baixou os olhos e fitou a coluna esbelta do pescoço de marfim.

—Não sei o que você quer dizer.

—Bem, veja você, também estou acostumada a conseguir o que quero. — Hermione notou a direção do olhar dele e baixou os olhos, vendo a frente do seu vestido. Tinha certeza de que o Sr. Worth não fizera aquilo de propósito, mas Hermione percebeu tardiamente que, quando alguém estava de pé e ela sentada, a pessoa podia olhar diretamente para o corpete do vestido e ter uma vista sem obstáculos dos seus seios erguidos. Apenas, felizmente, os seus mamilos rosados estavam fora da vista devido ao bojo de renda do espartilho.

Hermione engoliu em seco e continuou, com temeridade, sacudindo a cabeça levemente para trazer a atenção de Harry de volta às suas palavras e para longe dos seus seios.

—E, se nós dois estamos acostumados a conseguir o que queremos, isso quer dizer que um vai acabar sofrendo uma decepção.

—Com toda certeza espero que não — disse Harry suavemente, ainda falando na orelha de Hermione. De repente, ela sentiu os dedos fortes dele se moverem da nuca para seus ombros nus. —Sempre existe a possibilidade de chegarmos a um acordo de seja agradável para nós dois.

Hermione virou-se na cadeira, de forma a olhar para ele, que estava de pé atrás dela, os olhos apertados de desconfiança.

—Lord Harry— disse. —O senhor está me cortejando?

O sorriso dele foi claramente diabólico.

—E se estiver?

Ela disse, empertigada:

—Então acho que devo lembrá-lo de que estou aqui sob a sua proteção e que seria uma coisa escandalosa se o senhor tentasse me seduzir.

Pegando o guardanapo, Hermione desdobrou-o com um estalido, som com que pretendia pôr fim àquela conversa. Mas Harry continuou a olhá-la fixamente, de cima para baixo, com expressão não muito diferente da de Teddy quando lhe cortavam a sobremesa. Ele não conseguia ter a menor ideia do que essa moça estava tramando. A intenção dela seria simplesmente deixá-lo louco? Nesse caso, estava conseguindo. Nunca tinha conhecido uma mulher tão irritante. Ela sem dúvida gostava de seus beijos, no entanto, se recusava firmemente a admiti-lo! Bem, ele merecia aquele tratamento, por se ter permitido ficar tão fascinado por ela. Afinal de contas, era exatamente o tipo de comportamento que seria de se esperar de uma viagem.

Draco Malfoy, entrando na sala com a viscondessa pelo braço, viu Harry inclinado sobre a cadeira de Hermione de maneira íntima e falou alto:

—Ei! o que os dois estão cochichando? Você sabe o que a minha babá me dizia sobre cochichar à mesa: 'quem cochicha, o rabo espicha'.—O olhar de Harry deixou Hermione e se dirigiu, furioso, para o seu barulhento e inconveniente hóspede. Ao ver o lampejo assassino no olhar do seu anfitrião, Draco soltou uma risada assustada. —Nossa, Harry! Por que está me olhando assim? Tenho rapé no rosto mais uma vez?

—Vamos discutir isso depois — resmungou Harry, caminhando para a sua cadeira— depois do jantar. — Draco depositou a viscondessa na sua cadeira à esquerda de Harry e foi saracoteando para o seu lugar. Harry não disse nem mais uma palavra e se dedicou a acabar com a sopa.

Draco, o cabelo loiro caindo sobre um olho, como o de um menino, murmurou audivelmente: —A minha babá também dizia que 'Amor fraco não merece dama'.

Um olhar de Harry o fez fechar a boca e Draco buscou conforto no seu copo de vinho. Harry prosseguiu atacando prato após prato de carnes suculentas e saborosas, deliciosos pratos de vegetais, patês de trufas com peixe e suspiros, com uma determinação muda. A viscondessa, percebendo o mau humor do seu anfitrião, assumiu a tarefa de introduzir na conversa um assunto que todos poderiam compartilhar.

—Srta. Granger — começou, cortando delicadamente em fatias um pedaço de carneiro no seu prato. —Não posso deixar de pensar na mudança que o Solar Potter deve ser para a senhorita, depois da vida no convento.

Hermione engoliu um grande gole de clarete e olhou nos olhos da mulher mais velha com um sorriso delicado.

—Quer dizer, na paróquia? Sim, é muito diferente. Na paróquia, eu nunca tinha um minuto para mim mesma. Estava sempre ocupada com alguma tarefa. Se não estava assando pão ou cuidando dos doentes ou ajudando a fazer os planos de aula da escola dominical…

Hermione não tinha intenção de parecer muito religiosa. Estava simplesmente afirmando um fato, mas percebeu que podia parecer muito pedante para os outros quando Draco explodiu:

—Meu Deus! A senhorita precisava fazer tudo isso? O que impedia uma coisinha como a senhorita de cair morta de exaustão no fim do dia?

—A devoção dela ao Senhor, tenho certeza — murmurou Lady Chang, os olhos sobre o próprio prato.

Hermione soltou uma risada polida, para mostrar não ter ficado ofendida com o sarcasmo da viscondessa, apesar de na verdade ter ficado um pouco mortificada.

—Bem — disse ela. —Gosto de ajudar os menos favorecidos que eu, mas não sei se é por devoção que faço isso. Sinto que faço apenas porque é justo que aqueles entre nós que têm tanto dividam com aqueles que têm tão pouco. Nenhum de nós pode ter certeza de que não vai ficar sem nada um dia, como aqueles de quem já tivemos pena…

—Certo — disse Draco, a boca cheia de foie gras. —Muito certo. O Senhor dá, o Senhor tira e tudo o mais.

—Foi a sua querida babá quem lhe ensinou isso, Draco? — perguntou Lady Cho, de nariz torcido. —Quanta bobagem!

—Perdoe-me, mas isso não é bobagem.—Hermione baixou o garfo, já sem se importar se parecia afetada ou não. —Depois que o meu pai morreu, Teddy e eu não tínhamos nada a não ser o que a Igreja podia nos fornecer. Recebemos caridade das mesmas pessoas e quem já tínhamos sido benfeitores antes…

—Absolutamente escandaloso!— disse Draco, balançando a cabeça com força. Ao notar o olhar mordaz da viscondessa, ele proclamou: —Ora, Cho, é sim. É absolutamente escandaloso que um Potter devesse viver da caridade da Igreja.

Hermione, percebendo pela primeira vez o que ela tinha dito, falou, ofegante:

—Oh, não! Não tive intenção de acusar…

Harry a interrompeu. A voz dele era ríspida.

—A culpa é minha. Eu deveria ter ficado de olho no bem-estar da família do meu irmão.

Hermione, para grande surpresa de Harry, correu em sua defesa.

—Mas como o senhor poderia saber?— Ela olhou, com expressão culpada, para os outros. —Não tive a intenção de sugerir que a família Potter foi de alguma forma negligente…

—Mas nós fomos.— Harry a olhava, perturbado. Ele não sabia se devia se sentir encorajado ou mortificado pelas exibições ocasionais de lealdade por parte de Hermione. Parecia que tinham se passado apenas alguns dias desde que ela insultara o nome da família dele sem nenhum constrangimento. Parecia que agora, porém, difamar Harry Potter era um passatempo reservado para quando estavam a sós e não algo que pudesse ser feito na frente de estranhos.

—Você não deve se culpar, Harry — disse Cho. —Na verdade, é difícil acreditar que John pudesse deixar sua esposa e filho sem um tostão. Você não poderia ter adivinhado.

—Mas eu deveria. — Harry não sabia, mas uma luz perigosa começou a brilhar nos seus olhos verdes. —Eu, mais do que ninguém, deveria saber disso. Conhecia John muito bem, sabia como ele era.

—Bem — disse Hermione com vivacidade, tentando pôr fim à desconfortável guinada da conversa. —De qualquer forma, tudo terminou bem, não foi? Esta carne de veado está simplesmente deliciosa, os senhores…

—Mas ainda não entendo por que a senhorita nunca entrou em contato com Harry sobre a situação, Srta. Granger — interrompeu Lady Cho, os olhos claros enganosamente inexpressivos. —Parece estranho que a senhorita tenha aceitado a caridade de estranhos, mas não a da família do seu cunhado.

—Bem — disse Hermione , vacilante. —Eu…

—Depois do jeito que o meu pai se comportou quando a irmã dela se casou com John — disse Harry, retribuindo o obséquio e, por sua vez, defendendo Hermione— não é nenhum mistério o motivo de os Granger evitarem nos pedir alguma coisa. E agora, se você não tiver objeções, Cho, podemos conversar sobre outro assunto?

Lady Cho parecia espantada. Piscou rapidamente, olhando para Harry como se ele fosse algum bichinho de estimação muito amado que, de repente e sem provocação, a tivesse mordido. Hermione começou a ter um pouco de pena dela. Para mudar de assunto, perguntou-lhe sobre as atividades que estavam programadas para o fim de semana de caça.  
Recuperando-se, a viscondessa começou a tagarelar animadamente sobre o número de pessoas esperadas, onde cada uma delas iria dormir, por quanto tempo ficariam lá, quais eram os seus alimentos preferidos e quais os jogos de cartas de que eles mais gostavam. Hermione ouvia sem prestar muita atenção, achando difícil se concentrar em qualquer pessoa que não fosse o seu sombrio companheiro de jantar.

Harry tinha comido bastante, mas em silêncio, e Hermione notou que ele tinha bebido toda uma garrafa de clarete sozinho. Sempre que conseguia coragem, dava uma olhada no rosto dele e quase sempre o encontrava olhando-a fixamente. Mas era só seus olhos se encontrarem que ele os desviava, como se só tivesse olhado na direção dela fortuitamente. Sem dúvida, pensou ela com uma sensação crescente de inquietação, ele não estava falando sério ao dizer aquelas coisas antes do jantar. Talvez estivesse apenas flertando por divertimento. Não era isso que as pessoas da sociedade faziam, flertar descaradamente umas com as outras? Nada daquilo significava nada…

Ou significava?

—E amanhã à noite… — Para surpresa de Hermione, ela descobriu que Lady Cho ainda estava catalogando o itinerário do fim de semana, apesar de ninguém, até onde Hermione podia ver, estar lhe dando ouvidos— depois do jantar, teremos um jogo ou dois de charadas. Tenho um ótimo quadro para você, Harry. Vai ter que se vestir de xeque árabe. Não acha de Harry ficaria elegante de xeque árabe, Draco? O cabelo dele é tão preto! Quase posso vê-lo em um oásis iluminado pela lua.

Draco fez um aceno com um copo de madeira na mão.

— E presumo que ele esteja dividindo esse oásis com você, não é, Cho?

As pálpebras da viscondessa tremularam.

—Ora, naturalmente.

—E você vai ser uma das mulheres do harém dele?

—Oh! — Lady Cho se fez de ofendida, mas nem mesmo Hermione, que estava totalmente desacostumada com os modos da sociedade, se deixou enganar. —Seu velhaco!

Draco ergueu o copo e examinou as suas profundezas obscuras contra o brilho suave do candelabro.

—Aposto que o seu marido pagaria um bom dinheiro para vê-la vestida como uma odalisca, Cho.

A viscondessa soltou um gritinho agudo, deliciada diante de tanta ousadia. Hermione, que estava ficando cada vez mais irritada com a atitude de Lady Cho, que agia como se fosse dona tanto do Solar Potter quanto de pelo menos um dos seus habitantes, não conseguiu mais segurar a língua. Sem parar para pensar no que estava fazendo, baixou o garfo com um tinido e olhou com uma expressão de assombro para a clara e bonita viscondessa.

—A senhora é casada?— perguntou Hermione, ofegante.

A viscondessa retribuiu o olhar direto, as sobrancelhas quase invisíveis levantadas até o limite.

—Sou, claro que sou casada— disse Lady Cho, com bastante sarcasmo na voz. —Com o visconde de Chang.

—Mas eu pensei...— Hermione olhou de Harry para a viscondessa e dela para ele novamente —Mas, pela forma como a senhora parece administrar a casa de Lord Harry, eu pensei…

Ela não precisava terminar. Suas sobrancelhas levantadas diziam tudo.

Draco já tinha se desfeito em um riso silencioso, e os ombros balançando eram o único sinal de que ele achava graça naquela situação. Mas tanto Harry quanto a viscondessa continuaram fitando-a, o primeiro sem expressão no rosto e a segunda com ódio absoluto.

—Sim— disse Lady Cho, depois de uma certa hesitação. —Eu realmente administro os assuntos da casa de Ha… de Lord Harry de vez em quando, já que o Solar Potter não tem uma castelã. Mas…

—Mas agora já tem, não é mesmo? — O sorriso de Hermione era jovem e vivaz. —Creio que poderei tirar essa carga dos seus ombros, Lady Cho. Daí talvez a senhora possa passar mais tempo com o seu marido. Tenho certeza de que ele deve sentir a sua falta pelo fato de a senhora estar fora de casa com tanta freqüência.

Draco não conseguiu mais conter o riso. Explodiu com uma gargalhada que sobressaltou Hermione. A companheira de jantar de Draco, porém, não se divertia tanto quanto ele. A viscondessa fitou Hermione através de olhos estreitos.

— Obrigada pela sua preocupação — disse Lady Cho, veneno escorrendo da voz. —Mas acredito que devemos deixar para Harry a decisão sobre quem ele quer que administre a sua casa.

—Na verdade — disse Hermione, antes de Harry poder dizer qualquer coisa— não creio que caiba a Lord Harry. Isso não seria da alçada do duque de Potter?— O ódio frio que passou pelo rosto de Lady Chang foi resposta suficiente para Hermione. Ela se recostou na cadeira e acrescentou: —Imagino que Teddy vai concordar comigo de que é pedir demais da senhora que sacrifique tanto do seu tempo pelo Solar Potter, Lady Chang . Sei que, se eu fosse casada, gostaria de passar todo o tempo que pudesse como o meu marido e não administrando os assuntos domésticos de outra pessoa.

A viscondessa se levantou, o generoso peito erguido, e jogou o guardanapo, como se fosse uma luva, num desafio para um duelo. Harry, que tinha se recostado na cadeira, os braços cruzados na frente do peito, afastou o olhar inescrutável de Hermione para Cho, irritado.

—Sente-se, Cho.

A voz não era alta, mas ele estava mortalmente sério. Talvez Harry latisse mais do que mordesse, mas o seu latido era, de fato, muito amedrontador.

Empalidecendo, a viscondessa sentou-se pesadamente, o olhar ressentido. Harry descruzou os braços, inclinou-se para frente na cadeira e pegou o copo de madeira, que de um trago esvaziou e colocou de volta sobre a mesa.

—A Sra. Granger tem toda a razão—disse ele com uma voz completamente diferente. O tom era controlado, mas ainda exigia atenção total. Quando voltou a falar, o seu olhar, assim como as palavras, se dirigiam a Hermione. —Não há motivo para você administrar os meus assuntos domésticos tanto quanto os seus, Lady Chang. Isso é demais para se pedir a uma mulher, mesmo para alguém tão capaz quanto você.

Cho piscou, sem acreditar.

—Mas, Harry — começou ela— eu não me importo…

Ele a interrompeu.

—Discutiremos isso depois, Cho. Alguém quer mais madeira?

Hermione, que tinha assistido ao pequeno drama se desenrolar diante dos seus olhos com alguma incredulidade, não conseguiu deixar de sorrir, inesperadamente, para o seu cunhado. Aquele era o Harry que ela conhecia, que lhe tinha prometido rosas no inverno lá em Applesby e que tinha enfrentado corajosamente uma nevasca para socorrê-la. Parecia que, apesar de sua tendência para a luxúria, ele era bem capaz de pensar nos outros e não apenas em si mesmo, até quando havia risco de indispor com sua amante. Sentindo-se muito satisfeita, Hermione ergueu seu corpo para ser reabastecido e apenas então levantou os olhos, encontrou os de Harry, o sorriso ainda nos lábios.

Inexplicavelmente, quando os olhos dos dois se encontraram, o sangue rapidamente subiu ao rosto dele…

* * *

(NA) Heii gente, olha eu aqui de novo com mais uma atualização! Muito obrigada mesmo a todos que comentaram e por me incentivar a continuar a história. (pelo visto, meus agradecimentos ficam menor a cada capítulo que passa. Obrigada escola por tirar todo o meu tempo e energia)

Lis Martin: HAHAHAHA Mione aprende as regras do jogo rapidinho! Vai deixar Harry doidinho! Espero que tenha gostado do jantar e claro, deixe uma review falando do que achou. Bjoos, florzinha.

Witchysha: Heii o que você achou do jantar? Essa Cho é uma big bitch! Ainda vai aprontar umas poucas e boas, mas... vamos ver como vai se desonralar. E esse Draco não é uma graça? Simplesmente amo ele. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, bjoos, flor :)

Midnight: kkkk adorei sua sugestão pro Teddy derrubar algo na cabeça dela, ia ser realmente hilário! Bye Cho Bitch (hahaha fazendo cara de malvada). Desde o momento que Harry conhece Hermione nada mais pertence a ele, tudo é dela agora hahahaha. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, bjoos querida :)


	12. Chapter 12

Mas aquilo era ridículo! Hermione rapidamente afastou o olhar, envergonhada. Só podia ser  
um efeito da luz da vela ou talvez fosse resultado do quanto Harry tinha bebido durante o jantar. Mesmo assim, não havia como negar que o rosto de Harry estava avermelhado. E Hermione não foi à única que notou. Draco tinha por fim parado de rir e estava olhando o seu anfitrião de soslaio com uma expressão de incredulidade no rosto.

—Agora que isso está resolvido — disse Harry, olhando friamente para longe de Hermione, —posso sugerir, Draco, que nos retiremos para a sala de bilhar para um copo de porto? Senhoras, o café será servido do Salão de Recepções Dourado.

Hermione estava pronta para sair correndo da mesa. Nunca tivera na vida a experiência de uma refeição em que se sentisse tão pouco à vontade. Harry, com a aparência de volta ao normal, segurou friamente a cadeira para ela, olhando-a do alto dos seus quase dois metros como se ela fosse uma lunática que fugira do hospício. Hermione, sentindo o início de um rubor de volta ao seu próprio pescoço, como que se ejetou para fora da sala de jantar.

No Salão de Recepções Dourado, ela respirou com um pouco mais de facilidade - até a viscondessa entrar. Mas que praga de mulher! Hermione queria ficar a sós. Será que poderia alegar que estava cansada e se retirar para o quarto pelo resto da noite? Como a alta sociedade era irritante! Hermione preferia passar o tempo na companhia de Myra MacFearley e a sua prole em Applesby do que com uma criatura fria e calculista como a viscondessa.

Depois de um silêncio considerável, durante o qual Hermione brincou com uma xícara de café que não queria, a viscondessa disse:

—Então, Srta. Granger— como que continuando uma conversa que tivesse sido interrompida, —peço-lhe que me perdoe se pareço atrevida, mas a senhorita parece extraordinariamente… franca para uma filha de vigário. Sobretudo para uma mulher… tão jovem.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, sem saber como reagir. Por fim, disse, com cuidado:

—Eu… ahn… agradeço Lady Chang.

A viscondessa piscou, surpresa. Era claro que não tivera a intenção de que sua ousada afirmação fosse tomada por Hermione como um elogio.

—Ah, naturalmente — disse ela. —Harry me contou que o novo duque é um jovem muito… cabeçudo. Estou vendo de onde herdou essa característica.

Hermione sorriu polidamente.

—Realmente? De quem?

—Ora, a senhorita tem de admitir, Srta. Granger — ronronou a viscondessa. —A senhora é muito… obstinada.

Ferida, Hermione explodiu:

—E o tio de Teddy também é!.

Lady Chang riu. A risada dela foi bem desagradável, achou Hermione.

—Ora, vamos, Srta. Granger. Lord Harry é impositivo, como deve ser um homem da sua posição!

—Por que— inquiriu Hermione, mais para si mesma do que para a viscondessa —quando um homem afirma o que pensa, ele é impositivo, mas quando uma mulher faz a mesma coisa, ela é vista como obstinada?

Lady Cho baixou os olhos e a fitou com curiosidade.

—Como a senhorita é estranha — disse ela, como se tivesse acabado de descobrir uma nova espécie. —Pergunto-me se incomodaria, minha cara, de me refrescar a memória sobre como o seu cunhado morreu? Acho que esqueci.

Hermione foi apanhada tão de surpresa que, por um momento, ficou sem palavras. Quando, por fim, encontrou a própria voz, só conseguiu gaguejar:

—Como… como disse?

—O irmão de Lord Harry, John. Eu estava pensando se a senhorita sabia como ele morreu.

Hermione gaguejou:

—Ah, não. Quero dizer… Não, não sei.

A viscondessa levantou as sobrancelhas e se ocupou com o seu café. Hermione, pensando que aquele assunto tinha sido descartado, levantou-se e atravessou com pressa a sala para ficar perto do fogo. Os vestidos para a noite, ela estava descobrindo, favoreciam a silhueta, mas eram bem frios para as noites de neve em novembro.

—Desculpe se a ofendi, Srta. Granger — disse a viscondessa, depois de um curto silêncio. —É só que Harry nunca fala no irmão. Tenho a impressão de que os dois não se davam muito bem. E ele nunca me contou como Lord John morreu, apesar de eu já ter ouvido um boato…—Hermione, subitamente exausta, fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça contra o mármore verde da cornija da lareira. O calor das chamas, porém, não aqueceu nem um pouco o crescente frio que lhe corria nas veias.—… ouvi um rumor de que John foi morto em um duelo.

Hermione engoliu em seco. Sempre soubera que isso ai acontecer, de forma que não ficou particularmente surpresa.

—Se a senhora sabia como ele morreu, por que me perguntou? — indagou ela, gentilmente, os olhos ainda fechados.

—Bem, eu não sabia com certeza… — A viscondessa teve o decoro de fingir constrangimento. —Eu já lhe disse, foi um boato que ouvi.

Hermione abriu os olhos e respondeu, em um quase sussurro:

—Meu cunhado foi morto em um duelo. Baleado no coração, deixando a minha irmã viúva e o filho sem pai. Espero que isso satisfaça a sua ardente curiosidade.

Ela ouviu um roçar de seda e, quando percebeu, Lady Cho estava ao seu lado, com uma mão quente sobre o seu ombro nu.

—Srta. Granger — disse delicadamente a viscondessa. —Não tive a intenção de perturbá-la. A senhorita não deve responsabilizar a sua irmã pela morte de Lord John…

Hermione virou o rosto, que estava voltado para o fogo, e olhou para Lady Cho com olhos arregalados de surpresa.

—Responsabilizar a minha irmã? Por que responsabilizaria Katherine pela morte do seu marido?

O sorriso de Lady Cho não tinha nada de bondade.

—Bem, temo que o rumor que circulou na época era que, quando morreu, Lord John lutava pela honra de sua irmã.

Os olhos arregalados de Hermione ficaram tão escuros quanto o céu lá fora.

—O que… o que a senhora quer dizer com isto?

—Ora — riu Cho frivolamente. —A sua irmã era muito jovem e muito bonita e todos dizem que ela iniciou um relacionamento romântico com outro homem em Veneza e que John Potter os achou juntos uma noite e desafiou o sujeito para um duelo.

Hermione só conseguia ficar parada, olhando fixamente a viscondessa, muda de horror.

—E também se diz que, quando John foi morto, a sua irmã fugiu com o sujeito, deixando para trás o filho pequeno. — Lady Cho deu um sorriso brilhante para Hermione. —Na verdade, dizem que ela não está nem um pouco morta, mas…

De repente, Hermione encontrou a sua voz.

—Isso é mentira! — gritou Hermione, esquecendo-se de onde estava. —Isso não passa de uma maldita mentira!

A porta se abriu naquele exato momento e os dois homens entraram. Hermione, rodopiando, olhou para seus rostos surpresos, percebeu o que tinha feito e afundou no sofá com um gemido, o rosto escondido nas mãos.

—Meu Deus! — exclamou Draco, um pouco alarmado.—Foi o peixe?

—Não seja idiota — disse-lhe Harry, passando rapidamente por Lady Cho e ajoelhando-se ao lado de Hermione. —Srta. Granger? A senhorita está bem?

—Não sei o que deu nela — disse a viscondessa com um riso nervoso. —Estávamos conversando sobre a irmã dela e, de repente, ela perdeu a cabeça…

—Srta. Granger? — Harry pôs a mão no ombro nu e não ficou surpreso ao ver que tremia. —Posso pegar alguma coisa para a senhorita? Um… Um copo de uísque, talvez?

—Eu lhe disse, Harry — sibilou a viscondessa, suficientemente alto para que Hermione ouvisse. —É isso que dá receber parentes obscuros. Você deveria ter deixado as coisas como estavam…

—Basta, Cho — vociferou Harry. Suas sobrancelhas escuras estavam com os cantos caídos, em uma carranca assustadora. —Draco, em vez de ficar aí parado, chame Evers e peça para ele mandar alguém buscar o remédio da Srta. Granger…

—Não — disse Hermione, ofegante. Recuperando-se com esforço, levantou a cabeça. Felizmente tinha os canais lacrimais sob controle. Se pelo menos conseguisse recuperar um pouco da sua dignidade perdida. —Não, está tudo bem. Desculpe. Não sei o que deu em mim. Suponho que não estou tão bem quanto pensava…

—Cho, estou envergonhado de você — declarou Draco, voltando-se com indignação para a viscondessa. —Você não pode atormentar alguém do seu tamanho? É muito jogo sujo da sua parte, a pobrezinha mal se recuperou de amigdalite.

—Não sei do que você está falando — disse Cho, torcendo o nariz. —A Srta. Granger e eu estávamos simplesmente…

—Já disse, basta. — A voz fria de Harry interrompeu a explicação de Lady Cho. —Draco, dê um puxão naquele cordão da campanha e manda alguém ir buscar a camareira dela.

—Não preciso de remédio e não preciso da minha camareira — insistiu Hermione, recorrendo a Lord Harry apenas porque a sua voz não iria mais longe. Os repentinos acessos de mau humor dele a assustavam porque pareciam ser desencadeados pelos menores aborrecimentos. Ela estendeu o braço e agarrou a grande e fria mão que estava apoiada na almofada do assento ao seu lado. Harry baixou os olhos, olhando para os pequenos dedos dela e, depois, para seus olhos. Hermione não tinha como controlar o rubor que se alastrara pelo seu rosto. Tudo o que podia fazer era ignorá-lo e dizer, em um murmúrio o mais firme possível: —De verdade, estou bem.

—A cor dela está melhor — observou a fez Hermione rir a contragosto.

—Bem, se ela está rindo, deve estar melhor — declarou Draco. Deixou o cordão da campainha balançando e se aproximou do sofá, imitando, razoavelmente bem, o Sr. Parks, o médico. —Hmmm — disse ele, assumindo a postura exata que o médico tinha assumido enquanto examinava Hermione. —Você vai sobreviver.

Hermione riu de novo. Harry levantou os olhos para Draco, os cantos dos lábios torcidos sarcasticamente. —Se você já terminou…

Draco fez uma mesura.

—Cedo o palco para Lord Harry Potter.

—Obrigado.— Harry deu uma olhada para Hermione e dela para Lady Cho, como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas em seguida mudou de idéia. O que fez foi apertar fraternalmente a mão de Hermione e a soltar, enquanto se levantava, ficando de pé. —Acho que a Srta. Granger teve animação suficiente para uma noite — anunciou Harry para a sala em geral. —Acaba de recuperar o uso da voz e não queremos que a perca de novo.—Para Hermione, ele disse, com um estranho torcer de lábios, que ela percebeu ser de diversão genuína, sem qualquer cinismo: —Acredito que, se Parks estivesse aqui, ele lhe prescreveria chá com mel e mandaria direto para a cama; eu, porém, conheço a sua preferência por uma bebida forte. Posso lhe servir um uísque, Srta. Granger? O que temos aqui em Potter não tem todo aquele ímpeto da sua bebida em Applesby, mas é uma mistura bem agradável, de qualquer forma.

Hermione sorriu-lhe e, por um momento, fitou os olhos de Harry, aqueles olhos verde-esmeralda que ela inicialmente achou frios e depois percebeu serem apenas cautelosos, como os de um falcão. Teve a oportunidade de vislumbrar Harry Potter de que a Srta. Praehurst falava, que tinha carregado um cão ferido do campo de caça para casa, que tratava a sua criadagem com tanta bondade. O Harry Potter que prometera um cavalo para um menino e depois cumprira fielmente a promessa.

Que tipo de infância Harry teria tido, crescendo à sombra do seu cruel irmão mais velho, com a mãe morrendo quando ele tinha dez anos e o pai dominante e envolvido demais consigo mesmo para se interessar pela vida do filho caçula? Não era de admirar que Harry fosse facilmente irritável e, às vezes, até grosseiro. O notável era não ter saído mais parecido com John - uma pessoa mais egoísta e malvada do que John Potter nunca havia caminhado sobre a terra.

Então, em uma fração de segundos, o contato foi rompido. Harry afastou o olhar e foi até o aparador para pegar o uísque. E Hermione, que sentia como se o olhar dele tivesse atiçado fogo à sua própria alma, ficou sentada quieta, um pouco abalada pela intensidade do momento que os dois havia tipo entre si. Estaria ficando louca? Esse homem poderia romper todas as defesas dela com um simples olhar e fazê-la render-se e se apaixonar por ele, apesar da firme determinação dela ao contrário? Não. Não era possível. Só podia ser a imaginação ativa de Hermione lhe pregando peças.

Harry Potter era bonito e possuía um magnetismo que ela não podia explicar direito, mas não poderia fazer as mulheres se apaixonarem por ele contra a vontade delas. Pelo menos, não Hermione.


	13. Chapter 13

Ela ainda estava dizendo isso a si mesma enquanto subia as escadas para o segundo andar, o coração aquecido pelo uísque e pelo sorriso de Harry de uma forma que o fogo não conseguia fazer. Sem querer passar um minuto a mais na companhia de Lady Cho, Hermione tinha aceitado de imediato a sugestão de Harry de que se retirasse mais cedo para preservar a sua garganta. Até permitiu que Harry lhe desse um beijo de boa-noite - não que ela tivesse muita escolha nessa questão. Quando Harry se inclinou para beijar cerimoniosamente a mão dela, Draco Malfoy declarou que, já que a Srta. Granger era cunhada dele, era mais do que apropriado que Harry a beijasse no rosto em vez de na mão. Portanto, debaixo dos olhos em chamas de Lady Cho, ele fizera exatamente isso, inclinando-se e roçando a face rosada e macia de Hermione com os seus lábios. Ela ficou orgulhosa de não ter ficado nem um pouco perturbada com o beijo dele. Tinha sido o uísque, e não o beijo de Harry, que a fizera se sentir toda alegre por dentro…

Naturalmente, não poderia de forma alguma ir direto para a cama. Tinha um compromisso com Teddy e sua intenção era mantê-lo, com ou sem Lady Cho. O menino ainda estava bem acordado quando ela chegou aos seus aposentos e a babá pareceu aliviada ao vê-la, retirando-se imediatamente quando a tia entrou no quarto. Hermione contou a Teddy a história que ele gostava de ouvir antes de dormir, uma saga contínua sobre um pirata chamado Jeremiah e o seu papagaio de estimação, Pickles. Passou-se quase uma hora até Teddy finalmente cair no sono. Hermione, também se sentindo sonolenta, arrumou as cobertas ao redor dele na cama em forma de barco, deu um tapinha de boa-noite na cabeça do seu boneco - também chamado Pickles - e saiu silenciosamente para o corredor.

Ela deu de cara com Lord Harry e a viscondessa. Bem, quase. Lord Harry carregava um candelabro para iluminar o caminho, já que os lustres pendurados no Grande Saguão tinham sido apagados. Hermione quase entrou no círculo iluminado ao redor do casal, mas no último minuto conseguiu recuar para as sombras, rezando para não ter sido vista.

—Oh, Harry — dizia a viscondessa com uma voz gutural muito diferente da que usara na sala de jantar. —Mas por que não? Você não pode se importar com o que a Praehurst pensa. Ela sem dúvida sabe, depois de todo esse tempo…

—Simplesmente não acho que seja apropriado hoje à noite, Cho. — Harry parecia estar falando entre dentes. —Temos alguns hóspedes que vão chegar pela manhã e…

—Ora, até parece, Harry. Todos eles sabem também. O que deu em você? Acho que ter uma criança na casa o deixou positivamente…

—Srta. Granger? —Harry tinha parado no meio de um passo e perscrutava as sombras. —É a senhorita?

Que amolação! Hermione estendeu o braço atrás de si e fez barulho com a maçaneta da porta dos aposentos de Teddy, como se estivesse acabando de sair de lá.

—Oh, boa noite — tentou dizer, afetando um ar de indiferença, mas a sua voz estava rouca e arruinou o efeito.

As sobrancelhas de Harry se juntaram.

—Mas eu a mandei para a cama há uma hora… — começou ele, como se Hermione fosse uma criança que precisava ser castigada.

Irritada com aquele tom condescendente, Hermione apontou para a porta que acabara de fechar.

—Jeremy — disse ela simplesmente.

Harry, com o olhar seguindo a direção do seu dedo fino, disse:

—Ele tem uma babá, Srta. Granger. Deixe que ela o ponha na cama.

Hermione deu de ombros, imponente. O que ela queria fazer era correr o mais rapidamente possível para a segurança do seu quarto.

—A babá não sabe a história que eu conto para Teddy dormir. Estamos trabalhando nesse episódio em particular há mais de um ano.

A viscondessa, olhando-a de soslaio no escuro, disse em tom de grande tédio:

—Que comovente! Deve ser maravilhoso ter uma imaginação tão criativa, não deve, Harry? Como eu a invejo, Srta. Granger!

Lady Cho conseguiu fazer o que deveria ser um elogio parecer um insulto. Não que isso importasse. Hermione já estava mortificada o suficiente por ter tropeçado naquele casal, que estava claramente a caminho de algum lugar juntos… a cama. Com raiva de si mesma por se importar com isso, Hermione sussurrou um boa-noite e se virou para tomar o corredor, sem nem mesmo ter certeza se estava indo na direção correta. Mal tinha dado três passos, porém, quando o seu braço nu foi envolvido por dedos fortes. Deu por si sendo puxada e rodopiada, sem muita delicadeza, de forma a dar de frente com o olhar furioso de Lord Harry.

Mas ele não estava bravo com ela, percebeu Hermione, com tanto alívio que os seus joelhos quase fraquejaram. Ele olhava para trás, sobre o ombro largo, para Cho, para quem empurrou o candelabro.

—Acredito que a Sra. Praehust pôs você no Quarto Branco, Cho — disse ele com uma voz que era ainda mais fria do que o vento que tinha penetrado no Grande Saguão, vindo do pântano. —Você conhece o caminho. Vou providenciar para que a Srta. Granger encontre o caminho em segurança para o seu quarto… Boa noite!

Cho, o candelabro pendurado perigosamente em uma das mãos, olhava para os dois, a boca entreaberta. Hermione quase podia ver os rápidos cálculos que se desenrolavam dentro daquela cabeça oca, enquanto Lady Cho, pesava as possíveis réplicas mordazes e as descartava.

Harry, porém, não pareceu se dar ao trabalho de esperar pela resposta certa. Com os dedos apertando a carne de Hermione, ele a arrastou pelo corredor escuros, os saltos das botas ressoando pesadamente sobre o assoalho de tacos enquanto os sapatos de salto de Hermione faziam apenas um som muito leve.

No canto da galeria, onde a escadaria dupla se curvava para baixa e Hermione não aguentou mais. Torceu um pouco o braço a que Harry se agarrava com tanta força e disse, irritada:

—Solte-me. Você está me machucando.

Harry reduziu a pressão dos dedos e depois a soltou completamente. Ela não pôde evitar dar uma olhada no braço, para ver se os dedos dele tinham deixado uma marca na sua pele de marfim. Andando ao lado dela, Harry notou a olhada e disse com uma voz muito grave, como ela nunca o tinha ouvido usar antes:

—Desculpe. Não tive intenção de machucá-la.

Hermione examinou a pele clara do seu braço, acima do cotovelo. Mal conseguia ver na luz fraca, mas as marcas vermelhas estavam claras, mesmo na semi-escuridão.

Levantou a cabeça para olhar o rosto de Harry através dos cílios escuros e viu, por sua expressão de culpa, que ele também tinha notado os vergões.

—Eu posso achar o caminho de volta para o meu quarto, muito obrigada.— disse ela, petulante. Só que sua voz estava muito rouca e Hermione não teve certeza se tinha ou não conseguido transmitir a petulância. —Não preciso de escolta.

—Só vou acompanhá-la até cruzar a galeria — disse Harry formalmente. —Já é tarde. Jovens damas não devem ficar vagando por saguões e corredores sozinhas à uma hora dessas.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar perspicaz

—Não? E do que, precisamente, devo ter medo no Solar Potter? Correntes de ar de inverno? Lacaios à espreita? Acho provável que a única coisa que tenho a temer no Solar Potter está aqui diante de mim.

Harry sorriu, mas foi um movimento de lábios apertados e sem humor.

—A má opinião que a senhorita tem de mim é bem merecida, a julgar pelo modo como foi tratada hoje à noite. Entretanto, insisto em fazê-la chegar em segurança ao seu quarto.

—O senhor sem dúvida não parece se importar se a viscondessa chegará ou não em segurança ao quarto dela— lembrou Hermione.

O sorriso de Harry ficou um pouco mais genuíno.

—Será que estou detectando uma nota de ciúmes na sua voz, Srta. Granger?

Hermione levantou a cabeça e um dos botões de rosa do seu cabelo, já meio murcho, perdeu uma pétala. A pequena pétala branca caiu em espiral, passando por um dos ombros nus de Hermione e pelo lado da balaustrada, até a escuridão do Grande Saguão. Observando aquela queda suave, Hermione engoliu em seco.

—Ciúmes? — Voltou à atenção de novo para Harry. —Da viscondessa? Claro que não. Ela pode ser esposa de um dos homens mais ricos da Inglaterra e amante de outro, mas o que fez com toda essa riqueza? Trabalhou para aliviar o sofrimento das mulheres menos afortunadas? Não. Passa os dias fofocando e as noites brincando de charadas. Não, Lord Harry, não tenho ciúmes da viscondessa. Se é que sinto alguma coisa por ela, é pena. E do senhor, por estar tão apaixonado por ela. Boa noite, my Lord.

Esperando que ele não tivesse notado o tremor na sua voz, Hermione lhe deu as costas e continuou a caminhar pela galeria, passando uma das mãos enluvadas pela balaustrada enquanto caminhava. Harry a seguiu, com um brilho estranho nos olhos verdes - ela percebia isso, mesmo à meia luz.

—Perdoe-me, Srta. Granger — chamou-a Harry, que havia ficado para trás,—mas me parece que, para alguém que menospreza a fofoca com tanta intensidade, a senhora ficou muito afetada pelo que Lady Cho lhe disse.

Hermione se deteve, recostando-se contra a plaustrada, e abriu os dois braços, em um gesto que procurava ilustrar o seu desprezo por aquela discussão.

—E por que não deveria ter ficado afetada com isso? Era sobre minha irmã, afinal de contas. E também sobre o seu irmão. Não sei o que o senhor sente, Lord Harry, mas não gosto de ouvir difamarem o caráter da minha irmã. Os nossos irmãos, caso o senhor ainda não tenha notado, não eram exatamente santos…

Ele a alcançou com dois passos, a boca ainda se torcendo, divertindo-se. Hermione viu o olhar dele baixar para onde o corpete de seu vestido se abria um pouco, na frente.

—Acho que se pode dizer com segurança, Srta. Granger, que nem a senhorita nem eu tampouco nos encaixamos nessa categoria.

Harry estava tão perto de Hermione que ela sentia o calor de seu corpo, mas não conseguia se afastar. Manteve as mãos na balaustrada, o queixo erguido de forma a poder olhar dentro dos olhos francos e sorridentes dele.

—Ora, tenha paciência, Lord Harry! — disse ela. —Fale por si mesmo. Posso não ser uma santa, mas pelo menos não sou uma libertina esbanjadora.

—Pelo menos eu — disse Harry, descruzando os braços e pondo as mãos sobre a balaustrada, uma de cada lado da cintura de Hermione, prendendo-a no meio dos seus musculosos braços, —não sou um hipócrita pão-duro.

—E o que o senhor quer dizer com isso?— Hermione empinou o queixo com indignação, os olhos cor de âmbar faiscando. Tentou ignorar o fato de que o rosto de Harry estava apenas alguns centímetros acima do dela e que um dos joelhos dele se insinuava por entre as suas coxas, apesar dos fortes arames da armação de seu vestido.

—Acho que você sabe muito bem o que quero dizer — disse Harry, com mais um daqueles seus sorrisos diabólicos. — de todos os seus protestos de mocinha virtuosa, você me quer, Hermione, tanto quanto eu quero você.

Hermione respirou funda, pronta para repreendê-lo com uma corrente de negativas, mas isso fez o seu peito subir de repente, o que chamou a atenção de Harry. Ele olhou pra baixo, para a intumescência de marfim dos seios dela. Com as faces rosadas diante do ousado exame de seu decote por Harry, Hermione pensou rápido, sabendo que, se deixasse que ele a tocasse, ela iria desmoronar. Recuou o braço para lhe dar um golpe certeiro no rosto, com a palma da mão.

Mas a atenção de Harry não estava tão absorvida nos seios dela como Hermione achava. Ele viu o movimento rápido e agarrou o pulso enluvado dela, detendo o impulso a apenas alguns centímetros do seu rosto. Antes de ela poder dizer uma palavra, Harry tinha torcido o braço delgado atrás das costas dela, de modo que o corpo de Hermione ficou pressionado contra a balaustrada.

Encontrando-se subitamente com o corpo em contato com o de Harry, os sentidos dela foram assaltados por uma centena de diferentes sensações - o cheiro de conhaque e tabaco, a sensação da bem engomada camisa dele na pele macia dos peitos dela, a linha longa e dura da coxa dele entre suas pernas, o aperto férreo dos dedos frios dele ao redor do seu pulso e da sua cintura- e Hermione não poderia nem mesmo gritar de tão surpresa. E então, quanto conseguiu recompor os sentidos dispersos o suficiente para tomar fôlego e protestar contra aquele tratamento rude, as palavras foram abafadas pelos lábios de Harry, que ele pousou sobre os dela em um beijo que tirou a respiração de Hermione… e também seu pensamento.  
O domínio de Harry sobre ela, porém, não se deteve nos lábios. Os dedos que haviam agarrado a cintura se soltaram e a mão de Harry subiu deslizando pelo seu braço, acariciando a curva macia do seu ombro e daí circulando a coluna do pescoço, enquanto o braço ao redor da cintura a puxava para ainda mais perto dele. Hermione ficou total e inexoravelmente grudada até sentir os botões da camisa dele queimando a carne tenra do seu peito. O desejo de Harry por ela se tornou alarmantemente perceptível, já que uma rígida ereção fazia pressão contra o abdômen dela.

Foi quando os lábios dele começaram a deslizar por seu pescoço, de cima para baixo, que Hermione soube que estava perdida. Nunca tinha sentido nada como aquela sensação ardente que a boca dele deixava sobre a sua pele lisa. Suas mãos, que antes estavam abertas contra o peito de Harry, tentando empurrá-lo para longe, de repente circulavam o pescoço dele, com o desejo de puxá-lo para mais perto. Então a cabeça de Harry mergulhou mais para baixo, queimando com a boca o peito dela, e Hermione ofegou, as costas arquejando contra a balaustrada.

Se não soubesse que isso era bobagem, ela acusaria o Sr. Worthde desenhar o vestido segundo as especificações de Lord Harry, já que, debaixo dos dedos inquietos dele, o tecido sobre os peitos dela cedeu com facilidade. Os mamilos comprimidos ficaram nus imediatamente, cada ponto rosa sendo acolhida pela língua e lábios de Harry. Hermione, jogando a cabeça para trás com um gemido que não conseguiu reprimir, fechou os olhos, sentindo-se no meio de um turbilhão de desejo do qual não podia fugir. Puxou a cabeça de Harry para mais perto de si, os dedos enluvados entrelaçados no cabelo escuro dele. A coxa que ele tinha introduzido entre as pernas dela subiu contra a fenda molhada e intumescida e Hermione teve de se conter para não se jogar contra aquela perna firme e liberar uma parte da tensão pulsante que sentia ali.

A mão de Harry então tomou o lugar dos seus lábios, os dedos massageando a carne macia dos peitos dela enquanto a boca recapturava a dela. Hermione se agarrou à gola de paletó de Harry, enquanto ele a beijava selvagemente; uma das mãos dela, como que por vontade própria, começou então uma audaciosa exploração do membro rígido, tão diferente de tudo o que ela conhecera antes. Sentiu os músculos firmes do peito de Harry através da camisa e colete e daí a mão desceu, passando pela barriga magra e definida e continuando a descer, até que os dedos dela roçaram aquele órgão muscular que se espremia de forma tão exigente contra a frente das calças.

Quando ela o tocou, Harry levantou a cabeça com um suspiro.

—Hermione — sussurrou ele debilmente.

Ela sentiu o desejo dele pulsando contra a sua mão. Levantou a cabeça e olhou-o com os olhos semicerrados de desejo. Ele afastou com a mão as camadas de seda, renda e aço que a separavam dele e encostou-se contra as calças de algodão dela, no ponto quente e úmido em que as coxas se uniam.

Hermione quase enlouqueceu com as sensações explosivas que os dedos dele lhe causavam. Tremendo com uma emoção que não entendia, ela se agarrou a ele, uma exclamação incoerente escapando-lhe os lábios.

—Maldição! — praguejou Harry contra o pescoço dela. —Não podemos fazer isso em um corredor cheio de correntes de ar. Venha, o meu quarto fica logo aqui…

Mas as palavras dele romperam o encantamento. De repente, Hermione percebeu que estava seminua, de pé na galeria sobre o Grande Saguão do Solar Potter.

O que ela estava pensando tinha perdido a cabeça por completo? Virando o rosto rapidamente, ela conseguiu esquivar-se à boca que buscava a sua e, pressionando as duas mãos contra o peito amplo e firme de Harry, conseguiu empurrá-lo, cambaleando, para longe de si. Agarrando-se à balaustrada enquanto recuperava o fôlego, Hermione abriu os olhos e viu, em um canto do Grande Saguão abaixo deles, o tremular de uma luz de vela e alguém que desaparecia pela porta lateral. Que praga! Como se não fosse suficientemente ruim ter sido agarrada pelo seu cunhado, alguém os estivera espionando! Agora, todos na casa saberiam que Lord Harry e a Srta. Granger tinham sido vistos…

—Venha — disse Harry, a mão gentilmente no braço dela. —É logo ali…

Mas Hermione se afastou dele, balançando a cabeça com tanta energia que mais pétalas de rosa voaram.

—Não — disse ela firmemente. —Não, não podemos.

—Hermione. — A voz de Harry estava inacreditavelmente doce, macia como ela nunca a tinha ouvido antes. Sentiu os dedos dele deslizarem até os seus ombros nus e a mão envolver a sua nuca, por baixo do seu cabelo. Havia uma coisa no seu toque, alguma coisa além da frieza do ar que fazia que arrepios surgissem na pele dos braços dela. —Hermione, ouça…

Mas Hermione estava perturbada demais para ouvir. Ela era uma assanhada sem-vergonha; tinha dado corda para Harry e agora ele podia, com toda razão, chamá-la de hipócrita. Oh, mas como ela o desejava!

—Hermione, ouça, juro, ninguém vai descobrir, se é isso que a preocupa Os meus amigos são todos muito discretos…

Virando-se de forma a olhá-lo no rosto, a mão de Hermione desta vez encontrou o seu alvo. A pontaria foi boa e o braço, forte. O tapa ecoou por todo o Grande Saguão, com tanto barulho como se alguma criada desajeitada tivesse derrubado uma pilha de pratos na cozinha. Harry ficou olhando-a, de queixo caído, sem acreditar, a face esquerda vermelha do golpe que ela lhe tinha desferido. Hermione considerou a possibilidade de lhe dar mais um tapa, mas então viu a crescente raiva naqueles olhos verdes, como nuvens de tempestade formando-se no horizonte de uma manhã de verão, e decidiu buscar abrigo enquanto ainda podia.

Movendo-se com a rapidez de uma corça, Hermione juntou as saias nas mãos e correu para a segurança do seu quarto, sem olhar para trás nem mesmo ao ouvi-lo vociferar o seu nome em um tom ao mesmo tempo ameaçador e desesperado. Ela não sabia ao certo como conseguiu achar a porta do seu quarto naquele estado de aflição, mas de repente estava diante dela. Empurrou-a, entrou e depois a fechou com toda força. Apressou-se em passar o ferrolho do lado de dentro, aliviada pelo fato de a falecida duquesa ter achado apropriado mandar instalar uma tranca. Será que a mãe de Harry sentira a necessidade de trancar o duque para fora de vez em quando? Hermione supôs que sim. Ele fora um Potter, afinal de contas.

—Senhorita?

Hermione virou-se em seguida pôs uma mão no peito, aliviada ao ver que era apenas Lucy, levantando-se, sonolenta, de um sofá no canto.

—Desculpe se a assustei, senhorita. Esperei-a para ajudá-la a tirar as suas vestes.

Hermione cruzou o quanto e mergulhou na cama, pouco se importando com as flores murchas no cabelo ou se estava amassando o vestido.

—Oh, Lucy— ela suspirou.

—Srta. Hermione! A sua voz! A senhora imediatamente na cama e deixe-me lhe preparar uma bebida quente. A senhora saiu e perdeu a voz novamente!

Hermione não conseguiu evitar uma risadinha triste.

—Oh, Lucy — disse ela mais uma vez. —Sem dúvida espero que esta seja a única coisa que eu tenha perdido esta noite.

Porque estava morrendo de medo de ter perdido, na verdade, o seu coração.

* * *

Na: Ainda tem alguém ai? Como forma de me desculpar pela demora postei logo dois capítulos cheios de HH e estou partindo para a sensitiva!

Fiquei tão empolgada com as reviews do último capítulo, me dava uma vontade tão grande de postar mais, mas como sempre o colégio atrapalhava e agora como finalmente acabou as provas estou de volta!

Muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo e principalmente quem está comentando, vocês são demais!

Wirchysha: Sábado a noite+chuva+fanfic e se tiver sorvete fica ainda melhor! Fiquei muito feliz em saber que você está gostando! Harry pode ter seus defeitos, mas é uma boa pessoa- e muito lindo também! Se eu fosse a Mione já teria caído em "desgraça" faz tempo! Espero que tenha gostado desses capítulos, bjoos querida!

Kely lopes: Fico muito feliz em saber que você está amando a fanfic, espero que continue gostando.

Midnight:Esses dois(Harry e Draco) ainda vão causar muito problemas para Mione. Gostou da parte da sedução? Parece que Mione não tem muito controle(podemos culpá-la?) quando o Harry "toca" nela, ahhhh vamos fazer uma campanha de "merecemos um Harry rico,maravilhoso, sexy...perfeito" eu querooo! kkkk Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, bjoos flor.

Lis Martin: Adorooo barraco hein? kkkk quem não gosta? Principalmente com a Cho Bitch! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e até a próxima querida!

Camila: Quem não gosta de ver a Cho se dando mal? hahahahaha eu gosto! kkkk Ainda vai ter muita coisa pela frente. Espero que tenha gostado, bjoos flor!


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione foi acordada na manhã seguinte por uma série de batidas leves. Primeiro pensou que alguém estava batendo à porta do quarto, mas, depois de se sentar na cama, percebeu que o som surdo era de alguma coisa sendo atirada contra as grandes janelas que revestiam a parede sul do seu quarto. Depois de esfregar os olhos para afastar o sono, Hermione empurrou as pesadas cobertas e foi, pé ante pé e descalça, até a janela, tremendo um pouco devido ao frio que não estava sendo dissipado do quarto pelo fogo que estava se apagando.  
Uma olhada para o céu cinzento de inverno foi o suficiente para fazê-la perceber que tinha dormido bastante e que já era tarde, e se perguntou por que Lucy tinha permitido que ela continuasse dormindo por tanto tempo. Provavelmente a pobre moça pensara que um bom descanso faria bem a Hermione, sem saber que o que estava sofrendo agora era o seu coração e não o corpo.

Ao se ajoelhar sobre as almofadas de seda do banco colocado junto à janela, um grande projétil branco bateu contra a vidraça e Hermione percebeu que estava sendo bombardeada por bolas de neve. Teddy, pensou ela, e sem lembrar que a sua camisola de algodão e renda era bem fina, abriu a janela e se inclinou para fora, exatamente quando mais uma bola de neve atingiu o lado da casa.

Lá embaixo, montado sobre um enorme cabalo preto e meio escondido por trás de um grande pinheiro, Teddy gritou um cumprimento e acenou.

—Bom dia, Hermione!

—Bom dia, Teddy — respondeu ela, tentando evitar que o seu cabelo longo e solto se molhasse na neve do peitoril da janela —Imagino que este seja o seu novo cavalo, não é?

—É, sim — Teddy bateu com gosto no pescoço do magnífico animal. O cavalo relinchou, reconhecendo o agrado. —Este é o Rei.

—Rei? — Hermione abraçou a si mesma, tentando reter algum calor no vento frio que entrava pela janela. —É um nome muito curioso. Por que Rei?

—Porque sou um duque. E o tio Harry me disse que ia me comprar um cavalo digno de um rei. Então, naturalmente, eu lhe dei o nome de Rei.

Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça, como se essa explicação fizesse sentido para ela, o que, naturalmente, não fazia.

—E onde você e Rei vão hoje de manhã?

—Bem — disse Teddy devagar. —Nós vamos cavalgar por aí um pouco e ver como está a terra.

—Você não vai sozinho, espero.

—Não. Tio Harry vem conosco.—Teddy virou-se e olhou para alguma coisa escondida atrás dos galhos do pinheiro.—Não é mesmo, tio Harry?

Para desalento de Hermione, outro cavalo e cavaleiro surgiram embaixo da janela. Era Harry sobre o seu enorme garanhão preto. E lá estava ela, inclinada para fora da janela com o cabelo solto sobre os ombros e apenas com uma camisola branca praticamente transparente.

—Bom dia, Srta. Granger — Harry a cumprimentou alegremente, agindo como se o que acontecera entre eles na noite anterior tivesse sido algo inventado pela imaginação de outra pessoa - presumivelmente da dela.—Desculpe acordá-la, mas Sua Graça insistiu em lhe mostrar a sua nova montaria.

—Oh! — Hermione tentou manter o tom de voz despreocupado. —Rei é um cavalo muito bonito. Você agradeceu a seu tio Harry, Teddy?

Teddy virou os olhos para cima, dramaticamente.

—Hermione!— ele, muito aborrecido. —Naturalmente que agradeci.

—Bem — disse ela. Mas, como Harry continuou sem fazer nada a não ser ficar sentado sobre o cavalo, o rosto voltado para cima olhando-a, Hermione disse: —Então, tenham um bom passeio, cavalheiros — e começou a fechar a janela.

—Espere — chamou-a Harry, subitamente dando sinal de vida.

Hermione o olhou brevemente sobre o ombro.

—Pois não? Está frio para ficar de janela aberta, você sabe.

—Só pensei que a senhorita gostaria de saber que alguns dos convidados para a caçada de amanhã já chegaram. As senhoras vão se reunir para o almoço na sala de estar em cerca de uma hora.

Hermione fitou-o como se ele tivesse perdido o juízo - e talvez tivesse mesmo.

—Temo não poder juntar-me a elas. Marquei uma reunião com o diretor da escola para moças hoje de manhã. Talvez alguma outra hora…

—Elas estão muito ansiosas para conhecê-la — gritou Harry.

Ela tirou a mão do trinco da janela e olhou-o mais um pouco.

—Farei o possível para não decepcioná-las — disse ela, azeda. E, com isso, bateu a janela com força.

Quando Lucy chegou para ajudá-la a tomar banho e se vestir, a disposição de Hermione não tinha melhorado muito. É verdade que tinha sobrevivido ao encontro com Harry sem cair no choro, ficar toda enrubescida, ou sem esbofeteá-lo - um fato raro, devido à história recente entre eles. Mas isso provava que não tinha se apaixonado? Esse pensamento a tinha irritado demais por quase uma hora depois de ir para a cama na noite anterior. Seria de uma inconveniência extrema se Hermione se apaixonasse por Harry Potter, já que ele tinha a reputação de ser um grande salafrário.

Quando Hermione se apaixonasse, seria por um homem agradável e sério, um homem interessado em ciências e letras; na verdade um homem como o Sr. Parks, o médico. O Sr. Parks, achava Hermione, daria um excelente marido. Ele não intimidava as pessoas com o seu tamanho. Não era excessivamente bonito. Não importunava, provocava ou enfurecia ninguém. Aquele era o tipo de marido que Hermione queria. Um marido de aparência comum, seguro e calmo. Harry Potter nunca seria um marido muito bom para ninguém. Era turbulento demais, petulante demais, irritável demais. Bonito demais. Rico demais. E rápido demais com as mãos.

Quando terminou de abotoar um vestido de veludo azul muito escuro, que favorecia Hermione, Lucy soltou uma risadinha e deu um pulo até a penteadeira da falecida duquesa.

—Oh, senhorita — disse Lucy, remexendo na gaveta —A senhora vai usar os seus rubis ou seus diamantes hoje?

Hermione olhava a si mesma no espelho de moldura dourada tentando decidir como prenderia o cabelo.

—Que conversa é esta, Lucy? — perguntou ela, distraída.

—Os seus pingentes de rubi ou de diamante?— Lucy estendeu as mãos, sem conseguir as mãos, sem conseguir abafar uma risada, toda encantada.

Ela segurava uma grande caixa de ouro com a tampa aberta, revelando um amontoado de jóias lindas e caras. A luz que incidia nas pedras preciosas se refletia no rosto sardento e sorridente de Lucy.

—O que a senhorita pensa de Lord Harry agora, senhorita?

Hermione estendeu a mão e levantou um longo fio de pérolas do fundo da caixa.

—Onde…? — ela segurou o fôlego. —Oh Lucy, Onde você achou isto?

—Não achei — riu Lucy. —Só mencionei por acaso para Sukie, a aprendiz de cozinheira, que a senhora não tinha brincos e Sukie mencionou isso para a cozinheira, que mencionou para a Sra. Praeshust, que contou para o Sr. Evers, que comentou com o valete de Lord Harry, que deve ter contado para ele, porque hoje de manhã, quando eu subia a escada e vinha para cá, para ver como a senhorita estava, me encontrei com Lord Harry na galeria e ele me entregou isto.

—Esta caixa? — Hermione, confusa, olhava fixamente para a moça. —Ele simplesmente lhe entregou?

—Não exatamente. Ele disse 'Aqui, Lucy. Providencie para que a Srta. Granger receba isso. É a coleção de jóias de minha mãe'. Daí ele riu, uma risadinha engraçada, e disse: 'Diga a ela que, se quiser doar tudo ao orfanato local, pode fazer o que quiser'.—Lucy coçou o nariz. —"Pelo menos acho que foi isso que ele disse.

Hermione pegou a pesada caixas de jóias e se sentou com ela à penteadeira. O espanto dela era total. Lord Harry Potter era um enigma que Hermione nunca iria deslindar.

Lucy prendeu o cabelo de Hermione no alto da cabeça com os cachinhos caindo nas costas, de forma que seu longo pescoço destacasse os novos brincos de safira. Satisfeita de pelo menos não parecer tão virtuosa quanto realmente era, Hermione pegou uma fola de papel e escreveu uma nota rápida para o diretor da escola para moças, perguntando se não poderia encontrar com ele uma outra hora, Hoje, escreveu, infelizmente ficaria retida…

* * *

(N/a): Heii gente, capítulo curtinho eu sei, mas eu prometo que vou tentar atualizar o próximo o mais rápido possível (promessas, promessas e mais promessas...)

Eu estou amando as reviews que vcs estão mandando! Muito, muito obrigada mesmo por todo o apoio que estão me dando! :D

Luna longbotton: Heii querida, fiquei muito feliz em saber que você está gostando da fanfic e eu até pensei em estabelecer datas mas ficaria ruim porque eu não saberia se realmente vai dar para postar ou não, mas,segundo os meus cálculos, estou achando que no máximo até terça a noite tem capítulo novo, ok? Espero que goste, bjoos.

Sabrine Pierre: Essa Cho é mesmo um saco né? Ela ainda vai aprontar muito com Mione pode ter certeza, mas spoiler básico? Até que essa aprontada no final vai ser boa...

Lis Martin: Querida, pelo amor de Deus, não posso de deixar continuar a pensar que o Harry é um espancador de mulheres! Não, olhe, eu também sou muito "chata" em relação a isso, não concordo e nunca vou concordar com violência de qualquer tipo,principalmente em mulheres, e se eu achasse que o Harry era do tipo de bater em mulher eu nunca NUNCA gostaria do livro, muito menos adaptaria ele. Tanto que depois ele vai contar a história dele para Mione e vc(se continuar a ler, claro) vai entender o quanto ele NÃO se parece com o irmão e o quanto procura se esforçar para é estressado? Com certeza, mas nunca chegaria a bater em ninguém, ok?

Midnight: Heii querida, Harry é uma caixinha de surpresa, isso sim, amo ler as brigas dos dois, e não vejo a hora de acabar logo essa adaptação para postar a "continuação", porque apesar de o foco não ser mais o casal, mostra a vida dos dois juntos e... so cute! (sou uma romantica incorrigível), enfim... espero que tenha gostado da atualização, bjoos flor e até a próxima!

Witchysha: Fiz vcs ficarem esperando não foi? AHHHH Jesus gostaria que o dia tivesse mais horar para poder postar, simplesmente amo isso! - aliás, sinto falta das suas fanfics, até que vc poderia surgir com umas novas hein?) capitulo bobinho esse, eu sei, mas acho que amanha ou no máximo terça à noite tem atualização nova, bjoos!


	15. Chapter 15

Por mais que tentasse, Harry não conseguia deixar de cantarolar uma melodia. Como não era nenhum cantor e como ele e o resto dos seus convidados do sexo masculino estavam marchando tenazmente pela mata da sua propriedade em busca de caça contra a qual atirar, aquele não era um comportamento particularmente apropriado. Parecia que deixava Draco Malfoy mais irritado do que os outros, fato que não incomodava Harry nem um pouco, já que o próprio Draco às vezes era um dos mais irritantes seres humanos.

— Maldição!— praguejou Malfoy ao perder mais um tiro. Um bando de faisões alçou vôo ao estampido da detonação de sua arma e, pelo número de ecos, parecia que os outros hóspedes de Harry espalhados pela mata e campinas da propriedade Potter, também estavam dando tiros inúteis contra as aves. Draco virou-se para o seu anfitrião. — Eu teria atingido um deles se não fosse por esse seu maldito cantarolar.

— Não sei do que você está falando. — Harry continuou a cantarolar, a sua própria arma pousada sobre o ombro, onde tinha ficado a tarde toda. Ele não tinha disparado nem um único tiro. Não conseguia atirar, não sabia bem por quê.

— Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando, seu patife insuportável. Isso aí. Esse cantarolar incessante.

— Isso? — Harry cantarolou mais um pouco. — É isso que o está incomodando?

— Você sabe muito bem que é isso que está me incomodando — Draco jogou o cabelo loiro que lhe caía no rosto para atrás e levantou os olhos para Harry, que era mais alto do que ele e tinha melhor pontaria. — Deixe-me dizer-lhe uma coisa, Potter. Nós dois já passamos por muita coisa juntos.— Harry começou a marchar pela neve na direção de um desfiladeiro que parecia promissor e Malfoy o seguiu, ainda tagarelando.— Sobrevivemos àquele maldito internato juntos, sofremos com os mesmo tutores, estudamos com os mesmos professores em Oxford, até fomos para a cama com as mesmas mulheres de vez em quando. Eu já o vi rabugento, já o vi bêbado e já o vi com ataques de fúria indescritíveis, mas nunca, em toda a minha vida, eu o vi assim.

Harry continuou a cantarolar. Os invernos de Yorkshire talvez fossem frios demais para alguns, mas não para ele. Tinha o casaco forrado de lã e o pesado manto, botas grossas, o melhor cão de caça e um frasco de conhaque no bolso do colete. Sentia-se quente e satisfeito como um bebê. Nada do que Malfoy pudesse dizer atrapalharia o seu bom humor. Ele estava feliz.

— Ora —continuou Malfoy, seguindo arquejando o seu anfitrião. — Eu me perguntei o que estaria fazendo-o se comportar de forma tão peculiar. Quais as mudanças que ocorreram em sua vida para torná-lo tão insuportavelmente satisfeito consigo mesmo? E tropecei em uma resposta. É a moça, não é?

— Moça? — Harry sorriu para si mesmo enquanto descia um declive particularmente íngreme e cheio de gelo. — Que moça?

— Você sabe de que moça estou falando. Só há uma moça no nosso convívio, que eu saiba. Não sou cego, sabe? Eu vi como você olhou para ela ontem à noite e…

— Ontem à noite? O que você está pensando, meu amigo?

— Você sabe muito bem sobre o que estou falando. Estou lhe dizendo neste exato momento, Potter, que é melhor você se afastar dela.

— Ora, é mesmo? E por que, posso saber?

— Bem, para começo de conversa, porque isso não pode dar em nada. Você vai ter que se casar com ela ou se esquecer dela, por que a moça não vai cair na sua cama como uma amante da zona portuária.

— E o que faz você pensar isso?

— Ela é filha de um vigário, não é? Além disso, você a viu ontem à noite. Como ela enfrentou Cho — Harry ficou surpreso com a expressão de genuína admiração na voz de Draco. — Uma coisa assim exige caráter, Harry. Sei o que você sente por Cho, mas também sei que não vou ser o primeiro a lhe dizer que a mulher é veneno em forma de gente quando quer. E o jeito como a moça olhou direto nos olhos dela e lhe disse que não precisava mais se dar ao trabalho de administrar a sua casa…— Draco interrompeu o que ia dizer, deleitando-se com a lembrança. — Meu deus, aquilo foi o máximo. Gostaria de poder voltar no tempo para ver de novo.

Harry continuou escolhendo o caminho a trilhar pelo desfiladeiro abaixo da ravina com um sorriso de quem está se divertindo.

— E isso é tudo, Draco?

— Maldição! Não, isso não é tudo, não. O que quero dizer é… olhe pra ela. Sei que você a estava olhando ontem à noite, mas o que quero dizer é: olhe para ela de verdade. A moça tem beleza, massa cinzenta… com os diabos, ela até me faz rir e é muito raro eu rir com uma mulher e não de uma mulher. Ela é uma raridade, Harry. Se a irmã se parecia com ela, o seu irmão estava com a ideia certa.

Harry, já no fundo da ravina, virou-se para olhar para o seu companheiro lá em cima, já que Draco só tinha descido dois terços do caminho. Já não estava sorrindo.

— Se não o conhecesse bem, Malfoy, eu diria que você está apaixonado.

Draco agarrou um galho sem folhas e deslizou os últimos metros, chegando ao fundo da ravina. Passou as mãos pelas roupas, limpando-se, a respiração saindo em grandes nuvens brancas dos lábios avermelhados pelo frio.

— Vá se danar, Potter — disse, ofegante. — Estamos falando de você, não de mim. Cho me chamou de lado, bem cedo de manhã, e me contou que você adiou a visita que lhe costuma fazer à meia-noite. Ela até conseguiu forçar uma ou duas lágrimas. Tentou me fazer acreditar que você e a moça são, digamos, mais próximos do que cunhados devem ser…

— Que diabos! — Harry passou a toda por um afloramento rochoso coberto de gelo e olhou malignamente mata acima, na direção do solar. — Maldição! Eu sabia que nunca deveria ter me envolvido com Cho, para começo de conversa.

Draco apoiou as costas contra uma pedra grande, parecendo mais atormentado do que divertido.

— E isso não é tudo. Ela me disse que viu vocês dois de madrugada beijando-se como loucos na galeria.

— Maldição! — Harry se sentia como se fosse explodir de tanta fúria. — Esta mulher é uma verdadeira bruxa!

— É claro que não acreditei nela. — Draco tinha baixado a arma e cruzado os braços. — Quer dizer, mas agora eu acredito.— Com grande emoção, ele exclamou: — Realmente Potter, como você pôde? A moça mal está a quinze dias na casa e você já está pronto a arruiná-la? Você não tem nem um pouco de decência? Ela é sua cunhada, pelo amor de Deus!

— Eu não pude evitar — resmungou, os olhos fixos no arroio congelado que na primavera seria um riacho agradavelmente borbulhante — Você não sabe como são as coisas. Acredite, a moça fica me provocando…

— Provocando coisa nenhuma! Você espera que eu acredite que o grande Harry Potter encontrou alguém à sua altura naquela moça magrinha e de rosto rosado? Ora, ela não tem nem vinte anos e é tão certinha quanto uma professorinha!— Harry bufou rudemente. Draco levantou as sobrancelhas — Você está sugerindo que ela não é?

Harry andou de um lado para o outro do desfiladeiro uma vez e então, voltando-se para o seu companheiro, rosnou:

— Não, maldita seja. Infelizmente, ela ainda é mais certinha do que uma professorinha. Ela é uma maldita freira. Pelo menos, é o que tenta ser. Mas, eu lhe digo, Draco, que debaixo daquela fachada de mocinha recatada… — Harry fechou a boca, apertando os lábios. O que ele estava fazendo? Isso era algo que não tinha a menor intenção de revelar a Draco Malfoy.

A curiosidade de Draco, porém, já tinha sido despertada

— E como— perguntou ele, com uma indiferença elaborada— você poderia saber disso?

Harry rosnou. Nunca fora capaz de guardar um segredo.

— Porque Cho, amaldiçoados sejam os seus olhos de espiã, disse a verdade quando disse que me viu beijando a moça na galeria ontem à noite!

Draco balançou a cabeça.

— Nossa!

— O que aparentemente Cho não viu e, portanto, não pôde contar a você, é que depois que eu a beijei, a moça me deu um tapa de direita com tanta força que mal consegui fazer a barba hoje de manhã.

Draco começou a rir tanto que se curvou e pôs as mãos nos joelhos.

— Não, Não, me diga que isso não é verdade! Harry Potter ser rejeitado! Nunca pensei que viveria para ver isso.

— Agora você entende o que quero dizer sobre ela me provocar? Juro que um instante a moça está me olhando por debaixo daqueles longos cílios e no instante seguinte, está me esbofeteando. Ou, o que é pior, me dizendo que acha que eu sou um maricas! Eu lhe pergunto, Malfoy, você acha que eu pareço, mesmo que remotamente, um maricas? Pareço?

Draco ria tanto que não conseguia responder.

— Não entendo que bicho mordeu aquela moça. — Harry voltou a andar de um lado para o outro. — Eu lhe fiz todas as gentilezas que você possa imaginar, mandei-lhe flores e livros. Até trouxe para aquele moleque, meu sobrinho, um garanhão de mais de quinhentas libras, pensando em agradá-la, e o que eu consigo com todos esses esforços? Um tapa na cara!

— Ora, o que você esperava, Harry? — Draco enxugava lágrimas de riso dos olhos. — O que temos aqui é uma moça de beleza e espírito incomuns, uma escocesa e, além disso tudo, uma filha de vigário. Ela não vai cair na cama com você, meu amigo, não sem uma aliança na mão esquerda.

Harry rosnou

— Com ela, não. Ela diz que não acredita na instituição do casamento. Diz que é uma forma de escravizar as mulheres pelos séculos…

— Não acredito! — Draco soltou uma risada alta. — Você deve estar brincando.

— Nunca falei tão sério na minha vida.

— Então é isso aí. — Draco balançou a cabeça. — Ela jogou a luva diante de você, e você não tem escolha a não ser aceitar o desafio. Mas, francamente, não acredito que esteja à altura dela.

— E quem está? Você? — Harry fitou-o de uma forma beligerante.

— Acredito ser capaz de lhe roubar um beijo sem levar um tapa na cara.

Harry deu um passo largo e se plantou em frente do seu companheiro, que ria. A mão que ele colocou no ombro de Draco Malfoy era pesada e Harry a pressionou de forma a transmitir melhor para o seu velho amigo o quanto estava falando sério. — Você fique longe dela, Malfoy— disse Harry em um tom cuidadoso e destacando palavra por palavra. — Se eu o pegar perto dela, tomarei as providências para que você sofra um acidente de caça doloroso e inevitável, que o deixará de cama pelo resto desta temporada. Você me entende, meu velho?

Draco já não ria. De qualquer forma, Harry também não estava mais cantarolando.

— Entendo— disse Draco, zangado. — Você não precisa me pressionar assim. Entendi direitinho. —Abruptamente, Harry retirou sua mão. Dando meia-volta, dirigiu-se para o outro lado do desfiladeiro, a mandíbula dura e raivosa. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Draco era o seu melhor amigo, um dos poucos seres humanos que conseguia tolerar por mais de uma hora por vez. E lá estava ele, ameaçando-o…

— Mas quero deixar bem claro, Potter, que sou contra isso tudo. — Draco tinha se levantado e ajustava o pesado manto sobre os ombros.— Não quero que aquela moça seja magoada.

Harry, surpreso, voltou o olhar para Malfoy, por cima do ombro.

— E por que você supõe que eu vou magoá-la?

— Pelo amor de Deus, Potter! Não é à toa que você é chamado de O Destruidor de Corações, não é mesmo?

Harry sorriu sem humor.

— É assim que me chamam?

— É — admitiu Draco e acrescentou, com bastante malevolência: — Quando não o estão chamando de algo ainda pior"

O sorriso de Harry se ampliou.

— Ótimo! — disse.

* * *

(NA): Heii gente, atualização super rápida hein? Eu sei, eu sei, outro capítulo pequeno... tenham um pouco mais de paciência e eu juro que melhora!

Quero agradecer de coração as reviews maravilhosas que vcs estão mandando, muito obrigada mesmo, vcs não imaginam a minha felicidade de abrir a fanfic e ver reviews maravilhosas novas me esperando!

Midnight: KKKKKK essa Cho recalcada! Adorei kkkkkkk quem não queria as jóias mandadas pelo Harry (Se ele vier junto, melhor ainda). Acho que com esse capítulo percebemos que Harry finalmente está começando a admitir que gosta mesmo da Mione! Espero que tenha gostado e até a próxima, florzinha!

Witchysha: Viu como eu sou um amor de pessoa postando o capítulo antes? Cheguei em casa morrendo de cansaço mas não me aguentei e decidi atualizar logo! Sempre falo que nasci na época errada, os vestidos,bailes, festas, os homens que eram realmente uns cavalheiros (pelo menos, a maioria era pelo que eu leio nos livros). Eu sei que não deve ser essa maravilha toda, mas sonhar não custa nada, estou certa? Enfim, como assim vc tem uma ideia e não escreve nada? Vamos mudar isso né querida! Tem noção de como é ser elogiada por uma pessoa que você passou anos admirando pelas fanfics? (Garotos maus devem aprender é a única fanfic que eu gostei de Harry sendo da sonserina e nem vou comentar sobre xeque mate e the scientist) muito obrigada mesmo e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, bjoos!


	16. Chapter 16

No ponto em que Hermione tinha mias medo de falhar foi justamente aquele em que teve sem dúvida sucesso. Com muito pouco esforço, conseguiu conquistar quase todas as convidadas de Harry. Foi surpreendentemente fácil, descobriu Hermione, agradar aquelas enfastiadas damas da sociedade. Algumas delas, naturalmente, já conhecia: Lady Wesley, esposa de Sir Arthur, e suas cinco filhas conheciam Hermione desde a noite em que ela e Teddy passaram na propriedade deles, a caminho de Ralings. De Victoire Wesley, de cinco anos, à irmã dela de vinte e um, Gina, todas ficaram tentadas de vê-la novamente.

Foi a recepção calorosa dada pela família Wesley a Hermione que fez várias das matronas com Títulos de nobreza lhe darem o benefício da dúvida. "Se Molly Wesley gosta dela", Hermione ouviu a esposa do conde de Derby cochichar para a marquesa de Lynne, "então deve ser pelo menos um tanto respeitável"

Para Hermione, cuja experiência como anfitriã se limitava aos chás da sociedade missionária na residência paroquial e a um ocasional bazar da igreja, a perspectiva de receber uma dúzia de damas da sociedade com seus filhos era de intimidar. E não adiantava recorrer à viscondessa de Chang em busca de ajuda. Ao informar tão despreocupadamente a Lady Chang que ela não precisava mais se dar ao trabalho de administrar os assuntos domésticos dos Potter, Hermione sabia que tinha feito uma inimiga.

Mas descobriu que, agindo naturalmente - como fazia com os paroquianos de seu pai-, conseguia cativar mesmo a mais engomada matrona. A personalidade expansiva e a beleza admirável de Hermione lhe davam uma vantagem em praticamente qualquer situação e o seu entusiasmo juvenil era contagioso.

Até o fim do dia, tinha feito quase todas as convidadas dar boas risadas com as suas histórias de Applesby, organizara um animado jogo de loo* e conseguira convencer quase todas as senhoras presentes de que a escola para moças de Potter precisava desesperadamente de doações, a ponto de elas todas concordarem em visitar a instituição na manhã seguinte.  
Nem todos, porém, se deixam cativar com tanta facilidade. Apesar de Hermione fazer um grande esforço para tratar a viscondessa com civilidade, incluindo-a nas conversas e perguntando sua opinião em assuntos banais de vez em quando, Cho não fez a menor tentativa de esconder o seu desprezo e desdém por Hermione, virando os olhos para o alto diante das brincadeiras da jovem e ignorando-lhe a presença.

A moça nunca fora ignorada antes e, apesar de não parecer que as senhoras presentes tivessem ficado surpresas com o fato de a viscondessa de Cho deixar claro que não gostava da tia do novo duque, a própria Hermione ficou horrorizada com a antipatia daquela mulher madura.

Quando os cavalheiros finalmente voltaram da sua expedição de caça, as senhoras se dispersaram para os seus diversos quartos, a fim de se banhar e vestir para o jantar. Hermione fez uma rápida visita aos aposentos de Teddy, onde não ficou muito surpresa que ele tinha encontrado uma companheira à altura em Victoire Wesley. A menina de cinco anos, com suas marias-chiquinhas e modos autoritários, havia transformado o forte de Teddy em um castelo e o governava, assim como as oito crianças que se encontravam na sala de brincar, com graça e majestade dignas de uma rainha. Teddy tinha sido relegado ao enfadonho papel de rei e a toda hora se queixava da infeliz falta de piratas nas brincadeiras da menina. Ao ver que pelo menos uma vez na vida, Teddy não estava se metendo em encrenca, Hermione retirou-se para o Quarto rosa, onde Lucy tinha mais um luxuoso banho pronto à sua espera

O jantar foi formal, com um cardápio de dez pratos para dezoito adultos, e representava apenas uma pequena parte do esquema geral. Hermione ainda estava meio vestida quando a Sra. Praehurst entrou alvoroçada no quarto, preocupada com a distribuição dos lugares à mesa.

—Lady Seldon acaba de me pegar na galeria e dizer que em nenhuma circunstância quer ficar ao lado de Sir Thomas Payton, já que ele recentemente entrou para uma sociedade que promove os benefícios do ópio para a saúde e Lady Seldon não pode tolerar consumidores de ópio.— A governanta estava a beira das lágrimas, empurrando os óculos mais firmemente sobre o nariz. —Não quero interromper a sua toalete, Srta. Granger, mas estou quase perdendo o juízo. Não posso pôr Lady Seldon ao lado de nenhum dos filhos do duque de Derby, já que eles têm o mau hábito de jogar pequenos pedaços de fruta nos grandes decotes das senhoras…

Hermione deu um sorriso radiante para a Sra. Praehurst.

—Ora, é bem simples, não é? Ponha Lady Seldon ao lado do Sr. Malfoy e dê a parceira do Sr. Malfoy para Sir Thomas.

A Sra. Praehurst respirou com tanta força que suas bochechas enrugadas se expandiram como as de um corneteiro.

—Mas o Sr. Malfoy não tem título de nobreza e Lady Seldon dá muita importância a essas coisas…

—Poderíamos tentar sentá-la ao lado do filho do marquês de Lynne?

A Sra. Praehurst suspirou.

—Suponho que teremos de fazer isso. Mas ele é tão jovem que não posso imaginar o que vão ter para dizer um ao outro.

Hermione deu de ombros.

—Mande pôr um adorno de mesa entre eles. Assim, Lady Seldon não terá que falar com ele nem um pouco.

—Perfeito! Obrigada, Srta. Granger.

Hermione , ainda sorrindo, voltou-se para o seu próprio reflexo no espelho do quarto de vestir. Lucy estava construindo uma estrutura complicada no alto da cabeça de Hermione e ela olhou com desconfiança para os cachos crespos encaracolados.

—Você sabe o que está fazendo, não é, Lucy?

—Sei sim, senhorita. Praticamos isso muitas vezes na escola. Esse penteado se chama pequena coroa frisada

Vendo a Sra. Praehurst hesitar à porta, Hermione olhou-a - o que era difícil, já que Lucy segurava diversos punhados do seu cabelo, e perguntou: —Sim, Sra. Praehurst? Isso é tudo?

—Bem, na verdade, senhorita, há ainda uma outra coisa.

Hermione sorriu.

—O que é? A senhora age como se fosse uma grande catástrofe.

—Bem, a senhorita sabe, Srta. Granger… Não quero parecer impertinente, mas a viscondessa sempre se sentou à direita de Lord Harry…

Hermione levantou as suas sobrancelhas delicadamente arqueadas.

—Sim?

—Mas eu… como já disse, não quero parecer impertinente, mas Lady Cho me parou no corredor e me perguntou sobre a distribuição dos lugares e disse que eu deveria me certificar de que ela se sentasse à direita de Lord Harry…

Hermione completou o que ela estava querendo dizer: —E a senhora não acha que isso seja apropriado?

A Sra. Praehurst, como uma represa que explode, soltou uma torrente de animosidade em relação à viscondessa.

—Acho que é muitíssimo inapropriado, senhorita. A viscondessa é casada. O lugar dela é ao lado do marido, não de Lord Harry. Como o marido dela não estará presente e a senhorita é a dona da casa agora, minha opinião é, sem duvida, que o lugar à direita de Lord Harry pertence à senhorita até ele se casar, ou até a Sua Graça, o duque, assumir a cabeceira da mesa - o que acontecer primeiro.—A Sra. Praehurst parecia um pouco chocada consigo mesma por ter falado tanto e com tanta veemência, mas não se desculpou pela explosão. O que ela fez foi estender as duas mãos, em sinal de impotência. —Realmente, Srta. Granger, estou quase ficando louca.

—Imagino que sim.—Hermione mexeu as sobrancelhas para o seu próprio reflexo no espelho. —A senhora está dizendo que Sir Thomas Payton é um consumidor de ópio?

—Sim, mas…

—Vamos pôr a viscondessa ao lado de Sir Thomas e eu fico com a cadeira à direita do anfitrião.— O brilho dos olhos de Hermione era impossível de disfarçar e a Sra. Praehurst não conseguiu deixar de sorrir.

—Está certo, senhorita — disse a governanta, retirando-se com um andar sem duvidas mais animado do que antes.

Lucy, que tinha a boca cheia de grampos, disse de forma que mal dava pra entender:

—Sei que a viscondessa vai usar cetim preto liso hoje à noite, senhorita.

—Vai é? E o que é que eu vou usar, Lucy?

—Seda branca. E os diamantes da falecida duquesa, acho.

Hermione riu mais um pouco. Ainda estava rindo para si mesma uma hora depois, quando apareceu no alto da escadaria dupla que dava para o Grande Saguão. Não havia ninguém lá embaixo a não ser Evers e uns poucos lacaios, mas, no momento em que o pé dela, calçado com um sapato de veludo, tocou o primeiro degrau, eles pararam de falar entre si e olharam para cima, para ela, os rostos revelando claramente uma grande admiração.

O vestido de Hermione, do mais deslumbrante branco, tinha um decote muito ousado. Com um deslumbrante broche de diamante preso entre os seios e brincos de diamantes que combinavam balançando nas orelhas, ela não tinha nem um pouco a aparência da deselegante filha de vigário que Harry tinha encontrado no primeiro dia. Os lacaios ficaram olhando-a, boquiabertos, totalmente esquecidos do seu dever, que era escoltar as senhoras para a sala de estar, onde os convidados deveriam se reunir antes de o jantar ser servido. Hermione sorriu para eles - a essa altura, tinha conseguido aprender o nome de quase todos os integrantes da criadagem de Potter - e continuou a descer, parando apenas ao ouvir uma porta se abrir. Lord Harry de Potter, ele mesmo resplandecente em suas roupas de noite - calças, colete e paletó pretos, camisa e gravatas brancas -, entrou no saguão para se queixar a Evers da falta de xerez na garrafa. Ele se deteve imediatamente ao notar Hermione na escada.

Hermione já não tinha vontade de rir. Essa era a primeira vez que via Harry Potter de perto desde o desentendimento na noite anterior. Não tinha a menor ideia de como ele a cumprimentaria, se com sarcasmo, delicadeza ou mesmo se a cumprimentaria. É verdade que lhe enviara as jóias, mas aquilo tinha sido um ato de autopreservação. Ele não poderia deixar que os criados continuassem comentado que a pobre Srta. Granger não tinha um único brinco quando todos sabiam que no cofre do solar havia uma fortuna em jóias. De repente, a vitória de Hermione em relação ás damas da sociedade já não parecia tão importante. Quisesse ou não admitir, em vez dos corações de um grupo de milhares com título de nobreza, desejava ganhar o coração do filho caçula de um duque.

Mantendo o queixo empinado, Hermione terminou a descida da grande escadaria, feliz por não ter tropeçado na bainha da volumosa saia. Deslizou pelo chão encerado até chegar ao lado de Harry, fazendo-lhe uma mesura muito rápida antes de voltar sua atenção para Evers.

—Há algum problema com o xerez? — inquiriu ela. Elvers, confuso talvez pela primeira vez na vida, gaguejou:

—Ahn…sim, senhorita. Temo que seja preciso reabastecer a garrafa. Vou providenciar isso imediatamente. —Ele saiu a um passo espantosamente ligeiro para um homem tão velho, os lacaios logo atrás.

Harry, enquanto isso, fitava Hermione com um brilho inescrutável nos olhos verdes. Ela o olhou rapidamente por sobre os ombros nus e inquiriu, ousadamente:

—De repente fiquei coberta de verrugas, my Lord? O senhor não tira os olhos de mim.

—Peço perdão. — O sorriso de Harry era absolutamente encantador - se era um sorriso de cavalheiro já era outra história. Havia mais do que um leve toque de desejo em seu olhar. —Eu simplesmente estou admirando a donzela mais bonita que já agraciou este velho saguão.

Hermione abaixou os olhos, modestamente.

—Tenho certeza de que o senhor diz isso para todas as suas cunhadas. — Uma olhadela por baixo dos cílios lhe mostrou que ele estava rindo da brincadeira.

—Ah — sorriu Harry. —Vejo que uma tarde passada na companhia de alguma das maiores damas do reino não fez nada pra moderar essa sua língua afiada.

Hermione foi rápida na réplica.

—Se o senhor acha que sou assim tão briguenta, por que me enviou as jóias?

—Para manter os empregados da minha casa felizes. Eu não concordo, mas parece que eles acham que a sua beleza precisa desses adornos.

—O senhor mima os criados da mesma forma que mima o seu sobrinho. — Hermione balançou a cabeça de forma a fazer dançar os brincos de diamante nas orelhas, mas o tom da sua voz era apenas o de uma repreensão leve. —Realmente, Lord Harry, o senhor é excessivamente extravagante com os seus presentes. O menino teria ficado feliz com um pônei, mas o senhor lhe dá um puro-sangue. O que o senhor estava pensando?

—Eu estava pensado que, quando tinha mais ou menos a idade dele, tudo o que eu queria era um cavalo de caça só meu. — Harry conseguiu fazer uma imitação muito boa de um homem que parecia saudoso da sua infância. Mas isso não enganou Hermione. Ela sabia que ele estava tentando agradá-la e o fato de que, para tanto, estava usando Teddy ostensivamente, a divertia. —Eu nunca ganhei o cavalo. Fico feliz de dar ao menino alguma alegria…

Hermione os olhos para cima, significamente.

—Entendo por que Lady Cho acha que o senhor é tão adequado para as charadas. O seu talento dramático é muito pronunciado.

—Por que a senhorita acha que estou mentindo? — Ele fez um grande gesto abrangente com o seu braço forte. —Pode perguntar para qualquer pessoa aqui - pergunte a Evers - que ela vai lhe dizer que eu passei a infância morrendo de vontade de ter um cavalo como Rei.

Hermione fez que sim, tolerantemente.

—Isso é muito bom. Toda aquela pratica adquirida morrendo de vontade quando criança vai lhe servir agora, quando o senhor morrer de vontade de ter diversas outras coisas que nunca vai conseguir.

—Madame — disse Harry com pompa fingida. —A senhorita me emascula.

—Acho difícil ver como isso é possível, levando-se em conta que a sua falta de masculinidade já está muito bem estabelecida.

Rápido com um raio, Harry passou um braço como uma serpente ao redor da cintura estreita de Hermione e a puxou para perto de si, com tanta audácia como se fosse um pastor de cabras apaixonado e ela uma moça que estivesse passando com o leite recém-tirado.

—Acredito que a senhorita tenha tido muitas provas do contrário na noite passada — lembrou ele, todo provocante.

Debatendo-se dentro do abraço dele, com o coração disparado pela súbita proximidade de Harry, Hermione virou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, olhando freneticamente para ser se alguém estava observando-o.

—Harry! — sibilou, dando naquele peito duro como um carvalho uma pancada com o punho.— Pare com isso! Não é engraçado. Alguém pode ver!

—Que vejam! — declarou Harry, fitando-a com um olhar provocante e zombeteiro. —O que importa? Qualquer homem que nos visse compreenderia completamente as minhas ações. Você, Hermione, tem uma cintura que pede para ser envolvida por um par de mãos calejadas e lábios que pedem para ser beijados com entusiasmo e freqüentemente…

Estendendo o pescoço para manter os lábios o mais longe possível dos dele, Hermione cerrou os dentes com raiva. Ele realmente achava que ela era alguma criadinha comum que poderia agarrar e beijar toda vez que quisesse? De fato achava que ela deixaria que seus elogios lhe subissem à cabeça, conhecendo, como ela conhecia, sua reputação? Ora, ele não passava de um libertino que estava no jogo apenas pelo prazer de jogar. Ela não estava a fim de ser vítima de nenhum homem…

—Você é um grande tolo — rebateu Hermione. —Solte-me. —Ela estava desconfortavelmente ciente de que o tratamento bruto dele tinha mexido com o corpete do seu vestido e temia que o seu decote pudesse ter deslizado um pouco, ficando baixo demais. —Uma coisa é se você me forçar em particular, mas é muito diferente se você me arruína em frente de todos os seus amigos…

—Ah, naturalmente. — Harry a soltou de forma tão abrupta que ela ficou sem apoio e saiu tropeçando. —Temos que pensar no decoro. É sempre uma questão de decoro com você, não é?

A voz de Harry foi se apagando quando se virou e viu que Hermione estava em com um problema muito interessante. Ele arregalou os olhos ao perceber que o jeito com que a pegara tinha desarrumado tanto o vestido dela que um dos seios cheios e de ponta rosada tinha sido desalojado da taça de renda do espartilho e até, viu ele, todo encantado, da parte da frente do próprio vestido. Corando e furiosa, Hermione tentava arrumar as coisas, mordendo o seu sensual lábio inferior enquanto isso.

— Srta. Granger!— Harry não conseguiu evitar. A oportunidade era boa demais. — A senhorita precisa de ajuda?

— Não!— Com as faces queimando, Hermione virou as suas torturantes costas nuas para ele. — O senhor já fez mais do que suficiente, muitíssimo obrigada. Não chegue nem perto de mim.

— Estou lhe oferecendo os meus serviços como um cavalheiro…

— Há!— Hermione finalmente conseguiu pôr as coisas sob controle. Puxando o corpete para que os seios ficassem dentro, como tinha acabado de arrumar, ela se virou e o olhou de frente, os olhos flamejando de fúria. —Um cavalheiro, o senhor? Ora, eu já vi porcos com melhores modos! — Ela estendeu um dedo de advertência quando Harry deu um passo em sua direção, os braços esticados em uma súplica. —Não, nem mais um passo. Fique longe de mim. Se der mais um passo, eu grito tão alto que vão me ouvir daqui até Londres.

Harry cruzou contra o peito os braços que tinha estendido na direção dela.

—Ora, isso sem dúvida dificultara as coisas, não é? Afinal de contas, eu sou o seu acompanhante hoje à noite.

—Você simplesmente me acompanhe dali — disse Hermione apontando um lugar a pelo menos um metro de onde ela estava. —É só cruzar essa linha e, por Deus, você vai se arrepender.

Harry olhou para o lugar que ela havia determinado.

—É um ponto muito arbitrário, não é mesmo? Acho que ainda conseguiria alcançar você de lá, se eu tentasse…

Hermione bateu um dos pés no chão, mal-humorada. O que aquele homem estava tentando fazer, distrair a sua atenção? Ele a queria na sua cama ou em um asilo de loucos? Sem poder se conter, Hermione deixou escapar: —Se isso é um exemplo de como o senhor tratou os seus amores anteriores, não é de se admirar que tenha terminado com uma mosca morta indiferente e imperturbável como aquela sua viscondessa.

O rosto de Harry assumiu a mesma expressão da noite anterior, depois que ela lhe esbofeteara o rosto. Reconhecendo a fria raiva dele, Hermione bateu em retirada, dirigindo-se aos tropeções para trás, em direção à porta da sala de estar. Desejou poder engolir suas palavras precipitadas e enfiá-las de volta na boca, mas sempre achara difícil pensar antes de falar. Estava acostumada a se meter em encrenca devido às suas observações impensadas. Porém, o pior castigo que já sofrera por seus pecados passados fora ter a boca lavada com sabão. Pelo olhar de Harry, ela teria sorte se conseguisse salvar a própria pele.

Mas Hermione não iria pedir desculpas. Continuou a se afastar de Harry enquanto ele andava para a frente inexoravelmente, a largos passos, os olhos verdes duros como aço. Olhos que não desgrudavam dela e tinham uma intensidade que sugeria que o que ele mais gostaria de fazer era arrancar o resto das roupas dela e mergulhá-la em um poço de água fria e não a deixar sair para respirar até que estivesse completamente inerte…

A porta da sala de estar se abriu com um estalido e Sir Arthur Wesley disse, bem alto:

—Ah, minha cara Srta. Granger! Aí está a senhorita! Estamos todos esperando-a.

Hermione juntou a pesada saia na mão e praticamente correu para o corpulento administrador dos Potter. —Oh, Sir Arthur! — exclamou. —Como vai? Desculpe o meu atraso. Evers deve logo estar aqui com o xerez. Como é bom vê-lo. O senhor está totalmente recuperado do nosso horrível acidente?

Sir Arthur olhou todo sorridente para ela, o rosto corado pelo vinho.

—Estou muito bem, muito bem. Soube sobre a sua terrível doença. Espero que… Oh, Lord Harry! —Sir Arthur voltou o seu sorriso largo na direção do filho do duque —E como o senhor tem passado? Vejo que sofreu um pouco a ação do vento hoje. O seu rosto está quase tão vermelho quanto o meu!

Olhando para cima e sorrindo para o seu protetor, Hermione passou graciosamente por ele e entrou na segurança do Salão de Recepções Dourado, que estava cheio de homens em roupas formais e mulheres de saias coloridas esticadas sobre as maiores armações que Hermione já tinha visto. Quando pôs os pés no rio tapete oriental vermelho, um nítido suspiro varreu o grupo reunido, mas Hermione não tinha certeza se era de aprovação a ela ou de surpresa pela sua entrada não anunciada. Fosse pelo que fosse, porém, foi recebida com impetuosas exclamações de "Oh, Srta. Granger! Sente-se ao meu lado!" e "Srta. Granger, a senhorita deve se sentar aqui". Não ousava perder tempo à entrada - Lord Harry estava logo atrás dela e Hermione pretendia pôs o máximo de distancia entre os dois.

Isso se revelou quase impossível. Quando Evers anunciou que o jantar estava servido, Harry surgiu ao seu lado como se nunca tivesse saído dali, enfiou a mão dela no seu braço e quase a arrastou para que ela ficasse de pé. Hermione conseguiu continuar sorrindo apesar de, por dentro, lhe ferveram emoções que não tinha nada a ver com a educada expressão que colara ao rosto. Como se tivesse vislumbrando aquele fogo interno pelos olhos ardentes da moça, Harry comentou, ao cruzar com ela o Grande Saguão em direção à sala de jantar: —Levante o queixo, Hermione . Isto vai ter passado em poucos minutos

—Pare de me chamar assim!

—Por quê? É o seu nome, não é? — Harry matinha o seu próprio queixo levantado no ar, olhando para a frente, mas os cantos da boca definitivamente estavam curvados para cima. —Acontece que gosto do nome Hermione. Não aguento chamá-la de Srta. Granger. Granger é um nome tão comum. Falta-lhe qualidade. Ao contrário de você…

—O senhor… — Hermione fechou os olhos por um momento. Pense antes de falar, disse ela a si mesma. Ergueu as pálpebras e encontrou Harry olhando para baixo, fitando-a com curiosidade. Ela mandou a precaução as favas —O senhor poderia me deixar em paz?

—Você pede o impossível. — Os cantos dos lábios dele sem dúvida tinham se contorcido em um sorriso. —Já provei esses seus doces lábios, não se esqueça. Você não pode esperar que eu me satisfaça com um mero beijinho como aquele que trocamos na noite passada…

—Beijinho! — Hermione riu com amargura —Aquele beijinho quase deixou meus lábios roxos.

—Você deveria ter visto o meu rosto depois que você me golpeou.

—Ah! O senhor acha que aquilo doeu? Se continuar a me maltratar da forma como fez no Grande Saguão agora há pouco, vou lhe fazer algo muito pior do que apenas um tapa no rosto.

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas

—Ameaças terríveis de uma minúscula mocinha.

—Posso ser pequena, mas sei brigar. Teddy e eu ficamos sozinhos por um ano, o senhor sabe…

—Oh, sim, já ouvi tudo sobre isso — Harry olhou-a, divertido, piscando os olhos cinzentos. —Você me acusou de ser dramático, mas acredito que essa honra lhe pertence inteiramente, Hermione.

—Já lhe disse para parar de me chamar de…

—Sim, e você também quer que eu pare de 'maltratá-la', nas suas palavras, mas, se não estou enganado, Hermione, houve um momento ou dois na noite passada dos quais você estava gostando…

—Ora, eu nunca…

—Sim, sim, mas deixando de lado os protestos virginais, não pode me dizer que não sentiu nada quando a beijei. Você se esquece de que eu também estava ali. Senti o seu coração batendo como o de um pássaro

—Mas que…

—E senti a paixão nos seus lábios, Hermione. Você pode dar-se falsos ares virginais o quanto quiser. — Ele a conduziu para a cadeira à sua direita na longa mesa de jantar. —Mas nós dois sabemos que existe um fofo inegável entre nós.

Sentando-se, Hermione apanhou o seu guardanapo e o balançou furiosa e ruidosamente. Mal notava as pessoas que andavam ao redor deles, tagarelando alegremente e de vez em quando dando umas olhadas rápidas para o atraente casal que brigava na cabeceira da mesa

—Vou lhe dizer o que é inegável — sibilou Hermione , inclinando-se para ele de forma que o seu colo, ao qual ele já tinha dado mais do que uma olhada, se expandiu.

—Sim? — Ele também tinha se sentado e pôs um cotovelo sobre a mesa para ouvir melhor a comunicação a ser feita por ela em voz baixa —E o que é?

—O seu ego autocentrado, convencido, insensível, cruel e egoísta. — Hermione se recostou e bateu os cílios na direção dele. —Isso sim é que é inegável. — Daí ela se virou para o homem sentado à sua direita que por acaso era o conde Derby, lhe deu um sorriso radiante. —My lord, o senhor não está comendo nada! Não deixe a sua sopa esfriar por minha causa. Por favor, comece a comer.

A noite se arrastou e Hermione, que sempre pensou ser uma pessoa de mente aberta, começou a perceber algumas coisas curiosas no grupo reunido. Depois de ter passado o dia com todas as mulheres distintas e dignas. Mas damas distintas e dignas flertam tão abertamente com homens que não eram seus maridos? Damas dignas e distintas usam tantas e tão espalhafatosas jóias e tanto blush? Damas distintas e dignas comentam o quanto custa um certo champagne que estava sendo servido e a extravagância de Lord Harry ao oferecer tanto foie gras? E damas distintas e dignas ignoram-se umas às outras para fazer alguma observação mordaz a um cavalheiro?

Hermione não podia dizer que todas as mulheres ali presentes tivessem se revelado tão cruelmente vingativas como a viscondessa. Sem duvida, Lady Wesley e suas filhas eram pessoas delicadas e com predisposição favorável.

Mas a viúva Lady Seldon, com as suas implicações lascivas! E a esposa do duque de Derby, jogando o peito no rosto do Marquês de Lynne, debaixo do nariz do marido! E como poderia se esquecer da viscondessa, que aparentemente aceitou de boa vontade o seu novo lugar à mesa, mas que estava rindo alto de alguma piada de Sir Thomas Payton e fazendo comentários sobre o quanto Harry tinha gastado com o clarete.

E o comportamento questionável não era reservado apenas às mulheres. O conde de Derby, que estava à direita de Hermione, começou a noite olhando de soslaio para o vestido dela e comentado para Harry que ele era um homem de sorte, um homem de muita sorte, por ter uma cunhada tão atraente. Ele então passou a recitar versinhos humorísticos de tão mau gosto que as orelhas de Hermione começaram a arder. À frente dela, o filho mais velho do Marquês de Lynne comia as ervilhas do seu prato com uma faca e a sua parceira de jantar, Gina Wesley, não sabia para que lado voltar o seu olhar horrorizado. A certa altura, os olhos de Hermione se encontraram com os dela e as duas moças trocaram sorrisos solidários.  
Hermione supôs que, depois do jantar, as coisas melhorariam, mas estava enganada. Depois que os homens se retiraram para fumar na sala de bilhar, a viscondessa bateu palmas e comandou os lacaios na montagem de um palco para a charada no Grande Saguão. Enquanto algumas mulheres soltavam agudos gritinhos de deleite, Lady Wesley afirmou estar com dor de cabeça e, juntando as suas filhas que estavam no jantar, retirou-se. Hermione percebeu mais tarde que deveria ter entendido a saída de Lady Wesley como um sinal de que ela não iria aprovar os próximos procedimentos, mas, como nunca tinha brincado de charada, queria ver como era.

A volta dos cavalheiros sinalizou o inicio do jogo e os participantes se acomodaram em cadeiras que os lacaios tinham trazido do Grande Saguão para a ocasião. O "palco" era a área entre as curvas da escadaria dupla; a viscondessa e Harry, que fez alguns protestos fracos, foram os primeiros a desempenhar papéis em um quadro vivo. Hermione já sabia que a cena tinha a ver com um harém, de forma que não ficou chocada quando Harry apareceu no palco com o peito nu e uma cimitarra na cintura. E quando a viscondessa surgiu, toda emproada, vinda da sala de jantar em um traje que era tão transparente que mais parecia ser feito de gaze, e começou a executar algum tipo de dança bizarra que lembrava Salomé, Hermione achou que bastava para ela.

Pelo fato de ter perdido para sentar atrás, e como não estava participando do jogo, a saída de Hermione foi fácil. Não poderia subir as escadas e ir para o segundo andar enquanto a apresentação estivesse acontecendo, mas sabia como se esquivar pelas cozinhas até as escadas dos criados. A sua súbita aparição na cozinha causou uma pequena sensação - Evers, a cozinheira e a Sra. Praehurst estavam jantando e os seus subordinados os serviam. Todos ficaram de pé de um pulo quando Hermione entrou na cozinha. Ela lhes pediu que continuassem o que estavam fazendo e disse que só queria subir para ver Teddy, explicando que não poderia usar a escadaria principal.

A Sra. Praehurst lhe deu uma olhada um pouco significativa demais, segundo lhe pareceu, como se soubesse que ela estava mentindo, mas Hermione continuou apressada, sem parar para maiores explicações. Hermione realmente queria ver Teddy antes de se recolher e, quando o fez, o menino já estava dormindo, cansado depois de um dia árduo de brincadeiras. Ele teria um dia ainda mais árduo quando acordasse: a sua primeira caça à raposa. Hermione não aprovava muito a participação de crianças da idade de Teddy em uma caçada, mas, quando ela estava doente, Harry tinha prometido isso ao garoto e Hermione não poderia fazer Harry faltar à palavra dada. Mesmo assim, ela se preocupava com a possibilidade de que Teddy ficasse perturbado quando os cachorros pegassem a raposa. Afinal de contas, não era como se eles deixassem a criatura fugir depois de fazê-la correr até quase a morte.

Lucy estava à espera de Hermione no Quarto Rosa e pareceu surpresa ao ver sua ama voltar tão cedo. Mas não disse nada, a não ser perguntar se Hermione tinha gostado do jantar. Esta, mentindo, disse que tinha gostado muito. Depois de providenciar para que sua ama se vestisse para dormir, o longo cabelo claro escovado até resplandecer, Lucy se retirou, deixando Hermione olhando pensativamente para o fogo, meditando sobre o seu dia, que não tinha sido muito bem-sucedido.

Irritou-se com o fato de Harry tê-la visto mais uma vez de peito nu, uma indignidade de que não desejaria à sua pior inimiga. O peito dele, notou Hermione no breve momento em que ficou durante a charada, era tão musculoso quanto o largo e coberto por um encantador emaranhado pêlos pretos e grossos. Era o tipo de peito sobre o qual uma moça poderia deitar a cabeça. O tipo de peito que aqueceria uma moça em uma noite de inverno de novembro. O tipo de peito que…

Chocada com os seus pensamentos, Hermione se virou na cama e se recusou resolutamente a pensar mais em Harry. Pensou então no quanto adoraria convidar todos os seus amigos odiosos a se retirar. Imaginou-se nas enormes portas duplas que davam entrada a Potter, apontado imperiosamente para a neve lá fora e dando um bom pontapé no traseiro… do conde de Derby quando ele saía.

_Jogo de cartas com três a oito jogadores, muito popular na Inglaterra entre os séculos XVII e XIX_

* * *

(NA): Heii gente, ainda tem alguém ai? Depois de séculos, estou de volta! Quer dizer, parcialmente, posso garantir outra atualização para o próximo domingo mas antes disso nops - culpem a escola!

Eu sei, eu sei que esses capítulos estão cheios de enrolação em relação a HH, mas melhora, eu prometo!

Muito obrigada a todos os maravilhosos leitores que estão lendo e comentando na fanfic, muito obrigada mesmo e espero que continuem gostando! (Queria muito mesmo responder a todas as reviews, mas preciso voltar correndo pros livros, meus resultados da prova estão uma catástrofe e ainda quero atualizar a minha outra fanfic! Não vejo a hora desse ano acabar, mas prometo que no próximo capítulo eu respondo todas :) )

Bjoos e até a próxima.

Reviews?


	17. Chapter 17

A viscondessa deu uma risada gutural enquanto tirava os brincos e os jogava descuidadamente dentro de uma caixa forrada de seda sobre a penteadeira.

— E para onde você supõe que foi a pequena beneficiada pela sua caridade, Harry? — inquiriu ela, admirando o seu próprio reflexo. — Não acho que ela tenha ficado o suficiente para admirar o seu físico másculo.

Harry, de pé diante da lareira no Quarto Branco, fechou a cara e não disse nada. Estava vestido formalmente e tinha um copo de conhaque em uma das mãos. O jogo tinha terminado, os participantes se espalharam pelos seus diversos quartos e ele se sentia agitado, até mesmo um pouco melancólico. Talvez fosse apenas à enorme quantidade de bebida que havia consumido durante a noite. Com maior probabilidade, era a perspectiva de se levantar ao amanhecer no dia seguinte para cavalgar com os cães de caça.

Cho retirou as luvas e examinou as suas unhas perfeitamente tratadas.

— Sabe, Harry, acho que chocamos a mocinha hoje à noite.

Harry levantou os olhos das chamas da lareira e olhou para ela.

— O quê?

— Já lhe pedi para não dizer 'o quê', Harry. É tão grosseiro.

Cho começou a desfazer o complicado penteado que tinha usado naquela noite, grampo por grampo.

— Eu dizia que acho que chocamos a sua filhinha de vigário. Parecia que ela não sabia o que pensar de nós.

— O que você quer dizer? — Agora ela tinha conseguido toda a atenção de Harry.

— Ora, ela obviamente não está acostumada com a sociedade sofisticada. Nunca tinha participado de charadas antes. Ela organizou um ridículo jogo de loo hoje à tarde. Eu não jogava loo há séculos, querido. Lady Sheldon quase morreu de rir dessa idéia. Mas nós jogamos, de qualquer forma. Mal posso esperar os emocionantes jogos que ela planejou para amanhã. Naturalmente aquela mulher de Wesley vai aprovar. Não entendo por que você está sempre convidando Sir Arthur para todas as suas atividades. São tão pomposos, ele e aquela mulher muuuuuito correta dela.

Harry virou o conteúdo do seu copo de conhaque e olhou ao redor. Era o Quarto Branco, assim chamado por que toda a mobília, paredes e tapetes eram cor de marfim. Era um quarto estranhamente apropriado para Cho, pois ela conseguia lhe dar a aparência de ter algum colorido.

O que o Quarto Branco não tinha, infelizmente, era um armário de bebidas. Ele estava longe da sua biblioteca, mas Harry não achou que isso era um empecilho. Precisava de mais uma bebida e rápido.

Cho estava escovando o seu longo cabelo. Era um cabelo fino, macio como seda, e Harry se lembrava do tempo em que o fascinava quando ela o deixava solto e o roçava contra o peito nu dele. Pensou que talvez ela o tivesse destrançando de propósito para tentá-lo. Conhecendo Cho como conhecia, Harry sabia muito bem qual era a resposta a essa pergunta.

— E o rosto dela, querido! Você viu o rosto dela toda vez que Derby falava com ela? Ri tanto! Eu não ficaria nem um pouco surpresa se a pequena sirigaita recebesse um visitante inesperado à meia-noite hoje.

— Ela deve ter trancado a porta — disse Harry, dando de ombros e em seguida percebendo, quando Cho levantou os olhos das meias que estava tirando, que tinha dito a coisa errada.

— Como você sabe que ela tranca a porta durante a noite? — o sorriso da viscondessa era largo, mas não se refletia nos seus olhos claros. — Você já experimentou a maçaneta?

Harry lhe deus as costas, ainda com o copo vazio na mão. Maldito seja Evers por não providenciar garrafas de conhaque em todos os quartos de hóspedes. Harry teria que falar sobre isso com o mordomo.

— Naturalmente que não. Não seja ridícula. Mas o que se deve esperar de uma moça como aquela? Ela não é estúpida.

— Não —disse vagarosamente a viscondessa. — Ela não é estúpida. Mas ela é atraentemente inocente, não é, Harry?

Harry deu uma olhada para ela por sobre o ombro. Cho usava apenas um diáfano peignoir azul muito claro e, com os cabelos soltos sobre os ombros, parecia muito mais jovem que os seus quarenta anos. Apenas uma década mais velha que Harry, mas séculos mais velha que a moça de quem estavam falando.

— Não sei o que você quer dizer — disse Harry por fim.

Cho riu musicalmente.

— Oh, não minta pra mim, Harry. Você sabe que nunca foi bom nisso. Eu o vi ontem à noite. Você e aquela moça. E não posso dizer que não entendo. Tenho certeza de que há alguma coisa deliciosa em corromper uma vigem. Diga-me, você já teve uma virgem ou ela será a sua primeira?

Antes de se dar conta do que fazia, Harry tinha jogado o copo vazio contra a parede, onde ele se estilhaçou em mil fragmentos minúsculos com um estrondo alto. Cho, assustada, levantou os olhos para ele, tão arregalados que ele via o branco ao redor das íris.

— Harry, meu caro — disse ela através de lábios que tinham se tornado pálidos debaixo da pintura que usava neles. — Mexi em alguma parte sensível?

Sem nem mais uma palavra, Harry saiu do quarto, batendo a porta com toda força atrás de si.

* * *

(NA): Eu sei, eu sei "Que capitulo m*erd* foi esse?" deve ser o pensamento de vocês, mas só atualizei esse para a próxima atualização ser de dois capítulos grandes (ja tenho um pronto só falta mais outro), então por favor não queiram me esganar!

Eu espero que vocês ainda estejam gostando (e tendo muito paciência) e eu quero agradecer pelas lindas e maravilhosas reviews que vocês mandam, muito obrigada mesmo!

Brena: Fiquei muito feliz ao ler sua review, tão fofinha! Muito obrigada mesmo :D Adoro histórias medievais e adoro o casal HH (não tem coisa casal mais lindo que esses dois) e caso você queira ler o livro original tem o mesmo título e é escrito por Meg Cabot e tem até uma continuação(que acho que vou adaptar para Teddy e Victoire). Enfim, esse Draco também é uma coisa não é? Não sei qual escolheria, mas o jeito do Harry é sexy demais! HAHAHA Espero que continue gostando, bjoos flor.

Sabrina Pierre: Concordo com tudo o que você disse, cho realmente pe uma bitch master, mas qual seria a graça da história se a gente não tivesse uma mulher para odiar com todas as nossas forças? E no final-pequeno spoiler- vai ser graças a ela,indiretamente, que nosso casal vai se juntar! Espero que você continue lendo para ver isso, bjoos querida

acgsampaio: Querida, o Harry ainda tem muito oq aprender, assim como Hermione, para fazer isso dar certo, mas... vamos ver como a história se desenrola, e por favor, me diz que você não está lendo essa fanfic só por causa de Draco e Ginny! Porque ainda vai rolar algumas coisas e o enfoque mesmo é em HH! - Não que vá ter alguma morte ou algo desse tipo, essa fanfic é basicamente romance e comédia, sem dramas -. Espero sinceramente que esteja gostando e sem vontade de me matar e afins. bjoos

Midnight: O Teddy é mesmo uma graça, de uns tempos para cá, estou gostando cada vez mais desse casal, tanto que se eu puder, vou adaptar a continuação desse livro para esse casal (mas é claro que tem partes HH). Harry,harry,Harry esse ai ainda vai sofrer poucas e boas na mão de Mione! E espero que você goste de ler essas partes e esteja gostando! Adios e bjoos querida.

Reviews?


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione acordou sentindo-se aliviada e de início não se lembrou do motivo. Então recordou-se que aquele era o dia da caça à raposa do Solar Potter e que Harry e seus amigos - inclusive a viscondessa - estariam fora o dia todo. Isso daria a Hermione à oportunidade de fazer exatamente o que ela gostava, passar o dia com Lady Wesley e suas filhas, nenhuma das quais era muito esportiva, com a possível exceção da mais jovem. Aos cinco anos de idade, porém,Victoire era considerada jovem demais para sair caçando. Hermione procurou Lady Wesley e elas marcaram com entusiasmo um programa agradável - uma ida à aldeia para fazer compras, uma visita de caridade à escola para moças e, depois, almoço.  
Depois do almoço, decidiram dar um passeio pelos jardins do Solar Potter, apesar de estes estarem cobertos de neve: não havia nada vivo nos canteiros e as árvores estavam todas desfolhadas. Entretanto, protegidas por mitenes e capas, as mais novas das meninas Wesley corriam pelo labirinto de cerca viva, rindo até ficar com o rosto tão vermelho como o do pai na noite anterior. Lady Wesley e as filhas mais velhas se comportavam com um pouco mais de decoro.

Enquanto caminhavam depressa pela vereda recomendada pelo jardineiro - "Belos pingentes de gelo nesta época do ano" -, Gina Wesley perguntou como Hermione estava em sua nova casa. Hermione respondeu-lhe com honestidade:

—Acho que gostaria mais se não tivesse que a dividir com Harry Potter.

Lady Wesley não conseguiu segurar uma risada diante dessa afirmação audaciosa.

—O que está querendo dizer com isso, Srta. Granger? Sempre achei Lord Harry absolutamente encantador…

—Oh, sim, ele é encantador — concordou Hermione, chutando um pedaço de gelo que tinha caído de um cano de esgoto. —Tão encantador quanto uma serpente.

Essa informação fez as três mulheres da família Wesley ficarem de orelha em pé.

—Ele pôs as manguinhas de fora com você? — perguntou Gina, entusiasmada.

—Gina! — A mãe ficou chocada, mas a moça continuou olhando Hermione, esperando a resposta.

—Bem — disse Hermione, mantendo as mãos abrigadas dentro do regalo de pele. —Digamos que ele tem uma atitude muito curiosa em relação às mulheres.

—Não a todas as mulheres, Srta. Granger — disse Lady Wesley. —Só com as mulheres bonitas, como a senhorita.

—Sem dúvida — disse Gina.—Ele nunca se comportou nem um pouco inapropriadamente comigo.

Sua irmã, Elizabeth, pôs a colher na conversa:

—Ora, Gina, você não é tão sem graça assim.

—Na verdade, sou. Se não, por que Lord Harry não tentou se aproximar de mim? Acredito que ele tentou alguma coisa com todas as mulheres solteiras atraentes do condado…

—Meninas! — disse Lady Wesley com severidade. —Parem de fofocar. Vocês vão dar a Srta. Granger uma má impressão de seu concunhado. — Olhando para Hermione, Lady Wesley disse, de forma gentil e cuidadosa: —Ouvi dizer que Lord Harry é um tanto 'arteiro'. Mas é difícil culpá-lo. Ele é bonito e muito rico e tem, como já mencionamos, um certo encanto. Eu não diria que ele já abordou toda mulher atraente do condado, mas uma coisa eu digo, Srta. Granger: ele já encontrou muitas mulheres que gostariam de se casar com ele e, apesar de Sir Arthur e eu há muito termos esperança de que se assente, nunca o vi se interessar seriamente por qualquer mulher.

—Ele é bem sério em relação à viscondessa há já algum tempo — disse Gina.

—Gina!

—Ora, a Srta. Granger não é cega, mamãe. Tenho certeza de que ela já notou.

Hermione sorriu tristemente.

—Já notei sim.

—Mas devo dizer — continuou Gina, —que o vi olhando para a senhorita durante todo o jantar de ontem…

—Gina!

—Ora, mamãe, por favor. Somos todas adultas aqui. Por que não podemos falar sobre isso? E me perguntei o que isso poderia significar. Se fosse dar um palpite…

—Por favor, Gina, pare com isso — advertiu Lady Wesley.

—… eu diria que ele se apaixonou pela senhorita, Srta. Granger.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, contente pelo fato de que o rubor de seu rosto seria atribuído ao frio intenso.

—Não, Srta. Wesley. Se Lord Harry parece interessado em mim é apenas porque, ao contrário daquelas mulheres de quem a senhora falava, Lady Wesley, não me deixei seduzir. Duvido que tenha tido muitas assim - rejeições, quero dizer.

Lady Wesley fez que sim com a cabeça.

—Sim, tenho certeza de que uma rejeição seria novidade para Lord Harry. A senhorita é bem perspicaz ao notar isso. Muitas mulheres ficariam tão lisonjeadas com as atenções dele que…— Interrompeu-se, ao notar o olhar fascinado de Elizabeth, de dezessete anos. —Quero dizer, ahn…

—Não pare! — protestou Elizabeth. —Ora, me diga, mamãe. Tenho idade suficiente para…

—Você não tem não — disse Gina, que em seguida mudou o assunto sensatamente. —Quantas pessoas são esperadas para o baile de hoje, Srta. Granger?

—Oh, o baile. — Hermione quase tinha esquecido. —Não sei. Acredito que a Sra. Praehurst disse alguma coisa sobre cinqüenta…

—Cinqüenta! — Os grandes olhos azuis de Elizabeth se iluminaram. —Que ótimo!

Hermione sorriu com o entusiasmo da jovem. Como seria maravilhoso ser Elizabeth Wesley, pensou Hermione com inveja. Ter uma mãe tão bondosa e sensata e tantas irmãs felizes e de bom temperamento. É claro que havia a desvantagem de ter Sir Arthur Wesley como pai, mas isso era compensado pela tranqüilidade domestica que reinava na propriedade dos Wesley. O que Hermione não daria por um pouco daquele tipo de estabilidade familiar! Nunca tivera isso na vida, a que perdera a mãe ao nascer. O pai tinha aplacado a tristeza de ficar sem a sua amada esposa jogando-se completamente no trabalho e sobrara pouco tempo para as filhas.

—Precisamos voltar — disse Lady Wesley, olhando para o céu, que estava escurecendo. —Eles logo estarão trocando de roupa.

Hermione não precisou perguntar quem eram "eles". Com relutância, tomou o caminho de volta a casa, onde a Sra. Praehurst foi encontrá-la com alguns pequenos problemas domésticos. Lady Wesley e as filhas se retiraram para se vestir para o baile e Hermione tinha resolvido quase todas as dificuldades da Sra. Praehurst quando Evers anunciou, com indignação: "Sua Graça, o duque de Potter".

Teddy, o rosto e as roupas sujo de lama e de algo que parecia sangue, entrou ruidosamente no Grande Saguão, gritando o nome de Hermione.

—Santo Deus! — exclamou Hermione enquanto o menino jogava os braços ao redor das pernas dela e caia de joelhos, soluçando. —Teddy, o que houve? O que aconteceu?—  
Sentando-se no primeiro degrau da escadaria dupla, Hermione abraçou o menino, que estava histérico, sem prestar atenção ao sangue e sujeira que manchavam o seu vestido de lã escura.—Teddy, o que foi? Você esta ferido? — Ela tentou inutilmente levantar o queixo do menino para olhá-lo no rosto, mas Teddy se agarrou ainda mais a ela, o corpo todo sacudido pelos soluços.

Hermione continuou agarrada a ele, balançando-o nos braços e murmurando com suavidade frases incoerentes sobre seu cabelo úmido e sujo. Nunca tinha visto Teddy tão perturbado e a força de seu desespero a deixava apavorada. Ao ouvir o som familiar das botas de Harry sobre as pedras do pavimento, Hermione levantou os olhos, o rosto branco de preocupação.

Harry não havia entrado sozinho no Grande Saguão. Todos os participantes da caça estavam voltando, sujos de lama, mas nenhum parecia particularmente deprimido. Na verdade, a grande maioria, inclusive a viscondessa, ria como se estivesse bêbada. Hermione, acariciando o cabelo de Teddy, começou a sentir uma centelha de fúria profunda e perigosa acordar dentro de si. Harry se aproximou constrangido. Hermione levantou os olhos para ele e inquiriu em uma voz mortalmente calma: —O que aconteceu com Teddy?

Harry olhava para Teddy, que tinha a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Hermione. Pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera, Hermione viu Harry sem saber o que dizer. Draco Malfoy tinha ficado atrás de Harry e bastou um olhar para ele para Hermione saber que ele estava tão constrangido quanto o seu anfitrião.

Hermione os encarou.

—Um de vocês me diga o que aconteceu com Teddy. Não fiquem aí parados, me olhando de boca aberta como tontos.

Foi Draco quem falou primeiro:

—Bem, Srta. Granger, sabe, não acho que Lord Harry estivesse ciente de que Sua Graça nunca tinha estado em uma caça à raposa…

Hermione disparou um olhar cortante a Harry.

—Ora, não? E quando você acha que Teddy participou da sua primeira caçada? No dia em que foi coroado rei de Sião? Pelo amor de Deus, ele é um menino de dez anos que cresceu em uma paróquia! É evidente que nunca tinha participado de uma caçada até hoje.

—Eu não sabia — Harry respondeu atravessado. Seu rosto tinha perdido a expressão constrangida e ele parecia na defensiva. —Juro que pensei que ele sabia…

—Sabia o quê? — interpelou-o Hermione. Nenhum dos homens disse nada e Hermione falou rispidamente: —Alguém poderia fazer o favor de me dizer o que aconteceu com Teddy?

Draco começou a falar, mas Harry o interrompeu.

—Não — disse ele ao amigo. —A culpa é minha. Aceito toda a responsabilidade. — Voltou-se para Hermione e cerrou os dentes. —Teddy, ao que parece, não sabia que, quando os cachorros pegam a raposa, eles, bem… eles a comem.

Hermione manteve a cabeça voltada para cima, olhando-o e mordendo o lábio para não rir. Na verdade, não era caso para riso. Por um lado, era ridículo que Teddy supusesse que, em uma caçada, a caça simplesmente seria solta.

Por outro, o menino adorava os animais e devia estar horrorizado em ver a raposa que tinha perseguido ser devorada pelos cães. Então apertou o abraço, sentindo-se culpada. Lembrou-se de ter se sentado ao lado da cama de Teddy na noite anterior, perguntando-se exatamente aquilo. E não havia dito nada porque tinha suposto que o menino sabia. Mas como ele poderia saber? Teddy, que até algumas semanas antes passava o tempo intimidando as crianças da vizinhança ou brincando de pirata com Hermione, não podia ter a menor ideia. Todo o seu desejo de rir desapareceu e Hermione baixou a cabeça, pousando a testa contra a de Teddy.

—Oh, Teddy — suspirou ela. —Sinto tanto!

Os soluços de Teddy se tornaram palavras.

—Eles a mataram — gaguejou ele. —Os cachorros mataram a raposa e tio Harry ficou lá, sem fazer nada!

Hermione não levantou os olhos. Ela murmurou para Teddy:

—Mas, meu querido, é isso que os cachorros fazem. Você agora sabe.

—Mas o tio Harry não impediu! E era um amor de raposa marrom, com o rabo pintado. Parecia com o Pickles! — Hermione viu pelo rabo dos olhos que Harry tinha se acomodado no degrau ao lado deles, e estava sentado tão perto de Hermione que ela sentia o calor do seu quadril contra o dela. Ela percebia os odores de lã úmida, cavalo e, muito sutilmente, uísque.

—Teddy, meu caro — começou ele. —Desculpe por toda aquela confusão. Eu não sabia que você se sentia assim em relação às raposas…

Teddy levantou a cabeça do colo de Hermione e olhou para o tio, com tanta raiva nos olhos como Hermione nunca o tinha visto.

—Você pôs o sangue dela em mim — ele acusou estridentemente. —Eu lhe disse para não fazer isso e você fez assim mesmo! — Soluçando de novo, Teddy mais uma vez enterrou o rosto entre os seios de Hermione.

Dessa vez, ela levantou os olhos para Harry com uma expressão severa.

—Você o batizou com sangue? — ela o interpelou, perplexa.

—Era a primeira caçada dele — insistiu Harry. —Sempre batizamos os meninos com sangue na sua primeira caçada.

—Desculpe-me, mas pensei tê-lo ouvido dizer a um minuto que não pensou que fosse a primeira caçada dele.

Harry não conseguiu pensar em uma resposta que fizesse sentido e, consciente disso, abaixou os olhos para o menino que chorava nos braços de Hermione. Ela sentiu tanta raiva que mal podia respirar, mas a fúria era contra si mesmo. Se não tivesse passado todo o tempo pensando no tio, em vez de cuidar do sobrinho, como era seu dever, nada disso teria acontecido. Desgostosa com Harry, seus hóspedes, mas sobretudo consigo mesma, Hermione levantou os olhos, viu um lacaio que estava por perto e o chamou.

—Você pode, por favor, me ajudar? — pediu ela, indicando com a cabeça o menino que tinha no colo. —Acho que preciso colocá-lo na cama, mas não consigo levantá-lo.—Harry imediatamente estendeu os braços e tentou pegar o menino nos braços dela, mas Hermione lhe deu um olhar capaz de fazer murchar uma planta e disse com a sua voz mais arrogante: Não. Você não. Você já fez o suficiente.

—Sou tio dele — disse Harry, de forma tão arrogante quanto ela.

—É mesmo? Pena não ter se lembrado disso antes. — Ao sentir Teddy ser levantado do seu colo, Hermione levantou os olhos e sorriu educadamente para o lacaio, que pôs com destreza a cabeça do menino que chorava no ombro.—Ficando de pé sem aceitar a mão estendida de Harry para ajudá-la, Hermione procurou a governanta, que estava bem perto, apertando as mãos, toda preocupada.—Sra. Praehurst, a senhora pode providenciar que levem um pouco de água quente e um prato de jantar para os aposentos de Teddy?

—Naturalmente, senhorita — disse a Sra. Praehurt, fazendo uma mesura, o rosto comprimido de preocupação. —Lamento muito, senhorita.

—Eu também. — Sem nem mais uma palavra, Hermione começou a subir a escada, sem olhar para ninguém, a não ser para o lacaio, que a seguia com diligência.


	19. Chapter 19

Duas horas mais tarde, Hermione tinha dado banho e comida para Teddy e o observado  
dormir, todo choroso. Só deixou o menino quando se sentiu segura de que ele não voltaria a acordar e daí foi para seu quarto, exausta, apesar de serem apenas sete horas da noite. Tudo o que desejava era tomar banho, jantar e ir para a cama.

Mas, ao entrar no quarto, encontrou Lucy toda ocupada estendendo na cama um vestido de baile branco. A criada levantou os olhos ao ouvir os passos de Hermione, com uma expressão de alívio.

—Oh, senhorita! Pensei que não chegaria nunca! Soube o que aconteceu com Sua Graça. É uma lástima!

—Sim — disse Hermione. Lucy respirou fundo ao ver o sangue e a sujeira no vestido de Hermione. Tirou o traje maculado do corpo de Hermione, embrulhando-a em um ridículo roupão enfeitado de plumas e a fez sentar-se na poltrona rosa que ficava em frente da lareira. Hermione olhou fixamente para as chamas, sem ver nada, enquanto Lucy desmanchava o seu penteado e lhe dava mais uma escovada completa.

—Lord Harry já passou por aqui duas vezes, senhorita — informou a moça, com despreocupação. —Quer lhe falar. Disse-me para avisar o valete dele logo que a senhorita chegasse. A senhorita quer que eu lhe diga que vai vê-lo?

—Não — disse Hermione concisamente.

—Bem, senhorita, imagino que esteja brava com ele agora e não posso dizer que não a compreendo. — Lucy escovava o cabelo de Hermione com ímpeto fora do comum. —Parece que toda vez que ele traz gente de Londres há algum problema. Eu mal dormi ontem à noite, com todo o bater de portas e não sei o que mais.

Hermione estivou o pescoço, olhando para trás.

—Do que você esta falando, Lucy? Que portas batendo?

—Bem, a senhorita sabe.— Lucy enrubesceu, o que a tornava mais encantadora. —Parece que ninguém passou a noite no quarto que lhe foi designado. Foi só as velas dos lustres se apagarem e todos estavam correndo para o quarto de alguma outra pessoa. A Sra. Praehurst não gosta nem um pouco disso, mas quem é ela para dizer como os hóspedes deveriam se comportar? Sukie disse que a mãe dela trabalhou aqui quando o duque era vivo e que era ainda pior. Homens e mulheres correndo a noite toda, vestidos apenas com as roupas de baixo, como se a criadagem fosse cega…

Hermione balançou a cabeça. Nunca tinha se considerado uma puritana, mas aquele adultério despreocupado a chocava muito. Não tinha a menor ideia de que aquelas praticas existiam, a não ser nos romances sensacionalistas que às vezes folheava quando o pai não estava prestando atenção. Hermione não queria julgar os amigos de Harry - Deus sabia que não era de atirar pedra em ninguém, mas a ideia de, digamos, Lady Seldon na cama do conde de Derby a fazia se sentir um pouco enjoada.

—Desculpe, senhorita — Lucy interrompeu sua reflexão. —Mas não temos muito tempo para ficar fofocando. Os convidados para o jantar chegam às oito. A senhorita precisa tomar um banho muito rápido… — Lucy olhou-se com atenção e curiosidade. —Senhorita? A senhorita quer um banho, não quer?

—Quero sim. Mas não vou descer hoje. — Hermione levantou os seus pés calçados com chinelos e os descansou sobre o banquinho em frente da poltrona. —Gostaria de jantar aqui e depois ir para a cama.

—Oh, Srta. Hermione! — O rosto de Lucy era a imagem da consternação. —Mas a senhorita tem que descer hoje… mais de cinqüenta pessoas vêm para o baile!

—Não posso fazer nada quanto a isso Lucy — disse Hermione calmamente. —Não fui eu quem os convidou. Não são meus convidados.

—Oh, mas, senhorita! — Lucy virou a cabeça e olhou para o vestido sobre a cama. —Separei o seu vestido mais bonito, aquele com a saia cheia de lantejoulas. Vai ser um enorme pena se a senhorita não o usar. Vou pôr aquela tiara de diamantes no seu cabelo também…

Hermione não pode deixar de rir com a decepção da jovem

—Lucy, eu não vou. Sinto muito. Haverá outra ocasião para usar a tiara, tenho certeza. Agora, por favor, você pode providenciar alguma coisa para eu jantar? Apenas um pouco de sopa e pão, e talvez um pouco de queijo. Não estou em condições de enfrentar nada com caldo de carne neste momento…

Uma batida forte na porta a interrompeu. Hermione olhou para lá com suspeita. Lucy baixou a escova de cabelo e foi até a porta, abrindo-a apenas o suficiente para olhar para fora.

—Sim? — perguntou ela, e Hermione viu os ombros da moça se erguerem ao perceber com quem estava falando. —Sim, my Lord?

A voz de Harry era macia e persuasiva.

—Posso falar com a Srta. Granger? Sei que ela está ai dentro…

A cabeça de Lucy começava a balançar em sinal de não antes de emitir a primeira palavra.

—Não, senhor. A Srta. Hermione está indisposta…

—Então vou ficar esperando aqui até ela me receber.

—Por favor, my lord. A Srta. Hermione não está se sentindo bem…

—Eu não imagino que ela esteja — interrompeu ele. —Mesmo assim ainda quero falar com ela.

Suspirando Hermione se levantou da poltrona, fechou melhor o roupão e amarrou a faixa de cetim ao redor da cintura fina. Jogando o cabelo longo e solto para trás, foi até a porta, pôs a mão na maçaneta e a puxou, abrindo a porta totalmente. Ao lado de Lucy, que era mais alta, Hermione olhou para Harry, que estava vestido para a noite, mas parecia tão agitado quanto estivera no Grande Saguão algumas horas antes.

—Hermione — disse ele apressadamente. —Quero falar com você.

Lucy respirou fundo, prestes a repetir a ladainha de que ela estava indisposta, mas Hermione a deteve, pondo gentilmente uma mão no ombro da jovem e dizendo: —Lucy, por que você não corre lá para baixo e providencia o jantar para mim?

Lucy parecia relutar em deixá-la sozinha com Lord Harry, que estava claramente alterado, mas o olhar de Hermione a fez tomar o seu rumo. Harry ficou parado, todo desajeitado, na entrada, olhando para todos os lados, menos para Hermione. Ela disse, calmamente: —Bem, entre e diga o que quer.

Harry entrou no quarto, Hermione fechou a porta atrás de si e voltou para a sua confortável poltrona em frente ao fogo. Pela primeira vez, sentia-se calma na presença de Lord Harry. Perguntou-se o que aquilo significava. Será que não gostava dele tanto quanto temera? Esperava sinceramente que não. Apaixonar-se por Harry Potter seria o pior erro que poderia cometer.

A poltrona na qual se sentou formava par com outra colocada na frente dela e Hermione fez um gesto na direção do assento, mas Harry balançou a cabeça, o cabelo um pouco desalinhados e muito pretos sobre um dos olhos. Ele afastou a mecha caprichosa do rosto e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, da porta até as janelas e de lá para a porta, dando vários passos largos em cada direção.

—Não tenho intenção de tomar muito do seu tempo, Hermione— começou ele, os olhos sobre o tapete enquanto caminhava.

—Srta. Granger—Hermione o corrigiu. —Se o senhor não se importa.

Sem olhá-la, ele descartou a questão do tratamento com um gesto. Andou na direção das janelas e parou ao lado delas, levantou uma cortina cor de malva e olhou para a noite escura de inverno.

—Quero pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu hoje com Teddy — disse Harry, dirigindo-se ao vidro da janela. —Assumo toda a responsabilidade.

—Não é só culpa sua. — Hermione não conseguiu disfarçar o cansaço da voz. —Eu deveria ter dado mais atenção a ele.

Mais uma vez, Harry fez um gesto rejeitando o argumento.

—Bobagem. A culpa é toda minha. Eu não tinha a menor idéia de que ele era tão sensível. Não sei muito sobre meninos de dez anos…

—Ou sobre qualquer outra pessoa, para dizer a verdade — Hermione murmurou, zangada.

—Como?—Finalmente, ele a olhava, os olhos brilhantes à luz da lareira. —O que a senhorita disse?

Hermione estendeu as mãos para o calor do fogo e retribuiu o olhar dele desafiadoramente.

—Eu disse que o senhor também não sabe muito sobre qualquer outra pessoa.

—O que isso quer dizer? — O tom dele era mordaz.

—Quer dizer — afirmou Hermione, jogando altivamente o longo cabelo para trás,—que acho que o senhor é um mau juiz de caráter.

—Ora, acha mesmo? — Harry parecia mais divertido que aborrecido. —E mais uma vez a senhorita está se referindo à viscondessa?

—Não apenas à viscondessa — disse Hermione. Ela se levantou da poltrona e o encarou com o queixo bem empinado. —O senhor tem alguma ideia de quão sem escrúpulos são os seus, digamos, amigos? São as pessoas mais mal-educadas que já tive o desprazer de conhecer. Estou chocada, completamente chocada, com as coisas que estão acontecendo aqui em Potter este fim de semana e não me considero uma pessoa que fica chocada com facilidade.

—É mesmo? — A boca de Harry se torceu num sorriso sarcástico. —A senhorita sem dúvida passou a maior parte do tempo do nosso convívio em estado de indignação…

—Por que nunca esperei vir para o Solar Potter e ser apalpada como uma criada qualquer! — Hermione gritou essas palavras, cheia de raiva. De repente, perdeu todo o controle de si, e com os punhos fechados ao lado do corpo, despejou tudo em cima de Harry Potter, com toda a força dos seus pulmões.—Desde a minha chegada aqui, as únicas pessoas que me trataram com algo parecido com cortesia foram os empregados! — declarou Hermione. —O senhor parece pensar que eu não sou nada a não ser um tipo de diversão, que está aqui apenas para o seu gozo carnal!—Harry piscou devagar. Tinha parado de andar de um lado para o outro e estava imóvel, olhando-a com uma expressão da mais completa incredulidade. Hermione continuou, sem baixar a voz: —Bem, para a sua informação, Harry Potter, eu não gosto disso! Acho que o senhor se esquece de que fui criada em uma paróquia e que não levo na brincadeira coisas como adultério. Não posso acreditar que o senhor permita que esse tipo de coisa aconteça debaixo do seu teto, sobretudo agora, quando aqui vive uma criança impressionável e que até hoje adorava o chão sobre o qual o senhor pisava.

Hermione respirou fundo e continuou a repreendê-lo, sem lhe dar chance de interrompê-la:

—Quando vim para Potter, pensei que me relacionaria com pessoas que saberiam se comportar melhor do que ignorar uma pessoa que mal conhecem ou jogar pedaços de fruta no vestido de uma senhora ou contar historias indecentes na presença de mulheres jovens ou…

Harry levantou uma das mãos, a expressão serena.

—Basta — disse ele, com voz baixa. —A senhorita já deixou claro o que pensa.

Mas Hermione não ia deixar que ele se livrasse com tanta facilidade assim.

—O senhor parece não compreender que o comportamento dos seus hóspedes reflete sobre o senhor, e não de forma muito lisonjeira, eu poderia acrescentar. Lucy, a Lucy que trabalhar aqui comigo, estava acabando de me contar que não dormiu a noite toda devido ao movimento de pessoas mudando de quartos e batendo as portas, tudo isso acontecendo debaixo do seu nariz…

—Hermione …

—Não vê que, com exceção dos Wesley, essas pessoas o estão usando? Elas comentam quanto custa cada prato que o senhor lhes serve, não falam de outra coisa que não seja a qualidade da porcelana Potter, da roupa de cama Potter e dos cavalos Potter. Nem gostam de você, Harry. Gostam do fato de que você permite que elas abusem da hospitalidade. A Sra. Praehurst me disse que alguém até arrombou a adega de champanhe ontem à noite e roubou três garrafas, e que um dos filhos do conde de Derby foi apanhado tentando abusar da lavadeira…

—Basta! — Harry teve de gritar para ser ouvido. Hermione imediatamente fechou a boca e ficou em pé, com os braços caídos ao lado do corpo e os punhos cerrados, respirando com dificuldade. Ela ergueu o rosto e olhou-o desafiadoramente, os olhos castanhos brilhantes de raiva.

—E então?— ela o inquiriu, brava, quando ele se limitou a ficar ali de pé, olhando-a com uma expressão estranha. —Não tem nada a dizer em sua defesa?

Harry, em vez de gritar com ela, como a moça esperava, estava rindo, com uma expressão no bonito rosto que só poderia ser chamada de melancólica ou saudosa. Essa não era bem a reação esperada por Hermione e ela esfregou um pé descalço contra o outro nervosamente. Teria preferido um acesso de raiva àquele comportamento misterioso.

—Você sabe — disse Harry com voz baixa, —que eu não sou repreendido de forma tão categórica há vinte anos? E, na ultima vez, aconteceu exatamente aqui, neste quarto? — Ele riu. —Só que, devo admitir, minha mãe nunca teve um peignoir tão atraente como o que você está usando.

Hermione baixou os olhos para si mesma. Santo Deus! Ela tinha se esquecido completamente que estava usando apenas um peignoir, aquele com o ridículo enfeite de plumas que Lucy havia escolhido para ela! O que, em nome de Deus, ela estava fazendo, recebendo um cavalheiro no seu quarto vestida com roupa de dormir? Se a Sra. Praehurst descobrisse, ficaria completamente chocada!

—Peço desculpas — disse Harry, interrompendo a autocensura da moça—por qualquer tratamento inadequado que você possa ter recebido aqui em Potter, Hermione.—A expressão dos olhos dele, que estavam na sombra, era inescrutável, mas Hermione suspeitava, pela intensidade da sua voz, que ele estava sendo sincero. —Sei que você foi insultada, tanto por mim como pelo menos por alguns dos meus hóspedes, mas quero que saiba que isso não acontecerá novamente.

Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha com ceticismo, mas não disse nada. Estava surpresa diante da completa capitulação de Harry e também um pouco desconfiada. Ele não tinha negado nenhuma das suas acusações - inclusive a dirigida diretamente a ele, de que, para ele, ela não era mais do que uma diversão. Seria isso de fato o que ele pensava dela?

—E então? — Harry saiu das sombras e Hermione viu que os traços verdes tinham se contorcidos, assumindo uma expressão de total contrição. —Estou perdoado?— Ele se parecia tanto com Teddy quando pedia perdão de Hermione por algum delito, que ela riu.

—Honestamente — disse ela balançando a cabeça. —Vocês, homens de Potter. Não sei o que fazer com qualquer um de vocês.

—Isso significa que vai jantar comigo? — Harry deu mais um passo rápido na direção dela. Hermione não diria que a expressão dele era de ansiedade, mas havia alguma coisa que antes não estava lá. De qualquer forma, poderia ser apenas que ele estivesse impaciente pelo jantar…

Hermione concordou de má vontade em ir ao jantar e ao baile.

—Mas — disse ela, levantando um dedo em sinal de advertência, —você mantenha aqueles seus amigos longe de mim.

Harry pôs uma das mãos sobre o coração e falou com seriedade zombeteira. —Juro-lhe que não vou permitir que ninguém ofenda a sua honra esta noite, my Lady.

—Inclusive o senhor — disse Hermione, acompanhando-o até a porta.

—Mas é claro.—Parando na soleira da porta, Harry pegou uma das mãos dela e lhe deu um forte beijo. Antes de soltar os dedos de Hermione, ele a olhou e disse, em voz baixa: —Obrigado.

Hermione sentiu o calor da mão dele subir pelo seu braço. Os olhos dela se abaixaram sobre a intensidade do olhar de Harry e, de repente, percebeu que tinha perdido o controle da situação. Murmurou alguma futilidade, mal sabendo o que tinha dito, e então ele soltou sua mão e foi embora.

* * *

NA: Heii gente, sou ou não sou uma pessoa muito boa, postando três capítulos em um final de semana? Já dá para perceber que o clima entre Harry e Hermione está mudando, eles estão começando a se entender, vamos ver no que vai dar agora.

Espero que tenham gostado dessa atualização e vocês sabiam que reviews são um ótimo estimulo para a adaptadora postar mais rápido? É só uma dica.

Muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo e comentando a fanfic :D

acgsampaio: Fiquei mais aliviada, porque vi no seu perfil que a maioria das suas histórias são DG e acho que só tinha umas três ou quatros HH (e uma era essa,quanta honra :D), fiquei com medo de que vc estivesse esperando um super romance DG, e fiquei muito feliz com sua review dizendo que está amando a fanfic e não tem problema não, eu sei como a vida de estudante é difícil (eu estou no terceiro ano e já estou ficando louca imagine vc uma universitária, boa sorte) e espero que tenha gostado da atualização, bjoos flor.

Withysha: Oii querida, o colégio ainda vai me deixar doida,pode ter certeza disso, ainda bem que tenho o fanfic para me distrair! Enfim, quem resiste a esse Harry maravilhoso? Queria eu que ele quisesse me corromper, não vou mentir, acho que não aguentaria nem dois dias com um homem desses por perto. E esses amigos do Harry não são moleza não hein? Muitas revelações ainda vem por aí e espero que você continue a ler para descobrir, bjoos flor.


End file.
